


I Never Expected This

by gatekat



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Angst, But nobody important dies, M/M, Mostly Withheld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 154,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Dead story. Co-written with Todd McCall and Vorex. When Razor and T-Bone face off against Dark Kat to save Commander Feral, the supervillian's face is revealed. To the one who recognizes it, it will shatter his world. To the others protecting his city, it may be the greatest break they ever get ... or the worst nightmare they could conceive of.





	1. Shattered Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Do note the withheld content notes. Note that I NEVER do this. Seriously. 1 story out of over more than a 1200.

The SWAT Kats had fought their way through Dark Kat's airborne fortress looking to stop the giant laser from firing and inflicting massive damage. The fight against Dark Kat's giant mechanical sabertooth Kat had been a tough one, and the giant had crumpled T-Bone's Glovatrix beyond Razor's ability to field fix, along with one of the pair that the cinnamon tom wore. They blew the door open, gaining quick access to the main control room, and a shot from Razor's Glovatrix disabled the firing controls, while explosion threw Dark Kat back and down against one wall.

"About time you two showed up." Feral growled from a corner where he was very securely tied up.

"Just in time to save your tail again, you mean." T-bone growled back at him, though it sounded distinctly a response from habit.

Feral noticed Razor holding his Glovatrix on Dark Kat, who was recovering from being thrown back by the explosion. "Finish it, Razor." He growled commandingly. "We both know the prison system can't handle him."

Dark Kat stood slowly to his feet, and chuckled quietly. "You're wasting your breath, Commander. He lacks the ability to kill in cold blood, always has. And he can't shoot me, in any case." He said, as he pulled back the cowl revealing a mature orange on black tabby tom. "Can you, brighteyes?" He said softly.

In the moment of hesitation that shocked realization brought, Dark Kat leapt backwards and disappeared through the wall. As he did, a large explosive _THUD_ rocked the command center.

"Untie me, T-bone." Feral barked at the tabby, who responded almost before thinking. He quickly had Feral untied and on his feet, holding the giant tom up while circulation began to return. "Seeing as someone let Dark Kat get away, let's get out of this crippled airship before it crashes."

T-bone nodded and started back toward the hangar where they'd landed the Turbokat, realizing only after several steps that his partner wasn't with them. In fact, Razor hadn't twitched a muscle since Dark Kat had pulled his hood back.

"Come on, Razor!" T-bone yelled, trying to get his partner's attention. "This place is going down, we have to leave _now_."

The big tabby's voice snapped Razor from his freeze, at least enough to turn and follow; even if it was with significantly less will and life than usual. By the time they reached the hangar of the fortress, Feral had recovered enough to walk on his own. "Okay, I'm going to grab that flier, and the two of you had better get to your plane." He said commandingly. "You'll be on time?" He said quietly to T-bone in a voice that was both question and command.

"Yes." The big tabby said resignedly. "Have to get Razor home first." He said before turning to Razor. "Come on, buddy. Move your tail." He said, with a bit of worry as he sprinted to the Turbokat and began the short version of pre-flight. Feral, meanwhile, moved quickly to one of Dark Kat's fliers and became airborne quickly.

Razor was silent until they cleared the hanger and were in blue skies. "I never would have guessed it was Feral." He said quietly, with a remarkable amount of neutrality in his voice.

"Huh? He was hardly in disguise." Chance said curious why his partner would need to guess.

"You're lover, Chance." Razor rephrased softly. "I would have never guessed he was Feral."

"Who said anything about love?" T-bone growled quietly, as he pulled as much speed out of the Turbokat as he knew how to.

"So what's he got on you?" He growled dangerously as his ears flattened.

"He doesn't have anything." He murmured, trying to avoid the subject of who did. "And what's your problem, you're the one who let Dark Kat go." He said defensively.

"My problem is my partner is apparently being raped on a regular basis," Razor growled in full rage. "And is trying to protect the bastard."

"It's not rape, I never told him not to." He said very quietly.

"And why not?" He demanded. "You sure as blazes didn't want to go when he brought it up back there."

"Sometimes you just do what you have to." T-Bone sighed quietly.

"So who has to die so you don't _have_ to?" He asked calmly with an eye on his readouts.

"It's just not that simple." T-bone said tiredly.

"Chance. I'm you're partner. We're supposed to protect each other."

"Jake, not even you can take on the entire Syndicate." T-Bone said quietly.

"What the _hell_ do they have on you?" He demanded, every line of him denying the tabby's assertion.

As much as T-bone did _not_ want to have this conversation, it wasn't in him to disobey his gunner for long. He brought the Turbokat in for his usual perfect landing as he considered how to explain the mess. "My brother died owing the Syndicate a _lot_ of money." He said quietly. "And his mate just about makes ends meet taking care of their kits. The Syndicate was going to do something awful to them if the debt wasn't paid. So I took the debt if they'd agree to leave my sister-in-law and her kits alone." He sighed. "But what we get paid isn't enough to pay them, not with me helping her support the kits."

"How much is 'a lot of money'?" Razor asked quietly.

"Hundred fifty thousand." He said as he powered everything down, and slid the canopy back.

"Oh," Razor murmured as he jumped down and pulled his helmet off. "The Kat behind Dark Kat, was he ever ... there?"

"I never saw Dark Kat without the cowl before. Nobody I recognize, though it's pretty obvious you do. Who is he, Jake?" Chance asked, trying to divert the discussion from himself.

"Hardin," the lean tom said very softly as he stared at the mask in his hands. "Someone ... I thought I knew."

"Knew in what way, Jake?" He asked firmly. "I've never seen you freeze like that."

"If I hadn't lost track of him a few years ago, we'd be mates by now."

Chance blinked a couple times. "You and Dark Kat were lovers?" He asked in shocked disbelief.

"No!" Jake snarled and whipped around, his tail lashing. "Hardin and I were."

"And Hardin's the tom wearing the Dark Kat costume." Chance said quietly. "Guess that must kill the romance."

"Like I wear Razor's," he sighed and shoved the last of it into his locker. "I guess it should." Jake admitted. "Anything I can do ... to make tonight easier for you?"

Chance thought while he stripped his costume off and put it away. "Just be here when I get back." He asked quietly. "I feel pretty low after doing this, regardless of who it's with."

"I'll be here then." He promised. "A shower with someone who cares sometimes helps." He offered. "I won't take advantage of you."

"I trust you, Jake." Chance said quietly. "I just hope I didn't hurt you that time I turned you down. Back then it was true when I said I didn't do toms. I didn't even know I liked that till recently." He said with quiet sincerity.

"You like it?" Jake blinked in surprise as his world turned sideways for the second time in the afternoon. "I'm okay ... you've had a tom lover, then?"

"Lover, no." He said quietly. "But some of them treat me okay. I like how it feels, though I guess it probably feels better if you feel something for the tom you're with."

"Usually," Jake nodded, the war of his conflicting desires clear on his face. "I ... I hope you find a tom, you feel that way about. A lover's touch is better."

"I think I did, but I missed that opportunity years ago." He said quietly.

"Don't give up on it." Jake murmured as he turned to climb the ladder up into the real world. "There may be another, or a second chance." He paused. "Umm, do you know around when you'll be back?"

"Depends on when he's done with me." Chance said resignedly. "I'm going to try not to drink myself unconscious this time."

"Would ... you mind buzzing me when you leave him?" Jake asked uneasily. "I want to think, away from here. I'll stay close enough to get back before you, and provide the liquor. Please."

"Okay, Jake." Chance said quietly. "I can do that." He sighed as he partner climbed up. "Feral really doesn't know what's really going on. He just thinks I turned to being a call-kat after he booted us from the force." He said softly.

"There are worse ways to make money." The cinnamon tom mumbled. "I'll be back before you. Promise."

"Might not be so bad, if I didn't have to do some of the stuff." He murmured. "And the shekats are as bad as the toms."

Jake nodded with a slight shudder and tried not to look like he was rushing to his motorcycle.

Chance turned and went up to change into tight jeans, a black t-shirt and leather jacket. He then headed to Feral's place, having left himself time to stop at a bar near the apartment. Feral never cared if he showed up a bit drunk.

* * *

Jake scanned his favorite thinking spot as he pulled into the small parking lot. The pond, half the size of a block, was still, the ducks already asleep for the night. The grass was green and empty, but for a large figure in jeans and a red and dark blue striped shirt near one of the sunbathing rocks.

"Hi, Hardin." He said quietly as he walked up to the familiar profile. "Long time, no see."

"Hello, Jake." Hardin said quietly. "That really wasn't the way I wanted you to find out. But I didn't have a lot of options at that point." He said quietly. "I thought you might want to talk."

"Why'd you disappear four years ago?" He asked quietly as he sat down next to the bigger tom.

"What I was doing got more complicated, and I didn't want to get you involved in what I was doing." He said quietly. "You get enough flak as a hero, I didn't want Feral to figure out you were connected to me." He sighed. "I have missed you, though."

"Really?" He looked over hopefully. "It wasn't because you knew what I did?"

"No, I knew what you did the first time I saw you in the new uniform." He smiled. "It doesn't really fool someone who knows you intimately. But remember it was a couple years into you serving in that unit, before I disappeared." He smiled quietly. "It wasn't easy knowing we'd end up fighting from time to time, but I know myself well enough to keep from seriously hurting you."

"I ... didn't mean that." He hesitated, his gut twisting into a knot all over again. "I bought something ... you didn't know, did you?"

Hardin looked at him curiously. "No, I didn't and still don't for that matter. I can't imagine that you could buy anything that would upset me that much." He smiled weakly. "I'm just surprised that you're still talking to me, knowing who I really am."

"Cause this hasn't changed in four years, or after today." Jake trembled slightly as he drew a square jewelry box from his pocket. "You told me to see others, learn if I really wanted to be with you. I gave it eleven years and both genders. Four more searching and waiting. I was right fifteen years ago. I love you."

Hardin opened the box and looked at it quietly for a long time. "I bought one as well, fifteen years ago when I told you that. I don't have it on me though, I didn't really expect you'd feel the same once you knew." He said holding the simple collar and looking at it. "But I do still love you, I have all along. But can our love survive the costumes we wear?" He sighed quietly.

"Why do you wear it?"

"Initially to protect those who were connected to me, from what I had to do." He sighed. "They're mostly gone now, but it serves a purpose. It intimidates and makes me seem like more than I am. If I could do what I wanted, I'd retire from all this and go live on my estate in the country." He shook his head. "But I can't ignore what I've learned, what I know is coming."

"What's coming?" Jake asked quietly.

"Take a look at the increasing number of Omega-criminals." Hardin said quietly. "Back when I first discovered the trend, it was just the numbers of serial killers and other violent criminals that were increasing but I knew that was just the beginning. Twenty years ago, I predicted the emergence of the Omegas, but no one wanted to take me seriously, especially Feral." He sighed in frustration. "But this is only the beginning, the Omegas are going to get stronger and more violent. The problem is that no one wants to believe the cause, or is able to accept the solution." He said quietly. "There isn't time to convince people, to push it through the bureaucracy and politics. If something isn't done, the death toll will be worse than anything anyone can imagine." The older tom said with passionate belief in his eyes and voice.

"What has to happen?" Jake asked softly, already aware of the truth of much of the statement.

"The cause is the population surge that has raised the population in MKC to previously unimaginable levels. That many people in such a confined area generates an immense amount of psychic energy both positive and negative. The negative energy is what is generating the Omegas, though I think it's being offset some by the positive energy. But there's more negative energy because of the large amount of hopelessness in the underclass." He sighed. "The only way to avert the coming disaster is to lower the population. The most charitable way would be forced relocation, disperse the population of the city and lower the energy concentration. But barring that, the other alternative is a catastrophe that results in a lot of deaths, followed by instituting a regime that enacts and enforces population controls." He paused quietly. "I'm willing to be that catastrophe if I have to be, better the deaths of millions than the deaths of billions."

Jake's nodded as his gaze found it's way across the water, visibly disturbed and comprehending. A long, silent time later he asked without moving, "How can you accept killing that many?"

"Only as a last, desperate option to save a great many more." He said quietly. "Having to chose the lesser of two great evils is sometimes required. But do nothing and lose the world seems a greater evil than killing a great many to save it. Maybe having done it, I won't be able to live with it, but I can't stand by and do nothing."

"And everything but population controls?"

"If you don't reduce the population concentrated in MKC, population controls don't help. The population controls are to keep the problem from recurring once the crisis has been averted. I'd rather solve the problem that way, but no one will listen. They wouldn't twenty years ago, when I was a respected scientist...they're certainly not going to now."

"I meant, what else are you going to change, when you take over?"

"Ideally, I'd like to do something about the rampant poverty in the city as well as putting organized crime out of business. Those are two of the big contributing factors in the negative energy field. Make some changes in the Enforcers to make them less bureaucratic, and more responsive. Make science and education the priority they should be." He said quietly. "Probably sounds pretty unbelievable coming from Dark Kat, huh?" He chuckled softly.

"Sounds very believable, coming from _you_." Jake murmured. "What if I could give you a way to do both? My mate and save as much of the city as possible?"

"That would be ideal, Jake." He said quietly. "Jake, is there anything between you and Chance, other than partners?" He asked curiously. "I know you've been attracted to him for a long time, and he was looking at you differently then before I noticed. A subtle difference, but definitely there."

"He found out he likes toms, since it came up." Jake sighed. "No, there isn't. It a big ugly mess, though." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Do you have much access to cash?"

"It would be okay if there was." He smiled. "When I need to. Are you in some kind of financial trouble, Jake?"

"Not me, Chance." He let out a small breath. "He owes the Syndicate, to protect his sister and nephews."

"The Syndicate? That's bad news." He said quietly. "How much does he owe them, and what's he doing currently to keep them at bay?"

"Hundred and fifty thousand, and he's ... entertaining ... various members." He shuddered. "They hurt him ...."

"They're forcing him to work as a call-kat, is that what you mean?" He asked quietly. "I'll have to make some inquiries through what few contacts I have in the Syndicate. Depending on how popular he is, they may not be interested in taking a quick payoff. If I can help, I will. As much as he probably hates me, I do admire him." He smiled as Jake drew a sharp breath of shock.

"Won't accept it?" The cinnamon tom swallowed hard before shifting to look the large tom in the eyes. "Hardin ... will you marry me? Trust me to make it work?"

The tabby reached out and pulled Jake into a soul-deep kiss that was eagerly returned, before answering. "Yes to both, Jake. I would've asked you fifteen years ago, but I didn't want to take advantage of your youth and inexperience. How soon does your partner expect you back?" He asked quietly.

"He's ... out, right now." He muttered. "He said he'd page me when he headed home, so I can meet him there." Jake glanced up with an uncertain smile. "We can at least make out, till then. Like our first time, minus cop." He chuckled softly.

Hardin chuckled. "Took some fast talking and some cash to convince him that you were legal age. He was convinced you were sixteen." He chuckled, as he settled down with his back against the rock with Jake in his arms. "From now on, don't worry if you see a single Creepling ... it might be a messenger."

"At least he gave me that year," the cinnamon tom chuckled and relaxed back into the warmth holding him. "Fifteen would have been a lot harder to talk him out of." He purred and squirmed sideways to snuggle in strong black and orange arms. "Can I contact you?"

"Depends, can your transmission equipment handle a frequency of 3.272 gigahertz?" He said quietly. "Nobody goes up that high, not even military transmitters operate in that range. Or I could always leave a Creepling in that old abandoned manufacturing plant just up the road from your Salvage yard, and you could use it to relay messages to me."

"I can get the comm system to work." He chuckled softly. "It won't take long. I don't expect to be apart from you for more than a couple days to sort this out with Chance. What _are_ Creeplings, anyway?"

"Low intelligence residents of a neighboring dimension." He said easily. "Some of my research into the occult led me to a way to summon them. They prefer being in this dimension, so they are willing to obey the one who summons them." He chuckled. "I hope things go well with Chance, true friends are a rare thing."

"So's love." Jake rumbled and stretched up to kiss and lick his way up the thick black neck. "Gods, I've missed you."

"And I you." Hardin rumbled deeply. "There was more than one night I thought about coming to see you. But I didn't want to lie about where I'd been and I was afraid you'd reject me if you knew the truth." He said as he pulled the lean tom into another passionate kiss.

"We'll deal with it," Jake shuddered in desire as he pressed against the big tom. "Somehow, we'll make it work."

"You don't know how much I'd like to just forget it all and take you back to my estate where we wouldn't have to worry about any of this." Hardin rumbled quietly. "But neither of us is prone to letting go like that."

"No, we aren't." Jake chuckled ruefully. "But we're both survivors too."

"True enough." He smiled, running his hands down the back of Jake's shirt. "Did you ever pick up on the fact that Feral's anger toward me was very personal?" He asked softly.

"Damn hard to miss it." He snorted.

"He's still mad 'cause I dumped him." Hardin shook his head. "What he doesn't know is that I dumped him for a fifteen year old." He smirked. "Best decision I ever made."

"Wha? Feral knows ... dated ...."

"Yeah, but legally the name he knows me under died about twelve years ago." Hardin smiled. "So he tries to take me down as Dark Kat. Doesn't handle rejection well, or the fact that I wouldn't tell him _who_ I was dumping him for."

"He _knows_ you're Dark Kat?" He started trembling, utterly freaked.

"Yes, but he can't _do_ anything with it 'cause I died, officially, in a plane crash twelve years ago. I've got three or four spare identities at all times, plus a couple that I keep carefully distanced from anything illegal." He said in a reassuring tone, pulling Jake close. "And _he_ knows, but he's never had any _proof_."

"Then we can't let him figure out about me ... he could take it out on Chance." Jake mumbled. "He can't be let go next time."

"I wasn't planning on letting him go that time." Hardin chuckled. "Though I'll admit I was sorely tempted to treat him the way he treats call-kats."

"And take it a couple steps further?" Jake asked softly, slowly relaxing.

"I don't know about that, I'm not sure that's really a kind of behavior I want to get into." He said quietly. "If I want him dead, I'll just shoot him. Torturing someone to death is terribly inefficient, and pointless. Dead is dead."

Jake nodded quietly. "I want him dead."

Hardin raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit excessive for booting you out of the Enforcers." He said, a bit surprised.

"I don't care about that," he shook his head. "Well, not much. He's too dangerous, to us, and Chance. You really think he'll let you win?"

"Oh, I always figured I'd have to deal with him eventually." Hardin shrugged. "He's seen the same figures I have but he refuses to admit what they mean. It's a shame, because he's an effective military commander. Even if he does lack vision." He said quietly. "Do you think there's any possibility that Chance would come to our side of things?" He asked, thinking things would be easier for Jake that way.

"It'll take some work, but he _is_ my pilot." Jake nodded with easy assurance. "I just have to be careful about how I bring it up."

"If there's anyway I can make it easier for you, let me know." He said quietly. "He's a talented Kat, it'd be good to have him on our side." Hardin said easily, not mentioning the fact that he thought the tabby was a definite hunk. Nice to have around to look at, even if that's all you were going to do.

"Lay low till we have this sorted out, and no Creeplings when I introduce you." Jake purred softly as he snuggled in. "Be normal, like you are now."

"I was planning to lay low for a while anyway." He rumbled. "Working on an upgrade to the air fortress. And I'll keep the Creeplings away, I don't usually have them around unless I'm in costume anyway." He smiled. "It'd be like you wearing a Glovatrix to go grocery shopping." The big tom smirked, as he held his mate close.

"Not visible, anyway." Jake chuckled softly. "Might be able to bring Callie in on this, sort of. If we do it carefully."

"Possibly." Hardin agreed. "She's one smart shekat. If we could find some way to make her part of the government after the takeover, that would be a definite plus."

"It all has to be done carefully, though." Jake murred. "And there are major plans to put into effect first."

"Of course there are." Hardin rumbled. "I'm never involved in anything non-major." He smirked mischievously. "And now that we can work together, things should turn out much better."

"Yes, they will." Jake purred, his hands trailing up Hardin's thick legs. "I think a little celebration is in order."

"And just how would you like to celebrate, brighteyes?" Hardin rumbled suggestively, though there was also a strong current of affection as well.

"A reminder of how you taste," Jake smiled as his fingers traced over the big tom's zipper.

"I like the sound of that." He rumbled, as he massaged the lean tom's velvety ears with a firm, loving touch as Jake shifted down and unzipped the big tom's jeans, revealing the tom's swelling black sheath and half hard cock.

"When you have an evening free, we'll need to celebrate properly." The big tom rumbled excitedly as feather-light claws traced along his length.

"Most definitely," Jake rumbled, snuffling and nuzzling the hot flesh and extra-soft fur. "Try for tomorrow."

"If it would ease your mind, I could have a friend of mine 'rent' Chance to keep him away from the rougher clientele. He'll treat Chance as a lover, instead of a plaything." Hardin offered, breathing a little harder. "At least till we can work something else out."

"Oh, love, that would be wonderful." Jake purred deeply in real appreciation and slid his mouth down, around the still swelling flesh.

"Anything to make you happy, love." He rumbled, as his cock become a hard pink shaft in the warm wetness of his mate's mouth.

Jake's only reply was a deeper purr as he used every trick fifteen years of experimenting and eleven of loving this tom had taught him about how to pleasure his mate. As his tongue played sensitive barb-hairs, mouth brought strong suction into play and his fingers found their way to heavy, velvety black balls.

Those tricks worked quickly, and Hardin's heavy balls pulled up tight. He threw his head back with a deep throaty roar and his hips buck and thrust involuntarily as he began shooting loads of cum into his mate's talented mouth.

"Gods, you're even better than I remember." The big tom said breathlessly as he leaned back against the rock behind him.

"Mmmm, thank you." Jake purred between licks to clean the thick pink cock clean. "I love how you respond, how you taste."

"I remember." He said fondly. "This is how things should've been all along, us together." He said quietly as Jake climbed up to press against his chest. "I'm sorry I stayed away so long."

"Shu, we're together now. That's all that's going to matter. We'll make the rest work."

"Yes, we will." He agreed, and then looking down when he felt a tugging on his pants. He reached down and took a small bag from the Creepling waiting there. "Thank you." He said quietly. "Now go home." He chuckled as the small purple winged being took off quickly.

"Mmm?" Jake looked at the bag curiously.

"Go ahead." He said handing Jake the bag.

"Oh," the cinnamon tom blinked as he pulled out an engagement collar box from a more upscale jeweler than Jake could afford; a box that was clearly quiet old. He hesitated a moment before removing the lid to expose a very tasteful, though richly decorated, set. "Oh, Hardin. They're ... wow."

"You deserve the best, love." He said affectionately. "But where it really counts the ones you bought are just as precious." He said with sincere affection.

"I'll be _very_ happy to wear it, when it won't freak the nine hells out of Chance." He looked up to kiss his mate. "I'm afraid tonight would be too much to ask of him."

"I understand, love." Hardin said quietly. "And Feral is not an easy master to his toys. Chance doesn't need to have to absorb anything else tonight. If he's prone to drinking, he'll probably want to."

"He is, and does." Jake nodded quietly. "He said he'd try to let me ease some of it, and not drink himself unconscious."

"He must trust you a great deal then." Hardin said softly, as he stroked Jake's back through his shirt. "Pilots are a proud bunch, and they don't like to appear weak or vulnerable."

"I'm his gunner," he smiled softly and relaxed. "Most pilots can't accept one. Chance is very special; that much skill and the ability to fly with a partner."

"He must be special. He's got your loyalty, which you don't give to just anyone." Hardin said with soft smile.

It brought a matching look to Jake. "Yes, he does, and he is. Even when he rebuffed my advance, it didn't do much to how I think of him." He murred softly. "I do love him, in a different way."

"Well then, we'll just have to see that things work out good for him too." The big tom said seriously while Jake relaxed against him and absently continued to stroke Hardin's sheath and cock.

"Fortunately, he's easy to keep happy," he purred. "A good bird is about all it takes."

"Between the two of us, I think we can provide that." He murred quietly as his slowly worked Jake's shirt free to gain access to the soft cinnamon fur beneath.

"Or die trying," he purred as his breath hitched. "Oh, missed your touch."

"I just got you back, death is going to have to wait her turn. And it' going to be a long time." He purred, as his hands traced lazy sensual patterns in the tom's fur. "I missed the feeling of you in my arms, and the feel of muscle under your fur."

Jake could only shudder in pleasure as his eyes drifted closed. Hardin turned them so Jake's back was against the large rock, as he knelt down and undid the Kat's belt. He playfully unzipped his mate's jeans with his teeth revealing a rock hard erection against the tom's cinnamon fur, already dribbling precum.

He slowly took the hard cock in his mouth, savoring the taste and feel as he played the barb hairs with his tongue. As he sucked skillfully on the hard cock, he reached one hand up under the Kat's shirt to tweak an exposed nipple playfully while his lover whimpered.

"Oh ..." Jake moaned as his hands sought for what they wanted, moving from Hardin's hand to his forehead and ears as he shivered. "Oh, close, lover ...."

The big tom smiled silently as he picked up the pace, sucking more forcefully while still teasing at the fine, sensitive barb hairs.

It was more than Jake could take and he cried out, his hips thrusting upwards fractionally with each burst of cum across his mate's tongue. "Oh, Hardin ... oh ...."

Hardin gently licked his mate's cock clean before standing to embrace him, turning so his back was to the rock with Jake leaning against his chest. "I'd almost forgotten how much I love the taste of you." He murred softly, as he claimed a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, I love the way you do that." Jake purred deeply as they parted. "Have you thought about the ceremony?"

"Not really." He admitted softly. "To be honest, until today I didn't think about it much because I didn't think you'd still want me." He said quietly. "That you still do has kind of overloaded my happiness center."

"Well, that'll be something to keep you occupied while I'm not around," Jake murred. "Though we'll have to be careful that Feral doesn't see you."

"I've been doing that for twelve years, love." He rumbled. "Feral's met Lanier Syrtan, the tom who bought my estate after I died." He chuckled. "Didn't even occur that it was the same person."

"How'd you manage that?" He looked at the larger tom curiously.

"Change the fur coloration, change the eye color, different clothes, different body language. And a little chemical of my own invention that subtly alters one's personal scent, on a temporary basis." He smiled. "I've gotten a lot of practice as an actor."

"I bet," he murmured and relaxed against the broad black chest. "How different the world would be if we'd married before we crossed swords."

"Quite a bit I imagine." He said quietly. "I never liked that part of what I had to do. I was always worried that I'd seriously hurt you despite my efforts not to."

"Well, you didn't, and you won't now." Jake smiled up. "And we'll soon find out what the three of us can do. I hope Callie can see reason. I really don't want her hurt."

"As do I, she's a talented administrator. This will work so much better with her talents." He said earnestly. "You like her don't you? Personally that is." He smiled down.

"I guess," Jake blinked. "She's nice, but doesn't take any flack. I like that, you know."

"I'd kind of noticed." The big tom grinned. "I certainly don't."

"Chance doesn't either, even from me." He chuckled and snuggled into the warm fur. "Though he forgives me a lot faster."

"Well, I probably would from you." He rumbled in amusement as he wrapped his arms around Jake. "Everyone else is a different story."

"What love's about, love." He whispered and returned the hug as best he could.

"I'm just happy to have you back." He purred. "Knowing you'll be with me, eases the desperation I've been feeling. And maybe I can avoid becoming him more than I already have." He said quietly.

"I'll help that any way I can," Jake promised softly. "I like you so much better than him. I like this so much better than Razor, too."

"Just being you helps." He murred. "You give me a reason to leave the costume in the closet. And I like you better this way too, you seem happier."

"I am, Hardin." He sighed in contentment. "I really am."


	2. For Money or Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance is having a rough night, but the worst of starts can still have a silver lining.

"Ah, excellent timing," Feral greeted his evenings entertainment at the door of his upscale apartment, wearing a striking black and gold leather dom outfit. "Come in, we are doing something new tonight."

"Yes, sir." Chance said submissively as Feral required, and walked in, still steady on his feet despite the six-pack he'd downed as he followed the giant tom to his bedroom.

"You are to wear this," Feral handed several pieces of leather to the tabby. "We are going to Warlords, and I do not want you to give a hint I'm paying you for this."

"Yes, sir." Chance said quietly as he stripped down and put on the skimpy leather outfit. He didn't bother to move because he knew Feral expected him to change right where he was. "Is this acceptable, sir?" He asked when he had put on the outfit, though he felt like it was incomplete by half.

"Mmm, yes," he nodded as he walked around the tabby, eyes him appraisingly. "Quite good." He nodded and handed the tabby a long coat before taking one for himself and headed for the door, unconcerned that his pet wouldn't follow appropriately.

* * *

Warlords was a 'clothing optional' club, though most of the patrons started out wearing leather gear with metal accessories. Though there were private rooms for intimate play, many patrons chose to simply fuck wherever the mood hit them. In many areas there were solid posts for tying submissive to for impromptu group play, as well as several racks and a wheel.

Many toys where available from the toy bar, though many patrons brought their own. The decor was very much old warrior style, with battered shields and swords decorating the walls, along with paintings of various violent scenes from the past. The music was a heavy techno beat, but wasn't loud enough to drown out the sounds of screams and moans produce by patrons at play.

"Oh, nice pet you have." A deep, rumbling female voice came from Chance's left.

"Yes, he is." Feral smiled at the dark Lioness even taller than he was. "And skilled as well."

"I do hope you plan to share, Darkie." She purred hungrily. "He looks delicious."

"But of course, Kylla." The big tom chuckled as the three walked further in. "Maybe even with you, if you make it worth my while."

"You know I can," she rumbled and ran a hand along the big tom's shoulder. "Care for a drink while we watch for a while?"

"Of course." Feral nodded.

Chance simply followed along silently waiting for Feral to tell him what to do. He concentrated on not letting Feral see how this place disturbed and scared him.

"What would you like, tabby?" The Lioness voice startled him.

Chance looked at Feral to see if he was allowed to talk to her and received a nearly invisible nod. He never did anything without seeing if Feral allowed it.

"Like?" He asked submissively, not sure exactly what she was asking.

The dark female chuckled. "You didn't mention he was _this_ well trained." He murred to Feral.

"I said he was well trained." He chuckled before looking at Chance. "Tell her what you will have to drink."

"A double Atomic, please, Ma'am." He said very politely.

"This'll be fun." She purred and headed for the bar as Feral claimed a padded leather booth.

"You will respond to any advances positively, unless I indicate otherwise." Feral ordered quietly.

"Yes, sir." He said quietly, waiting to see if he was supposed to remain standing or not. Feral had played the 'remain standing all evening' game with him before.

"Sit," he patted the bench next to him, leaving enough room for the Lioness on the far side.

Chance sat down next to Feral as instructed, and waited to see what would happen next. He concentrated on staying calm despite the urge to run this place inspired in him.

He only had a couple moments of relative calm before Kylla returned. She set a large sipping drink in front of Feral, the double Atomic in front of Chance and had a sweet smelling ale for herself. Without asking, she settled next to Chance, pinning him between the two aroused giants.

"Thank you, ma'am." Chance said before focusing his attention on his drink, letting the fumes from the potent alcohol buzz his nose as he took about a third of the drink at one pull.

He hadn't set the drink down before he felt a large, clawed hand sliding along his bare left thigh and brushing against his leather clad groin.

Chance quietly accepted the touch without flinching or pulling away, despite those being his gut reactions. He responded as positively as he could manage, by not responding. Some touches were meant to just be accepted.

It was almost immediately joined by a much gentler, but no less unsettling, stroking at the back of his neck that caused Chance to jump slightly before settling back into place.

"Well well," a soft throaty purr sounded from just behind his right ear. "It seems Master Feral has been holding out on us."

"As is my right." Feral answered the challenge with a stern look for his former plaything.

"Oh but this one looks just delightful," the male voice continued unperturbed. "Are you going to let us see him?"

"I may," The brown tom rumbled, looking the big Tiger over. "If it would please me."

"I know so many things that please you," he rumbled softly, warm breathe washing over the back of the tabby's neck.

"Oh?" Feral raised a daring eyebrow. "Do tell, Alex."

The tiger chuckled as his fingers traced their way across Chance's cheeks, then down over his throat and onto his chest. He leaned in closer until his mouth was set just next to Chance's ear, as though he was going to whisper something to the tabby, but when he spoke it was so the everyone could hear.

"Does he mark you kitten?" he purred, a tone that would almost have been seductive if not for the setting. "Does he come all over your face, and through your fur? Just so he can see you covered in his seed. Because he owns you. Or perhaps he'd rather make you scream, toying with you and drawing out every moan and whimper."

Feral chuckled softly. "And you think you can do the same?"

"Oh I can certainly mess up his fur for you. He's got such a pretty face, but I'm sure you'd like it better with my seed running down his cheeks, over his chin."

"That's all?" Feral raised an eyebrow.

"I've got a better idea." Kylla purred. "Why don't we see how much of a voice he'd got with me in his ass, and you sucking him off. You do look _so_ pretty on your knees, Alex."

The tiger grinned and turned his face back towards Feral, ducking his head slightly. "Master?" He didn't bother trying to hide the arousal or desire; making his purr so deep it was almost a growl.

"That would please me, to hear his pleasure like that." The big tom rumbled, clearly turned on by the thought. "You may play."

"C'mon pretty tabby," Alex urged, "time to get up off that seat."

Chance stood obligingly, waiting for the next instruction.

"Step out here, where everyone can see." Alex told him. "We'll have to entertain our selves for a few moments while Kylla gets herself ready for you."

Chance simply watched the Tiger; he didn't think a response was required. It certainly hadn't been requested. Alex let his hands drift slowly lower, fingers drawing slow circles as they pressed into the tabby's fur. "You're awfully tense," he said softly, "Surely you're not nervous about putting on a show?"

Chance silently cursed the Tiger for asking him a question. "Never done it before." He said with amazing neutrality.

Alex raised a curious eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter, his fingers wriggling against Chance's fur as they wormed their way under his waistband. "There's no need to worry, we'll be the ones doing all the work. You just relax and enjoy yourself."

Chance desperately wanted to scream at the Tiger that enjoying himself just wasn't going to happen, any sooner than relaxing would. But he shoved that behind the same wall of silence as everything else and waited to see what the two strangers were going to do to him.

Part of Chance found the Tiger interesting, attractive even, and might have liked him under different circumstances. As it was the Tiger was just another of Feral's flunkies slipping a paw into his pants. Large dark eyes searched Chance's face, his brows furrowing slightly as even fingers on Chance's sheath barely elicited a response.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the tiger whispered, leaning in so only Chance would hear. "It'll be all right."

Chance found himself a little confused by the Tiger, not sure why the Tiger was being nice to him. It had been easier when he'd been able to put him in the same box with Feral and the Lioness. But now, he wasn't sure, and he _did_ like the Tiger's touch which showed in a slight swelling in his sheath. Alex smiled, pressing his body up against Chance as his fingers gently stroked the tabby's sheath.

"That's right, don't be nervous. Don't look at him, it'll be easy to forget he's watching. I'll make sure you have a good time." The tigers voice was soft and warm, and somehow more appealing now that he'd stopped being so blatantly seductive.

Chance met the Tiger's eyes, and nodded very slightly; impossible to notice save that the Tiger was right in front of him. He relaxed a little into the Tiger's touch, and let himself reach one hand out to touch the Tiger's chest tentatively. The creamy white fur was warm and soft, obviously well cared for.

Alex gave an encouraging squeeze to the Chance's sheath as his other hand slowly loosened the tabby's pants, letting the leather fall to the floor and revealing new planes of fur to his appreciative eyes. He sifted his stance slightly, twisting his hips and brushing his sheath against Chance's thigh. Though the tiger's cock wasn't visible yet his arousal was plainly evident.

Chance slowly slid his hand down the Tiger's creamy white chest and abs, until it brushed uncertainly against his sheath. The tabby let his hand rest there long enough so that the Tiger would know it wasn't an accidental contact.

Alex nodded, his sheath pulsing warmly as Chance's hand rested against it. "See," he murmured by the tabby's ear, "That's much better isn't it? You don't have to be afraid." The tiger's hand never left Chance's sheath, stroking the tabby even as he lifted his other hand to gently cup a sandy-furred cheek.

The burly tabby gave another very slight nod as he leaned slightly into the hand on his cheek. He tentatively stroked the Tiger, as he narrowed his focus to the one person who seemed to care how he felt. He still resisted trusting too much, since he wouldn't put it past someone that close to Feral to be playing some emotional game with him.

Alex released a soft, satisfied sigh as Chance's hand moved across the soft shin of his sheath. His own paw slipped downward, leaving Chance's cock for the first time to reach lower and cup the tabby's balls.

"Don't get to excited down there," Alex joked, raising his voice back above a whisper, "Or I'll be messing up your fur after all."

"Hardly be the worst thing that's ever happened to me." He murmured, as the pink tip of his cock peeked out of his sheath.

That provoked another light chuckle from the tiger. "I'll keep that in mind handsome, maybe you'll end up with my seed on your cheeks after all."

"If you want to." Chance said quietly, though there wasn't any anger in it, just a little restraint because of all the others present. He actually let himself wonder about maybe seeing the Tiger without Feral around.

Alex smiled and tipped his head to the side slightly, his hands still working to draw Chance inexorably toward hardness. "You're gorgeous anyway," he purred frankly, "I bet you've got a fantastic smile."

"Thank you." Chance said very softly, only for Alex's ears, as he stroked Alex though it was clear he was very inexperienced. "You're pretty hot yourself." He said, amazed that he actually managed to say that to another tom.

The tiger lifted his hand away from Chance's balls, bringing it across to join the tabby's hand in his crotch. "Try like this," he suggested gently, intertwining his fingers with Chances and guiding his hand. "Slowly."

Chance nodded almost imperceptibly and did as Alex showed him, gaining a little confidence as he did so.

"Mmmmmm, that's it," the tiger murmured softly, a tremor of pleasure running through his body as Chance's hand slid along his hardness.

Chance smiled, but it was a kind of secret smile that only Alex was meant to see. He didn't mind pleasing the Tiger because he hadn't demanded anything from him, and had been reasonably nice to him. He continued the slow stroking method he'd been shown.

Alex didn't miss the smile, though the grin it inspired only lasted a moment before being washed away under another soft moan of pleasure. With the tiger's body so close Chance could feel the tension building inside him, though it was most obvious in the grip on his cock. As Alex got more and more turned on the touch become firmer, and the rhythm of the strokes grew from a slow tease to a more determined effort.

Chance followed Alex's example, though he was a little behind him in the turned-on department. The hard, pink shaft his cock had become made it clear that he found the Tiger's attentions welcome though, as did a very slight purr that Alex could feel.

Alex's free hand came to rest on Chance's shoulder, gripping the tabby tightly for support. His chest heaved as his breath came in sort, rapid gasps and his cock pulsed in Chance's hand. A thin stream of precum dribbled from him, sickening the fur of the tabby's hand and easing its passage.

Chance continued stroking firmly as his own breath became a little ragged with arousal, and some resistance to giving the others a show. As much as he tried, he couldn't entirely forget that there were others that he disliked present and watching.

The tiger obviously had no such inhibitions. His hips bucked forward a couple of times, a poorly coordinated reflex, before his entire body tightened up and he came. A loud ragged moan sounded as the tiger's cock jumped and twitched, sending spurt after spurt of his seed into the fur covering Chance's abs. His grip on the tabby's cock tightened into a solid squeeze for a moment, relaxing with the rest of his body as the moment passed.

Chance licked a bit of Alex's seed off his fingers in such a way that only Alex could really see. "You taste better than him." He whispered softly, as a little pre-cum dribbled from his cock.

The tiger grinned and nuzzled Chance softly. "That's a diet thing," he murmured. "Ready to face them now?"

"I'd rather they went away." He muttered reflexively under his breath, so soft that Alex almost missed it. "Not like I have much choice." He whispered.

The tiger's eyes flicked back and forth across Chance's face, not sure what to make of the statement. There wasn't much he could do about it anyway as the private focus of their moment expanded again to include the insistent reality of the club, and the Kats watching them.

The Lioness they expected to join them was looking utterly ticked, sitting next to Feral with her toys on the table. The brown tom himself actually wore a small smile as he watched the pair. But the look in his was one they both knew well: keep going.

Alex smiled as he turned back to Chance. "Looks like he likes us," he tiger murmured softly.

Chance had to bite his tongue to refrain from making a pointed commented about the fact the Feral didn't like him, he just used him. But he wasn't allowed reveal the real reason he was here with Feral, so he said nothing. But the lack of expression on his face made it doubtful that he really cared about Feral liking him.

"Don't worry," Alex said softly, misinterpreting, "I know something that'll take your mind off the audience." Slowly, smoothly, the tiger lowered himself to his hands and knees. His lips parted, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace over the tabby's balls, tasting him.

Chance moaned softly, as his world narrowed to Alex and what he was doing. Feral be damned, it felt too good to worry about the sadist and whats-her-name. The tiger took his time, licking at Chance's sac and then taking each of the tabby's balls into his mouth in turn. He sucked them, licked them and rolled them between his lips, bending all his attention to making the tabby feel good.

Chance reflexively reached down and rubbed at the Tiger's velvety ears, figuring it would feel as good as when some shekats did it to him. His moans became louder, and his back arched a little in pleasure as his eyes shut. In his mind, they were alone somewhere and Feral was having a long overdue tragic accident. The last thought caused a smile to cross his muzzle.

Alex purred softly as Chance rubbed his ears, producing the oddest sensation around the ball he still held in his mouth. Taking his cue from the tabby's growing enthusiasm he lifted his mouth away from his ballsac and ran a long slow lick along the pink flesh of the cock in front of him. He tilted his head back so he could look Chance in the face, slowly and deliberately licking his lips.

The tabby's eyes were closed in pleasure, and partly in a denial of the world around him. He shuddered, and moaned at the skillful attention Alex was giving his cock, and continued to rub the Tiger's ears, almost lovingly.

Alex drank in the sight of the tabby for a few moments before returning his attention to the spear of flesh before him. Still inclined to take his time, the tiger ran a series of slow licks up and down its entire length, covering Chance in a slick layer of his saliva. Then he sealed his lips around the head of the tabby's cock, purseing them to make a tight ring, and then slid down the tabby's length until his nose brushed the sandy fur at his groin.

Chance moaned louder, and bucked his hips a little at the warm, wetness engulfing his hard cock. He was turned as much by the fact that the Tiger seemed to care about making him feel good, as by the actual sensations themselves. In the back of his mind a small voice worried that perhaps the Tiger was doing this only for Feral's entertainment and that he cared no more for Chance than Feral did. The tabby tried hard to shove that worry away, but still it nagged at him.

Oblivious to Chance's concerns the tiger continued, running the ring of his lips up and down Chance's shaft in an even pumping motion. All the while his tongue moved across the area available to it, swirling around the swollen head of the tabby's shaft, or seeking out and playing with barb-hairs, or just wrapping his cock in it's strong wet presence.

Chance groaned louder, and then deliberately bit his tongue using the pain to hold himself back. As much as he enjoyed what Alex was doing, he didn't want to give the hated audience what it wanted. He gently rubbed the Tiger's ears, trying to convey the fact that he liked the Tiger, as much as he liked what Alex was doing.

Alex slowed the bobbing motion of his head even more, giving his agile tongue more time on each stroke to find the places Chance was most responsive. At the bottom of each stroke, when his lips and nose where pressed against Chance's fur, he tightened the muscles in his throat to tease the head of the tabby's cock as it lay at the very back of his mouth.

Alex's skill was more than Chance's resolve could take. As his balls tightened, he threw his head back and roared from deep in his chest and then seed began gushing from his cock into the Tiger's engulfing mouth. As the last of his orgasm passed, he leaned on the Tiger's shoulders for support and berated himself mentally for doing exactly what Feral wanted. Once again he'd been reduced to nothing more than Feral's obedient kitten.

Alex swallowed eagerly as Chance came, taking the tabby's load and leaving only the slightest trickle running down from the corner of his mouth. He lifted his mouth of Chance's cock as he began to relax, licking it gently to clean away the last traces of seed clinging to its sides.

Chance lifted one hand to gentle rub the Tiger's ear appreciatively, not able to say what he felt in front of his despised master. He'd never let Feral know anything he didn't have to. He still hadn't forgiven himself for confirming what Feral knew about SWAT.

Alex looked up at the tabby and grinned, licking at the dribble of seed running through his fur before getting back up to his feet. "Feels better, huh?"

"It felt great." He whispered softly, though clearly he meant it sincerely. He just seemed nervous about letting anyone other than Alex hear him.

"I've had a lot of practice," the tiger admitted, letting one hand linger on Chance's hip.

"Alex." Feral called the tiger to him, a very strange expression on his face.

Alex turned and stepped back towards the table, his fingers trailing through Chance's fur as he moved away. "Yes Sir?"

"Am I mistaken that you would like more of my kitten?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all Sir," Alex replied, looking back over his shoulder at Chance. "He's very attractive."

"What would you give, to have him for tonight?" He asked evenly, though something about him was off from his usual trading favors manner.

Alex's eyes narrowed, and a sly grin crossed his face, but there was only ever one answer he would give. "What would you like for him?"

"You will take his place for two nights, and photos, if not film, of tonight." The brown tom answered simply, and softly enough that Chance was unlikely to hear.

"Three nights, no film," the tiger countered immediately. "My rig's being repaired."

"Three nights, _with_ film." Feral repeated steadily. "Use my Kauliger street place."

Alex considered it for a few moments, then nodded. "Done. We'll need ..." he stopped as the shiny object on it's distinctive ring was tossed to him.

"I want more of that look on his face."

"I'll make sure of it," Alex said with a grin, turning back towards Chance. "Feel like taking a ride, hot stuff?"

Chance blinked. "I can't, I'm his." He said very softly, clearly wanting to, but unable.

Alex grinned playfully, tapping a fingertip against the tabby's nose. "For now, you're mine. As long as we go before he changes his mind."

"May I get dressed first?" He asked quietly. He didn't like it when he was traded, it felt degrading, but a night with Alex sounded a lot better than another torture session with Feral.

Alex smiled and nodded. "If you'd like to, though we're not going anywhere people will see."

Chance quickly put on what little costume he'd had, and then waited patiently for Alex to show the way. The tiger took a moment to say his farewells to a couple of people then led chance out into the carpark, apparently unconcerned by his nakedness. He unlocked the doors on a small, rather shabby looking car and waved the tabby to get in.

Chance obediently slid into the passenger side, despite a natural urge to get behind the wheel.

Alex grinned as he started the car and drove it out into the traffic. "You're not very talkative, are you? And here I thought it was just nerves."

"Still is, sort of." Chance said quietly. "What he get for me this time?" He asked with a sigh.

Alex chuckled softly. "Three nights with him and pictures of you cuming. I think I got the better side of the deal."

"Thank you." Chance said earnestly.

Alex raised an eyebrow, taking his eyes of the road for just a moment to look over at the tabby. "Thank you? For what?"

"Taking my place with him." The tabby said relieved.

The tiger chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Feral knows perfectly well that he could have had the both of us if he wanted. Then again you don't seem to like an audience much ... I don't imagine _that_ will last too long."

"Not a damn porn actor." Chance muttered darkly.

"You just need to relax a little more, maybe get some more experience. Nobody's going to do anything to you that you don't want them to."

Chance sighed. "That's what he prefers, whatever I don't want." He muttered quietly.

"That doesn't sound much like Master Feral," Alex said, pulling up in front of an apartment building. "Have you said anything to him about it?"

"Once. The whip was a rather pointed end to the discussion." He shook his head.

Alex sat in silence for a moment, trying to decide what to say. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Chance nodded, got out of the car and followed Alex inside. They didn't see anyone as they got into the lift and rode up, nor in the corridor as Alex unlocked the door to the large, expensively appointed apartment.

"Go through to the lounge room," Alex suggested. "Would you like a drink?"

"Do you know how to make an Atomic?" He asked, looking around uneasily. The place had Feral written all over it.

Alex shook his head. "I'm afraid the most complicated I get as far as mixing drinks is pouring some rum and some cola into a glass."

"I can do it, if the ingredients are here." Chance said easily. "May I?"

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "You don't need to ask permission. The liquor cabinet is through in the lounge room, I'll join you in just a moment." He turned on his heel and walked down a corridor, in the opposite direction from the one he'd indicated to Chance.

* * *

Chance was actually mixing his second atomic when Alex came into the lounge. "As long as I'm mixing, would you like something?" He offered pleasantly.

"Sure," Alex replied, setting down a small box he brought with him and nudging it under the table with his foot. "Just make me another one of whatever you're having."

"Okay." He smiled, and mixed another Atomic. He carried the two drinks over and handed one to Alex.

"Thanks," the tiger said, sipping it as he sat down on the couch. "So. What should I call you tabby?"

"Chance." He said easily, as he sat down next to Alex, and took about a third of the drink in one pull.

"Chance," the tiger repeated, nodding. "With one exception you don't have to do anything here that you don't want to. At some point I _am_ going to have to suck you again so that Feral can have his pictures, but you didn't seem to mind that much."

"I enjoyed it actually." He said softly. "I just didn't like the audience. But I don't care about pictures. Bastet knows he's got enough already."

Alex nodded, shifting closer and lifting a hand to stroke Chance's cheek. "Well I hope you'll be a little more at ease then. You really are a lot more sexy when you smile."

Chance took another third of his drink, and began to relax. "Just takes a little bit." He smiled slightly. "This evening hasn't been what I expected. At least now it's better than expected." He said quietly, reaching a hand up to brush it gently along Alex's cheek.

"Warlord's can be really overwhelming the first time," Alex murmured, his eyes focused on Chance's face. "I'm glad I could help you out."

"Overwhelming is a good word." Chance smiled wryly. "Just glad you decided to stop and play."

Alex smirked, letting his hand slide down across Chance's chest into his lap. "Master Feral lets me play with his pets now and again, but you would have caught my eye anyway. I don't think you realize just how gorgeous you are."

"Don't hear it often from toms." The burly tabby smiled shyly, and tentatively ran his hand through the soft white fur of Alex's chest. "You're rather hot yourself."

Alex grinned, beginning to very gently stroke Chance through his leathers. "I get the feeling you're not very used to saying it either. Such a hot guy, but at the same time so shy and uncertain."

"I'm still new to being with toms." He said shyly. "Especially one I like." He murmured quietly.

"Oh!" Alex said, comprehension suddenly flooring across his face. "No wonder you're not doing so well with Feral. He's not exactly beginner's material."

"That's one way to put it." He chuckled quietly. "You're much nicer to be with."

"Thanks," Alex said with a smile, "I always like to make sure my partners are having a good time. To be fair Feral prefers it that way too, but he assumes a lot. I can't imagine how you ended up with him."

"I'll tell you, just promise you won't tell him that I did." Chance said quietly.

"I'm not going to report back to him on our evening," the tiger said with a smirk.

"I'm with him 'cause he rented me." Chance sighed, relieved to have the truth out. "He told me not to let anyone know, but then he gave me to you, so his rules don't apply anymore tonight. But he doesn't like me, and he does whatever he likes to me, whether I like it or want it." He said before throwing down the rest of the Atomic. "As far as he's concerned, I agreed to anything and everything in advance."

Alex drew back, his brows drawing inward as he looked at the tabby again. "He _rented_ you? You're a whore?"

"Not cause I want to be." Chance growled defensively. "No choice, only way to protect someone I promised I'd take care of." He said quietly, resignedly. "No choice at all."

"No wonder you've been drinking all night," Alex murmured softly. "You never had a guy before this, did you?"

"Before I got forced into being a 'whore'?" He said acidly. "No, didn't even think I liked guys that way."

"Damn," Alex swore softly. "You know ... you can go if you want to. I'm not going to force you."

"Alex." Chance said softly. "I like you, honestly I do, and I'd like to stay. But I'll understand if you don't want to be with a 'whore'." He said quietly.

"No, it's not like that at all," the tiger said softly, shifting his weight back towards the tabby. "I was just surprised. I don't think I've ever seen Feral without some kat or other beside him ... although I guess this might explain it. I never thought he's do anything like that."

"He does it all the time." Chance muttered, as he leaned up against Alex. "Sometimes he gets me four or five times a week, sometimes with another tom so he can watch."

"I'm sorry Chance," Alex murmured softly, wrapping his arms around the tabby and drawing him close in against his chest.

"Not your fault, Alex." Chance said, as he actually relaxed and snuggled against the Tiger. "Feral does as he pleases, and its not like it's the first time he's screwed me." He murmured, as the old pain surfaced.

"Still ..." Whatever Alex had been going to say he didn't follow through. He held Chance closely against him for a moment, before backing off a little. "There's something I'd like to do ... trust me?"

"I want to." Chance said quietly, clearly not on great terms with the concept of trust.

"You can stop me whenever you want," Alex reassured him. "But I don't think it'll bother you too much."

"Okay." Chance said quietly, curiosity written clearly on his face.

"All right," Alex said softly, letting Chance go. "Just take those things off and stretch out on the couch. You'll be fine, I promise."

Chance quickly shed the leather. "Wanted to get out of those anyway." He smiled, as he stretched out of the couch, looking up curiously at Alex.

"Roll over," the tiger advised as he fetched a bottle from the box he'd brought in with him. "I usually do the back first."

"Okay." Chance said, raising an eyebrow curiously before rolling over on his stomach. He forced down the sense of vulnerability that being naked on his stomach raised.

Alex straddled the tabby's hips, settling his weight down slowly and stroking Chances sides all the while. A few moments later he set his hands on the tabby's broad shoulders. His fingers kneaded at the hard, tense muscle, moving in slow broad circles.

The tense muscles began to unkink slowly, and soft, rumbling purr began resonating from the tabby. "That's nice, Alex." He rumbled quietly.

"My aunt was a nurse," Alex said softly as a faint citrus scent began to fill the air. "She taught me so she'd have someone who knew what they were doing to help her unwind."

"It feels really good." He said softly.

"Well it's not all cocksucking," Alex joked gently as his hands made their way down Chance's spine. He paid careful and thorough attention to each bock of muscle before moving on to the next, leaving Chance feeling pleasantly relaxed and warm.

"Wondered what it'd be like with someone who actually liked me." Chance said, feeling comfortably detached between the massage and the alcohol he'd put down over the course of the evening.

"Sex?" Alex asked with a chuckle. "It feels good. I suppose it's kind of hard to describe."

"Sex, or even just being with." Chance murmured. "Only tom who ever like me, I turned down 'cause I didn't know I liked guys when he asked." He said softly.

"Ah, I see." Alex paused for a moment, turning around so he could work on Chance's legs. "That's definitely nice. You won't believe it but even being with Feral was pretty good. Tell me about this guy."

"He's a little guy, but really tough when it counts. And way smart, don't understand half the stuff he talks about but he's my best friend. He was my gunner when we were in the Enforcers, now we're partners in the junkyard Feral sentenced us to." he smiled. "He's really attractive, never has a problem finding someone but he wanted me but I was too 'Mr-Het-Kat' to realize that I liked what he was offering. Biggest damn mistake I ever made." He grumbled. "But my family doesn't do that sort of thing, so I couldn't see that I liked it."

"Sounds like he must be a really great guy," the tiger said, digging his fingers into Chance's calves to work at a particularly stubborn knot. "You can't have hurt him too badly."

"He says I didn't." Chance murmured, purring deeper as his body relaxed. "But he's got a guy now, at least I think he does. I tried to ask him, but didn't do a good job or he didn't hear me or I don't know something." He muttered not sure what happened. "He's the greatest."

"Perhaps that's just as well, sounds like the last thing you need right now are relationship issues." He smoother his fingers through Chance's fur then lifted he weight up. "You can roll over now."

Chance lazily rolled over. "Don't know, a relationship could be good. I just keep reminding myself that its got to be better than what I've seen of being with toms."

Alex settled down over Chance's hips again, running his hands through Chance's fur a few times before resuming the massage. "Count on it handsome. A ... a call-kat never sees the best of people."

"You mean you get better than this?" Chance purred quietly, clearly intrigued.

"Me?" Alex asked, laughing. "I suppose that'd depend on what you call better. I'm not particularly rich or anything like that."

"Rich?" Chance snorted. "Feral's rich, that's not better." He said quietly. "Don't know what I mean really, you just said call-kat's don't see the best of people so I figured there must be something better about you." He murred. "Not that there needs to be, I like you the way you are."

Alex grinned, rubbing his knuckles into Chance's abs. "I just meant ... damn this is gonna sound horrible. You'd know more about the kind of kat who's hire someone for sex, but I can't think it's a great outlook on how they live their life." He paused for a moment, enjoying the feel of the body beneath his hands. "For the record, I never had any idea you were ... being paid. I just figured Feral was bringing his new guy around to show off."

"I wouldn't recommend it as a way to meet people." Chance chuckled, though it was a little forced. "I don't know, and I've got bad history with Feral anyway. But I think he was showing me off, but not in a good way. He just figured I was well-trained enough to take out." Chance sighed. "Gods, I wish he wasn't right."

"I don't," the tiger said softly, stroking Chance's cheek. "I don't think I would have liked to see you break down."

"It just makes me feel like some damned circus animal." Chance muttered angrily, though it was a self-directed anger. "I'm even starting to do what he tells me, when he's not paying me."

Alex nodded, turning around again and setting to work on Chance's legs. "Yeah, he just has that effect on people."

"Tell me about it." Chance shook his head. "I used to be an Enforcer."

Alex didn't say anything, just rubbing his hand into Chance's muscles for a few seconds. Once he was done he slowly lowered himself down to lie half-beside and half-atop the tabby. "How're you feeling now?" he whispered.

"Better than I have in a long time." Chance purred lightly. "Thanks, Alex."

"That's all right. You've been too tense all night."

"Had a lot to do with the company." Chance said shifting so he could drape one arm over Alex. "You're much better company."

"I'm really glad you think so Chance."

"Makes two of us." Chance said with a more relaxed smile. "But I thought there was something about you I liked, when I first saw you."

Alex chuckled softly, running his fingers lazily along Chance's side. "Oh I knew I was going like you from the moment I set eyes on you, although I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"Neither was I." Chance smiled quietly, snuggling a little closer. On some level he couldn't quite put into words, it made him feeler better. "But it's a nice surprise, for a change."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, smiling gently. "It has been. And you deserve someone looking out for you for a change."

"Jake looks out for me." Chance said quietly. "When I let him."

Alex chuckled softly, leaning in to gently nuzzle the tabby's cheek. "Not like this, I think."

"No, I turned him down." Chance said quietly, leaning into the nuzzle. "Now he's got somebody else, but I guess he always did."

"Try not to feel too bad about it. Most of us fall for straight Kats at least once."

"Just turned out I wasn't as straight as I thought." Chance said quietly. "Maybe it's for the best, he already had somebody. I don't think I could have handled losing him."

"I don't think you ever will," the tiger murmured into Chance's fur. "If you've been through everything you say and you're still that close ... I think you're stuck with him for life."

Chance chuckled, an honest relaxed sound. "Gods, Alex. You make me forget how fucked up things are." He leaned and kissed the Tiger on the cheek clumsily. "Don't suppose there's any chance of this being more than one night." He said quietly.

"I don't know, I suppose that'd depend on just what you're asking." The tiger paused to press his lips against Chance's, a softer kiss than Chance had gotten from most fems. "I'm not going to get up in the morning and pretend I don't know you though."

"I don't know exactly." Chance said softly. "But I think I'd like to see you again, because I want to ... not because Feral said it was okay." Chance said uncertainly. "If nothing else, I'd like to be friends."

"Yeah, I'd like that. You're a good guy Chance."

"So are you, Alex." Chance smiled, and then grinned a little sheepishly. "At some point, I'll need your help getting home."

"You could stay if you like. The bed here is very comfortable."

Chance thought about it for a moment. "As long as you're sleeping in it too." He smiled shyly.

Alex grinned and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay, I'll stay then." He said, giving Alex a kind of clumsy kiss on the lips. "We could even fool around a bit, if you wanted to." He murred playfully.

"I'd like that," the tiger purred. "I'd make sure that you liked it too."

"I'm sure of that." Chance rumbled, seriously relaxed. "Too bad my first time wasn't with you." He grinned.

"In a way it is. You were saying that you wondered what it was like, with a guy who cared about you."

"Yeah, I did say that didn't I?" He smiled, and ran his hand down the Tiger's side enjoying the feel of fur and muscle.

"You did," Alex nodded, "And I'd like to show you. There are a lot of things I'd like to show you."

"Don't think I could ask for anyone better to discover them with." Chance smiled. "Just don't take it personally if I react funny, I've had some bad experiences. I'm just hoping to get good ones to swap for 'em."

"It's all right, I can understand. You can stop me whenever you want, no problem. I'm not going to force you into anything."

"I ... I trust you, Alex." Chance said, a little surprised that he did so quickly.

"Good," the tiger murmured, "That's important, no matter who you're with. I want to help you feel good tonight."

"You've made me feel great so far." Chance rumbled approvingly. "I just hope I can do as good for you."

"Don't you worry about that," Alex purred softly, "I'm sure it won't be a problem." Slowly, almost reluctantly, the tiger lifted himself off the couch and extended a hand down to Chance. "Would you come to bed with me?" he asked softly.

Chance accepted the hand and stood easily. "I'd love to."

Alex led the way down the corridor and into a large bedroom, complete with an open fireplace, though it only held ashes. The bed, as Alex had promised, looked fantastic. Large enough to hold its occupants very comfortably, it was dressed with smooth black satin sheets.

Alex stepped out in front of Chance as they entered the room, sliding onto the bed and spreading himself out before the tabby.

Chance rumbled appreciatively, his sheath swelling at the sight. "You look so hot, Alex." He murred as he moved forward. "There was something I wanted to do in that club, but not in front of Feral." He murmured shyly. "I think it's my turn to make you feel good."

"You can do anything you like," the Tiger replied. "That's what it's about tonight."

Chance murred and climbed up on to the bed, up between the Tiger's legs. He gently nuzzled his furry ball sack, giving it the occasional lick until the Tiger's pink shaft emerged at which point he took it in his mouth sucking eagerly, if very limited in technique.

Alex moaned softly as Chance took his shaft into his mouth, his legs parting to give the tabby better access to his groin.

Chance reached a hand up to gently fondle Alex's balls, while he sucked enthusiastically on his cock. Then he remembered something a demanding master had taught him, and teased at the fine, sensitive barb hairs with the rough side of his tongue. That triggered a soft moan from the tiger as his cock pulsed inside Chance's mouth. He reached down to set his hands on the back of Chance's head, stroking his ears and then running his thumbs down the back of his neck.

Chance purred happily at the encouragement, and continued sucking, adding the tease of the barb hairs every so often just for variety.

Alex gasped and moaned as Chance continued, his touch on the tabby's head growing firmer and softer as waves of pleasure flowed through him. "Oh Chance, yes."

Chance's purred became a very solid rumble, adding a powerful vibration to his sucking and licking. He up until just the tip was in his mouth, before burying his nose in the Tiger's furry crotch with his cock in the back of the tabby's throat.

Alex's hands slid back up to Chance's ears, his breath coming in short rapid gasps. "Oh Gods Chance, I'm so close. So close."

That was just what the tabby wanted to hear, and he sucked hard teasing the fine barb hairs excitedly, as he continued purring both aroused and happy.

It was only a few moments more before the tiger's body twisted beneath Chance, A sound that began as a roar and ended as a soft whimper escaping into the room as Alex came in Chance's mouth.

Chance did his best to swallow but he ended up with a fair amount of Alex's seed on his face. He gently licked his lover clean, before climbing up alongside him. "I believe you mentioned something about your seed on my face at the club." He grinned goofily.

Alex chuckled and leaned close, licking a strand of cum from the tabby's cheek. "And I was right, you're very sexy ... though I think it's got more to do with that smile than the stains in your fur."

Chance blushed slightly. "Good thing too, since my smile is all I'm wearing." He smirked.

"But I like you better this way. A body like that is much to good to cover up."

"You've got a fine body yourself, Alex." Chance murred, running his through the soft white fur on the Tiger's chest. "Very fine."

"Touch me," the tiger encouraged Chance gently. "You've done a lot of looking ... now look with your hands."

Chance nodded and began tentatively exploring the Tiger's chest and abs with hands, enjoying the feel of muscle under soft fur.

"That's right," Alex purred softly. "You're not going to hurt me Chance, your hands feel good."

Chance smiled broadly, as he continued his tentative caresses, which slowly became more confident. "Roll over, please." He asked quietly, when he felt comfortably familiar with the Tiger's front.

Alex chuckled softly and did as he was asked, flicking his tail out to lie across Chance's leg as he presented his back to the tabby.

Chance started with the Tiger's shoulders and worked his way down, his touch roughly caressing the muscles he felt beneath the soft, white fur. A couple of times he paused to trace the narrow black stripes with a fingertip, comparing them silently to his own broad stripes. Alex's muscles flexed and shifted beneath his fur as Chance's hands glided over them, the tip of his tail twitching against the tabby's leg.

Chance purred lightly at the brushing touch of the tail, as he moved his hands down tentatively to caress the curve of Alex's ass as he moved from back to legs. "Alex, you've got a nice ass." He murred, though there was something about it that said 'Did I just say that?'.

"Mmmmmm, you say the nicest things," the tiger replied playfully, lifting his tail to reveal the tight pucker beneath.

"I'm just starting to figure out that some things are kind of universal with lovers." He said quietly as he explored down the Tiger's legs. "A lifetime of misconceptions doesn't go away easily."

"No, I don't suppose they would. Still, every guy is going to like hearing that, even the ones who want to be on top of you."

"You mean there are some that don't?" He asked, quite seriously.

"Probably," Alex said. "Some guys don't like to be on top at all."

"Oh." Chance said, clearly quite surprised by the concept. "Everyone I've been with said I belonged on the bottom." He said quietly.

Alex rolled over again so he could face the tabby, stroking his cheek gently. "Because they were paying for you Chance, not because there's something wrong with you."

"I guess, just the way they said it." He muttered, before he nuzzled the Tiger appreciatively. "Sorry for dumping all this on you, Alex."

"Don't be," Alex replied, slipping his arms around the tabby and drawing him close in against his chest. "I wouldn't want to be just another guy using you."

"You'll never be just another guy to me." Chance purred, as he laid his head on Alex's chest.

"I think I like the way that sounds," Alex confessed softly.

"So do I." Chance rumbled softly.

"Good," the tiger murmured softly, slowly combing his fingers through Chance's fur. "I like having you near me like this."

"It does feel good." Chance said quietly, though the way he said made it sound like he meant something more than just physically. "Never thought of myself as the cuddling type before, but I like it." He said, absently running his fingers through Alex's fur.

"There's a lot more we can do than cuddle," the tiger chuckled softly. "You're still getting used to the idea I think."

"Getting used to the idea of someone not telling me what to do." Chance smiled shyly. "You're the first tom who has ever cared what I thought, or wanted."

"Well I do," Alex whispered, leaning forward to kiss Chance's cheek. "And you'll find most guys do too. I know things have been rough for you, but that's not how most people are."

"I believe you, Alex." Chance said before turning to claim a more intimate kiss, passionate though a bit clumsy. Alex's lips parted beneath the tabby's, his tongue slowly pressing forward into Chance's mouth.

Chance responded the way he would with a shekat, by getting into a duel of tongues. The tabby relaxed as he realized that he knew more than he thought about being with toms. Alex's response certainly seemed to indicate that he was doing the right thing, as did the grin on the tiger's face when he drew back. "Clearly you've learnt to do some things well."

"That works the same no matter who you're doing it with." Chance grinned. "I had lots of practice with shekats."

"It shows. You're really good."

"Thanks." Chance grinned shyly. "You're pretty good too."

"I've had a fair bit of practice myself," Alex grinned, "at a number of things."

"I think I've seen a couple." Chance smirked. "Anything else you'd like to show me?"

The tiger chuckled softly. "Lots of things. More importantly though, is there anything you want to be shown?"

"Mostly just what it's like without commerce or orders being involved." He purred quietly.

"Orders aren't always a bad thing handsome, but we'll let that slide for now." Alex slid one hand slowly down Chance's chest and into his crotch. "Do you want me inside you?"

It took Chance a long moment to process that one, before he nodded. "Yes, I want you that way." He said quietly, expressing a lot of trust in that statement.

"I'm not going to hurt you Chance, I promise." The tiger murmured, lifting himself up into a sitting position. "Is there any particular way you like it?"

"Never really thought about it that much." Chance said quietly. "I believe you, Alex."

"I just want you to be all right," the tiger said as the reached over to a stand by the bed, opened the top drawer and produced a small black tub. "How would you feel about being on top?"

"I don't know, I've never done that with a tom." He said quietly. "But I'm willing to try if you'd like." He smiled.

"I will," the tiger nodded, "But that's not quite what I meant." He lay back in the bed, resting the tub on his chest for a moment. "See, I lie back like this, and then you sit straddle across me. I get to see more of you, and you get some control of how things go."

"Oh." Chance said as comprehension dawned. "Yeah, I'm game." He smiled.

"I want to be able to see your face as I cum inside you," Alex purred.

"As opposed to see my face as you cum on it." Chance grinned playfully.

"There'll be plenty of time for that," the tiger smirked.

Chance looked at the Tiger's swelling sheath with pink tip of his cock just beginning to peek out. "Well, I think I need to work on getting you ready first." He grinned, and bent down to lick the tip while his hand fondled Alex's balls.

"You really turn me on," Alex admitted as he watched himself harden.

"It's mutual." Chance purred, as his own sheath swelled and his shaft began to poke out. He continued his attentions to Alex's cock until he figured the Tiger was hard enough. Then he looked up at his lover. "So I just straddle you and kind of lower myself onto you?" He asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't missed some detail.

Alex nodded, picking up the tub and unscrewing the lid. "That's it, yeah, but we'll want to make sure you're slicked up first."

"Slicked up?" He asked curiously, clearly not sure what the Tiger was talking about.

A brief look of dismay flashed across Alex's face before he was smiling again, albeit less broadly. "Oh Chance. I think this is gonna help you enjoy things a lot more."

"You do that in so many ways." Chance rumbled. "So what do we do next?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, how about you get up on top of me and I'll make sure you've got plenty of this before we go any further."

"Okay." Chance said, as he moved to straddle Alex's hips in such a way that the Tiger's hard cock was pointed at his ass. Alex dipped a finger into the tub, covering it with a thick clear gel. Then he reach through the tabby's legs, finding his tailhole and covering it with a generous layer of the slick substance, taking his time and touching Chance gently.

"You've got a great touch, Alex." Chance purred. The tiger smiled silently, pressing his finger gently against Chance's entrance and parting the ring of muscle slightly.

Chance rumbled at the gentle touch, and slowly lowered himself until he could feel the Tiger's cock pressing against him.

Alex grinned, sliding his finger down to leave gel along the sides of his cock as well. "Whenever you're ready hot stuff," he murmured, holding his shaft in place for the tabby.

Chance nodded, and slowly pushed down trying to remember to relax as the hard shaft of flesh entered him. He realized that Alex had been right about the gel, it felt much better with it. He paused as Alex's barb hairs pricked the sensitive flesh.

Alex sighed softly as his cock pierced Chance's body, enveloped in the warmth and tightness of the tabby. He brought his hand up to his mouth, licked away the remains of the gel, then set his hands on Chance's hips, supporting and reassuring him.

Chance slowly slid himself downward until the Tiger's sheath was brushing his ass. He enjoyed the intense feeling of fullness now that it wasn't accompanied by the pain he was used to. He experimented by lifting himself up until only the tip was still in, and the sliding back down again. "Feels way better." He rumbled as he rested, with his ass against Alex's sheath.

The tiger ground his hips up against Chance as he rested in place, his cock moving fractionally deeper into the tabby's body. "Gods but you're hot," Alex gasped as he smoothed his hands up over Chance's abs and chest and then slowly back down again.

Chance began trying to establish a slow, rhythmic pattern of up and down, eventually getting it. "This is _so_ incredible." Chance murred. " _You're_ incredible." He purred without stopping.

Alex matched Chance's rhythm, lifting his hips upward as Chance came to his lowest point so that his cock was buried as deeply inside the tabby as the position allowed. Chance could see the rise and fall of his lover's chest speeding up as the thick cock inside him twitched, the tiger's arousal building as the tabby rode his hips. Alex grinned and slid one hand into Chance's cock ghosting his fingers along the rigid shaft he found there.

"It gets better," he said, voice tight with pleasure.

Chance began to speed up as his arousal increased and his breathing became ragged. "Better?" He asked in somewhat breathless surprise.

"Oh yeah," the tiger moaned, though whether it was an answer to the tabby's question or inspired by his performance was impossible to tell. He wrapped one hand around the tabby's rigid cock and started pumping it up and down along Chance's length, small whimpers and moans starting to arise each time he bucked his hips into Chance's warmth.

Chance began to groan in pleasure as the combination of the Tiger inside him, and the pumping of his cock pushed his arousal higher, and made his breathing faster. "Oh, yeah, Alex!" Chance moaned in loud pleasure as he rode the Tiger faster, as he felt his balls tightening. With sudden bellowing roar, his ass tightened hard around Alex's shaft as his own began shooting copious amounts across his lover's chest and abs, even hitting his face.

That was too much for Alex, whose hips bucked upwards into the tabby's clenching, pulsing ass and sprayed a fountain of seed up into body. His hand tightened around Chance's shaft but he didn't stop stroking, milking the tabby for all he could give until his body began to relax into its languid, post-orgasm state.

As his orgasm passed, Chance relaxed completely, lying down along side Alex, but partially on top of him. "That was even better than I imagined it could be." He rumbled breathlessly.

"Well you obviously enjoyed it," Alex chuckled softly, licking a drop of Chance's cum from his bottom lip. "I'm really glad."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." Chance rumbled. "I've enjoyed everything with you tonight." He said appreciatively.

"And I have enjoyed you," the tiger said sincerely as he wrapped his arms around Chance. "You're a fantastic bedmate Chance, along with everything else."

"Only because I can trust you." Chance purred, and then nuzzled the Tiger affectionately. "I feel better than I have in months." He said quietly, clearly talking about more than physical pleasure. "Thanks to you."

"You're safe with me Chance, I promise. I'm glad you decided to stay."

"I believe you Alex." He said sincerely. "And so am I, I would've hated to miss out on you. Nice to see I didn't let the good one get away this time." He smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere if I can help it tabby," Alex murmured softly. "At least not 'till morning."

"That's more than I hoped for." Chance said softly. "I don't know about you, but in the morning I've got a job to go to." He chuckled quietly. "But it's gonna be nice goin' to work without a hangover for once."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna have to go home in time to get dressed for it too, but that can wait until morning. For now all I want on me is you."

"Sounds good to me." Chance purred loudly, snuggled against the Tiger. "I live at work, so that makes that a little easier."

"Yeah, it must do," Alex murmured into Chance's fur, holding the tabby tight against his chest.

"I know it'll be out of your way, but can you drop me home in the morning?" Chance asked softly, as he snuggled in close, enjoying the Tiger's soft white fur.

"Sure, I can manage that. I couldn't just strand you here after all."

"Thanks. It'll raise less questions than catching a cab like this." He chuckled.

"Or in those leathers Feral gave you," Alex smirked. "Although you did look awfully sexy in them."

"I'll keep that in mind if I get a chance to buy my own." Chance grinned appreciatively. "But I'm not wearing his unless he makes me." He said with quiet stubbornness.

"Shhh, don't worry about that now," Alex whisper softly, combing his fingers through Chance's fur. "Just enjoy the moment."

"Oh, I am, Alex. I really am." He said quietly, as he ran his fingers through his lover's fur absently.

"Then hopefully it's just the beginning," the tiger murmured sleepily. "I really like you Chance."

Chance looked up at the Tiger. "I'm hoping the same thing." He murred softly. "I like you a lot, Alex." He said, as he settled into a comfortable sleeping position against the Tiger's chest.

"Get some sleep handsome. We've both got work in the morning."


	3. Visitors In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feral has two sets of unexpected visitors, none who mean him well.

There was a bubbling in the dark water of MegaKat Harbor, followed by a eruption of water as a black figure leapt from the water to land on the dock with remarkable grace for its six foot plus height and solid build. There was a brief surge of static and the black turned liquid and flowed off the figure revealing a solid, muscular gold and chocolate tabby tomkat with a black eye patch over his right eye. He was wearing tight black jeans and a blue and red striped t-shirt that accented his muscular chest. Over the shirt he wore a black leather jacket, with metal accents.

"Okay, Furlong. Now if I was from here where would I be?" He muttered quietly, and began walking with a determined pace.

"Hey Stripes!" A rough male voice called out from the darkness. "You on the clock? Wha'dja get for an hour?"

The Tabby stopped in his tracks as he realized that the rude tom probably knew the person he was looking for. And he didn't like the disrespectful manner anyway. In a incredibly fluid motion, the tabby had grabbed the light brown tom, and slammed up against a wall out of sight in an alleyway.

"Now, trash." He growled dangerously, claw tips scratching the tom's neck. "Just who do you think I am?"

"Oh, shit." The frightened punk said as he noticed the eye patch. "I thought you were that whore, Furlong."

The warrior squeezed slightly, making the tom's eyes bulge a little. "If you enjoy breathing, you will not use that word again in my presence." He growled, the one eye narrowing. "Now where would I find Furlong?"

"Don't know." He said quietly. "But he works for Stellar Escorts. They'd know for sure."

"I see." He rumbled in displeasure, which caused the smaller tom to go a bit white under his fur. "And where is this place of business located, and what is its phone number?" He demanded.

The tom panicked for a moment, before he remembered. "Card in my wallet." He murmured in terror.

The large tom slashed the wallet free of the kat's jeans with what appeared to be metal-tipped claws. "Who rules this city and who commands its military?" He growled demandingly.

"Manx is mayor, and Feral runs the Enforcers."

"Little changes." He muttered. "If you value your hide, you will not mention me to _anyone_." He growled darkly. "You wouldn't want to see me mad." He said, implying that his current mood wasn't.

"No, no I won't say anything." The punk promised eagerly.

"Good. Remember that." He said before a jolt of electricity ran from his claw tips knocking his victim solidly unconscious. He dropped the unconscious form behind a dumpster, and perused the contents of the wallet for information. Satisfied, he changed direction and headed more directly into the downtown areas.

* * *

There was a surge of light and energy in Ulysses Feral's apartment, just before three figures appeared. Two were small, lightly built toms with green eyes and dark reddish fur who were wearing white three piece business suits with gold accents. The third was a large, chocolate and gold tabby tom nude except for a complex looking collar, whose fur was heavily scorched in places, and who was bleeding from several recent wounds. All the injuries appeared to be from some kind of whip or lash.

"I still don't get it." The one small tom said to the other. "Why bother capturing the original and killing this clone? It would be simpler to simply kill the original."

"Yes, but if the double 'dies' at Feral's hands, and then we successfully bring him back it will generate a great deal of animosity toward Feral and good will toward us with his partner." He said simply, gesturing at the tom to sit on the large bed. "And that is what the Luminary wants."

"We exist but to serve her Exaltedness." The other tom said in a very formalized response. "Her glory magnifies us all."

"We serve her in all ways and places, without question." Was the others equally formal response.

"What do we wait for now?"

"He must die while Feral is present for it to look right." He said easily, ignoring the frightened whine from the large tabby.

"Then we wait for Feral." He said assuming an 'at ease' posture.

* * *

"Looks like Feral has guests." The tom with the eye patch said softly, as he landed silently on the balcony outside the apartment. He place his claws against the window and a burst of electricity quickly disabled the security system without triggering it. "Thanks, Razor." He said softly. "I'll get you out, yet." He promised as he slipped quietly into the apartment.

He moved silently from room to room, until he spotted the three toms in the bedroom, stopping in shock of recognition at the nude tom. He stepped into the room boldly. "So...what are you boys doing with Furlong there?" He said pleasantly. "Is this some bizarre game of Feral's?" He asked dangerously, since he didn't like people abusing any Chance.

"This is none of your concern, you should leave." The one small tom said firmly.

"Before you become a victim to forces larger than yourself." The other added.

"Big mistake, boys." He grinned predatorily. "I've been threatened by the best and you ain't it." He said before he move in for a lightning swift strike that snapped the neck of the one tom.

"You dare?!" The remaining tom screeched and snap drew a blaster, which was knocked from his grip just before his neck snapped as well.

"Great ... two bodies." The tom with the eye patch muttered, as he shoved them quickly in a closet and sprayed a substance from his belt pack on them. "Scent neutralizer, don't leave home without it." He said as he turned to face his near-double. "Hmm. Control collar, I'll get rid of that. Don't move." He commanded, just before a meter long sword appeared in his hand and struck precisely severing the collar without harming the tom. "Now, what's your name?"

"Chance." The large tom said in a very immature sounding voice.

"How old are you, Chance?"

"Five."

"Oh, shit." The tom said quietly. "A clone. Wonder how many of me there are running around this world." He muttered quietly. "You better get out on the balcony and stay quiet and out of sight."

"Okay." The nude tom said obediently, and loped out on to the porch, while the warrior carefully scrubbed all evidence of any unauthorized presence.

* * *

The warrior was still searching when he heard the door unlock. Under the cover of stealth and the scent neutralizer he waited motionlessly to see who it was. Sound and a whiff of sent told him before sight it was Feral and a Lioness Xanith, and both were more than mildly drunk.

The warrior couldn't decide whether the escort service had lied to him or if Feral had dumped Furlong at some point. There was only one way to find out, he thought as he quickly calibrated the stun charge to take down a large Xanith, with some to spare since Feral was always a tough bastard. He fluidly rolled into position and discharged the fully charged claws in a field effect engulfing the two Kats in a high voltage stun field.

The warrior didn't recognize the Lioness so he simply placed the high-strength advanced restraints on her ankles and wrists and a gag in her mouth. He placed in her a spare room, after making sure there was no phone access, just in case.

Having quickly cleared the unimportant obstacle, he secured Feral spread eagle to the big bed using the same incredibly strong restraints. Once the big tom was safely secured, he applied a stimulant gas to wake him up. "Okay Feral, time to wake up." He rumbled dangerously.

"What the hell?" Feral growled back as his brain processed the situation.

"Let's not get distracted by discussing where you deserve to be." The warrior growled back. "I'd rather not spend any time around a good-for-nothing sadist like you, but you're the last one to see Furlong and I want to know where he is. Feel free to give me an excuse to extract a little payback for him, for the abuse you've given him."

"Why do you want to know?" Feral narrowed his yellow eyes and growled low in the throat as he tested the restraints.

"I need his help." He said simply, bringing a very thoughtful, though still highly irritated, look to Feral's face. "Not that you should really care, based on your past record of how you've treated him."

The giant brown tom fell silent for a moment, regarding his captor thoughtfully. "He's with a lover tonight." He answered simply.

"Yeah, right." The tom said sarcastically. "I _know_ you rented him tonight. So what'd you trade him for, and to who?" He asked with a dangerous growl.

"Alex Stripes, to Alex." He responded quietly. "Just drop by the Salvage Yard around nine. He'll be there."

"Some things never change." The tom said darkly. "You still treat people like property. Well, just a small warning. Unless you want the city to need a new Commander, make sure I've left before you abuse him again." He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Hardin's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardin shows Jake his lair overlooking the salvage yard, and they are disturbed by a very weirded out Creepling with news.

Hardin and Jake were snuggling lazily on a big, overstuff floor pillow in the tastefully decorated living room of Hardin's concealed hideaway, when a sudden BOOM rattled things a little. This was followed scant seconds later by a much closer BOOM that rattled everything. The second BOOM was one Jake recognized as the sonic boom of a jet passing the sound barrier, and from the sound it was close by.

A minute later a very excited Creepling bounded into the room and started chattering at Hardin. After about a minute of amused tolerance, he stared forcefully at the purple creature. "Don't be   
silly, it can't be."

The little creature chattered most insistently back at him, and pantomimed swooping motions around the room.

"I'm sure it was a jet, but not that one." He shook his head.

Jake raised an eyebrow at his mate curiously.

Hardin chuckled. "My little friend here is insisting that that sonic boom was the TurboKat."

The lean tom's eyebrow went further up, then he pulled a small device from his discarded pants. "No, she's still in the Hanger. Which means I better get down there _now_." He was already pulling his jeans on as he spoke.

"You want me to come with you?" Hardin offered, as he got dressed. "That would explain why he's getting the paint job wrong. One of these days I'm going to get a brighter class of help." He chuckled ruefully.

"You already do." Jake rolled his eyes. "Who is it?"

"You're a lot more than help, love." He smiled, and then shook his head. "I don't know who it is, but if it _isn't_ your TurboKat then it makes sense that it would have a different paint job. The description he's giving almost sounds like the reverse of your paint job."

"That does not sound good." Jake shivered as flashbacks to a nearly fatal trip to an alternate dimension flashed threw his mind. Then he paused, thinking it threw. "You have a C&C center here?"

"Of course, I do." He smiled. "I am Dark Kat after all." He smirked, making a somewhat humorous attempt at looming. "This way." He said heading out of the living room, Jake right behind him.

"Considering I'm short a pilot, knowing which bird to take up would be useful."

"You've got more than one jet?" Hardin asked curiously, as they stepped into a cleverly concealed elevator which headed down at a quick pace.

"I meant yours or mine." He said quietly.

"Well, yours is the better jet overall." Hardin said admiringly, as they stepped out into a hallway that had the appearance of once being a very large pipe. At the end of the hallway was a bank-vault thick door, which Hardin opened with a card and passcode. Inside was a respectable Command Center with a large map screen and a central command platform with multiple computer stations.

"But yours may get the desired reaction with less fighting." Jake explained as he took in the information already up.

"Any particular information you're after?" Hardin said as he slid into the familiar command station. "And what reaction is that?"

"Who's flying it."

"Well, looking at the sensor readings I've got. I'd say she had one person aboard, the pilot I presume. She's loaded significantly different than yours usually is. Much closer to a standard fighter-bomber weapon load. Though that one warhead is quite unusual. Take a look at the readout and tell me what you think it is, would you?" He asked putting up a scanner readout on one monitor.

"Merciful Bastet," Jake's eyes widened in horror. "That's as nuke."

Hardin nodded. "The only redeeming feature is that it's configured for max EMP. Very destructive to electronics, but its radiation signature in other wavelengths is greatly reduced. Would still wreak havoc if it went off in the city." He said quietly. "Her stealth is at least as good as yours. She dropped off radar, somewhere here." He said using a laser pointer to indicate a circle that encompassed a section of the warehouse district with multiple buildings easily capable of holding a fighter.

"Run a T.O.O. on it." Jake half requested, half ordered.

"Reversing trajectory data." Hardin said easily. "Bogey appeared on radar 15 miles east of here. Non-standard energy sensor array shows energy aperture residue in that region. High probability of alternate dimensional origin." He said with scientist precision.

"Krud." Jake muttered under his breath, torn in several directions at once.

"You think you know the bogey?" Hardin asked quietly.

"No, but suspicions ... it's a _very_ nasty one." Jake shuddered. "Ever wondered what Razor and T-Bone would be like as bad guys?"

"Not really." Hardin said quietly. "You guys are just too much the heroes." He said admiringly. "But you'd probably make really nasty villains. Why?"

"I've met them." Jake said simply. "From an alternate dimension."

"I'm beginning to see where you're suspicion is going." Hardin said quietly. "This is definitely not good. Were they as talented as the two of you?" He asked quietly, as he began trying to pin down the most likely place for the jet to have landed.

"Thankfully, no. But they were still good enough to have a TurboKat, and an alliance with an equally unpleasant Dark Kat." He sighed. "Had a life scared out of me with that; we didn't know we weren't home."

Hardin nodded. "I could see that being frightening." He agreed. "Of course, if certain theories are correct then the number of alternate universes is potentially infinite, and the likelihood of this being your Evil SK fairly low."

"Except I sent them on a dimensional jaunt instead of Enforcer HQ." Jake said even as he wanted to agree with his mate. "Though they did keep our colors, last time we saw them."

"See, it might not be them." The big tom said reassuringly. "Of course, given the city's luck whoever it is probably isn't friendly either." He said quietly. "And I don't like competition." He said with a smirk.

"We don't need it." Jake rolled his eyes before leaning forward to kiss Hardin gently. "Seriously, would you mind sending a couple Creeplings into the landing area to try to find anything? Just to look around."

"Not at all, Jake." Hardin said easily. He typed a few things into the computer bringing up a screen into which he typed something in a language Jake didn't recognize. "I keep Creeplings in that area to keep an eye out for activity by the Omegas."

"Thanks," he snuggled against the big black tabby. "It saved me from going in myself."

"I thought so." He rumbled quietly. "I'd rather have you here with me, and let them do some footwork."

"So how much have you figured out about what I've got, in SWAT?" Jake asked as he relaxed in his mate's lap.

"A very nice security system to start with." He chuckled admiringly. "A very nice assortment of vehicles that cover most contingencies and are better than anything currently in production or prototype. And an equally impressive array of non-lethal weapons, and portable equipment."

"Yeah, there's a lot of useful junk dumped in the Yard." Jake purred, snuggling in. "Do you design your own toys?"

"Yes, I do a lot of my own design." He smiled, and scratched his mate's ears as Jake's purr deepened.

"It's _so_ temping to give the city the finger and go have a nice quiet life." Jake murmured wistfully. "Just too many good Kats to walk away from."

Hardin nodded, as he continued scratching the ears tenderly. "I know, I've thought about it too many times to count." He said quietly. "And there are the kits who deserve better than the chaos the city is becoming."

"We have so much work to do." Jake sighed, though it didn't disrupt the deeply content purr from his mate's actions.

"But we're together now." Hardin purred lightly. "It will easier together, and we'll have each other for support now. The loneliness was the hardest thing most of the time."

"Yeah," Jake nodded fractionally. "Even with Chance, it's not the same as a warm bed and lover to wake up to."

"Well, we'll find a way so he's still around." Hardin nuzzled the lean tom gently. "No reason you shouldn't have love and your partner."

"And maybe he can find a lover," he murmured. "He needs to find out it's not all like what Feral does to him."

"Yes, he does." Hardin said firmly. "He really deserves better." He said sincerely, and then paused to think. "I suppose if the Syndicate doesn't want to be reasonable, we could always make them our first joint target." He said quite seriously.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea even if they do." Jake said softly. "They cause a lot of misery, and exploit so much more."

"Though it might be interesting to see what a good investigative reporter would do with the fact that one of the city's more popular escort services is run by the Syndicate. " He said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Particularly considering who uses that escort service." Jake purred dangerously. "Though it would have to be one of the most fearless ones, with access to an uncorrupt channel that's respected."

"Considering that Ann snuck into one of my bases once trying to scoop an interview with me, I think she might qualify." He grinned predatorily.

"I don't doubt it." Jake shook his head with a chuckle. "That shekat does not know the meaning of fear."

"And she happens to work for the most respected news station in the city." He smiled. "So if we could drop a few hints her way..."

"It wouldn't take much to set her off, especially if she doesn't have many distractions." Jake rumbled. "I don't suppose you know where any other Omega's live?"

"Not precisely." He shook his head. "I know Viper's still somewhere in the sewer system, but he moves around a lot. HardDrive took off for Saydan Bay last I saw him. Turmoil's out on a small island beyond anyone's territorial waters according to her last message. She was wondering if I could find work for someone with her talents." He chuckled. "Pastie and I had a little argument about who had better control of time, he lost."

"I don't suppose you've answered her yet?" Jake asked quietly, mental gears turning at a rapid rate.

"Turmoil? No, I haven't." He said, giving Jake a curious look.

"Because we certainly do, from what Chance has said about her." He chuckled. "He teased me for _months_ about how she got systems to work I couldn't."

"I'll drop her a Creepling-line then." He chuckled. "If Feral knew this kind of Alliance was forming I think he'd go prematurely gray."

"Good." The cinnamon tom grumbled, then stilled. "Have you made any forays south? Towards Haven."

"I prefer to pick fights that aren't going to go that badly." Hardin shook his head. "Besides, Augustus and I get along decently. I'm not really interested in messing with his territory. And his Director of Intel is kind of handsome."

"You're not thinking broadly, love." Jake purred. "I'm talking an alliance, or at least getting them to push for MKC to see reason. It's to his advantage to not lose the second city to the Syndicate, or worse."

"Well, if we can remove Feral. Felina will move to the number one spot, and its very likely that Augustus' oldest grandson will become the new Enforcer Second." He said. "And Augustus fundamentally agrees with my theories. But there are two big obstacles to doing anything progressive in MKC; Manx and Uly Feral." He shook his head. "But the Syndicate is unlikely to take over MKC, since the Omega Phenomena seems to impede them. Every time they get strong enough, some Omega trashes a large section of their operations."

"Okay, so Feral and Manx need to take a bullet." Jake rumbled to himself. "Easy enough to do, particularly for me."

"I was rather thinking of taking Feral down with a scandal." He chuckled predatorily. "He's got some embarrassment coming. I'd much rather see him out of office in disgrace."

"Why?" Jake looked up, already suspecting the answer.

"Because of all the others he's used and hurt." He said quietly. "Chance isn't the first, and won't be the last."

"All the more reason to kill him." Jake said softly. "He can't hurt anyone more that way."

"I just wanted him to have a taste of the humiliation he's put others through first." He said softly.

"I'm sure Ann will arrange for that." He rumbled. "Probably for the best. I still don't know if I can pull the trigger looking someone in the face."

"And there's really no need for you to find out." Hardin said as he quietly nuzzled his mate, while scritching his ears. "Your best talent is as an inventor, not an assassin."

"I know an assassin though," Jake hesitated.

"So do I Jake." Hardin chuckled. "Know several, I've even employed a few of them."

"Know one that goes by Zero?" Jake whispered, still a little afraid deep in his soul.

"Heard of Zero, yes. But that's about it."

"I do," he murmured. "I've seen the face behind it too."

"Okay, that makes you probably one of the few that have." He said quietly, still scritching Jake's ears though in a more reassuring manner. "Why does it bother you so much?" He asked gently.

"Not what you'd expect," he said, trying to relax and finding it much easier than it usually was. "I saw myself, with one different choice made. I was almost there."

"Saw yourself literally, or figuratively?" He asked gently.

"Figuratively," he murmured.

"Jake, is it so bad that you can't tell me?" He asked gently. "Nothing you can tell me will change how I feel about you." He said reassuringly.

"It's not that ... I promised not to tell some things." He answered softly.

"A promise that you're not feeling very comfortable with right now." Hardin observed quietly.

"It's just hard to talk about Zero and not give away what I promised to keep to myself." Jake sighed. "I can contact Zero, and it'll be the end of whoever is on the other end of that contract."

"Jake, I won't pressure you to tell me." Hardin said quietly. "If you don't want to, or can't talk about it, that's okay. Promises are important things."

"Okay," he relaxed into the big tom's embrace. "But the sooner they're dealt with, the better."

"To be honest, Manx is a trivial target when it comes down to it." Hardin chuckled. "Feral's a little more difficult, simply because he's smarter. But I've never made much of effort to eliminate either of them before."

"Hell, Manx would be gone soon enough if we just refrained from saving him." Jake huffed. "Feral is just _too_ easy to take out in the air."

Hardin chuckled. "That was kind of what I was thinking. Those Enforcer choppers are good for target practice. They're not even decent gunship designs."

"And he likes to go up alone often enough." Jake rumbled softly.

"And accidents do happen." Hardin smirked. "I'd rather not make a hero out of him, by killing him myself."

"There are much easier way to do it." Jake chuckled. "Training accidents and such. You'd be surprised what you can get one of those choppers do with the right frequency."

"Oh, probably not that surprised ... considering it's your idea." He grinned, and scritched the tom's ears playfully. "And there's always the construction accident involving an I-beam and a chopper."

"Mmm, yes." Jake licked his whiskers as he relaxed into a semi-blissed out state.

"See that's the easy part." Hardin rumbled, as the hand that wasn't scritching, began to play through the fur on Jake's chest.

"Mmm, bedroom?" Jake asked playfully eager.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Hardin rumbled. He swept Jake up in his arms as he stood, carrying the lean tom in his arms toward the master bedroom while his mate snickered.

"You always were an impossible romantic," he purred and wrapped his arms around Hardin's thick neck.

"I'm trying to make up for four years of missing you." He rumbled happily. "By having you in my arms as much as possible." He said as they rode the elevator back up.

"No objections here, handsome." Jake breathed hotly in the black tom's ear. "You still keep the bindings and yours we used to play with?"

"Not here, I'm afraid." He said quietly. "There at my home in the country. I wasn't expecting to need them any time soon." He said softly. "Problems in the world or not. I think we're entitled to a long weekend together, and soon." He rumbled hotly.

"I'm sure things can survive a couple days without us," Jake shivered in excitement. "At least tell me you have lube. I want to ride your incredible cock, lover."

"That I do have." Hardin rumbled, as he opened the bedroom door. "I won't pretend I've been celibate while we were apart, but there hasn't been anyone I've trusted enough to play our special games." He purred, as lay the lean cinnamon tom on the big, overstuffed four post bed.

"I never expected you to be, before." Jake purred as he curled to his knees to cup the glossy black furred balls, each a full handful for the smaller tom.

"You have a wonderful touch." Hardin purred, his arousal evident in his scent and in the pink tip of his cock peaking from his swelling sheath. He scritched behind his mate's ear with one hand, and teasingly tweaked an exposed nipple with the other.

"On your back, lover." Jake rumbled eagerly as he shimmied out of his jeans.

"As you wish, love." Hardin rumbled deeply as he lay on the bed with his hardening cock sticking up like flagpole. "Care to go for a ride?" He purred teasingly.

"Oh, _yeah_." Jake purred in anticipation as he grabbed the lube and knelt across Hardin's groin. "Just have to get ready," he rumbled while spreading lube liberally on his fingers. "It's been a long time since I've had anyone this big."

"You always did enjoy a challenge." The dark tom rumbled in pleasure. "Like going after Commander Feral's boyfriend, when you were significantly underage." He smiled fondly. "That boldness alone was very attractive."

Jake grinned with a soft chuckle as he worked himself open. "That I could keep up with you in nearly any discussion you could start didn't hurt either." He purred and leaned forward to kiss Hardin. "It was _your_ mind that drew me to you." He said softly. "So few understood."

"That's why I didn't have a problem with the age thing." He purred, as he leaned up to claim a kiss. "The calendar might've said you were fifteen, but you were significantly more mature than that. You always kept me thinking, and I liked that. I could talk about interesting things without getting blank looks."

"Or angry ones." Jake purred and settled back to take his mate's large cock in slick fingers to guide to against his loosened pucker. He moaned deeply as the cylindrical head forced him open more than many a lover's fist could, stopping as he felt the first ring of barb-hairs pass the tighter, inner ring of muscle. "Gods," he groaned, "no one believed me when I told them my best lover was bigger that their fist."

"Obviously they hadn't dated Xanith Kats." Hardin rumbled, as he felt the tight sensation of Jake's ass muscles around his cock as the smaller tom slowly sank down. "Oh Gods, yet another way I've missed you." He purred happily.

"Or couldn't believe I did," he moaned again as he breath picked up. "I don't usually."

"Really?" Hardin, asked a little surprised, between ragged breaths. "I thought you preferred toms bigger than yourself."

"Don't have much choice," Jake chuckled as he sank further down, taking his lover in a bit at a time, gradually getting used to the feel. "But there's bigger, then there's bigger. Actually like'm small and fluffy."

"Funny, so do I." Hardin chuckled. "Guess that makes threesomes a little easier if we ever decide to play that game." He rumbled playfully. "Not that I need anybody else." He smiled affectionately.

"It's fun, though." Jake's breath shuddered as he settled against Hardin's hips and rested there.

"Yes, it is." Hardin rumbled, his breath a little ragged with arousal. "I just wasn't sure if it was a game that interested you, it's something we've never done." He smiled.

"Sounds like we should sometime," Jake said with shallow breath before beginning to lift himself up the large, rough rod. "Like fems?"

"On occasion." He smiled, and then rumbled in arousal as the tight passage pulled at his cock. "Enough for a one-off at any rate."

"Good," Jake lost his voice as his full attention was required to move without either cuming or hurting.

Hardin reached up behind his lover to press gently but firmly at two pressure points that former lovers had shown him would reduce the pain encountered during sex. It didn't numb anything, merely intercepted the pain messages before they reached the brain.

"Ohhh, you've learned something." Jake rumbled as it abruptly became easier to move, and harder to keep control.

"An interesting fellow from out East that I dated for a while." He smiled. "Had the most incredible touch, and I got him to teach me a few things."

The cinnamon tom could only nod as he breath hitched and balls began to draw up, tightening with the first warnings of an impending orgasm.

The extremely pleasant tightness around his cock, and the heady scent of their mutual arousal pushed Hardin close to the edge of orgasm as his breath became heavy. His cock twitched in anticipation, and pre-cum leaked copiously from his cock, dripping hotly inside his mate.

It all was too much to take and Jake arched back, straitening his spine and his head was thrown back with a roar.

His mate's roar, spasms around his cock, and hot seed splashing on Hardin's chest pushed him over the edge, and he thrust his hips up into his mate, roaring as he began shooting jets of hot cum inside the solidly impaled tom.

As the giant tom's thrusts settled with Jake's own, the cinnamon tom shakily help himself upright for a moment, then lowered himself to Hardin's wet chest.

As Hardin regained his breath, he put his arms around Jake, holding him close. "As reunions go, this one would be hard to beat." He purred happily.

"Oh, yeah." Jake chuckled as his still ragged breath allowed. "Very hard to beat."

"So, want to just lounge here for a while? Or would you like to see the combination hot tub/ whirlpool tub that I installed. It's great for relaxing." He rumbled.

"Oh, the water sounds good." Jake purred and eased himself off the still hard length inside him.

"I thought you might say that." The giant tom rumbled as he rolled out of bed, and flipped a light switch which revealed a large master bathroom with a tub large enough for three Kats Hardin's size, and an equally large shower with air jets. Though large the bathroom was not ostentatious, being fairly simple white and silver. "Do you still like your water hot?" He asked with a quiet purr as he started the water running.

"That hasn't changed much." Jake chuckled as he came up behind his love and ran an appreciative hand along the curve of his black ass. "Maybe when I recover, I'll ride you the other way."

"You were always a very skilled rider." He rumbled hotly as the tub filled.

"You gave me good reason to be," Jake purred while his fingers teased Hardin's pucker and balls.

"Come join me in the water, love." Harding rumbled as he stepped into the warm, swirling water.

The cinnamon tom purred with a mischievous smile before jumping in as a tackle for his large mate.

Hardin chuckled, and twisted to land softly with his back against the tub wall, and Jake held against his chest. "Still playful, good." He rumbled, pleased as he nuzzled Jake affectionately.

"For all the krud in the world, you make me feel safe." Jake murmured softly as he snuggled in. "Not much does that; let's me relax enough to play."

"And that playfulness keeps me from taking myself too seriously." He murred appreciatively.

"Something we both need work on." Jake chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I don't suppose you know a fluffy little black and white tom that goes by Rik Celest?"

"Not a name I'm familiar with." Hardin admitted. "Should I?"

"Not really," Jake purred contentedly. "He's just someone I like to play with. I was wondering if you knew him, given he's definitely small and fluffy."

"Well, lately I've been prone to rougher types for one-offs." He said quietly. "A bad sign I think. But he sounds like someone I'd like to know. Think he'd be game for a threesome?" He purred quietly.

"How do you think I got into them?" Jake chuckled. "With all respect, Rik is a slut that likes it any and every way, male, female, group or showing off. He's quite a gem when you're in the mood for playful sexy. Damn good at it too."

"Okay, I'd definitely like to meet this little gem." He rumbled. "He sounds like a good counterpoint to our mutual tendency to be overly serious."

"That he is," Jake purred eagerly. "He knows when to be quiet, but otherwise he's just a bundle of good mood and energy."

"I've got an apartment in the city where we could get together with him." He suggested quietly. "That way we don't have to let on about either of our costumes."

"That'd be a lot of fun," Jake murred eagerly. "Just have to catch him on a night he's not working."

"Works nights, I take it." He said quietly. "Where's he work?" He asked, curious about the future playmate.

"On the street or on stage mostly." Jake said quietly. "He's a hooker by trade."

"Nothing wrong with that." Hardin said easily. "But if he's working, I'm certain I can compensate him for time away from work." He smiled.

"That works too." Jake smiled. "He's worth his pay. Hell, it's worth the night to catch one of his shows. Kat's incredible."

"Maybe we could take in his show some night, and then him afterward." Hardin grinned suggestively.

"I know he wouldn't mind." Jake purred. "We just have to decide on when."

"Well, since I was going to lay low for a while anyway. I've got plenty of free time." He grinned. "Guess it's really up to you. We could do it the next time Chance has to 'work' at night. That way you don't have to be home worrying about him."

"I'll probably spend those night up here, being distracted." Jake smiled weakly. "It'd be better if Chance wasn't working. I won't get called away when he comes home."

"Okay, love." Hardin nuzzled him agreeably. "I'll just let you pick the night then. But I'll be glad to distract you any time you like." He smiled gently. "By next time, I should have the toys here."

"Sounds good." He rumbled and traced light fingers along his mate's sheath under the moving water. "I've wanted to play with you for such a long time."

Hardin rumbled appreciatively at his mate's touch. "There were several occasions I considered snatching you, just to play a bit before revealing who I really was. I was just never quite sure if you'd take the game well or not."

"Poorly, I'm sure." Jake said softly without stopping his touch. "It's one thing with you, even if you're playing Dark Kat. It's quite another to think it's real."

"That's why I didn't do it." He said quietly, brushing his hand along Jake's cheek. "I'd never hurt you if there was a choice."

"It'll be different now." He purred softly and leaned into the contact as his hand fondled the gradually swelling sheath.

"Yes, it will." He purred, breathing a little harder as his arousal grew. "Now we're together, and we'll make the world better."

"So we can go home and content ourselves with fucking each other senseless." Jake chuckled and shifted his grip to stroke the entire thickening sheath a little more purposefully.

"Exactly." Hardin rumbled as the pink tip of his cock peaked out of the swelling sheath. "And maybe throw in Rik, to spice things up on occasion."

"And maybe Chance, if he's inclined to play." Jake smiled and ran his thumb around the bright pink tip standing out even more than Hardin's flame-orange stripes against the black fur.

"Assuming Feral hasn't done too much damage." The giant tom said quietly, more than a little concerned for the tabby. "He is very attractive." He rumbled both in response to the thought and to the touch.

"Once we get him _away_ from Feral, I can do it." Jake said resolutely. "May take a long time, but it can be done. He said he likes anal sex, when all he's had are those paying him. I'm sure with a caring bedmate he'll recover."

"I'm sure, and if he cares for you half as much as you care for him, he'll heal." Hardin agreed supportively. "I don't really know Chance, and Feral's got me serious pissed at him for this." He said, a quiet anger boiling below the surface.

"There's quite a line for that." Jake growled softly, squeezing Hardin's emerging cock to distract him. "I hope he lets me show him it can be good."

"I hope so too." Hardin said softly, rumbling as his cock swelled to half-hard. "He should be able to enjoy what he's discovered he likes."

"He _will_." Jake growled stubbornly. "I'll make sure of it, somehow." Suddenly he brightened. "And maybe Rik's the perfect help. He is _so_ non-threatening."

"Sounds good, I'd best stay out of the picture till he's recovered though." The giant tom said easily. "I'm sure I'd give him Feral flashbacks."

"Yeah, but he's a resilient Kat." Jake murred proudly. "He may never lay with you, but he'll be able to accept you as my LifeMate. I'm sure of it."

"That's the important part. Sex would simply be an unexpected bonus." Hardin said firmly.

"I bet," he chuckled and began to actually stroke the full, nearly erect length. "I love you."

"And I love you, Jake." He rumbled, his breathing becoming heavier as his cock swelled to full hardness and Jake began to rub his full body along the giant tom's chest.

"Yesss," Jake purred eagerly. "Let it go lover, spray your seed. Make the water white with your desire." He rumbled lewdly.

"Oh, yes. Jake." Hardin rumbled deeply excited, as he felt his balls tighten with impending orgasm as Jake's talk and rubbing pushed him closer. With a sudden shuddering roar, he pulled Jake tight to him as his cock sprayed in shattering spasm between them, coating both their chests as well as Jake's hand, arm and leg.

"Oh, yeah. Give it to me, baby."

Hardin ran his hand up Jake's leg through the coating of seed, until his hand was teasing at Jake's sheath. "I think you got it, love." He rumbled.

"Now you have me," he breathed hotly against his mate's neck. "Any way you want me."

"What I want, is you in me." Hardin rumbled. "Feeling up to it?" He asked, gently teasing.

"Oh, yeah." Jake rumbled eagerly. "How and where?" He asked, licking his whiskers in anticipation.

"In my ass." He rumbled excitedly. "Like the first time." He smiled fondly.

Jake murred and stroked himself. "That's going to require getting to the bed, you realize."

"It's just over there." He smirked playfully. "I think we can make it that far. And we can always come back to the hot tub." He rumbled.

"Very true," he purred and pulled himself up and out of the water in one smooth motion. "Coming, lover?" Jake winked at the giant orange on black tom as he moved towards the bed.

"Of course, brighteyes." Hardin said playfully, as he smoothly moved from the hot tub, over to lay on his side on the big bed with his legs parted.

"Gods, you look _so_ hot like that." Jake shivered in anticipation as he lubed his cock and settled with on knee on each side of his mate's lower leg. With the lube left on his hand his reached down to circle Hardin's ass, large like the rest of him. With his other hand he reach down the other side to stroke the black tabby's cock.

The big tabby purred deeply, strongly aroused. "Remember that week we spent together after you graduated from high school? Nobody saw either of us the entire week, now that was a vacation." He rumbled.

"Yeah, that was." Jake murred and shifted to press forward into his lover's body with little worry for hurting him. "The post Academy one was the most memorable for me though." He sighed in pleasure and began an easy rhythm that could keep them both going and hard for a long time. "I remember you holding me while the doctors gave me the anti-venom. I've never hurt that bad in my life, yet it barely bothered me when I could feel you."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been quite so scared." He said quietly, as he purred in pleasure. "There was that little while when I was terrified that I might lose you. I don't think I've ever been as happy as when you opened your eyes."

"Even if I did almost immediately shattered everyones' eardrums screaming." Jake chuckled. "Funny how they seem so different in retrospect. It's a nice memory now. Sure as hell wasn't fun to live though."

"No it wasn't, but it really nailed home how much I loved you." He said softly.

"Nothing like thinking you've lost someone to make you realize just how much they matter," Jake nodded from hard experience as he thrust evenly, shifting slightly to find that special spot inside Hardin's body that sent lightning threw the big tom's body.

"I nearly proposed to you as soon as you were out of the hospital." Hardin said as his breath grew ragged. "But just after a trauma isn't a good time for such things, we both needed to be thinking clearly.

"I would have said yes, and never regretted a second of it." Jake rumbled as he began to stroke Hardin purposefully. "But I would have never met Chance, and I don't care to lose him either. It worked out well."

"I think so." Hardin agreed, breathing hard. "I've had my doubts and worries occasionally, but that friendship has been very good for you, so it's made the waiting worthwhile."

"And now I have it all," Jake purred. "You and him and a bright future."

"And you deserve it too." The giant tom rumbled. "As long at the future isn't to shiny." He smirked.

It startled Jake into freezing for a moment. "How did you know about that?" He asked softly as he picked up the rhythm again.

"That was when I finally figured out how time travel works, or at least how I could do it." He said softly. "I came after you, I was either going to bring you home safely or taking some serious revenge out of Pastie's undead hide. But you'd gotten yourself home, by the time I got time travel to work properly."

"Oh," he nodded. "So where did Pastie end up?"

"That was sometime later." Hardin smiled. "He tried to throw me back in time, and I kind of twisted things on him. I'm not sure how long the spell will last, but while it does he's stuck between 4:58am and 4:59am."

"Hu?" Jake blinked. "He's frozen in time?"

"In a matter of speaking. He appears for slightly less than a minute every day just before five in the morning."

"You got his watch away from him first, right?"

Hardin chuckled. "Yep, I left it in the keeping of a warrior-mage I can trust. Pastie's been avoiding her for centuries, apparently because she kicked his bony ass at one point."

"That should keep him busy for a nice long time." Jake purred as he continued to thrust and stroke. "Which puts Dr. Viper as the next one to take out."

"I've got an idea for drawing that snake out of the sewer." Hardin rumbled.

"I'm listening." Jake purred eagerly without breaking his rhythm.

"How'd you like to go undercover as a security guard at MegaKat BioChemical? I'll drop a little disinformation in the press about a new Catalyst, and you know Viper can't resist stealing the latest Catalyst." He purred. "Only this time we'll be waiting for him."

"With one hell of a surprise." Jake purred eagerly. "I like this plan so far. Just be ready to kill, if I can't."

Hardin chuckled. "Oh, we're not gonna kill him." He smirked. "I developed a counter-agent to what turned him into Viper, one that will stay in his system. I figure turn him back into that nerdy scientist he was, and then throw him to the Enforcers."

"That works too, as long as he stays put." Jake said softly, though there was a trace of uncertainty in it too.

"Oh, I imagine he will. And even if he doesn't, he won't be playing with chemicals anymore." The big tom chuckled.

"How can you be sure?"

"Little 'side effect' of the counter-agent." He smirked. "Leaves the subject very sensitive to possessed chemicals, rather like a bad allergy. I imagine he'll be looking for somewhere chemical-free."

"I like this plan." Jake rumbled and reached down to scratch the sensual spot above Hardin's tail. "Plots for taking any of the others out?"

"Well, HardDrive won't be easy. He's working with Saydan Bay Black Ops division. I know where he is; problem is getting to him before he can slip out. And you might want to talk with that fellow who created the MetalliKats, I've heard a very disturbing rumor that the fool idealist tried to 'fix' them again." Hardin growled in annoyance. "If I get my claws on those two, they're going into a blast furnace."

"Last I heard they were still in Enforcer lock-up and on a couple home appliances." Jake murmured. "I'll see what I can turn up. If they're still there, it might be worth a little BnE to melt them to identifiable slag."

"As should have been done in the first place." Hardin shook his head. "Those two have done an impressive amount of damage for as stupid as they are."

"That they have," he nodded slightly. "Zed was the worst of it. He damn near won."

"Oh, I had a solution to him." Hardin smiled predatorily. "No one would've liked it, but it damn well would've worked."

"And dropped the population dramatically in the process?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Coincidentally, perhaps." Hardin shrugged. "EMP Stealth Cruise missile. Would've been up Zed's tailpipe before he saw it coming."

"Would have taken out the MetalliKat issue at the same time." Jake chuckled as he thrust, really beginning to feel it as intensifying pleasure in his cock.

"Simply a pleasant bonus." Hardin murred, as he tightened his ass muscles to give Jake a squeeze. "Related question ... is the TurboKat hardened against EMP effects?"

"All the gear is," he rumbled and shifted his focus on working his mate's cock in counter-rhythm to his thrusts.

"Suspected they might be." He purred deeply, as he began tightening his ass muscles slightly on his mate's out-thrusts, creating a kind of suction. "But it's good to be sure."

"Oh, yeah." Jake moaned and sped up just slightly with harder, deeper thrusts.

"Oh yes." Hardin rumbled deeply, as Jake's thrusts went deeper.

"So how good of control ... mmmm ... of time do you have?" Jake asked with a murred and grin as he felt the right spot inside his mate.

"There's a _lot_ of variables involved." He rumbled hotly as his mate hit that special spot sending lightning bolts of pleasure shooting through his system. "Size of the area affected, and number of people involved to start with."

"Oh, say one or two people and a small hovercycle." Jake asked as he thrust forward for that spot again.

"I'd say it depended on what they were up to." Hardin moaned loudly, as the lightning shot through again. "Just what are you up to, love?"

"A present for someone who's helped me a lot." He purred and upped the sped up again. "Dr. Sinnian has done a lot, even saved the city twice, to even less credit than SWAT."

"Yes, she's been quite useful against PastMaster's schemes. She was actually the one who found the translation mistake I was making in an older version of the Tome of Time. I probably would still be trying to figure out Time Magic if it wasn't for her." He rumbled, as his breathing began to get ragged. "So where'd did you want to go, or should I say _when_?"

"Whenever fascinates her most," Jake purred with another set of thrusts. "She also was the only reason the Red Lynx was defeated."

"That I wasn't aware of." He purred admiringly, as he moaned in pleasure. "I'll have to go too, to bring you back. I still haven't figured out remote retrieval. It may involve something of a stay in the past, since I'm not sure if I can narrow the focus beyond say a particular week."

"A week isn't that long," Jake rumbled as his breathing sped up. "It was kind of what I was figuring on."

"We just have to be careful not to tamper with history." He moaned, and then made a loud, deep throated whimpering noise as his cock strained at full hardness. "Oh, gods. I'd forgotten how good you are."

"Flatterer." Jake grinned, panting.

"Only to those who deserve it." He rumbled hotly, breathing hard.

"And you know who gives it to you." Jake rumbled and leaned forward. "Come, Hardin. Cum like I love you to."

Hardin rumbled hotly, and squeezed down on Jake's cock created a strong sucking action on the outward half of his strokes. After a couple more thrusts, it was too much for the giant tom and with several groans, and a deep chested whimper he threw his head back and roared as he came. With each seed spraying jerk he clenched down on his mate's cock, still buried in his ass.

It was the moment Jake was waiting for and he thrust hard and fast, letting loose with a yowl of his own as he came hard in his mate's ass as the intense grip of Hardin's orgasm drew everything from him.

"Even Xanith don't do it for me like you do." Hardin rumbled affectionately as he caught his breath with Jake lying next to him, curled against the big tom's back and panting. "You're definitely worth waiting for."

"Size isn't everything," Jake purred with a breathless chuckle. "And I've had fifteen years to lean just how to do you right."

"Took you a lot less than fifteen years to figure it out." He purred softly. "But then you always have been a quick learner."

"And this is something you never stop learning, especially when you care." Jake smiled and snuggled against the black and flame-orange back.

Hardin nodded, and flipped his tail to loosely entwine with Jake's "That's very true, love."

"Never hurts the sex to love." Jake purred and relaxed, beginning to doze off.

"I've always found that sex is better with love." Hardin rumbled tiredly, as he rolled slowly to take Jake in his arms, holding him against his chest. "I think that's why one-offs are always somewhat unfulfilling. Even when the sex is great, there's something missing."

"Yeah, but they have their uses." Jake purred sleepily. "And sometimes they becomes more."

"Sometimes they do indeed." Hardin agreed quietly. "And they can be fun even if they don't."

"Yeah," he murred and relaxed into sleep.


	5. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is woken by the intruder alarm for the Yard, and reality is about to get turned inside out.

The alarm system at the Yard informed Jake that someone was climbing the main gate of the Yard facility.

"Ah, hell." The cinnamon tom grumbled as he rolled out of Hardin's bed to find his jeans and the alarm in it.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Hardin asked quietly as he rolled of the bed to his feet quickly.

"Someone's breaking into the Yard." He grumbled and pulled his discarded clothes on. "It's never good."

"Agreed. You want me to come with you, as backup?" He offered, pulling a blaster from the nightstand drawer.

"That'd be nice," he smiled at the giant tom. "I'm used to working with a partner."

"I'm not, but I like the idea. Especially with you." He smiled. "Fastest way there is this way." He said leading the way through the twisted maze of the abandoned industrial site. "Where's the break-in occurring?"

"Main gate." Jake answered as he moved with quick efficiency.

"Route 25a." Hardin said as he negotiated the twists and turns with practiced ease, after a brief run through an underground tunnel they came out across the road from the main gate in a large storm culvert.

"You know, I should be really disturbed that you got this close." Jake muttered and shook his head before sinking into stealth mode to stalk the intruder, who'd apparently left his motorcycle outside the gate.

"Hey, I had to keep one step ahead of you guys." He smirked. "Which was no easy feat I'll tell you." He said as he followed Jake.

"Good." Jake said softly as he came up on the cycle and sniffed it for scent. "Kinda smells like a very scared Chance." He said with a frown.

"Not his cycle though, is it?" Hardin said quietly, not recognizing the cycle as one of the ones connected to the guys.

"No, definitely not, and _he_ can open the gate." Jake growled softly before keying the gate open and slipping inside, keeping a sharp eye on everything.

Hardin followed Jake closely, moving with amazing grace and silence for as large as he was. His blaster was in the standard police ready position as Jake followed the bare-pawed tracked to the garage building, which has its door forcibly opened.

The small tom gave a glance at the claw marks and eased the door open with his foot, staying as much out of the line of fire from inside as possible.

Chance's scent was much stronger here, largely consisting of fear and confusion though Jake could also pick up traces of blood, scorched fur, sex and Ulysses Feral.

"Chance?" Jake called out, still carefully shielded by the wall.

There was no response, though Jake could hear what sounded like heavy breathing in the living room. Sort of sounded like Chance when he was sleeping fitfully, something Jake had heard frequently in the last three months.

He signaled Hardin to cover him and moved cautiously into the main room, following the sound to its source.

Hardin nodded silently keeping his eyes peeled for anyone or anything hostile.

Jake found Chance curled up kitten-like on the couch. He was completely naked, and from what Jake could see in the dark, his fur was burned in a couple of places, and there was blood on the couch.

"Chance?" He holstered his weapon and reached out to touch the injured tom.

The tom's eyes snapped open, panic-stricken for the few seconds it took to recognize the tom in front of him. "Jake?" He said in a small, weak voice that sounded like there was little sprit left in it.

"Yes, it's Jake." He said reassuringly. "Sweet Bastet Chance, what happened?"

"Hurt. Came home." Chance said weakly, snuggling up to Jake, almost as if hiding from something.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Jake assured him and motioned to Hardin. "Love, to go the office and get the address book in the middle desk draw."

"Of course, love." Hardin said, holstering his blaster. A few minutes later he came back with the book. "Here you go. He's probably in shock. You should wrap a blanket around him, and if he'll drink, a little water would be good given the injuries." Hardin suggested, genuinely concerned about the tabby.

"Back corner of the office."

"Who?" Chance weakly asked Jake, looking up at the big flame-orange on black tabby who brought a blanket.

"Hardin. He's a friend." Jake said calmly as they wrapped the tabby in it. "We're getting you someplace safer. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it, promise."

"Home. Safe." Chance said, weakly then looked at Jake. "Trust. Jake." He said becoming cooperative.

"Yes, Chance." Jake clasped his shoulder gently. "You are safe, we're just going to make sure you stay that way. Hardin's going to carry you, okay?"

Chance looked at Hardin worriedly for a long moment almost as if he recognized him, and then looked at Jake. "Okay." He said tiredly.

"I'm going to be right here, partner." Jake assured him and nodded to his mate.

"Okay, Jake. Where are we going, and what transport?" Hardin asked.

"Your place overlooking this one." He said crisply, easily falling into the authority in a crisis mode. "When he's been tended to, I'm going to get his sister and her kits. He is _not_ going back to them."

"Okay, Jake." Hardin said gently picking up the injured tom. "I've got a good doctor I can trust, who comes on short notice ... want me to call her?"

"That would be great." Jake smiled appreciatively at the big tom as they walked out. Jake gave a glance at the broken door, then shrugged and left it ajar.

"Jake, my cell phone is on my belt. Just open it up and dial star-five-one-one, then hang up." He said easily, as he looked around for anyone to be watching before crossing the road to the culvert entrance.

As they paused inside, Jake snagged the phone and did as instructed, then began flipping through the address book until he found the entry he was looking for and dialed it with one hand as they walked.

It rang three and a half times before a tired female voice picked up. "Furlong residence, who is this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Jake Clawson." He said quietly serious. "I need you to get ready to leave the house for a while, at least a couple weeks. Something went bad with Chance tonight, I don't think he can protect you anymore."

"Is he hurt Jake?" She asked, clearly distraught. "They promised he wouldn't be hurt if he cooperated." She said, though he could hear her rousing the kits as she talked.

"Some. His head's hurt worse than his body, I think." He answered softly, the anger in his soul only just hinted at in his voice. "He'll heal. I can come pick you up, or you can come out to the Yard? I have a safe place for you until this is sorted out."

"I'll bring the kits out, but Jake I can't just disappear." She said quietly. "I'm barely making with the job I've got. If I lose that I don't know how I'll take care of the kits." She said clearly focused on the kits.

Jake took a deep breath and kept looked at his mate imploringly not to make him a liar. "Mayrie, I promise you, they'll have what they need. I have some new resources, and a few I keep for emergencies. If this isn't a good reason to use them, nothing is. You're family, Mayrie. You take care of family."

"Okay, Jake." She said quietly. "Chance always said if anything happened I could trust you. We'll be out there as soon as we can." She said softly, as she hung up to gather the kits.

Hardin looked at Jake and smiled. "Of course, I'll help. Though I think they'll be better at the country estate. The fortress is no place for kits, too many ways for them to get hurt and no good places for them to play."

"Thank you," he leaned against the giant tom gratefully as they neared the fortress entrance. "I totally agree. I guess we'll get that vacation sooner than expected, in a way."

"Looks like it." He said as he unlocked the concealed entrance. "Feral's gone too far this time." He growled as he carried the sleeping tabby through the twisting passageways.

"He can be dealt with anytime." Jake growled softly, full of the hate he felt. "The Syndicate did this, _they_ are the ones who will pay first, and most."

Hardin looked at the battered tabby as he set him down on the large, soft bed in the spare bedroom. "Jake, there's something wrong here." He said quietly. "This isn't Syndicate style. Chance is of no value to them burned and battered like this. They don't allow this kind of damage to their rentals." He said softly, clearly disliking the term 'rental'. "Something here doesn't make sense, and I don't like that."

"Hardin, he's been beaten, bloodied and damn near broken before." He growled. "Even if this wasn't the intent, they're destroying him from the inside out."

"I'm not arguing about the broken part, they don't care about that." Hardin said gently. "But these are different kinds of injuries than before, I'm sure. Honestly, it's not that I object to trashing the Syndicate, I don't. My concern is that _someone else_ did this. If we simply assume it's the Syndicate, we leave an enemy undetected and that's dangerous." He said with the precision of a black op detailing a mission.

"Hardin, the Syndicate is a very real threat to what little family I kind of have. When Chance recovers a bit more, he can give us who specifically did this and they'll find out it's a bad idea to try to torture your toys to death."

"Jake, I agree that the Syndicate is a threat to Chance and his family." Hardin said softly. "Assuming that this is your Chance." He said quietly. "We know a duplicate TurboKat entered City Airspace from another dimension today. What if this is the Chance from that dimension?" He suggested gently. "That would mean that your Chance is still out there."

"And out extremely late." Jake sighed. "I'll go see where the pager I gave him is, maybe he's nearby. If he is, and relatively okay, we have a bigger mystery on our hands." He looked at the battered and sleeping tabby in distress. "Where the other me is."

"I agree." Hardin said. "I'll look after Chance. I still think that moving his sister and the kits out of the city is a good move. If she'd go for it, I'd suggest moving them to Port Haven. The Syndicate has never got a foothold down there."

"For now, I think we should all stay together." Jake said softly. "Long term, I really like that idea." He nodded and gently roused the sleeping tom. "Chance. I have to take care of some important things. I'll be back soon, okay? Hardin is staying with you, I trust him."

Chance looked at bit distressed, and then looked from Jake to Hardin. "Okay. Sleep now." He said before drifting off again.

 Hardin looked at him concerned. "If he's that broken and by himself, either the other you is nothing like you, or he's worse off than this fellow." He said straightening the blanket around Chance gently. "You'd better meet Mayrie and the kits before you go looking for the pager. They don't know me."

"They will soon." Jake said with soft certainty. "We can move to the estate when he's well enough to travel."

There was a brief chittering as a Creepling led a petite, long-furred black, gold and white calico shekat into the room.

"Hello, Hardin." The shekat smiled warmly, as she stepped up and hugged him. "It's been too long."

"Yes, it has." He smiled, embracing her warmly. "Tessa Calin, I'd like you to meet my mate, Jake Clawson. Jake, this is Dr. Tessa Calin, you might remember her."

He regarded the doctor for a moment as he tried to place the familiar face and markings before it registered. "You're the one that put up with my screaming after that jellyfish got me, right?"

"Yes, until I finally got the right anti-toxin for it." She smiled. "You do realize that you managed to get stung by a jellyfish that was previously listed as extinct." She shook her head. "But you seem to attract the rare and dangerous." She said with a fond smile for Hardin. "So, it doesn't look like you or Hardin need my services, what can I do for you?"

"I wasn't aware of that, but I can't argue the statement." He shook his head. "My friend got pretty beat up." He motioned to the sleeping tabby.

She stepped over and pulled the cover back gently. "You're not kidding." She whispered quietly. "Hardin, be a dear and have one of your critters bring the rest of my stuff down." She said as she began carefully examining the tabby.

Hardin chuckled softly and made a gesture to a number of Creeplings who took off to return a little while later with a variety of bags and boxes.

"Jake, would you wake your friend and introduce us? I'll need him awake for a proper examination." The doctor said softly.

"Sure," he walked over and gently roused the tom. "Chance, this is Tessa. She's going to help you hurt less." He said gently. "Can you stay awake a little while to help her?"

Chance rolled over and looked at the shekat. He hesitated, and then decided she didn't seem threatening. "Okay." He said tiredly.

"Okay, handsome." She smiled at the tabby warmly. "Roll over so I can get a look at your back." She asked gently, to which he complied smiling a little goofily at the compliment. "Thank you, Chance." She said easily. "This is going to take awhile." She said to Hardin and Jake as she examining the burn and lash marks on the tabby's back.

"I'm staying until I have to pick sis and the kits up." Jake said with quiet determination and sat on the bed where Chance could see him. "Love, would you have a Creepling watch the road? Just from up here is fine. I only need to get down there in time to catch her."

"Of course, love." Hardin said easily as he walked behind Jake, and rubbed his shoulders in a gentle massaging motion, drawing a soft groan of appreciation, then a purr as the lean Kat relaxed.

"Newlyweds." The doctor smiled in quiet amusement, as she worked gently on the injured tabby.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, one of the Creeplings started chattering at Hardin. "Vehicle approaching." He told Jake softly.

"That's my cue." He said quietly. "I'll be back, though having the little ones not make an appearance might be a good idea, at least for a while."

"This is no place for kittens." The doctor said firmly, and looked at Hardin. "You're not planning on keeping kittens in this old factory are you?"

"It's just temporary until we get them out to the estate." He said softly. "We had to get them out of harm's way."

"You always were the sentimental one, Nightfire." She smiled fondly as she finished dressing one of the burn wounds.

The lover's nickname for Hardin caused Jake to raise and eyebrow, but he didn't comment as he left the room, heading back to the tunnel to the Salvage Yard by memory at a fast clip.

* * *

A familiar dark green sedan was pulling up to the gate of the Yard, as Jake came out of the culvert on the far side of the road. He gave the car and area a careful look over before walking up to it and over to the driver's side.

"Have the kits and stuff come out here, there's a passageway across the road." He told her quietly. "The car will stay in the yard." He turned to unlock the gate.

Once the car was parked, the dark brown shekat got the three seven-year-old kits out of the car quietly and they quickly got packed backpacks out while Mayrie grabbed two suitcases. They all quietly followed Jake out of the Yard and into the covert tunnel.

When it was sealed and hidden again, Jake let out a small breath. "This is only for a day or two, then it'll be someplace better for kits." He promised as he led them down the tunnel.

Mayrie nodded as she looked around dubiously as they walked. The boys on the other hand were fascinated. "This is cool, uncle Jake." Toby, the largest and a chocolate on gold tabby who bore a striking resemblance to Chance, said as he looked around.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He chuckled softly and put a hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder in support.

Mayrie turned her head to smile weakly at Jake. "Thanks, Jake. How's he doing?" She asked softly, keeping one eye on the very curious kittens.

"Sleeping, I think. He's been tended to by a very good doctor. He'll recover." Jake said reassuringly. "Though there's now some question if it's really Chance." He said very softly. "Either way, they're done exploiting my partner."

"Some question if it's really Chance?" She raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Jake, he's been your partner for how long? It's not like he's easily mistaken."

"Ten years, and if it's not him, it's a clone or from an alternate dimension, both of which must be considered now." Jake covertly watched the longfured shekat's reaction carefully. "When you're settled in, I'm going to track down the tracer my partner carried tonight, see where it is, and the story there."

"Clones, and alternate dimensions?" She laughed nervously. "I think you've been hitting the old horror films again, Jake." She smiled affectionately. "But I'm grateful that you care enough to go to this length. Must have taken months to set all this up."

"Years, and not the horror films," he said sadly. "Just lived in this city as an Enforcer too long. Between PastMaster and his dinosaurs, Dr. Viper, Dark Kat, the MetalliKats, Mad Kat and all the others from the news, do you really think it's _that_ impossible?" He paused. "I guess I'm paranoid after watching the news this long, but I can't just take it at face value when something's off."

"Maybe not." She agreed reluctantly. "But why would someone clone Chance? He's a good Kat, but cloning would be expensive."

"I don't know," he said softly. "But he's been in the bedroom of a lot of rich and powerful lately, and they have rich and powerful friends and enemies. I just can't leave the question alone, uninvestigated, when my partner may still be out there."

"I know, Jake, you're a good friend." She said, as she turned and leaned down slightly to kiss him gently on the cheek. "He's lucky to have you. Actually we've all been lucky that way." She said softly.

"Thanks," he blushed slightly. "Are you seeing anyone?" He asked suddenly. "One more wouldn't make a huge difference at this point."

"Seeing anyone?" She chuckled. "Between work and three kits who's had time? She smiled. "And three tomkits scares off a fair number of toms."

"Not the really good ones," he smiled softly at her. "What do you think of Haven, as a long-term new home?"

"I don't think I'm going anywhere without Chance." She said firmly. "He and I have stuck together through everything, I'm not leaving him now. Not since he got into this mess trying to protect me and the kits."

"That part aside, any objections?" He asked quietly. "The kits should have a school and you social options. I mean, hiding out in a country estate may be safe, but Haven's almost as safe, and it's a big city-state."

Mayrie smiled gently. "It would be better for the kits." She said quietly. "Feral couldn't force you and Chance to pay that ridiculous debt down there either." She added. "I think it's a package deal. I'm not going without him, and I know him well enough to know he won't go without you." She stopped, seemingly at the edge of saying something and then didn't.

"Mayrie," Jake stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Jake." She said quietly. "A good sister doesn't go around telling her brother's secrets."

"All right," he nodded and began walking again. "Thought you had a question."

"Not exactly." She smiled. "So these new resources of yours ... new boyfriend?" She asked gently curious.

"Old boyfriend, new fiancée." He smiled, unable to not brighten considerably at the thought of the giant tom.

"Fiancée?" She smiled and hugged him. "Congratulations, Jake. Must be really new, I just talked to Chance day before yesterday and he didn't say anything. And I can't imagine he wouldn't be the first to get told."

"Very new, I proposed and he accepted just a few hours ago." He shivered with the energy of excitement. "But it was a fifteen year relationship before that, we just lost track of each other for a while." He stopped her quietly. "Just let me tell Chance, okay? It's kind of a touchy subject I think. It's why I'm not wearing the collar, I couldn't drop that on him with everything else tonight."

"Of course, I'll let you tell him." She smiled warmly. "But I'm sure he'll be happy for you. As long as it's not that bastard Feral." She said with a distinct hint of growl.

"Not by a long shot." Jake shook his head, not sure if it was funny or sad. "His name's Hardin."

"Nice name." She smiled. "So what's he like?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough, but he's smart and creative; we can talk about all sorts of things and he doesn't blank out on me when I get off on a tangent. He's a flame-orange on black tabby, probably with Tiger blood; he's even bigger than Feral. He's gentle with me, but he can be a fierce protector too. He's not someone I'd want to piss off, though he holds me in the same regard." Jake murred, deepening into a purr as they walked and he talked. "Hardin's everything I ever hopped for in a LifeMate. I searched for him for four years, and then he was there, in my favorite thinking spot tonight." Jake got a decidedly dreamy look on his face at the memory.

Mayrie smiled. "I'm really happy for you, Jake. Sounds like he's very good to you." She said softly. "How do he and Chance get along?" She asked casually, most of her attention on the extremely curious kittens who were fascinated by the environment.

"The few encounters they've had went well enough. I got Chance sorted out about my preferences before I introduced them." He said softly. "Four years ago was the last time I knew where Hardin was."

"And now Chance is a little unsorted about his preferences." She smiled slightly. "I really wish he'd gotten to experiment with someone he liked, before this happened." She sighed quietly.

"Yeah, me too." He murmured. "He was just so sure of himself when I offered. But I'm going to find someone ... he's going to have at least one caring male partner in his life, even if it's just one night. He shouldn't think it's all like what those ... creatures ... do to him."

"Jake, he was sure." She said quietly. "As sure as a narrow minded upbringing can make you." She shook her head. "I'm sure he'll find someone if he wants to. He's a good tom, and the right person will see that." She said with a firm certainty.

"Yes, and I know several of them." Jake nodded just as certainly. "There's just introducing them, without seeming pushy. I just want the best for him."

"Yes, I know you do." She smiled, warmly grateful. "Just be careful that it doesn't look like your trying to run his life. I know you wouldn't, but he's really sensitive about that right now."

"I know," he nodded sadly as they came around a bend and the tunnel opened up to a larger space. "And this one's got a good reason behind it."

"You weren't kidding about this being safer." She smiled. "I don't think anyone could find us. And it's absolutely fascinating to a pack of curious seven-year-olds." She chuckled.

"Well, they should still be kept an eye on," Jake said warily. "It was build with adults in mind; kits could get in trouble."

"Of course they could, that's why it's fascinating to them." She chuckled. "But at least it will keep their minds of what else may be going on."

"And that is a very good thing." Jake nodded and relaxed a bit. "Are they in school yet?"

"Have been for three years now." She smiled. "Sammy, the big one, is lot like his uncle Chance when it comes to school. Nicholas, the gray one with the white ears would go to school eight days a week if they'd let him." She smiled. "The gold on dark red tabby, Mykal, is probably the brightest but he'd really rather learn on his own schedule. Hates homework, but he'll soak up reading material like there's no tomorrow. Also prone to taking things apart, to find out how they work. Fortunately, he's getting better at putting them back together."

"Really?" Jake murmured, his eyes fixing on Mykal. "Maybe I'll give him some of my old projects to play with. Bright, curious types can be too easy to break the spirit of."

"That'd be great, Jake." She smiled appreciatively. "I wanted to get him a private tutor, but they're so expensive. But he'd be much happier, regular school doesn't fit him well. Even Sammy likes it better, but that's cause he's the really social outgoing one of the bunch. He looks at school as a place to hang with his friends, homework is just kind of an inconvenience."

"I know the feeling," Jake nodded with a soft smile. "My parents managed to home-school me. I'd finished high school at ten, not that anybody would acknowledge it at that age. Has he found the Internet yet?"

"I think he's used it at school." She said quietly. "We've never had a computer at home."

"I'll point him to the hook-up here. Should keep him distracted long enough for a few things to take apart appear for him." Jake smiled indulgently at the oddly colored tabby kit.

"Thanks, Jake." She smiled. "I think you may find yourself very popular with a certain kit."

"I can't help but see myself at that age, without some of the advantages I had." He admitted softly. "Maybe I can't fix the world, but I can at least make it better for my successor."

"And here Chance didn't think you'd be interested in kits." She chuckled affectionately. "And that's how the world gets fixed, one kit at a time."

"Well, I'm not really." He admitted. "But he's not just a kit." Jake tried to explain something he didn't understand himself.

"Whatever your reason, I appreciate your taking an interest in him." She said quietly. "A male adult in his life will be good for him. I mean Chance is a great playmate for the kits, but Mykal needs someone who can do more than just play."

"I know." He nodded, softly introspective for a moment before he smiled affectionately. "Chance is just a big kit himself, in a lot of ways."

"I know, it's actually one of his attractive features." She smiled. "He can be an awful lot of fun to be with. I just hope it's still true after all he's been through." She said sadly.

"He's a resilient Kat, Mayrie." He tried to sound more sure of himself than he was as he opened the door to a large guest bedroom with a bath attached. "The kits can have separate rooms, but I thought you might want to stay together for a couple nights."

"I know, but he's never had to take so much." She said quietly. "And from Feral of all people. Wasn't betraying him the first time enough?" She shook her head. "If there's a room nearby for the kits to share that would be best, they're at an age where they like a little space." She smiled.

"Yeah, right next door." He nodded to the next door down. "Or across the hall." He indicated that one. "Chance is in the first room in the hall," he pointed to the one they had passed. "Hardin and I are staying in the master suit on the top floor, probably."

"Thanks, Jake. For everything." She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm going to get the kits washed up and settled. Let me know when it's okay for me to see him, I don't want to get in the doctor's way."

"I will, you take care of yourself to." He reminded her gently before walking back to the room Chance and the group were in.

"Once the kits are taken care of." She said quietly, before turning to the kits.

* * *

Jake could hear Hardin and the doctor talking in the room next to Chance's and opened that door instead to slip in.

Hardin noticed Jake enter. "Hello, love. Things go well with Chance's sister and her kits?" He asked as he stood to embrace the smaller tom.

"Yes, they're a couple doors down." He nodded and relaxed into the embrace. "I'm as sure as I can be no one saw us."

"My surveillance equipment agrees." He said as he rubbed his hands along Jake's back affectionately. "I've told the Creeplings to keep themselves out of sight of the kits and their mother."

"Thanks, love." He purred before looking at the doctor. "How's he doing?"

"Physically, he's not as bad as he looks." She said evenly. "The burns are electrical in nature, and while the fur is badly scorched the skin only sustained first degree burns. The lacerations are lash marks, kind of the bloodsport version of the leather whip. They look nasty, and hurt like hell, but if you put antibacterial cream on them they'll heal just fine. There's evidence that he's been raped repeatedly though I'd be inclined to say only with objects, there's no evidence of a tom being in him. A doctor less familiar with sexual assault trauma might very well miss the difference though." She paused. "My big concern is that his mind is responding in a very limited, child-like fashion. It's a far deeper trauma than I've ever seen in a rape victim, and I've treated many. I'd like to have a deep trauma specialist friend of mine look at him. I've seen a couple cases like it before, but only as his assistant."

"Wait a minute." Jake shook his head. "He _hasn't_ been with a tom? In how long?"

"Well, the last seventy-two hours is about as far back as I can say with any certainty." The doctor replied evenly. "Beyond that the recent trauma makes it difficult to say."

"Well, that settles it as much as anything." He said softly. "I know for a fact the real Chance, my Chance, did with another tom last night, and the night before. No way in hell he was on top the entire time either."

Hardin nodded. "One does usually rent a tom to be on the bottom." He said quietly. "That leaves us with the question of where the real one is, and who this one is." He said softly. "And I'd still like to find out who did this ... I really dislike brutal sadists." He growled dangerously. "As a few missing person cases in this town will attest to."

"First question is where my partner is." Jake said stubbornly. "Since we have everyone else that's in danger. Then we can start working on who just asked for more trouble than they expected."

"Agreed." Hardin said easily. "I believe you mentioned tracing something that he was carrying."

"Yes, he's got a pager I can trace within a few feet." Jake nodded. "Just need a few things from the Yard."

"Anything I can do to help? Or will it help more if I stay here and look after everyone?" Hardin asked gently.

"Keeping my family safe is the best thing you can do for me now." He turned and reached up to hug Hardin around the neck. "Saving Chance's tail is my specialty." He tried for a levity they didn't feel.

"That you can count on, love." He said as he pulled the lean tom into a passionate kiss. "You should tell Mayrie something, in case she decides to look for you while your out."

"She knows I'm going to go check, make sure this is the real one." He smiled. "It's useful when the entire city has a history of weirdness, and not just your life. And I'll be careful, Hardin."

"You do that, love." He purred, holding the tom tight to his chest. "I just got you back, I'd hate to lose you again. But you have to do this." He said understandingly. "I very much hope that your Chance is all right, at least as much as spending an evening as Feral's toy can be all right."

"He better be." Jake growled determinedly as Hardin released him. "Time to go tabby hunting, though I should probably introduce you to Mayrie at least." He smiled at the big tom. "She knows we're engaged."

"I'd like the world to know that." He rumbled. "But family is a good start. And introduction would be good." He agreed and followed his mate into the hallway.

"Mayrie?" Jake called out quietly.

The door opened to reveal the shekat dressed for bed, wearing a bathrobe. "Yes, Jake. Can I see Chance now?" She asked eagerly.

"Umm, I wanted to introduce you to Hardin first." He said quietly. "We found out for sure this isn't Chance. Not ours at any rate."

She stepped out to look at the big tabby. "It's a pleasure, Hardin." She said easily. "Thank you for taking me and my kits into your home."

"Jake's family is my family, Mayrie." He said gently. "I look after my family."

"If only all families were so close." She murmured. "Not our Chance? Thank Bastet for small miracles, do you know where ours is?" She asked worriedly.

"A good guess would be with whoever hired him tonight." Jake said tightly. "I'm heading out to retrieve him now."

"Be careful Jake. I know you can take care of yourself, but those are dangerous people that hire him." She said quietly.

"I know, I'm going to be careful, but I will _not_ leave my partner out there alone.

"I understand, Jake. My mate was an Enforcer." She said as she gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek. "Bastet watch over you." She said softly.

"Thank you," he nodded and smiled at her before squeezing his mate's hand and ran down the hall, towards the tunnels.


	6. Third Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chance wakes up, he finds life is looking up, at least for one day.

"Jake?" A rough voice that sounded very much like Chance said from an alleyway that the lean tom had just passed, causing the small tom to jump and whirl, one hand on the concealed blaster.

"Yes." He responded quietly and cautiously approached the source of the voice.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal it was Chance but a harder Chance than Jake knew. His right eye was covered by a black leather patch, and there was a vicious looking scar going up his cheek to it. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and a black t-shirt with red and navy striping. "Didn't figure on seeing you tonight. Figured you'd be out with your current boyfriend." He said quietly, though there was an odd edge to his voice.

"I don't suppose you'll just tell me why you're here." Jake ignored the jab, not at all fancying his odds against this incarnation of his partner.

"Look I'm not here to fight." He said quietly, picking up on the smaller Kat's tension. "But I need your help." He said quietly. "I was going to talk to my counterpart and see if he'd help, but as long as you're here I guess I can talk to you directly."

Jake paused a moment, then nodded. "Fast summary for now. I do have a partner to collect."

"Maybe you should hold on collecting your partner." Chance said quietly. "He's actually enjoying himself, with someone who seems to like him as well. Kind of a surprise, since I came here to collect him myself. But then again, Feral's not up there." He nodded at the apartment.

"So what's your problem?" Jake asked again.

"I need help rescuing NightRazor, my Jake." He said quietly. "That's the summary, but as they say, the devil's in the details."

A deep sigh escaped Jake's throat. "Why am I just _not_ surprised? I don't suppose you fly a TurboKat painted red with black?"

"I do now." He said quietly. "Not really my preference in paint jobs."

"Then you're the one I saw inbound earlier today." Jake murmured. "Okay, just who, and what, has your Jake?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. The gate generator opened a portal a lot closer to the city than I expected. Damn near hit Enforcer HQ a second time." He said roughly apologetic. "Simplest explanation, Calina has him, and since I know he's not gonna give her what she wants ... he's at KMO."

Jake blanked for a moment, searching for either reference. "I don't think we have those here."

"Calina is Callie's sister, a lot less pleasant and considerably more ruthless and unprincipled." He said quietly.

"Joy." He rolled his eyes. "Just what the city needs."

"When Manx died of an apparent heart attack, she succeed him as Mayor. Her first term wasn't too bad, then she won her first election on her own, and things have gone to hell."

"So what's Callie, if she wasn't Deputy Mayor?" Jake asked quietly.

"She was Deputy Mayor, before the accident." Chance sighed quietly. "Manx ran with Calina as his deputy Mayor after Callie nearly died. She's still not strong enough for politics, or much else." He shook his head sadly. "Anybody with less will wouldn't have survived at all."

"Okay, so this involves a dimensional leap?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, it does." He said quietly. "I know I'm asking a lot, but I can't do it by myself. Jake could cause he's that brilliant, and that seems to be pretty constant." He said quietly. "You're not a serial killer, brutal sadist or Omega-villain, are you?" He asked, in what sounded like a weak attempt at humor, though there was a strong element of fatigue behind it.

"Just dating one." Jake half grinned back. "I have to make sure _this_ dimension can do without me for a few days." He said quietly. "And that means getting Chance's tail back and a plan sorted out."

"My Jake is dating Dark Kat, top that." Chance chuckled. "But seriously, I'll help you out here anyway I can. Though maybe threatening to kill Feral if he ever touched Chance again wasn't the most tactful thing I've ever done." He said quietly. "I don't like seeing my other selves mistreated, with one exception."

"Dark Side?" Jake asked casually.

"All I know is he was a sadistic bastard who was mistreating Jake." He growled. "Had Jake thinking he deserved it too."

"Sounds like Dark Side." Jake nodded. "How long has your partner been dating him?" He asked with real curiosity.

"Since before it was legal I know that." He grinned. "Kats, I flipped first time I found that out, until I realized how good he was treating Jake. Can't really hate somebody who treats your partner that well. Took a few years to get comfortable with the guy before a threesome was possible though." He smiled.

Jake suddenly hesitated. "How old are you?"

"Thirty-three, why?" He asked curiously.

"Three years," Jake murmured softly. "Damn I hope this is a dimensional hope and not a temporal one." He quickly shook it off. "Okay, I have to collect my partner, explain a good deal more than I want to to him and we'll figure out who and how many jets are going."

"The gate generator's only configured for dimensional hops, at least that's what Jake's notes said. At least that's what I thought they said." He looked a little sheepish.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just time-shy." He shook his head. "What happened to your DK?"

"He got into a fight with Pastie trying to protect Jake. We haven't seen either of them since. Jake believes he'll show up any day, but I thinks that's cause he doesn't want to admit the guy's gone." Chance said quietly. "Kat is still seriously in love with him."

"Sounds like you're a _very_ close timeline." Jake sighed. "What should I call you, anyway? Chance doesn't exactly work."

Chance smiled. "My friends call me Patch." He grinned. "For obvious reasons. I hope it's not too close. Our home dimension is hell."

"Ever considered ganging up on a less fucked up universe and actually save a MKC?" Jake asked absently curious.

"I think that's what Jake was planning when he designed the gate generator." He said quietly. "And maybe he'd figured out how to get DK back. Callie could use some place safer to recuperate too." He said with a fond smile on his face.

"You might have a volunteer for that," he nodded. "Maybe even with his DK, or does he go by Hardin?"

"Depends if he's got the costume on or not." He smiled. "Actually, he'd stopped wearing the costume about a year before he disappeared."

"Okay, stay put while I get Chance," Jake said quietly. "Or better, get your bird and follow this to my private workshop." He dug in his pocket for the small remote and handed it over. "Just hang out in the cockpit till I get there."

"Okay, Jake." He smiled and pocketed the remote. "Just go easy on the guy he's with. He's really gone all out to be good to Chance." He said as he headed off. "See you back at the Yard." He smiled.

"It's not the Yard, Patch." Jake said loud enough to be heard. "And I'm serious about staying in your bird. Pissing off security is a bad idea."

"I've seen Jake designed security enough to know that." He chuckled. "I don't really feel like playing defeat the security system today."

"Good, I'll be by when I can." He nodded and turned his attention to the apartment.

Despite a reasonably good security system it took him less than five minutes to case and break in without a trace. Then Jake made his way to the bedroom and the two sleeping toms. He turned the camera he could see off before calling to his partner from the doorway.

"Hay, Chance, you live in there?"

There was a quiet grumbling noise which was distinctly 'Chance not wanting to get up', followed by a quiet. "Jake? Is that you?" The voice asked, clearly not believing it was.

"Yeah, we need to go." Jake said quietly firm. "Serious stuff came up."

"Jake, I gotta wake Alex up and let him know I'm leaving." He said quietly.

"Yeah, sure, just do it." He quietly slipped out of sight.

Chance gently shook the Tiger's shoulder. "Alex, wake up." He said, a bit louder than he'd planned to.

The tiger made a soft, rather reluctant noise as he was dragged into wakefulness, but a broad grin spread across his face as he recognized the Kat beside him. "Hey handsome. You always wake this early?"

"Hell, no." Chance laughed. "Only when my partner gets me up. He needs me for something, Alex. And if he's pulling me out of bed this early it's important. I just didn't want to leave without letting you know I was going. I wanted you to know that I really enjoyed tonight, it meant a lot to me. I hope we can do it again sometime, maybe just you and me." He said softly.

"I'd like that," Alex said, still not quite awake. He leaned forward to brush his lips against Chance's cheek, his fur still warm from where they'd been pressed together as they slept. "Maybe next time we'll sleep until morning."

"That'd be nice." He purred warmly, as he palmed the beeper off the leathers. "How do I get in touch with you?"

"Uhhh ... work." Alex managed. "Sporting goods, The Emporium, MallWest. Maybe we can go down to the food court and have lunch or something."

"Okay." Chance smiled. "I work at the MegaKat City Salvage Yard, out the S-50 east of the city. This isn't just a one-off to me." He said as he bent to give the Tiger a kiss.

Alex purred softly as his lips brushed against the tabby's, smiling as they drew apart. "Then I'll see you soon handsome."

"Hopefully when you're working next time." He smiled with forced humor.

"Tomorrow," the tiger replied sleepily, "Maybe its today by now. Come by any time."

"I'll see how things go at work, but if I can I will." He purred. "And it's after midnight, I think that's today." He mumbled.

Alex grumbled softly and set his head back on the pillow. "Go on then sexy, before I drag you back down to keep me warm."

"Gods, I've wish I could let you." Chance purred affectionately as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. "So what's up, partner?" He asked the lean tom.

"You might want to get your pants on," Jake said with more tightness in his voice than he expected. "All hell is coming down. I'll explain on the road."

"Uh, Jake." Chance said blushing lightly. "My clothes aren't here, they're at Feral's. He made me wear something ridiculous looking when he took me to some club, Warlords I think it was." He said softly.

The slack-jawed stun on the cinnamon tom's face spoke well of familiarity with the name. "Okay ... but you want to go naked?" He said very uncertainly as he led them back to the balcony door he'd opened.

"Not much choice." Chance muttered. "Clothes aren't here. And I'm damn well not letting anyone see me in that stupid 'kitten on a leash' outfit." He growled. "They don't like me naked, too bad." He muttered harshly, though Jake could pick up on the fact that it was at least partially Chance psyching himself up.

"All right, the car is right next to the ally." He said quietly as he relocked and turned the security system back on. "Down the rope."

Chance quickly slid down the rope, and waited next to the sleek dark blue sedan, using it as cover while Jake joined him and unlocked the vehicle before sliding into the driver's seat.

"So what's up?" Chance asked as he slid into the passenger side. "MetalliKats, Viper, PastMaster?" His eyes lit up eagerly, as if looking forward to a fight.

"There's a new TurboKat in town, and two other Chance's, that I'm aware of." Jake started matter of factly. "Your sister and kits are moving, they're already out of the house and in a safe place, under my fiancé's guard. One Chance was tortured within an inch of his life, the other is a few years older than you, and has asked for my help rescuing his Jake, and an alliance is building to take out the Syndicate, and what's left of the Omega-criminals."

"Fiancé?" Chance asked softly, the light dimming as the promise of an immediate fight faded.

"Umm, yeah." Jake nodded as he drove the fairly empty streets out to the yard. "Your sister is going to want to talk to you, but we can drop by the Yard first for some clothes."

"So who is he?" Chance asked quietly.

"Hardin," Jake answered uneasily, silently cursing himself for even mentioning it.

"You mean my sister's alone with ..." He froze, not even able to say the words 'Dark Kat' though they were at the front of his mind.

"No, she's with the injured Chance, a doctor that saved my life and my mate." Jake staid with a soft voice and tone that brooked no argument.

Chance was too worried to catch the tone. "Jake, you haven't seen the guy in four years. Is he really still the same Kat?" He asked confused, still worried about Creeplings and worse.

"Yes." Jake stated resolutely, then suddenly softened. "Please buddy, give Hardin a chance. I've loved him over half my life. He's a good Kat under it all. Just let him explain."

"But Jake, he's tried to kill us any number of times." Chance said more confused than anything. "Well, maybe he didn't know it was you under the Razor costume." He said quietly. "But he did try to drop the Doomsday Express on the city with us in it. That's an odd way to say 'I love you'."

"Chance, he can explain this better, the basics of the situation are that the number of big bad guys is increasing because the city is too big. He's known I was behind the mask for a while now, and that bomb would have killed enough people to bring the city back in balance, not wipe it out entirely." He took a breath, trying very hard to keep his eyes on the road and not on his partner's blatant display of fur. "Most of it was an act, the rest a necessary evil."

Chance was too fogged from the evening to handle the level of complexity Jake was throwing at him. "You really love him, buddy?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Jake nodded without a trace of doubt, something that shined even brighter for it was one of the only things that clear in his mind.

"Are you sure he feels the same?" He asked, since it wouldn't do for just anybody to have his partner's affections.

"Yes." Jake nodded, just as sure. "He's had our engagement collars for almost fifteen years, as opposed to my four and some months. He just didn't want me to commit to him until I had experimented more, and was sure I really wanted him. Fifteen years didn't change my mind, but I'm glad I had about ten of those look around and see what there was on offer."

Chance nodded. "If he makes you this happy, then I'll try to like him. It just may take a little while to forget that he's tried to kill me on several occasions." He said softly. "I'm really happy for you buddy." Chance said putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. "I mean it." He said, carefully shoving everything not friendship or partners safely out of the way. After three months, he'd gotten pretty good at burying things.

"Thanks." Jake managed a shaky smiled, though there was honest warmth and appreciation behind it.

"So what's this about two more Chances?" He asked curiously.

"The intruder alarm went off in the Yard a while ago." Jake started with something of a mutter. "The door was bashed in, and what I thought was you was curled up sleeping on the couch with burns, blood and bruises all over. I kind of figured out a war was coming and called your sister to get out of the house before I found out it might not be you."

"Thanks for looking after her, Jake." Chance said sincerely appreciative. "They're what family I've got left. How'd you figure out it wasn't me, or doesn't he really looking like me in good light."

Jake hesitated a second. "He hadn't had sex with a tom in the last three days." He said quietly. "Other than that and the mind of a five year old, he's a perfect copy."

"Kats, no wonder you got upset." Chance said quietly. "So how's he doing?"

"Sleeping." He sighed as they turned onto the dirt road. "Doc tended his injuries. She said the burns were electrical, the cuts were from a bloodsport whip and it all would heal with minimal care. He was being tortured to death when he escaped from where ever he's from."

"Poor guy." Chance said sympathetically. "Those whips should be illegal." He growled angrily, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"There are worse." Jake said simply.

"Tell me about it." He growled. "But just cause a serial killer is worse, doesn't mean that single murders should be allowed."

"Chance, for all I understand the sentiment, it's not murder." Jake kept his increasing discomfort under check. "There are people who enjoy being on the receiving end."

"Maybe." He shrugged, not really able to believe it. "But enjoying hurting people is sick. Like Feral." He growled low and dangerous in his throat, missing the fractional flinch his partner had

"Can we drop this?" Jake said quietly as the salvage yard's piles of metal became visible.

"Sure, whatever." Chance shrugged, not sure what his smaller partner's problem was. "So what about the other Chance? Gods, does that sound weird or what? Did I miss something in the paper about a Chance convention?" He chuckled weakly.

"He's the one who needs our help." Jake sighed. "He's from an alternate dimension that's gone to hell."

"We can barely keep this one together." Chance said softly. "Why's he think we can fix his."

"He doesn't want to fix his." Jake explained. "He wants his partner back, and is seriously considering relocating here, with what's left of Callie."

"What happened to his partner?" Chance said, having an almost instinctive reaction to the thought of Jake in trouble, even though it wasn't his. "What's left of Callie?" He looked at Jake puzzled.

"Callie's sister is certified, as bad as we thought Dark Kat's rule would be like. Manx died in an accident, after Callie was almost killed in one. She's now mayor, and kidnapped that Jake for something he won't give." He explained quietly. "I'm not sure I want to know what she's demanding."

"Jake, if we're gonna help we'd better find out exactly what we're getting into." Chance said seriously. "Not that I won't welcome some time away from here." He quipped, though there was more than a small element of seriousness to the humor.

"Give me a break buddy," Jake rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the gate. "I only talked to him for a few minutes. He caught me outside the apartment."

"Sorry, I thought you'd had a longer talk than that." Chance said quietly, as he got out to open the gate once the car stopped. He opened it and waited for the car to pull through before closing the gate. "So SWAT and Dark Kat working together, but that'd give Feral fits." He chuckled amusedly as they drove the rest of the way up.

"With Turmoil likely to join us." Jake added with a chuckle as he pulled to a stop in front of the building.

"She's back?" Chance asked in surprise. "Think she'll behave herself this time?" He asked with a chuckle. "Just don't tell me that the MetalliKats have signed up too." He shook his head. "This is kind of surreal." He said as he head for the front door. "Kats, I ... I mean he really wanted in didn't he?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "Come on, let's get you a shower and some clean clothes."

"Yeah, get the alcohol and smoke smell out of my fur." Chance smirked, as he headed up to his room, and then stopped on the stairs. "Jake, if we're not staying here, is there anyway you can keep an eye on the place? I'm expecting something this week, maybe even later today. It's important."

"No problem." Jake put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "We aren't going far for now."

"Oh?" Chance said curiously. "Just how close has DK been living? Oh, I should probably call him Hardin when he's not in costume, shouldn't I?" Chance asked, not wanting to inadvertently offend his partner.

"Yeah, just like us." He nodded with a smile for the tabby. "You know that abandoned industrial site on up the road, against the foothills?"

"The old eyesore on the hill? Sure." He answered with curious look. "He's been there all along?" Chance chuckled in disbelief.

"It's one of his places," Jake nodded with a chuckle. "Apparently he liked watching over me, between when he figured out I was Razor, and when he found out he could do more than covertly watch."

"Well, I guess he can't have been too serious about killing us then." Chance chuckled. "A little disconcerting to know he's been that close though. I guess it's a good thing he was a good villain." He smirked as he bent over to get some clothes out of his dresser, and gave Jake a good view in the process, his tail 'inadvertently' swishing out of the way a couple of times as he moved.

The sight, an open invitation by anyone else, made Jake's legs weak as his erection strained painfully in his jeans. As the tabby stood up with his clothes selected Jake managed to find his voice.

"So, do you still want a caring hand to help you clean up?" He asked with a tight voice.

"That'd be great, Jake." Chance said, a bit eagerly perhaps, as he led the way to the shower, his partner a step behind.

Jake easily stripped as Chance put his clothes on the counter. "So you and Hardin have been seeing each other for fifteen years, you must have been pretty young when it started." Chance said curiously as the steam rose from the hot water he liked. "He must really be something for you to have stayed in love this long." He murred as he stepped in, light arousal from him mixing with the steam.

"Barely fifteen," Jake said quietly as he joined the tabby, their mutual arousal mixing with the hot water and surreal feeling of the entire day. "And he is," Jake murred dreamily. "We can talk about anything, and he challenges my mind. He's good to me, too."

Chance turned and put both hands on Jake's shoulders. "That's really great, buddy. You deserve somebody special who's good to you, you really do." He purred warmly, apparently oblivious to the slight swelling in his sheath. "I'll apologize now for any reflex reaction I have to seeing him in costume."

"Thanks," Jake put a hand on the larger hand on his left shoulder. "And we're trying to avoid having that show up again. If we do this right, Dark Kat can hang up his cloak."

"So he'd rather get rid of the cloak?" Chance asked curiously. "Just let me know if I ask an annoying amount of questions about him." Chance smiled weakly. "But I've always been kind of curious about who was under that cloak."

"Yeah, he wants to get rid of it." Jake purred, nuzzling the tabby's hand unconsciously. "And it's okay. I'm curious too. There will be plenty of time to ask."

"Yeah, I guess there will." Chance smiled at the nuzzle. "Guess I better get the shampoo." He murmured, turned around and bent over to pick it up. As he bent over, his tail brushed across Jake's groin and sheath, drawing a sharp gasp from the smaller tom.

"Did you say something, Jake?" Chance asked as he stood up, and turned around with the shampoo in hand.

"No," the cinnamon tom shook his head and tried to pretend he didn't have a decent sized hard-on peaking from his sheath.

Chance noticed Jake's hard-on and the one peaking from his own sheath. "Jake, I know you were interested in me once." He said hesitantly. "Is there any chance you're still interested, even knowing how used I am?" He asked softly, lacking his usual cockiness.

"Has nothing to do with it." Jake murmured, looking up to meet conflicted golden eyes. "Interested, yes." He said softly. "You're as attractive as ever, and I don't care any less for you." He hesitated, swallowing. "You know this can't be ... I have a LifeMate, I'm not prepared for two. You deserve better."

Chance nodded quietly. "Jake, I knew you had a LifeMate when I asked." He said, slowly. "I know we're not gonna be LifeMates, but I'd like to be with someone where commerce wasn't involved, who I can trust, and where Feral didn't have to approve first." He said softly. "Maybe it'll be once and never again, and maybe it'll just be something casual. But that's okay. You're my partner, my friend and I do love you." He quietly. "And I'll understand if you don't want to."

A small, shy smile crossed Jake face as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the tabby's neck before leaned forward to kiss him.

A big smile grew on Chance's face just before he wrapped his arms around his partner and drew him into a slightly shy kiss, one that grew to be more passionate as they grew comfortable in the embrace.

"Is there anything particular you want tonight?" Jake asked gently as their mouths parted.

"Particular, no." He purred. "Just being with you is more than I hoped for. You've wanted me long enough, was there something specific you wanted." He rumbled affectionately. In the back of his mind it bothered him that while he knew what he didn't want as far as sex went, he had no go idea what he did want. He wasn't used to his wants counting for anything.

"Two things I kept dreaming of," Jake murred as his hands slowly ran threw thick sandy-golden fur. "Having you mount me, and pleasuring you every way I know how."

"Which would you like first?" Chance purred as he ran his hands down his lean partner's sides around to his back stopping when his hands were on Jake's ass.

"What I can do here." He purred with a slight chuckled while his hands worked down the tabby's chest to miss the Chance cock before turning in to cup his balls. "To get you too turned on to think."

"Oh, yeah." Chance shivered lightly. "I like the way you think."

"Then brace against the wall with your legs spread and I'll show you what a lover is like." Jake purred, taking the order out of the sentence as best he could.

Chance smiled, turned and braced his arms against the wall, with his legs spread. He purred deeply, flipping his tail up invitingly.

"Mmerrrr, such a nice ass." Jake rumbled as he ran his hands appreciatively down the tabby's back to squeeze his ass a couple times. Then he moved one hand between the spread thighs to fondle the soft balls as he knelt behind his partner. "Just perfect," he murred before running his tongue gently across the furless surface.

"Oh, yeah!" Chance moaned and shivered in pleasure, bringing a smile to Jake's face as he focused his attention on teaching his partner what it was like to receive a rimming. Gradually the cinnamon tom worked inward until he was teasing the very opening to the tabby's body. With tender care he pressed his tongue forward, into the warm heat beyond the abused double ring of muscle.

Chance shivered at the gentle, tender treatment, and purred deeply. To have the most important person in his life this focused on him was an immense turn-on. "Oh, Jake. That's incredible." He moaned deeply.

"Good," Jake purred before pressing his tongue deeply into the tabby's body again, pressing the soft flesh in an out several times. Chance purred deep in his chest and moaned loudly in pleasure, which was becoming sheer bliss as this new kind of penetration continued for a moment longer.

"That Tiger really was good to you," Jake said softly as he shifted to face the tabby and slipped forward between Chance's legs. "Still had some lube on you." He murred before going to work on sandy-golden balls.

"Yeah, Alex was great." Chance murred happily, and moaned in pleasure. "I didn't know you could bottom on top." He said in amused fascination.

"And from the side," the cinnamon tom added, "and there's all sorts of ways to without top or bottom."

"Guess I got a lot to learn." He smiled weakly. "At least I got the hard stuff out of the way."

Jake stood, gently serious as he kissed his lover. "When you find a mate you love, it's a lifetime undertaking, and worth every minute."

"I guess." Chance said uncertainly. "Gotta get to a second date with someone first." He murred quietly, as he claimed a tender kiss.

"Oh, buddy ..." Jake whispered, clearly distressed. "Just let me introduce you to the right crowd if the Tiger doesn't work out. You'll have no problems."

"Thanks, Jake." Chance said, clearly appreciative. "I hope things work out with Alex, I really like him." Chance rumbled, though there was clearly some uncertainty in the tabby's voice.

"He's nice to you." He said simply, reaching down to gently stroke the tabby's hard-on. "After all you've been through, the fist to be nice always matters a lot."

"Yeah, he is." Chance said quietly. "Jake, you ever really like someone but still worry about them being what they seem to be?" He asked somewhat clumsily.

"Too many times," he nodded. "Yesterday afternoon was the worst, but not the first."

Chance nodded. "Yeah, must've been a shock. You really had no clue about it before?" He asked curiously.

"No," he shuddered. "I really didn't. But he was wearing it the entire time I knew him, so it wasn't like his behavior _changed_."

"That's good." Chance said. "I'm just kind of worried about whether Alex actually likes me, or if this is some game Feral put him up to." He said unhappily. "It'd be just like Feral to games with me like this."

"It'll be okay." Jake said with steady certainty. "Your first always messes with you, no matter what their intentions. Cheesy or not, there is something special about a first time."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying." He rumbled, as he bent to kiss his lover again. "And he is really attractive." He smiled. "So what's Hardin look like, without the costume?"

"His build is about the same, but he's what his face looks like: a flame-orange on black tabby with thick stripes." Jake cocked a grin. "I have a weakness for stripes."

"I might have noticed that." Chance grinned with a little of his usual cockiness showing. "Stripes are nice, but then again so are solid colors." He rumbled, as he ran his hand through Jake's fur.

"It's all a matter of taste." Jake purred, enjoying the contact. "And for more than a one-off, it's the Kat inside that matters."

"That's true." Chance agreed, mostly cause it sounded right. "Maybe I'm just worrying too much. But present company excluded, trust isn't something I do very well." He said quietly.

"Thanks, buddy." Jake purred softly. "You haven't had much reason to trust, and a lot of reason not to." He scritched the tabby's jaw affectionately. "And given how you met, I'd wonder about Alex too. It's not unfounded, just don't let it ruin a good thing for you."

"I'm trying not to." He purred as he leaned into the scritch. "Though the fact that he works at MallWest is kind of encouraging."

"Why's that?" Jake cocked his head and continued to scritch.

"It's a real job." Chance purred quietly, enjoying the scritch immensely. "It means that Feral's not keeping him too close at any rate."

"That is good," he nodded and smiled at seeing his partner so happy at such simple attention. "Just be careful, okay? Don't get too wound up with him until you know he'll go for the kind of relationship you want in the long run. I don't want to see you hurt like that."

"I am." Chance said quietly. "I just found myself falling for him all of a sudden. Though I think a lot of that was because he was nice to me, and got me out of a night with Feral."

"Well, you'll never have to have a night with Feral or any of the others again." Jake growled softly. "And everyone else _better_ treat you right."

"Thanks, buddy." Chance purred appreciatively. "If we can take out the Syndicate I can look after myself. I just couldn't look after Mayrie and the boys 24/8 to keep them safe."

"Well, you aren't alone in that either." Jake said stubbornly. "I _like_ Mayrie, and Mykal's a special kit."

"She probably likes you too." Chance smiled. "Yeah, he is. Reminds me of you in a lot of ways." He smiled affectionately.

"Reminds me of me too much not to take him under wing." Jake said softly. "I never really saw how pretty she is before, either."

"He could really use that Jake. I mean, I try but he needs someone who thinks more like he does." He smiled. "Just realize the it may take Mayrie a little while to get beyond the survival mode she's been in since Davon died. Making ends meet was difficult even with my help, and she spends most of her energy worrying about the kits."

"It's part of her appeal, honestly," Jake chuckled self-consciously. "This is a _very_ bizarre conversation, you know?"

"Hadn't really noticed." He murred quietly. "But it's been a kind of strange twenty-four hours."

"It's going to get stranger, buddy." Jake purred before sinking down to take Chance's rock-hard length down his throat as his hand worked the tabby's warm balls.

"Oh, yeah!" Chance moaned loudly, as the warm, wetness of Jake's mouth engulfed his cock. He gently put his hands on Jake's ears, rubbing and caressing them while the cinnamon tom teased with tongue and throat muscles, working the prickly length with almost two decades worth of intense experimenting and experience.

Chance moaned and groaned as he enjoyed the intensely skillful attentions Jake was giving him. Even Alex hadn't been this good, he thought as he caressed the soft velvety ears. Then Jake added a deep, rumbling purr to the sensations he was giving.

"Oh yeah!" Chance moaned even louder, as the vibrations added a pleasant new feeling. He began to buck his hips a little, fucking Jake's mouth as he sucked and licked. Suddenly the cinnamon switched tactics and applied his full skills to pushing the tabby over the edge as intensely as possible.

That didn't take much, as the tabby gripped his lover's ears firmly and through back his head in a deep throated roar as he began cuming. Additional roars accompanied the spasms that followed as the big tom shot loads of seed into his partner's willing throat.

Jake easily swallowed and continued to purr and suckle until his lover was twitching above him, a bit surprised the tabby was still rock hard when he moved his head back.

"Kats Jake, that was incredible." Chance rumbled as he gently stroked the lean tom's ears. "Never felt like that before."

"Good," he purred and stood to kiss the tabby gently, his hand taking up stroking the hard rock. Chance purred deeply as he eagerly claimed the kiss, his arms moving to embrace Jake, with his hands playing through the soft cinnamon fur. One hand found its way down to Jake's ass and rested there.

"Want to play more, or fuck me now?" Jake purred, very willing for both.

"Play." Chance said easily. "This is the first time that's been an option, where I wasn't a toy." He said, with gratitude filling his eyes.

"You never will be, with me." Jake purred and kissed him again with his arms around the tabby's neck. "And anyone who treats you like that again is _dead_." He added with a cold rage the tabby had never actually seen before.

"I know I'm not with you Jake, that's why it's such a turn on." He said quietly. "Let's leave the rest of them behind, that's over now." Chance purred, though there wasn't the cockiness Jake was used to.

"Anything you want, lover." Jake merred agreeably as he reached for the shampoo. "Anything I can do."

"You know what you're doing, I don't." He said quietly. "I trust you, buddy. Show me how its supposed to be." He asked with an open, trusting and wanton look on his face.

Jake smiled as he squeezed some shampoo onto his hand. "First, some touching and rubbing to get you all cleaned up."

"That sounds nice." Chance purred. "And maybe I can do the same for you, get some of that anger out of your fur." He offered gently.

"Sounds very good, lover." Jake murred as his sudsy hands began to work on the fur and muscles of the tabby's shoulders.

Chance rumbled in pleasure as Jake's hands touched him in ways he'd forgotten he enjoyed. Though it was impossible for either of them to miss when Jake found the healed and healing scars, or the flicker of increased anger when the cinnamon tom realized where they were from, Jake gave it no more attention that the surprise allowed and shoved it to the back of his mind to focus on making his partner feel good.

Chance didn't pay any real attention to anything other than his partner's attentions which were making him feel _very_ good. His purr started low, and increased in volume as he relaxed into the pleasant rubbing and scrubbing.

"You have a beautiful body, you know?" Jake asked with honest appreciation as he moved around to the tabby's chest.

"Thanks, buddy." Chance rumbled appreciatively at the compliment, and ran his hands down Jake's chest. "You're one good looking Kat yourself."

The complement drew a shy blush from the cinnamon tom, as well as a silent thanks in his eyes as he continued to massage and rub shampoo into thick sandy-gold fur. "Buddy, just remember, most will see just that. Not many will care what you did before them. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Chance nodded weakly. "It's just part of what my parents drilled into my head. They always said that whores were beneath any decent person's notice, and any tom that did that wasn't really a tom at all." He muttered quietly. "It tough hearing that in your head every time. Much less knowing what they'd say if they knew I _liked_ being with toms. That's why going to Warlords was so terrifying, I was afraid one of them would see me there."

"This may sound cruel, but is family like that really worth having?" He looked up to meet golden eyes. "You're a good Kat, Chance. Nothing else should matter."

Chance nodded. "You don't know how much it means, to hear you say that." He purred appreciatively, gratitude shining in his eyes. "I just get tired of the fights when they get in my face about things. Mayrie's husband was the only brother I had that mattered to me." He said quietly. "It's just tough getting past things that are drilled into you long enough. Even if you don't believe them, they can still hurt. It'll just take time to get the voices to go away."

"Time you have, buddy, and all the support you need to make those voices go away." Jake promised with the same quiet determination that had pulled the tabby through the tougher Academy class work.

"Kats, Jake, I don't want to think what I'd do without you." He said with unabashed gratitude.

"You'd find a way." He nodded with utter certainty, then smiled softly. "But I'm glad I'm here for you."

"Me too." He rumbled softly, relaxing to an extent he hadn't in months while Jake knelt to clean his legs.

"All right, lover. Rinse." Jake purred and stood.

Chance nodded and turned to rinse off in the warm water. Once the soap had been washed out he picked up the shampoo and looked at Jake. "My turn." He smiled, putting a generous dollop in his hand and walking around behind Jake. With gentle, but clearly inexperienced hands he started with the lean tom's shoulders and began working his way down.

"Mmm, that's the idea," Jake purred softly. It hardly mattered Chance didn't hit all the right spots, it still felt very good to have him care with touch.

"Yeah, definitely need to work some tension out." Chance purred as he worked his way slowly down the Kats back, ass and down his legs to soft, vocal encouragement from above.

Chance smiled, and moved around in front of Jake. He began working his way slowly down the Kat's front, arms, and abs. "Yeah, you needed this." He purred, as he soaped the angry and fear scent out of his lover's fur.

"As much as you did," Jake agreed readily, purring at the attention. "Do you want to meet other good options for lovers? I know good Kats who will treat you well, for a night or longer."

Chance thought about it as he gently soaped the kat's sheath. "I need to see where things are with Alex first." He said quietly. "I really do like him. I don't want to miss something good because I was too afraid to trust. But if that doesn't work out, I'd appreciate the help." He said softly.

"Just say when, Chance." Jake opened his eyes to look at the tabby. "Maybe you and Alex can come out with Hardin and me. Not Warlords, but someplace much nicer."

"That'd be nice." Chance said quietly, as he continued soaping down the Kat's legs. "I did want you to meet Alex. I mean I think I only mentioned you a couple dozen times when I was with him. He probably gets the idea that I think the world of you. Which is true." He grinned goofily.

"It's pretty mutual buddy." Jake smiled fondly. "But after the last ten years, after all we've been through, just the two of us, I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, it's been quite a ride." He purred as he stood and gave Jake a gentle kiss. "You can rinse now." He said softly. "I think it's just getting started."

"Hopefully it'll calm down soon." Jake said softly as he stepped forward to clean the soap from his fur, then turned the water off and blowers on.

"We can handle it either way." Chance said with a good deal more of his natural cockiness than Jake had heard that evening.

"Can, will and come out better off for it." Jake grinned, delighted at the improved mood. "Come on, there are things that really belong on a bed."

"Okay, buddy." He grinned and followed the lean tom into Jake's bedroom; a spartan place Chance had seen very little of, though there was little missing the restraints on the bed. It caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"They aren't for you, Chance." Jake said reassuringly. "And not everyone who uses them causes pain."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to suggest ..." Chance sputtered uncertainly. "Jake, I trust you ... I just didn't expect to see them here." He said very quietly, not entirely able to suppress the reflexive nervousness.

Jake turned to his partner and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Chance. I understand, really. Just give me a minute to put them away." He said and turned to quickly detach the restraints.

Chance nodded quietly, closed his eyes and tried very hard to forget he'd seen them. It was a shock to think that his Jake played with those. He wasn't sure which disturbed him more, the thought of someone using them on Jake, or the image of Jake enjoying using them on someone.

"Chance?" Jake asked softly when all traces of his kinks were hidden. "Come let me pleasure you."

Chance nodded, and joined Jake on the bed. Most of his nervousness faded away when he saw no sign of the restraints, though there was little residual nervousness when he looked where he though he could see the marks from the restraint being attached.

"Would you rather this be in your bed, lover?" Jake offered gently, running his hand threw the thick, freshly dried fur of Chance's chest.

"No, I'm fine, Jake." Chance said quietly, and forced himself to relax into Jake's touch. "I won't let them run my life anymore." He growled softly but very stubbornly.

"All right," the lean tom nodded and leaned over Chance to kiss him gently. "There's no need to push it either."

"Jake, I trust you and that's all there is to it." Chance said stubbornly, before pulling the lean tom down into a firm, passionate kiss.

As they parted, Jake watched the tabby quietly. "Do you trust me enough to prove your fears wrong?" He asked quietly.

"How do you do that?" Chance asked confused, since he couldn't think how you prove a fear wrong.

"Let me show you what lovers do, with those restraints." He said softly. "Your choice, you can call a halt at any time, but I saw your face. I don't want to have you think like that of me."

For several long moments Chance was heavily conflicted between what he knew about those restraints and what Jake was saying. But in the end it came down to whether or not he trusted Jake. He knew that Jake wouldn't hurt him, and he didn't want to hurt his partner by denying him something this little. "Okay, Jake. I trust you." He said quietly, though how much trust was required for this was very clear in his conflicted golden eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully and leaned forward to kiss the tabby. "Remember, any time you want loose, just say so, or unlock yourself." Jake said softly before he stood to riffle threw his collection, eventually coming up with a length of soft cloth.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know." He said with a weak grin, as he gave the lean tom a gentle kiss on the cheek when he returned.

"Good," Jake purred. "Just put your hands up, in a comfortable position.

"Like this?" He asked putting his hands over his head, near the bedposts.

"Together is easier, right now." Jake smiled as he guided Chance's hands gently to the center of the of, then wrapped the silky material around them, carefully winding it through Chance's hands so the tabby's claws could make short work of it before securing it to the bed frame.

Chance watched Jake curiously, he still wasn't entirely sure about why you'd tie someone up unless you wanted make sure they weren't leaving, or you wanted to make a point about who was in charge.

"Yes, it is about control," Jake seemed to read his mind as he knelt next to the tabby's broad ribcage. "But more, it's about trust. That you trust me enough not only not to hurt you, but to make you feel good." He said, running gentle hands through the pale sandy fur of Chance chest. "But it's also about my trust that you won't let it go further than you are willing, and that I am pleasuring you."

Chance nodded, shivering a little in pleasure at Jake's touch. From the look in his eyes it was clear that it had never occurred to him that the pleasure of the person tied up mattered in this game.

"I know, lover." He leaned forward to kiss the tabby. "It's why I wanted to do this. You've seen the bad side of bondage, like you've seen the bad side of sex. I want you to know the other side."

"Thanks, Jake." Chance said quietly. "Don't think I could've let anyone else."

The cinnamon tom smiled, warmed by the trust that was so hard to give. "While I'm lecturing, try to remember that _most_ people never get past this much, if they do it at all. Don't think that anyone you're with would want to do this, either way."

"Alex would." Chance said quietly. "I'm sure."

"Probably, but he's also a sub, he'd better let you take first round." Jake rumbled protectively as his hands caressed the tabby. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be butting into you life this much."

"Jake, it's alright." Chance said reassuringly. "Maybe if I'd let you butt in sooner, things wouldn't have gotten so bad." He said quietly. "Though I'm not exactly sure what you meant."

"Umm, about Alex being a sub, or the butting in?" Jake asked uncertainly.

"The sub bit, and first round?" Chance asked, equally uncertain. "I understand the butting in, and I appreciate that you care enough to."

It took a moment for comprehension to hit the cinnamon tom. "Oh, sweet Bastet." He cursed softly. "I meant that he'd better let you tie him up first, before he tried it on you. Alex is a sub most of the time from the look of him. He's used to being the one tired up too."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I don't imagine Feral lets Alex tie him up." Chance chuckled. "I think Dark Kat's the only one who's done that." He smirked. "Think maybe next time Hardin will keep Feral if we let him."

"Why don't we?" Jake purred seductively as his fingers ghosted over Chance's sheath. "Better Felina in charge than him."

"No question about that." Chance smirked. "Wonder how high Feral's blood pressure would go, if I took Felina up on some of the hints she's thrown my way." He chuckled mischievously.

"I'd like to see you to together," Jake rumbled. "Such an attractive pairing you'd make."

"She said she's got a girlfriend who'd love to make it three." He purred excitedly. "And now that I'll have evenings free, I'm thinking I'll take her up on it. You ever done a threesome with two shekats?" He asked curiously.

Jake licked his whiskers at several delicious memories. "I tend to go for a guy and girl, but yeah. They can be incredible."

"Maybe with the right girl, we could do that sometime." Chance rumbled suggestively. "But Felina says this hot friend of hers really likes my looks. I think maybe some celebrating will be in order this week." He rumbled. "All around."

"Definitely," Jake purred deeply before shifting to run his body along the bound tabby's. "If we can keep the sex casual, I'd like to be with you again."

"Jake, I'd like to think this is just a new part of friendship." He smiled warmly. "We'll both have mates, but we'll still be best friends." He said easily. "I don't expect us to mates, if that's what you're worried about." He said with more ease than he expected.

"I'd like that." he purred softly, kissing his way down the tabby's chest.

"Good." Chance rumbled, aroused by Jake's kissing. "Of course, if I start seeing Felina. It's gonna be an interesting arrangement for double-dating with you and Hardin. The four of us will get along fine, but I don't think our costumes will like each other much." He chuckled in amusement.

"With any luck, our costumes won't exist in six months." Jake purred as he rubbed his cheek against the tabby's thickening sheath.

"You and Hardin got a plan?" He asked with a deep, excite purr.

"Couple of them, though we're still working on the finer points." Jake purred as he began to playfully lick the emerging rough pink length. "First one's to get rid of Dr. Viper."

"Count me in on that one." Chance rumbled. "I still owe him for turning me into a frog."

"Though if you hadn't leaned how to swim like that, I'd be one very dead Kat." Jake murred softly as he reached down to grab something from just under the bed.

"True, but you wouldn't have been in that position if he hadn't flooded the city." Chance rumbled. "At any rate, he needs to go down before he creates any other monstrosities."

"Yes, he does." The cinnamon tom agreed as he moved back and lifted one of Chance's legs to open the tom up and shift him partway to his side. Then he spread a very liberal amount of lube on his fingers and began to gently open the big tabby up.

Chance rumbled excitedly at Jake's gentle attentions, a light purr giving evidence of his pleasure. It brought a slight smile to the smaller tom as he coated his own cock, then shifted forward to press just the tip against the loosened and well-lubed opening.

"Ready, lover?" Jake rumbled gently, meeting the tabby's eyes.

Chance nodded. "Yeah." He rumbled in anticipation.

With a slight nod Jake pressed forward slowly and steadily, never breaking eye contact with the tom under him.

Chance shivered in pleasure at the slow, steady penetration that was so unlike what he was used to. Despite some initial uncertainty, the trust and love in his eyes never wavered as Jake came to rest with his sheath against the tabby's ass.

He paused there a moment, holding still and enjoying the feel he'd fantasized about for so long. With the moment over he just as slowly pulled out, relishing in the feel of this particular tom under him.

"Oh yeah, Jake." Chance moaned in pleasure. "Fuck me, lover." He rumbled excitedly, and though the words were clearly ones he was well acquainted with, the sincerity of the passion and trust in them was unmistakable.

"Anything you want." Jake rumbled and sped up, though he remained utterly controlled as he sought the spot that would widen Chance's eyes in shock.

Chance's eyes went wide as Jake hit the special spot, and began coming roaring and shooting as his hips bucked. It was a ride Jake rode out buried in the tabby, enjoying being inside a tom that was cuming when he wasn't for its rarely.

"Oh wow." Chance said breathlessly as his orgasm quieted. "I don't know what you did, but wow." He said quietly. "You could teach those other losers a thing or a dozen." He smiled warmly.

"I'll teach you as well," he purred in promise. "For your mate."

"Gods, you're the greatest, Jake." Chance said with a smile. "If you weren't taken, you would be." He chuckled teasingly, clearly playful.

"If I wasn't taken by Hardin, I'd take you up on it." Jake purred, utterly serious and reached down to stroke the tabby's still hard cock. "Just how much are you good for in a night, anyway?"

Chance though about it a moment. "Eleven, I seem to recall. She tried for twelve but it hurt like hell." He said quietly.

"Ooufff, I bet." Jake winced. "I was just wondering if you had it in you to mount me now."

"Hell yeah, buddy." Chance smirked. "We ain't hit double digits yet. But unless you want to bottom on top, you're gonna have to let me up." He grinned teasingly.

"Oh, no, we're in for my favorite light kink." He grinned down as he pulled out and reached for the lube to slick his mate up. "You're tied loose enough to roll over."

Chance smiled curiously and rolled over obediently.

"You look quite delicious, buddy." Jake purred as he ran his hands along his partner's body. "But you're going to have to lift up." He purred playfully. "I need to get under you."

"Okay." Chance purred and lifted up. "Like this?" He asked curiously.

Yeah," the lean Kat rumbled eagerly as he moved to his side, shifting under the tabby and guided the tom against his ass. "Whenever you're ready, lover."

Chance was a little less certain with the odd position, and fact that he was actually fucking a tom, something that was still very novel. He pushed down until he felt himself sliding inside and stopped when his sheath brushed up against Jake's ass. He then began thrusting, tentative at first but gaining in confidence to his lover's encouraging moans.

"Oh, yeah," 'Jake murred eagerly. "The spot I hit for you ... feel for a hard spot, like a small marble." He rumbled.

Chance nodded, and with each thrust changed his angle a bit trying to find the magic spot.

"Oh, _yeah_!" Jake groaned hotly after a particular thrust. "Fuck me, baby."

Chance growled in hot arousal, and repeated that thrust, his fucking becoming more excited and powerful with Jake's encouragement until the small tom roared and bucked forward, his body closing down around the tabby's as contractions emptied his balls on the blanket.

A few more thrusts into the spasming body beneath him, and Chance roared his orgasm as he pumped his balls into the lean tom's insides. Despite his orgasm induced exhaustion, Chance managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the smaller tom.

"Murrrr," Jake rumbled deeply as he reached up to loosen the tabby's bonds. "That was good."

Chance rolled to one side, so he was facing Jake. "More challenging fucking that way." He rumbled. "So it turns you on, to get fucked like that?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Yeah," he purred with a soft chuckle and moved close to snuggle against the tabby. "It's a real turn on to be dominated by the one I've got tied up."

"I was dominating you?" Chance asked in honest surprise. "There's a first." He purred quietly, as he put his arms around Jake. "You've always been the one in charge."

"I still was, halfway." Jake chuckled and nuzzled the tabby. "It's just that combination of in charge and not that's so enticing about it."

Chance nodded. "May take more than one night for me to understand this. But it's not frightening anymore, at least not with you." He rumbled gratefully.

"Good," Jake smiled. "And don't worry about not understanding it all, I'm still learning regularly, and I've been active for over fifteen years. It's something you feel out with your mate, especially a long term one."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Chance smiled quietly. "I just want to get past the basics." He chuckled. "Like the fact that cuffs don't have to inspire running."

"I'll help you as much as you want, partner." He smiled, both affectionate and serious. "Alex strikes me as the kinky type."

"I'm sure." He smiled gently. "He _likes_ Warlords. It kind of spooked me."

"If he cares for you, you'll find a balance." Jake murred softly, tracing a finger down the tabby's jaw. "Just don't keep problems with him from me, okay? I promise I won't flip and hurt him unless he really abuses you, but I know about this stuff, and it's something the should be learned in a safe environment."

"I don't think he'd abuse me, Jake." Chance said softly. "But I promise, no going it alone." He murred, leaning into the finger.

"I don't think he will either." He smiled softly. "I just wanted to make the point. I won't get over-protective on this one."

Chance nodded. "But feel free to be over-protective with the other ones I've been with." He smirked mischievously. "And thanks for not bursting into the bedroom this morning, I know you wanted to."

"Yeah, you can thank Patch, the Chance who wants our help." He chuckled. "He swore the Tiger was good to you. I was ready to pound him into the floor at that moment."

"I'll have to do that." He smiled. "Though I do wonder how he knew that."

"He saw," Jake shrugged. "He was looking for you, to find me." He chuckled and began to finger Chance's fur smooth.

"Gee, I ought to go into film with all the pictures of me that're out there." Chance shook his head, ran his hands gently through Jake's fur. "Everyone wants pictures of the hot tabby." He smirked broadly.

"I know why, too." Jake chuckled and kissed him lightly. "You've got the stamina for it too."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be fair to hold all the prettyboy pornstars to that kind of standard." He smirked, and kissed Jake back.

"And if whoever gets you wants to share that much, they're crazier than MadKat."

"I'm not interested in quite that much sharing." Chance said seriously.

"Just the little bit that can be good for everyone." He smiled and kissed Chance affectionately.

"Yeah, a little sharing can be refreshing." He smiled warmly at Jake. "Especially if you've got two Kats who are bi dating, plus the occasional really close friend." He said, nuzzling Jake fondly.

"Ready to get washed off again and back to work?" He asked softly.

"Back to work?" Chance asked feeling a little disoriented.

"Yeah, talk to your sister, sit down and work out some plans, talk to Patch." He listed off the major points. "Maybe get some sleep in here somewhere."

"Oh yeah." He shook his head sleepily. "Probably sleep sooner rather than later, 'cause I lost count of how many double Atomics I had. That doesn't include the twelve pack of beer I had before I got to Feral's." He chuckled. "I cut way back this evening."

"Then we'll get basics done ASAP and get some rest." Jake merred. "We need rest before tackling another dimension and anyone who can hold a tougher version of me."

Chance nodded, laying his head against Jake. "I think I can handle that." He murred sleepily.

"Or we can take a nap here first." He purred soft, gently stroking the tabby's head.

"Maybe a nap would be good." Chance murmured, as he started to drift off.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled softly at the tabby snuggled against him, amazed at the changes twelve hours could bring.


	7. Reunions of Blood and Love

"Wakie, wakie, partner." Jake purred as he teased Chance's ear with a finger from where they lay, still holding each other.

"Morning, buddy." Chance rumbled groggily. "Assuming it's morning."

"Yes, it's still morning, just after dawn this time." He chuckled. "We do need to get going before someone comes looking for us."

"Well, they won't until I don't show for an 'appointment'." Chance said softly. "But there were probably some people expecting you back sooner rather than later." He grinned.

"People who will be _very_ happy to see you healthy and happy." He nuzzled the tabby. "And I want to introduce you to Hardin properly. I think you'll like him, when he's not talking weird stuff with me." He chuckled.

"Aw heck, Jake. I've gotten used to the weird stuff." He chuckled, and nuzzled the lean tom affectionately. "After all, you've been doin' it to me for ten years now. Maybe I don't understand everything you're talkin' about, but it doesn't weird me out like it used to when we're were in the Academy."

"Which is a good thing, because you'll be around three of us now." Jake chuckled.

"You, Hardin, and who?" Chance asked curiously.

"Mykal." Jake purred. "The kit is bright and creative, and after a few years around me and Hardin, he'll be talking like us too." He smirked.

Chance chuckled. "Yeah, he probably will." He said before getting serious. "Jake, there's something I wanted to do for Mykal, but I haven't been able to scrape the cash together. I think he'd do better with a private tutor, and I found one who's really good with exceptional kits. Seeing how much you like him, maybe between the two of us we could manage the tuition." He suggested. "The other two do well in regular school, they even enjoy it but Mykal doesn't. Some days it's all Mayrie can do just to get him to go."

"I'm sure between the four of us we can find the money for a good tutor for him." Jake nodded. "Hardin's accepted them as family, and I'm going to be teaching him too. But we're moving to Haven. I don't think your tutor will go that far for a job."

"Probably not." Chance nodded. "Guess the move just hasn't quite sunk in yet." He said quietly. "Jake, have you ever thought about getting back in uniform?" He asked softly, in a way that implied he'd done a great deal of thinking about it.

"Not really." He shook his head. "I wasn't leaving you, and the only way would be to go to Saydan Bay or Haven, if not further away."

"I was thinking Haven." Chance said softly. "One night I went out drinking, I got talking with a shekat who's with the Port Haven Protectors. Listening to her talk, I realized that there was a way to do good like we've been doing; only we wouldn't have to hide who we were, and we'd have support and backup. And we'd get paid like we should, and then I could really look after Mayrie and the kits properly." He murred softly. "And the Syndicate doesn't have their claws in Port Haven, I could get away from them.

"She put me in touch with some people down there, and well the long and the short of it, is I'm waiting on the final papers." He said softly. "I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't figure out how without mentioning my problem with the Syndicate."

Jake just looked at the big tabby, trying to process what his partner had done without him.

"I'm sure you'll do very well with them." Jake eventually said softly threw the painful lump in his throat. "You're a damn good pilot, any sane Commander would put up with your quirks for your skill."

"I told them I wouldn't, unless they'd let me keep my current gunner." Chance said softly. "Jake, this city doesn't care a damn about either of us, and the law enforcement doesn't treat us any better than the criminals we put our tails on the line to stop." He said tiredly. "I want us to stay partners, Jake." He said quietly. "We just deserve better."

"I know," Jake nodded slightly, still very uncertain. "I'll give the Protectors a fair try, but I've got work to do up here; it'll take time." He sighed deeply. "Time you don't have, and I don't dare moonlight on them."

"What do you got to do up here, Jake?" Chance asked uncertainly. "Maybe there's another option, so we can stay partners." He said, not wanting to let go.

"Saving a few billion lives," he sighed. "It's something Hardin and I can do, probably good for just us to do ... he knows how to fix the problems here."

"I'm _not_ leaving without you." Chance said stubbornly, the thought of leaving Jake behind scared him more than he wanted to admit. "After all we've been through, we're not splitting up."

"I'm moving with you, Chance." Jake said reassuringly. "I'm not leaving you. I just don't know about backing Hardin and answering to the Protectors."

"There was something else she told me about, said it sounded like a better fit for you anyway. Ever think about doing R&D, there's this really wild place, they let the creative geniuses just design whatever they dream up. And they've got some of the wildest aircraft that need test pilots." He said still trying to keep them partners.

"Much more like what I want to do." Jake nodded, still uncertain but liking it better. "If the Protectors want you, us, they'll take us after we've had a break." He murmured softly. "Have you told them about our hobby?"

"The Protectors was instinct. I figured it was the best way to make sure Mayrie and the kits were safe." He said quietly. "I didn't know about Haven then." He said quietly. "Of course not. I couldn't tell them that without asking you." He said hurt that Jake would suggest that he'd tell their secrets like that. It was embarrassing enough that Feral had gotten it out of him.

"You planned our future without me; it's not like it's much of a secret, anyway." Jake muttered quietly. "I'll at least give them a look. Can't be any worse than what I've considered."

"Jake, I had to get Mayrie and the kits away, and Mayrie wouldn't leave if I stayed. And I couldn't leave without you." Chance said miserably, hurt by what he perceived as hostility. "It was still _our_ decision, I just broadened our options a bit. It's not like anyone would've noticed if we left."

"I know." He kissed the tabby's forehead softly. "I'm not mad at you, buddy. I just wasn't ready for another reality check, especially not from you."

"I don't even know what reality is anymore." Chance sighed quietly. "Don't wanna know most of the time. At least with Mayrie and the kits out of the way, I don't have to go to Feral again. Though I'd love to tell that pompous, self-righteous ass just what I think of him." Chance said angrily, and then a dangerous gleam replaced the anger.

"Chance, I'm not going to stop you, but it's not a good idea." Jake said softly.

"Huh? Why?" The tabby asked confused.

"Because I know that look," he said softly. "You're not going to stop with words."

"It's not like he hasn't earned it." Chance growled lightly, though he didn't deny it.

"Not even Haven will protect you from that." He sighed. "It's one thing to overlook what got us kicked off, it's another to protect someone who murdered a Commander."

"Who said I was gonna kill him?" Chance grinned darkly. "It's not like there aren't other options. He just keeps getting away with hurting people. Things gotta balance."

Jake slowly let a breath out as regarded his partner. "Do what you need to. You know I'll protect you."

"I don't know. I really had only planned to yell at him. Make it clear that I'm not his kitten, and if he ever tries to put his mitts on me again, he'll regret it." Chance said quietly. "Hadn't actually planned to go any further till you mentioned it."

"It's still your choice, Chance." He said quietly. "Think about it while we clean up and deal with what _has_ to get done."

"I'm not gonna do anything more than yell at him." Chance said firmly, as he rolled out of bed. "That assumes he actually tries to rent me again. He's not worth actually working up a sweat over. I'll leave beating him up to Ann and her investigative reporting." He smirked as he headed for the shower.

Jake only shook his head and followed the tabby, still subdued as he put most of his attention to working out a plan around the monkey wrench his partner had thrown in.

* * *

"Just a little further," Jake assured his still-tired partner as they moved through the tunnel, most of their personal items and clothes carefully stowed in their backpacks.

"Hello, love." Hardin said gently as they came upon him in an intersection near the residences. He was reading something from a palmtop computer.

"Good to see things are still calm," Jake purred and closed the distance between them to hug the giant Kat. "Hardin, this is my partner, Chance." He nodded at the tabby. "Chance, my fiancé, Hardin."

"Calm as things normally are with three curious kittens around." He chuckled, hugging Jake close before extending a hand to the tabby. "A pleasure to meet you, Chance."

Chance couldn't quite mesh this rather nice guy with who he knew he was. Which he thought was a good thing. He shook the tom's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Hardin. Thanks for looking after my family."

"My pleasure, Chance. After all, they're kind of Jake's family too these days." He smiled. "Shall we go inside? I believe Mayrie's working on breakfast."

Chance's nose twitched. "Oh, yeah. That's May's cooking alright."

"Ooo, real food." Jake murred, his stomach rumbling in agreement. "How'd everyone sleep?"

"Mayrie didn't really, I don't think." Hardin said as he led the way inside. "The kits slept well though. There is a very interesting game of 'hide and seek' going on though."

"I bet," he snickered as he swung his pack from his shoulders and dropped it just inside a guestroom door. "And ... do we have a name for young Chance yet?"

"He's quite insistent that his name is Tony." Hardin said simply. "Given it's one of the few things he is sure about, I figure we'd just use that."

"Birth name." Chance explained quietly.

"Well, at least the three of them aren't going by the same name now." Jake nodded agreeably. "The new one's Patch, and I would _not_ want to be on the opposite side of the fence from him."

"Yes, when do we get to meet him?" Hardin asked curiously. "Oh, and the hide and seek appears to be a case of the Creeplings doing their best to stay out of sight, and the kittens doing there best to see what's hiding from them. So far I believe the kittens have managed to catch the edge of a wing, and the end of a tail." He chuckled.

"The gang gave me the new name when I was six." Chance said quietly. "Guess it's not surprising there's a universe where I stayed Tony."

"I'm not sure he did." Jake said quietly. "He answered to Chance readily enough, and he knew me very well. Knew I was someone to trust."

"That's strange, though Tony was almost too trusting. Desperately wanted someone to protect him. It's how he ended up in a gang." Chance said softly, strangely detached.

Jake could only nod for the added information on his partner, unsure why it mattered. "Has Tony said much?" He asked Hardin, though he kept an eye on his partner.

"Not really. He got very frightened at several points when he realized you weren't here." Hardin explained as they entered the dining room. "What he does say is fairly simple, not much beyond the level of a simple five-year old. Fear doesn't seem to affect his appetite though." He chuckled.

"That's not a surprise." Jake chuckled himself as his eyes swept the room. "I don't think anything can."

Mayrie came walking in with a rolling cart of plates, glasses and silverware. She was about to set the table when she stopped up short at the sight of Chance.

"Chance, are you all right?" She asked anxiously, looking him over thoroughly, while hugging him.

"I'm fine, May." He smiled giving her a brotherly kiss. "Guess there's been a few of me showing up. Sorry about the scare." He said apologetically.

"Not like you had anything to do with it, goof." She teased him playfully. "It hasn't been all bad. The kits are having a wonderful time, it's like a vacation for them, and Hardin says he can get me a good paying job down in Port Haven." She smiled. "And that we're _all_ going." She said looking at him sternly. "That's right, isn't it?"

Chance looked a bit sheepish. "Yes, sis. We're all going."

"And you're not doing _anything_ else for them." She said firmly. "I won't have it now that you don't have to protect us. I never liked it in the first place, but the kits had to be protected." She said quietly.

"No sis, I'm not going to do anything else for them. Need any help setting up breakfast?" He volunteered.

"I'll get it set up much faster if the three of you find somewhere else to talk." She said in a very matronly manner. "Especially you, tom-who-burns-water." She teased Chance.

"Yes, ma'am." Jake snickered. "Are the kits just roaming around, or do you know where Mykal is? I brought a few things for him to play with."

"Oh, he and the others are playing hide and go seek with some harmless creatures that live here. Hardin assures me that the creatures are playful, and not at all dangerous." She smiled. "You're best bet would be after breakfast." She said as she started setting the table.

"Come on, guys." Chance said looking for which was a door out. "She means it."

"There's a living room through here." Hardin smiled opening a door, and leading the way into the plush carpeted living room with overstuffed furniture and a large flat-screen television.

"Nice digs, Hardin." Chance said as he dropped into a chair. "How's your reception?"

"Thank you, and very good. Cable, satellite and broadcast channels."

"That should keep him entertained for a while." Jake purred with a chuckled. "While I steal some time with you. Okay, Chance?"

"Don't go too far." Chance chuckled as he started channel surfing. "Mayrie can be a terror if people miss a meal." He smirked. "Have fun, guys." He said as he found a cartoon network with a six-hour Scardy Cat marathon. "Cool, I forgot there was a marathon today." He said mostly to himself.

"That should keep him happy all day." Jake purred and nuzzled his mate. "We have talking to do."

Hardin nodded and softly nuzzled the lean tom. "I'll take it that things went well after you left here last night." Hardin said as they settled on the plush rug on the floor of Hardin's bedroom. "So what's this about another Chance? How many are we up to?" He asked curiously.

"Reasonably well." He nodded and relaxed into the big tom's embrace gratefully. "Chance thinks he has a boyfriend, a tom treated him nice." He said worriedly. "We spent the morning together, and I have a huge headache already." He sighed and snuggled in. "Number three is called Patch, for a missing eye. Three years older than us with a Razor that already scares me, and we're supposed to rescue him and his Hardin."

"Okay, lets take this one at thing a time. You're not entirely comfortable with this new tom in Chance's life, are you?" He asked gently, brushing his hand lightly along Jake's cheek.

"I'm not comfortable with how Chance fell for him." Jake sighed and leaned his head into the touch. "He's the first tom to be relatively nice to him, and now Chance is in love him. I'm worried about it, is all."

"It's not the best way to start a relationship." Hardin agreed. "Chance may be mistaking decent treatment for affection. But there isn't much you can do, other than keep an eye on things and hope he doesn't get hurt too bad. Do you know anything about the tom, other than a name?" He asked gently.

"He works in the athletic store in Mall West, has some connection to Feral, and wants to see Chance again." He murmured.

"Hmm. Did you happen to get a name, first or last?" He asked quietly.

"Alex. I assume it's his first." Jake murmured. "I do get a decent vib from him, but anyone who's Feral's pet is probably going to just get Chance hurt."

Hardin thought for a while. "Would this Alex be a Tiger Xanith, with distinctly sub vibes?"

"Yap, real looker, definitely kinky, likes Warlords a lot." Jake looked up with a chuckle. "You know him?"

"Not real well, too sub for my taste. I like a little more spirit." Hardin smiled. "But he was Feral's Kitten for a fair length of time. He still has the hots for Feral, but they aren't together anymore. And he's _very_ kinky. Like domination and humiliation play."

"Lovely," Jake muttered softly. "I can see that doing down poorly any way it happens."

"He's a decent person, but he's really a bit advanced for Chance. And he's the president and founding member of the Ulysses Feral fan club. If you listen to him, Feral can do no wrong and probably can walk on water." He shook his head.

"I hope this doesn't blow up badly." Jake sighed. "Sounds like moving as quickly as possible is a _good_ idea."

"Probably, but we don't want it to look like we're trying to interfere with this relationship. Chance won't take being manipulated well right now, I imagine." He said softly, nuzzling Jake reassuringly. "So was spending the morning together your idea or his?" He asked softly. "Not that I mind, I'm perfectly fine with it."

"His," he relaxed a bit. "Even if I didn't love him, I couldn't have not helped him. He was hurting inside so bad, not knowing if he was worth anything because he'd been a callkat."

"It can be a very devastating profession to some Kats, especially some toms." Hardin nodded. "Psychologically it plays havoc with a lot of preconceived notions. But I expect you being still willing to be with him probably healed a lot of the damage. Your opinion matters a lot to him, I can see that." He said gently. "So how'd it cause you a headache?"

"I think having to take Feral's games was the worst on him." Jake sighed. "That part didn't, the morning after did. Chance set us up with the Protectors, as partners. And the helping Patch issue, and getting everyone moved, and covering our tracks, and figuring out how to do what _we_ need to while working for someone who might actually care what I do in my off hours. Plus the thing with Alex. Last 24 hours have been a bit busy, you know."

Hardin nuzzled the lean tom comfortingly. "Well, yes they have." He smiled gently. "Maybe the Protectors aren't the best fit down there for the two of you. Brainstorm would certainly be better for you, and the head of the company that owns Brainstorm is an old friend of mine." He smiled. "And I'm sure he can use an ace pilot in addition to a brilliant inventor."

"Probably the R&D facility he mentioned, when I didn't react great to the Protectors." Jake sighed. "It was just a big shock that he'd set something like that up, and not mention it."

"Jake, based on what I know of what's happened. I'd say it was probably Chance looking for a way out of MKC, without the two of you breaking up. You were in the military together to start with and someone probably suggested the Protectors to him." Hardin said quietly, nuzzling his mate. "He was probably planning on mentioning it. But I don't imagine he's been thinking straight a lot lately."

"Probably not." The cinnamon tom sighed. "I know I haven't since I saw you in the airship."

"Jake, if you really care about him." Hardin started delicately. "Don't ask him to go up as T-bone again, and that includes going up by yourself as Razor. If you go up, he'll feel he has to, because he's your pilot."

Jake couldn't help going utterly tense, almost choking at the thought of _not_ answering Callie, of not doing his duty. "I ... don't know if I can." He whispered, utterly terrified at the concept.

"Jake, you misunderstand me." He said softly. "When I said as T-bone and Razor, I meant just that. I didn't say don't go up at all." He gently ran his hands through Jake's fur. "Knowing Feral, he probably tormented, or even tortured Chance into revealing who SWAT really is. Mind you, I think Feral had strong suspicions but it was a way of humiliating Chance. SWAT is probably painfully connected to Feral now for him. But if you change the colors, the paintjob and the names then you can still do what you have to, without hurting Chance."

The lean tom nodded weakly, still working the terror from his system as he tried to think of another way to do it. "New call names, new colors, new team name." He said softly. "Doable, if he wants to. We've only got one mission left, I hope."

"Well, one of the Omegas might act up before we put them down." Hardin said quietly. "Or a new one might emerge. But we'll deal with that as needed. Any resources you need for re-inventing your team, I can probably provide." He smiled. "Including a very nice special hangar for painting aircraft."

"I bet," Jake chuckled slightly as he relaxed again, enjoying the warmth and strength of the giant tom around him.

"Okay, now why does this Patch's Razor scare you? And where is Patch, anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Wherever he can catch some sleep." He said. "I was going to meet him in my private workshop, but then we got a bit distracted."

"Okay, love. Now why does this other Razor scare you?" Hardin asked gently, but persistently.

"He's got a much nastier world, created much nastier things, and is still a prisoner of their Mayor." He answered quietly. "Patch reminds me a lot of me, minus most morals. I'm not sure I want to find out what Razor is as his match, who is lover to a Dark Kat that lost his battle with PastMaster." He sort of rambled. "All that, and he's serious about considering transferring here, with what's left of Callie, so she can recover."

"That the welfare of another is a concern to him is encouraging." He said quietly. "And how do you know that Patch is minus most morals?"

"Gut feeling." Jake shook his head. "It was like taking to myself on a mission. I'm pretty sure I smelled a couple recent kills on him to."

"Without knowing who and why, you can't be sure that the kills were unjustified." Hardin said gently. "And from his perspective he probably is on a mission a very important one. Jake, think about what he's doing. From what you've told me he's here because he needs help rescuing his Jake. That means that he at least retains the emotional capacity to care for another. And he _asked_ for help, which is a very restrained behavior given how bad things must be if he has to go to another dimension for help. Don't judge him too harshly, until you've heard the whole story. It's the details that are critical."

"Love, I know. I'm not judging _him_." The cinnamon tom sighed. "I don't like what I'm capable of. He just reminds me of it too strongly."

"That strange considering he's the Chance of the pair. If he's like you, perhaps his Jake is like your Chance." He suggested quietly. "Love, being capable of something simply is. It's what we choose to do or not do that's important. If I was half the monster Feral describes to the press, he'd be up to his ears in innumerable crises. But still I am 'capable' of being that monster." He said softly.

"Fear isn't logical love." Jake murmured. "It just is."

"You're explaining fear to Dark Kat?" Hardin chuckled softly, nuzzling the lean tom. "Fear is something once recognized can be dealt with. But still, I think a longer talk with Patch is probably the best place to start. And sooner rather than later."

"It's slotted for after breakfast, sorting out our immediate and basic plans with Chance and maybe Mayrie, and probably a nap." Jake said softly. "I need some time with you."

"As much as I would love to now." He murred, kissing the tom gently. "I think we will be called to breakfast shortly. Perhaps as part of the post-planning nap." He suggested, running one hand down the lean kat's body. "No one says a nap has to be entirely sleep."

"That's kind of what I had in mind, though I'm more in the mood for snuggling than sex." He murred tiredly. "We can probably meet Patch for lunch."

"Snuggling sounds very good." Hardin rumbled. "It's much harder to find a good snuggling partner than a satisfying sex partner." He said quietly. "Possibly a late lunch, depending on how much of a nap you need."

"Depends on how much thinking I have to do." Jake chuckled softly. "I got enough sleep next to Chance." He stretched up to kiss his mate. "Now I need to convince myself all the good things are real."

"I remember." Hardin murred fondly. "You never did sleep much. Keeping you in bed long enough to wake up next to was always a trick." He chuckled warmly.

"One you got pretty good at, as I recall." He purred with a playfully smile. "But you could keep the nightmares at bay pretty well too. That helped a lot."

"Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch." He purred softly. "On the things to think about, would you like me to contact my friend in Haven about Brainstorm?" He asked gently. "He's familiar with my theories, even if he doesn't see MKC accepting them. And I think you'd like working there, really. It's a group of inventive geniuses like you, who all drive people nuts talking about things no one understands." He chuckled encouraging. You don't have to answer now, just think about it."

"Thanks love, I'll think about it." Jake promised softly. "They better need pilots though."

"Oh, they do." Hardin chuckled. "Even with Uly's knack for handling hot pilots, they still often have projects waiting for pilots qualified to fly them. It appears to be far too easy to design planes almost no one can fly."

"Yeah, it is." Jake chuckled, then laughed. "I've got a perfect example down the hill." He reached around to wrap his arms around Hardin's neck and kissed him soundly. "And sometimes, I just need to _talk_ these things out with someone I'm not responsible for."

Hardin smiled, and claimed a brief, but passionate kiss. "I'm always available for that, love." He purred as he held his mate in a close embrace.

"It's been a rough four years without your strength, love." Jake murred without blame and rested his head on Hardin's shoulder. "I had a thought with out collars too. Wear them both. I think they're thin enough, and it seems right. Neither of us really proposed first."

"Rough on both of us, love." Hardin said softly. "It's been a lonely four years." He murred. "But no regrets now, we're together again and this time it's for good. I like the collar idea, and since neither of us went for something big and clunky it should work."

"That's what I thought," he purred, sniffing the air. "I think breakfast is ready, and I want to wear them out, now that everyone knows."

"How did Chance take the news?" Hardin asked quietly, as he retrieved the box from the mantle. "He seems more relaxed around me, than I expected."

"I think his brain choked on the idea, then he asked if you really made me happy." Hr said softly. "He seemed to accepted it fairly well after that. That you're nothing like your mask helps too."

"I think he cares for you too much to resist something that makes you happy." Hardin smiled. "I think Haven may be good for him." He said as he set the box down next to Jake. "The toms there are more open about liking toms. The relaxed atmosphere on that subject may make it easier for him to find a tom he likes, if that's what he wants."

"It should at least allow him to feel better about it." Jake murred and he arched his neck for Harden to secure the double collars.

Hardin gently secured the two collars, winding the one gently over and under the other creating a kind of unified collar appearance. "And the people at Haven itself, are a good group." He said quietly, as he knelt and arched his neck to allow Jake to secure the two collars around his thicker neck.

"Sounds like they named it well, for refugees from the north." Jake murred softly as he attempted to make a reasonable duplication of what Hardin had did. "I still hope to salvage MKC."

"As I understand their history, the community was founded by refugees from the north. Those who fled the ravages of the PastMaster seeking a better life for their families." Hardin nodded. "We will do what we can." He said reassuringly. "And with the two of us working on it, that's quite a bit."

"Very true," Jake smiled softly as they stood, face to face as official fiancée's for the first time. "And it will be better than the last four years."

"For all of our family." Hardin said firmly. "It's been a long time coming, and it looks good on you, love." Hardin murred as he traced the collar with his finger, causing Jake to shiver.

"Yes, it is." He whispered. "A family. Never thought I'd have a family."

"Neither did I." Hardin said, as he bent to claim a passionate kiss as a knock sounded on their door. "That's probably breakfast calling us." He smiled.

"Soon we'll have to try breakfast in bed," Jake murred as they parted. "Coming, Mayrie." He called out.

When they opened the door they found a gray and white kitten waiting for them. "Mom said to tell you breakfast is ready." He smiled. "And that you probably want to get there before Uncle Chance is alone with the food." He giggled, and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Or worse, Chance and Tony." Jake chuckled as they followed at a more leisurely pace.

"I think he's asleep again." Hardin said softly. "He got up and ate just before you got back, and promptly went back to bed. But according to Mayrie, he's certainly got Chance's appetite." He smiled.

"That's a good sign, I think." He chuckled. "Any incarnation of Chance without an appetite is a bad thing."

"The doctor agrees. She says he'll probably be like that for a couple days while he heals. Seems his metabolism is sort of in overdrive, which is why he sleeps as much as he does."

"I know the feeling." Jake nodded softly. "Not fun, but it's better than taking weeks to heal."

"Definitely." He purred, nuzzling Jake softly as they walked. "At the very least, he's fit to travel when we decide to move."

"Which if you have any digs in the Haven area, I'd like to see happen before we try to help Patch, if we do."

"I made arrangements." Hardin said easily. "The place I usually stay, just wouldn't have worked. Speaking of arrangements, do you have a backup location to store your SWAT vehicles and stuff? If not I've got plenty of space at several locations." He offered. "But I think too many people know about the Yard at this point."

"Only my personal workshop, and frankly, I'll feel sorry for whoever's stupid enough not to take the first warning." Jake chuckled darkly. "But one of your hangers is probably better. More access and such."

"And Ulysses Feral _doesn't_ know where they are." He said softly. "And the Syndicate is more afraid of Dark Kat, than they are of SWAT. After all, you guys only put them in prison."

"Not for much longer." Jake growled low in his throat. "SWAT is about it become what Feral always claimed we were: vigilantes. Judge, jury and executioner."

Hardin nodded. "A necessary step. The prison system has proven that it can't keep them in, it's time to fix the problem the only way that looks like it'll work."

"No matter how much it grates the nerves to have to." He muttered. "Leaves a bad taste in my mouth, to makes those choices."

"Agreed." Hardin shook his head. "But trust me, the alternative choices taste even worse."

"Reminds me of something I heard about growing up once," Jake said softly. "You know you're an adult when you make decisions with no good choices, and find it in yourself to go on."

"Something like that." Hardin nodded. "Though it's not an adulthood everyone reaches. And the kind of decisions we're having to make, I think it's better that as few people as possible have to deal with making them." He said quietly.

" _These_ choices, yes. But the ones like Chance made to protect Mayrie, or she made to protect her kits aren't much different on that level. There are just fewer lives involved."

"Oh, right." Hardin said quietly. "It's been awhile since I've thought on that small a scale. Though I expect if you asked him, Chance would claim there wasn't a choice to make." He said quietly, as they reached the door to the kitchen. "But then again, with family sometimes there really isn't because there's only one path that keeps them safe."

"I know _that_ feeling too well." Jake shivered. "Partners are the same, in some circles."

"Kind of a common element around here; doing what's required to protect those we care about." Hardin said softly, pulling the lean tom into a close embrace. "And finding a way to live with what was required."

"Because not finding a way hurts them too much not to." Jake murmured, then made a visible effort to shake the mood off. "And things are going _far_ too well to be having such a depressing conversation. We have each other, a good future, Chance and his family is free and going to have a much better future, and we have a kit that takes after us."

"You're right." Hardin smiled. "We do seem to keep sliding into maudlin conversation." He chuckled, as he opened the door. "Four kits should keep our minds off depressing things." He whispered as they walked in.

"Did you guys take the scenic route?" The gray and white tomkit asked impishly as they came in. The only other person present was Mykal waiting patiently. There were several large covered dishes on the table, giving evidence of Mayrie's activities.

"Just got distracted talking." Jake smirked with a wink. "Where's everyone else?"

"Mom's finishing up in the kitchen, and Sammy went to get Uncle Chance." The little kit chuckled. "That could take awhile if the TV is on."

"Not if the big kitten smells food." Jake chuckled and took a seat next to his protégé-to-be. "Mayrie said you liked dissecting equipment, seeing how it work and stuff."

Mykal smiled. "Yeah, I can even put some of it back together. Though it's usually easier to take apart than put back together." He said looking at his uncle's partner with developing interest. "Uncle Hardin said there's plenty of stuff I can take apart here, but he wants you or him to make sure it's not something dangerous first."

Hardin nodded as he sat down next to Jake. "Yeah, this old factory still has some dangerous junk lying around."

"No doubt. Kittens were never expected to be here, really." Jake nodded. "I also brought some things from my workshop in the yard for you to play with. Most of them are things I built, so I know they're safe to mess around with."

"Cool." He smiled. "Did you know there are these neat creatures to play hide and seek with here." He smiled. "Well, actually they do the hiding and we try to find them."

"I've heard of them." Jake chuckled. "Just be careful not to hurt it, or get hurt, if you catch one. Even the most gentle creature can be dangerous if scared and cornered."

"Yeah, that's what Mom said." The gray kit chimed in.

"But we haven't seen more than a tail so far." Mykal smirked. "They're really good at the game."

The door opened and Mayrie came in pushing the rolling cart. She carefully set out large thermos pitchers on the table. "The clear ones are juice, and the other two are milk. Help yourselves, I'll be back with the rest of breakfast." She smiled as she returned to the kitchen.

Chance and a the large light brown and gold tomkit came in just as Mayrie left. "Oh yeah. Nothing like Mayrie's cooking." He smiled as he sat down, with the kit dropping into a seat next to him.

"It's been a long time since the kitchen has seen such use." Hardin smiled as he poured himself a glass of red juice. "Juice or milk, love?" He asked Jake softly, as Chance and the kittens proceeded to pour their own.

"Juice, please." The lean tom smiled, ducking his head fractionally in embarrassment at being made a fuss over around others, though there was also a bit of a thrill to it.

Hardin poured him a glass, and sat down after handing it to him as Mayrie came in, and set another set of large covered serving trays on the table. She walked around the table taking the covers off, leaving the room swimming in delicious smells. "Seeing as this is our first meal together, I thought we should do it right." She smiled. "Well, everyone help yourselves." She chuckled, as a moderately well-restrained feeding frenzy began.

"I could get _very_ used to eating well regularly." Jake rumbled with a thankful look to her as she sat down. "You really out did yourself."

"Families should eat together." She said simply. "Thank you, Jake." She said with a warm smile before serving herself with fried cinnamon toast, fresh berries and some meat links and fried pork rounds.

"So how long we on vacation for?" Sammy asked curiously between mouthfuls. While eating, he very strongly seemed like a small version of Chance.

"We haven't decided." Jake ventured with looks to his relatives. "We're thinking about moving to Haven, now that we're a family."

"It'd be better to let 'em wait till a new term starts before putting 'em in school." Chance suggested. "Sucks starting a new school, mid-term." He explained between bites.

"Cool." Nick said easily. "Where's Haven?" He asked curiously.

"About four hundred miles south. It's the next city down." Jake explained easily.

"Headquarters of Halycon Industries." Mykal added. "They design cool stuff down there. At least that's what the brochure said."

"And we can do the tutor thing until school starts normally, and Mykal can stay with that, if he likes it." Jake added with a smile for the creative kit.

"No school?" The dark longfur asked with cautious hope.

"Not in the classroom." Jake nodded. "But you'll be getting schooled, just at home at your own rate."

"Oh, _yeah_." The kit's eyes lit up.

Nick looked at Jake curiously. "You mean like you don't have to wait for the rest of the class to catch up?" He asked, eyes wide with curiosity since he often found the pace a bit on the slow side.

"Exactly." Jake nodded easily. "Since it's one on one, or possibly three on one here, you learn at your own speed. It doesn't matter where anyone else is in the material."

"Can home-schoolers get in on the after-school activities?" Sammy asked curiously, since he was just beginning to discover a serious interest in sports.

"Depends on what they are." Jake answered quietly, looking at Mayrie.

"Even if not, there are a lot of sports teams and activities that aren't tied to school." She said with a smile. "You could get in on those regardless of what the school decides."

Hardin nodded. "The Haven school system is very flexible about those sorts of things. Not surprising given the large number of homeschooled, especially from the families of Halycon employees."

"I take it home schooling interests you too?" Jake asked neutrally.

"We're a team." Sammy said stubbornly. "Besides, might be easier to understand stuff if the teacher doesn't keep rushing me."

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "You definitely take after your uncle. We'll do our best."

"Cool." Was the unanimous response from the kits accompanied by wide grins before they resumed eating.

"I think some vacation is a good idea though." Hardin said casually. "We can all use the break, and the time to acclimate to Haven. It's different in many ways from MKC, and it's a bit warmer too."

"No argument from me, and we have a wedding and honeymoon to plan and pull off." Jake purred and pushed his fingers up the big tom's flame-striped arm.

"Wedding?" Sammy looked at the two curiously. "That means a big party, right?"

Nick chuckled at his brother. "You're always looking for the next party."  
   
"Nah, the parties look for me." He grinned broadly.

Harding smiled. "I guess that's one of those details to work on."

"One of the fun ones." Jake rumbled eagerly as they continued to work through the meal. "We have a lot to plan in the next few days."

"Preferably from our new home in Haven." Hardin said softly.

Chance looked a little taken back. "Think Haven'll be willing to let me have a civilian pilot's license?" He asked quietly. "With a small plane it's not too long a flight."

"If they'll take you as a Protector pilot and give you things they don't have to, I'm sure they will be that reasonable." Jake said both reassuringly and certain of his words.

"The Haven bureaucrats are much tamer breed than the MKC ones." Hardin smiled. "Besides there was no reason for your civilian license to get pulled in the first place."

"Thanks, guys." Chance smiled. "Oh, Jake. I decided I'm not gonna yell at Feral after all." He smirked broadly. "I'm going to do something completely legal that will totally annoy him."

"And what is that?" Jake purred encouragingly.

"I'm gonna go out with Felina, like she's been asking me to." He rumbled. "That's one hot shekat."

Hardin chuckled. "You've learned a thing or two from Jake about playing mean, I see."

"I _like_ that idea." Jake purred, grinning ear to ear. "Much more fun, and much more irritating to him."

"That's what I thought." The burly tabby smirked. "I mean anybody can yell at him."

"Not everyone can get a date with his niece." Jake rumbled through his grin. "That's more like my partner." He said approvingly.

"I figured it'd be foolish to take Feral on where he's strong, yelling that is. I'll just come at him from somewhere he can't compete." He smirked. "At least I _assume_ he's not, I mean she's got better taste than that."

"She asked you out, didn't she?" Jake chuckled.

"Exactly what I mean." Chance rumbled between bites. "Fortunately she understood about work keeping me busy. And now that second job is history I've got time for fun again."

"And an excellent opportunity for it." Jake merred. "You going to take her up on that other offer?"

"That'll depend if her friend is in town or not." Chance rumbled. "Maybe the second date."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it either way, and so will she." Jake chuckled and sipped his juice.

"Better believe it, partner." Chance rumbled with a lewd wink, as he took another forkful. The cockiness in his voice sounded like genuine Chance, and not anything forced.

"I better hear about it too." Jake smirked back, thrilled beyond words to hear the spirit come back to his partner.

"You'll wanna be in the shower, so you can clean off quick." He rumbled back.

"Only if you are too." Jake could help but chuckle.

"Guys." Mayrie rumbled softly in warning.

"Sorry, May." Chance said with a sheepish grin, though it was more of a kitten's 'sorry-I-got-caught' than anything.

"Just take that talk to other rooms, the boys aren't _quite_ old enough for it yet." She admonished them, though she couldn't help but smile at seeing her brother-in-law so playful.

"Yes, ma'am." Chance said with teasing formality. He'd done it originally to tease his brother who'd made the mistake of telling him to be on his best behavior.

Hardin sipped his juice and smiled quietly, enjoying the family interplay. It wasn't something he'd ever expected to hear in his own home, and he realized how much he'd missed it.

"Nice, isn't it?" Jake purred softly with a smile for the scene.

"I'd forgotten just how nice." He whispered softly. "Thanks for letting me help you with this."

"Thanks for being the mate I need." Jake murred back with a squeeze of the giant's hand. "This is more than I'd ever hoped for. A family and kits and an understanding LifeMate."

"It's the second chance I never thought I'd get." He whispered quietly, taking the lean tom's hand in his while Jake purred and leaned against him.

The more Chance saw Jake and Hardin together, the harder he found it to believe that the flame-stripe tabby was really Dark Kat. He just wasn't anything like him. Dark Kat had to be even more of an act than T-bone and Razor were.

"Who wants the last link?" Mayrie asked, wrapping the meal up as only a mother of three knows how.

"Sammy does." Nick snickered, teasing his brother about his appetite.

"The shrimp could use it." Sammy teased back, almost by rote.

Chance was too distracted by too many thoughts to care, and he waved off politely. With a chuckle she dropped the meat stick on her biggest son's plate. Sammy pounced on it with exaggerated motions, which made him look even more like a hungry Chance attacking a pizza, drawing an amused laugh from Jake.

"Amazing how patterns repeat themselves." Hardin murred softly.

"Yes," Jake smiled, his eyes slipping closed in the comfortable chaos for a moment.

Hardin let his mind wander into old images he usually tried not to see because they hurt too much. But he needed to see them, just for a little while. As he watched the memories of the four Tiger cubs for a quiet moment, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Though he remained silent, Jake leaned against his fiancé and squeezed his hand comfortingly. Hardin leaned into the contact gratefully, and sighed deeply, though it was so quiet that Jake would've missed it if he was any further away.

"Come on guys." Chance said quietly to the kits who were finished eating. "Let's help your mother cleanup." He said standing and gently directing the kits.

"I think we have planning to do." Jake said softly when everyone was in the kitchen and the table empty.

"A great deal of it." Hardin agreed. "And I think a little more than previously thought if Chance is going to be seeing Felina Feral."

"That can wait for a while." Jake murred. "I'm talking planning that _must_ be done today."

"Okay, what must be done today?" Hardin asked softly.

"Where the gear will be stowed, including the stuff from my workshop." Jake started softly. "How the city will be protected while we're gone, assuming we go with Patch, and if you're coming, to rescue their Hardin."

"The last issue is easy. Yes, I'm coming. I'm not letting you take off to another dimension without me. Four years was too long, and I'm not risking a longer one." He said firmly. "We have several options on storage. The two best are either my undersea base or a secure facility owned by a friend of mine who's very good at keeping secrets and protecting secure technology."

"The secure facility sounds best right now." Jake chose.

"I'll contact him then." Hardin said simply. "It's a totally legit operation, and it would be hard to prove that his people didn't invent the stuff. Because given time, the might be able to."

"Just warn him to keep his hands off. The internal security systems can be rather nasty."

"Just give him some way to move the stuff in case he has to. If things go bad he might have to evac the facility."

"Mmm, maybe your base then. I'd really rather not disable the security, and setting up alternate personnel without me present takes a while."

"Probably better for now." Hardin agreed. "No one even has a clue it exists. And the residents of the base are very loyal, and much smarter than Creeplings."

"Not that hard, I imagine." Jake chuckled.

"As for how to protect the city, I think hitting the known Omegas and the Syndicate hard shortly before we leave should put them into a 'hide and recover' mode for sufficient time. If we handle the Syndicate right, even if they recover before we get back, they'll be too busy planning a counterstrike against the Syndicate in SB to cause any trouble here."

"How long would that take to set up?" Jake worried his lip. "I know enough to realize Patch's situation may not wait till tomorrow."

"I can hit the Syndicate this afternoon, either by myself or with your help." He said easily. "Turmoil has told me that she can find and eliminate Viper any time I ask. She says it's a good way to prove that she can be valuable to me."

"With my help, and tell her." Jake nodded sharply. "I already think taking her in is a good idea, but hanging his head outside Enforcer headquarters should scare the hell out of the others for a while."

"I agree." Hardin nodded. "I'll let her know." He smiled. "As for the Syndicate, have you ever heard of an assassin team named Fire & Smoke?"

"A bit." Jake nodded. "I had something of a laughing fit the first time I saw the artist renditions of them. Kind of looked like the two of us."

"Smoke is me, Jake." Hardin said quietly as his mate's eyes went wide in shock. "Fire is whoever I've had to put in the outfit."

The cinnamon tom took a while to absorb the concept before he nodded. "Makes sense, I think. Are you actually that good an assassin?"

"My original trade, love." Hardin said quietly. "And I have to be, most of the people playing Fire weren't assassins at all. They served other functions, but nobody knows that."

Jake nodded again. "I would never have guessed." He said softly. "I'm probably closer to an assassin than most who played Fire, then. Razor's fast, dangerous, stealthy and a damn good shot. Give me a reason, I'm nearly as ruthless as you. We are _not_ telling Chance this right now."

"No, I think we should leave him out of this for now." Hardin nodded. "Funny thing is, I was trained as an assassin by my people's equivalent to the Enforcers. Technically, I was a hunter-assassin, which is a very specialized branch of law enforcement."

"You've never talked about them before." Jake murred softly. "I don't suppose you have a Shurrin K-50n riffle in your stock anywhere?"

"By the time we met, they were part of my past." Hardin said quietly. "Something I'd turned my back on, to do something I thought was more important. It was still too close back then." He said softly. "And yes, #14 from the single run they produced of that model. The gunsmith who crafted them owed me a debt of honor, or so he said. The rifle was his way of repaying me."

"Should scare the shit out of them." Jake chuckled darkly. "Very few know how to use one, even fewer have them."

"Even fewer could get another one made if it was really needed." Hardin said softly. "But I do indeed know how to handle one. One shot, one kill in its outer range."

"I was asking for myself." Jake murmured, guiding Hardin out of the dinning room. "Think of the effect of having Zero and Smoke working together, even in rumor."

"So are you actually Zero, or are you just going to be playing Zero?" He asked seriously curious. "And you're the only person I'd trust with the Shurrin."

"I'm not Zero," Jake shook his head emphatically. "But I know enough to do a good impersonation on a job, and as long as I don't screw it up, permission to do so."

"Okay, just curious." He smiled. "You can use the Shurrin if you like. I've actually taken to more exotic things over the years, but I take the Shurrin out periodically to stay familiar with it."

"What's her name?" Jake asked softly, then paused as something else occurred to him. "Or we could implicate an Enforcer crackdown." He chuckled. "I can handle the Ribbin-5 too."

"Shiara" He said with a smile. "Problem with implicating an Enforcer crackdown is that when they recover they'll be looking to retaliate and I'd rather they aimed at the SB Syndicate, its better for the city." He said quietly. "Of course you can, the Ribbin is a much less demanding weapon than the Shurrin. I've got one or two of those as well."

"That's true," Jake nodded. "I'm sure there will be a collective heart attack when they realize what these shots are from." He grinned dangerously. "Zero and Smoke on a joint mission," he shook his head. "That's almost as wild as Dark Kat and Razor." He winked at the big tom.

Hardin chuckled broadly, sincerely amused. "Yes it is. But I think our joint efforts will really make things better in the long run, though I doubt everyone will see it that way." He smiled. "I can only see one difficulty. This isn't the greatest weapon for the Shurrin, we're not hitting them outdoors we're sniping is an option."

"Oh?" Jake quirked an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Sniping would be time-consuming, and given the paranoia of the Syndicate leaders would give some of them a chance to get out of the open." He began. "On the other hand, an informant of mine has let me in on a secret meeting of the Syndicate Council. The big bosses of organized crime in MegaKat City will be there, including Ishram Darkmane. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"A suitably large boom to say goodbye?" Jake chuckled.

"It's certainly more efficient than dropping in on the meeting and shooting them all." He chuckled. "Think you can handle Pentacor-T60-x?"

"Haven't had an occasion to use it before, but I expect it's not that hard."

"It can be fussy." Hardin nodded. "Actually, to make sure this has maximum impact, there's something you could do while I'm setting up the fireworks. Truth of the matter is, Darkmane's company is as corrupt as he is and to really cripple the Syndicate we need to tie up that source of funds. A little 'planted' evidence and mislaid files and they'll be tied up for months if not longer." He smiled viciously. "We may even be able to put Feral to good use, given his professed opposition to corruption."

"Which is not faked." Jake woofed. "I take it you have suitable evidence for me to drop somewhere?"

"Of course, fake evidence isn't any good." He smiled. "It's just things they're normally very careful about not leaving out, where a search warrant could find them." He smiled, clearly plotting. "We could even give the Commander a bit of headache, if I included a set of documents that very conclusively prove that Blackmane and the Syndicate own Feral's favorite escort service but also some of the things they use it for."

"I doubt he'd care." Jake shrugged. "He'd just go twice as hard on them, and any other service with the bad idea of similar means of acquiring goods." He shook his head, then grinned dangerously. "I'd find it _very_ satisfying to watch him take his frustrations out on them."

"Oh, I think he might considering some of the 'talent' is rigged with cleverly concealed listening devices, and a few are trained in the use of chemicals to obtain information." He grinned. "Might make him wonder if he'd said anything he shouldn't have. But he'd probably start his own little war with the Syndicate just to make a point."

"He'd frag them on principle, if nothing else." Jake laughed, shaking his head, "Even 100% sure he was still in the clear, he'd never tolerate that kind of infringement of rights."

"And I think Feral in that kind of mood might make the other criminals think twice about sticking their heads up for awhile, just so they didn't catch some of the shrapnel."

"And they _would_." He snickered. "Feral on the warpath; even I'd keep my head down. Might be worth it to give him a little gift to help the fight." Jake purred. "I'm sure some new equipment would be put to good use."

"Just be careful." Hardin said quietly. "Depending on how things go we may end up going head to head with him."

"No, we won't." Jake shook his head. "Anyone who wants to play that game is going to find out just why Zero let's me play the part. You were right about _me_ , love. I can't kill in cold blood. But there's a spot I can go in my head that doesn't have such problems. You've already said enough to show you probably don't know the full capabilities of the Shurrin. At least not in the right hands. But to the real point. Where should I drop the papers?"

Hardin nodded. There probably were things he didn't know about the rifle, but then again he was an assassin not a sniper. Which while virtually synonymous in MKC were very different at home. In fact, true hunter-assassins rarely used sniper rifles. "Ideally, Blackmane's office, since anywhere else and he'll have a good shot at disclaiming involvement, even if they've got his name on them. How good are you at B&E?" He asked curiously.

"Pretty good. How difficult is this place relative to Pumadyne high security R&D, or Enforcer HQ?"

"Closer to Puma. But I've got reasonably detail info on the configuration."

"That should be a cakewalk." He purred and relaxed. "Especially after the run-threw I did at the Yard last month."

"Been planning to hit Puma?" Hardin purred curiously.

"Have hit, a couple time, without prep." Jake chuckled. "I ran against _my_ security system. Had Chance change all the codes and broke in, just to make sure I still could if I had to."

"Well, if you want a real challenge I'll have to see if Greylord is willing to let you take a shot at his." He chuckled. "Fortunately, Blackmane's isn't that tough." He smirked "Don't know why you'd want to hit Puma, other than because its there. Your designs are better than theirs anyway."

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to get in to stop someone who wants something they have." Jake shrugged. "The first time was a most unpleasant fight."

"So who'd you stop that time?" Hardin asked curiously, since it wasn't an event he could pin down.

"Long story, but basically ourselves, just in an alternate dimension where SWAT really were bad, and in retrospect, you'd probably surrendered to Dark Kat, or you were trying _very_ hard to salvage what was left of that Jake." He said quietly. "It was a very disturbing day. Even Callie was in on the plot."

"Without meeting me, its difficult to say." Hardin shook his head. "But I can't imagine giving up on you." He said quietly. "Would that be part of why Patch worries you, you've seen where the darkness can go."

"I'm only grateful that Razor wasn't as good as I am. Too much of the city and his enemies were left for it." Jake shivered. "I learned to respect Feral that day."

"Feral has his good points." Hardin admitted grudgingly. "Unfortunately, vision is not one of them. But he handles a city under siege well enough."

"And he'd pretty well convinced me he'd incorruptible." Jake muttered, then tried to shake it off. "How far do we want to go with the 'hired assassin' cover?"

"Since we're going to blow things up instead, I'm not sure we need to beyond the costumes. Though if we miss any major players with the explosives, we'll probably want to take them out the other way." He suggested. "And no one who plays politics is incorruptible, you merely have to discover the nature of their corruption."

"I'll leave the Zero-suit at home then," Jake nodded. "I don't suppose you know what his corruption is?"

"Who, Zero?" Hardin asked curiously. "I've never looked into him that closely. I don't need his services and he's never bothered me." He shrugged. "I'm sure there's something."

"No, Feral's corruption." Jake shook his head. "I know Zero's."

"The essence of politics." He said quietly. "You can't function without getting into the give and take ... and sooner or later that compromises you. And there have been a number of occasions where Feral has acted contrary to good military judgment. A certain Lt. Commander Steele being a prime example.

"True," Jake nodded. "I don't tend to think of those kinds of things as corruption."

"Corruption like many things is a matter of perspective." Hardin nodded. "However, Commander Feral's duty is to protect the public. Anything which causes him to act in a way that is contrary to that is a form of corruption. Not as obvious perhaps, as taking bribes or exchanging favors, but corruption nonetheless."

"The difference is that _that_ kind of 'corruption' is unlikely to change no matter who is in charge." Jake said quietly. "It's a corruption of the office, not the individual in it. I may not like him much, but I can't blame him for doing what he has real no choice about. Same way I don't think that what we do is corruption. It's not the choice I'd like to have, but it's the best of what was available."

"Cultural difference I guess." Hardin said. "Neither of us in a position of authority, so by my people's standards corruption isn't that important. They view corruption of an office as far more important, and don't tolerate it in law enforcement." He shrugged. "But as it goes, Feral's a lot better than many would be."

"A subject for a soon to be non-academic discussion, for later." Jake shook her head. "Let's excuse ourselves to the tabbies who care, and get this show on the road." He said with nearly his usual flare.

Hardin chuckled. "Yes, we have prep to do, buildings to blow up, and crime to expose." He said in a sing-song fashion as they headed to the kitchen.


	8. Heart and Haven

"Here we are." Hardin smiled as he unlocked the big vault-like door. Inside was a large raised metal platform, with steps leading up. Sitting on the platform was a large, ancient looking stone arch with equally ancient writing on it. Ten feet in front of it, connected by a stone dais was what appeared to be a four-foot tall podium with a glowing golden stone in the center. Hardin walked forward and lifted the stone from the podium and walked back toward Jake and Chance.

"You have some _very_ strange toys, love." Jake shook his head with a chuckle. "Teleporter?" He guessed.

"Probably the original model." Hardin chuckled. "But it has its limitations. It can only take you somewhere that you're well-acquainted with. Great for connecting hideouts, not so great for dropping into your enemy's stronghold unannounced." He grinned. "Easy to operate though. You take this gate-key." He held up the golden gem. "Concentrate on where you want to go, and then insert it into the podium."

Jake looked startled, then worried, before he took the stone and focused. With little more effort he put it back in the podium.

There was a rushing swirling sound, as the center of the arch turned a silvery, liquid. "If there's a security system, love, you'd better go first and tell it not to shoot." He pulled a small communicator out of his jacket. "Use this to let us know when its safe." He said giving the lean tom a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I focused in the living quarters." Jake said softly. "It doesn't have a security system. Yet."

"Don't worry it takes time to get 'familiar' enough with a place for this system to work." He said quietly, before stepping through, disappearing almost immediately.

"You wanna go next, buddy?" Chance asked looking at the shimmering, quicksilver window uncertainly.

"Sure," he patted the tabby on the shoulder and stepped through into a high-ceilinged cave-like bedroom carved completely from stone. The only real object in the room was a huge wooden bed with lots of pillows and fluffy blankets, though there was pale wood paneling on part of one wall and a few other pieces of furniture built out of it.

"Handy thing, isn't it?" Hardin purred as he embraced his mate, just before Chance appeared in the room with silvery sparkle and the sound of rushing water.

"Yes, very useful." Jake purred and basked in the warmth of the contact. "Now, let's see what Patch wants of us."

"Lead the way, love." Hardin said, reluctantly letting his mate loose enough that they could walk.

Jake nodded and stayed as close to the giant black tabby as possible as they passed from bedroom den to a livingroom-sketch room like collection of mismatched chairs, couches, pillows and a desk. As he turned right, they could see a rudimentary kitchen to the left.

Past the open archway was darkness, but when the lights turned on at their movement all three could see a hanger at least five times the size of the one under the salvage yard. Among its half-finished projects was one that stood out: a deep blood red TurboKat with mirrored canopy.

"Whoa." Chance said quietly. "Even those other SWAT Kats used the same paint job." He commented quietly. "And what's the mirrored canopy."

"Done correctly, it would protect the crew against lasers, and similar weapons." Hardin theorized.

"And being seen." Jake murmured, unease all over again.

"Would also protect against UV radiation, like good suncreen." The flame-stripe tabby commented. "Though I'm not sure I like the thought of needing that much UV protection."

"Does he know we're out here?" Chance asked curiously.

"He should notice any time now." Jake nodded. "I sent him the signal when I powered down the main security shields."

Hardin looked over the Jet. "Jake, this bird is damaged. Main batteries are almost empty, and the Speed of Heat engine can't deploy. Though it appears to be running in some sort of turbine/generator mode."

"Considering he used a Razor prototype to get here, and is desperate enough to try such a thing, are you really surprised?" The cinnamon tom shook his head. "It won't take long to fix her, though. Not with four of us and this workshop."

"Agreed. Now, what's taking him so long?" Hardin wondered aloud. "Maybe he's asleep. How sound a sleeper are you, Chance?" He asked curiously.

"Huh?" Chance asked as his attention was pulled away from the nose of the plane. "According to Jake, its easier to wake up the furniture." He chuckled. "You oughta take a look at these guns, Jake."

"Oh?" He moved over to check out what the tabby was looking at. "I'll go up and knock in a minute."

There was one gunport on each side of the nose, and the weapon appeared to be a combination laser and particle gun. Probably generated bursts of near-fusion plasma, and would be highly destructive.

"Definitely faces nastier stuff than we do." The cinnamon tom sighed. Then he backed off a bit to jump onto the wing and tried to get Patch's attention by knocking on the canopy.

After some delay the canopy slid open. The dashboard lights were all very low, and there was a wire running from a terminal on the dash into Patch's palm. The Kat looked very pale under his sandy fur, the one uncovered eye didn't seem quite focused on Jake.

"You look significantly worse for the few hours." Jake observed dryly, not sure what to make of it, but not liking it a bit.

"Power plant, wasn't designed to handle the load the gate put on it." He said tiredly. "Not enough power to recharge the life support system. Razor never had a chance to fix the problems in the prototype." He said tiredly. "Thought it would hold till he worked the bugs out. I hoped it would hold until I rescued him, guess I was wrong." He trailed off, with his eye closing.

"What the krud?" Jake shook the strange tabby's shoulder as he called over his own. "Hardin! Start rigging the generator for an emergency hook up." He waved with his free hand towards a sizable black box between the landing pad of the red TurboKat and the next spot over. "He's on some kind of life-support hook-up with the blasted jet."

The black tom was a blur in motion quickly rigging the generator to be hooked up. It only took a few moments for him to do so, until he got the power running into the red jet.

"Huh?" Patch's eye opened and he sounded seriously disoriented. "Razor?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yours, I'm afraid." Jake said softly. "You going to be okay?"

"Not long term." He said tiredly. "The neuro-cardiac support device wasn't ready, but it was all Razor had. Was just supposed to keep me alive till he could perfect it, or get me to a real doctor we could trust. Razor's brilliant, but he's not a doctor. If I'd been a plane I'd have been fine." He sighed in fatigue. "It's been in me for almost three months, wasn't designed for more than a couple weeks."

Jake muttered several things under his breath. "Twenty-four hours?" He asked more sharply than he meant to.

"Wish I knew." Patch said softly. "I don't think Razor was planning for it to go through dimensional passages. I don't suppose you're a doctor as well as a inventive genius."

"No, but I know a damn good one." He glanced down at his mate. "You catch that?"

Hardin looked up. "Sorry, love I was concentrating on getting more out of this generator. What's the situation?"

"He needs a doctor, heart problems." Jake summarized quickly. "About two and a half months overdue for a shutdown."

"He needs one hell of a doctor from the sound of it. I'd recommend Haven Medical unless you know someone closer who can be trusted."

"Only Tessa or Abi come to mind." He shook his head. "Neither are really up for this kind of thing. What's the fasted way down there that won't get us in trouble?"

"Since you and Chance are still officially at the Yard, use the gate back to the Fortress, back across the street to the Yard and I'll call Halycon MedEvac from there. One of their choppers will link us up to a Medical SST. We can be at Haven Med in under two hours total."

"How long until you're up for that?" Jake asked quickly.

"Right now, if I can lean on someone most of the way." He said softly. "I don't think the unit will take much more charge for now."

"Hardin can carry you." Jake said with the command of his Razor mindset. "There's no reason for you to push anything more than necessary."

"You've still got yours, huh?" Patch asked quietly. "Razor'll be so jealous." He said with weak humor. "I'll climb down." He said stubbornly, as he disconnected the wire from the socket in his palm.

"Mine won his fight with Pastie." Jake said softly and gave Patch enough room to maneuver. "He might be able to get his back."

"We gotta get him back first." He said as he climb out, and down the ladder with slow deliberateness, until Hardin caught him and picked him up. "And I thought a threesome with Dark Kat was weird." He shook his head weakly, but lay quietly in the giant tom's arms.

Chance blinked reflexively at Patch's comment, but then shrugged, Hardin seemed like a decent tom. Hell, Jake loved him no end, and that tom was fussy.

"How long will the gate hold?" Jake asked as they moved back towards the living quarters.

"I've left them up as long as three hours. Normally, I don't leave them open longer than needed." He said easily. "Especially, since I figured out the return incantation."

"I need to set a few things up here, preferably after you've left." He said softly. "I'd rather be able to gate back, than drive. I'd have to meet you down at Haven."

"That's easy. I'll leave the gate open. How long do you think you'll be?" Hardin asked gently.

"I doubt more than ten or fifteen minutes." Jake nodded gratefully. "I'll meet you in the Yard."

"Just take the gate-key out when you come through." Hardin said softly, as he moved to the Gate. "See you soon love." He said as he stepped through and disappeared.

"So you want me to stay with you, or go ahead with them?" Chance asked curiously.

"Go ahead." Jake told him. "Security is not visitor friendly around here."

"Okay." He said, stepping into the liquid mirror.

* * *

True to his word, Jake stepped through the mirrored, liquid surface not quite fifteen minutes later. Though he was physically no different than when the tabby had last seen him, the lean tom was distinctly broody.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Chance said softly, as he stood from where he'd been sitting, waiting.

He looked up from where he was about to remove the stone, startled. "Umm, just thinking too much. I don't think _anything_ is as it was yesterday at lunch."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chance asked quietly. "Things sucked yesterday at lunch."

"No, it's not a bad thing. I don't think I'll miss much, if any, of it." He shook his head and removed the stone. "It's just a lot to take in all at once."

"Yeah, guess it is." He agreed quietly as Jake put the stone back down. "Think I'm still trying to work through Hardin."

"I bet." Jake chuckled softly. "He's as much a contradiction as I am."

Chance nodded. "Sometimes it's like he knows when I just thought Dark Kat, because he seems to immediately do something else that's just totally incompatible." He shook his head. "And then there's how Mayrie reacts to him. She trusts him with the kits, and she doesn't trust hardly anyone with them." He sighed. "I know it's a costume and all, but he's even less like his than we were like ours."

"He likes what he does in costume less than we did," Jake said quietly and headed out of the vault. "SWAT really wasn't much different than we were as Enforcers, or who we were then. DK ... the only thing he has in common with Hardin is that they'll both do almost anything required when it's important enough."

Chance nodded as he followed. "Yeah, that must be it." He said quietly following Jake. "Jake, am I totally misinterpreting, or does he find me attractive?" He asked, clearly not used to interpreting appreciation from toms.

"Yes, he does." The lean tom smiled softly and reached out to squeeze the tabby's shoulder. "You're a very attractive tom, buddy. Especially when you're enjoying yourself."

"Thanks, it's funny; I've always wanted that kind of attention, from shekats, but getting it from toms takes a little getting used." He smiled. "Except from you."

Jake smiled slightly. "Thanks, buddy." He hesitated. "Speaking of attraction ... would you object to me and Mayrie?" He asked uncertainly.

"As long as she doesn't, hell no." Chance smiled, and patted his partner on the back. "She'd be hard pressed to do better."

"Thanks," Jake nearly blushed at the praise. "I haven't said anything to her yet. I needed to make sure you were okay with it, and Hardin ... it wasn't in me to try for another serious relationship until I knew what happened."

"A little advice, buddy." Chance said gently. "Wait till she's settled in at Haven. As long as she's concerned with the kits, she won't be thinking about herself and that includes someone being attracted." He said quietly. "Those kits come first in her life, especially since Robby died."

"Thanks, and I know," Jake smiled slightly. "It's part of what makes her attractive. Do you know if she'd want to stay at home with the kits, a ... homekeeper ... if she could?"

"She didn't start working till Robby died." Chance said quietly. "But she does what she has to. I know she'd rather stay with the kits if she could. Of course, she's still gonna be feisty, she don't stand for anything less than equals."

"I'd hope so." Jake murred with a bit of a grin. "I don't want a servant-mate."

"Well, amazing the number of guys who do." Chance shook his head. "Sounds like it'd get dull after awhile." He smiled. "Didn't really think you would, but thanks for not proving me wrong."

"A lot of guys don't want equals in any part of their life; think about how few who technically qualify actually make it through team based training." Jake said softly. "It's not hard to pass the coursework to make pilot-gunner, but I know at least half our class washed out of the program because they couldn't accept the relationship it required. It's the rare hotshot that can take being told what to do in the air," he smiled proudly at his partner. "It never ceased to amaze me that you accepted me as your gunner. You don't take orders from just anybody."

"Yeah, but something just felt right about you." Chance smiled. "I felt I could trust you to give orders without them being stupid orders." He chuckled. "I was right."

"You made it easy for me, buddy." He smiled and bumped shoulders playfully. "You could do what I knew needed to be done. I'm not nearly as good a gunner with others. Remember that day I had to go up with Becker?"

"Was it really as close to a fight as it smelled?" Chance asked curiously. "And that was a pretty rough performance."

"Probably closer, I'd calmed down a lot by the time we landed." He shook his head. "I gave up on him half way through."

"It showed." Chance shook his head. "He always did think he was better than he was." The tabby smirked. "No matter how many times I whipped his tail on the solo boards."

"You know what he told me afterwards?" Jake growled softly, still angry at the memory. "He said that if I was a _real_ gunner, I wouldn't sabotage his flying."

"That would explain why he washed out of the pilot-gunner program." Chance shook his head. "His loss, Jake. We _owned_ the team boards once they stopped trying to see if we could work with someone else." He said proudly, and then smirked. "You know that R &D firm holds wargames with the Protectors every year. We could really show them how it's done. If you want to, that is." Chance said softly.

"I'd love to buddy." He smiled with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "It'd be a blast to fly for fun, for a change."

"Yeah, and we might see some designs that get your attention." He smiled. "I hear they've got some really hot designers down there."

"They're going to have one more soon, and the best pilot on the planet to test them." Jake purred.

"Yeah, then all I gotta do is beat the ones from off-planet, assuming Serina wasn't joking with me." He chuckled.

"Pretty name," he murred. "We've beaten off-worlders before, buddy. We'll do it again."

"Petite fluffy black and gray tabby shekat." Chance smiled. "Looks soft and fluffy, but she's hard as nails when she needs to be. At least that's the impression I get." He chuckled. "At least this time the off-worlders are friendly."

"That'll make it fun," Jake murred. "That's one thing I really did miss as SWAT. The war-games were always fun. High performance, but no lives on the line."

"Yeash." Chance murred happily. "We could push things to the limit, with only our pride on the line." He smiled. "So were any of those half-finished projects the next upgrade to the TurboKat?" Chance asked curiously.

"Maybe. Most were older projects I haven't had time for lately, though several of our toys came out of it." Jake twisted to kiss Chance on the cheek happily. "And I hear Haven is more relaxed about toms who like toms." He stopped to catch the tabby's shoulders, utterly serious at he met his partner face to face. "What you did to protect Mayrie and the kits won't matter to _anyone_ worth sleeping with, much less care about. I know how it can hurt, but it doesn't change your worth. To me or anyone worth your attention."

Chance nodded. "Thanks, Jake." He said quietly. "It means a lot coming from you."

"Never forget buddy, I do love you." He said very softly and cupped the tabby's cheek. "You will never be alone."

Chance smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'm beginning to understand." He said and paused for a moment. "I love you, too Jake." He said sincerely, then moved them on, to exit the tunnels into the culvert across from the Yard. "Jake, does Patch weird you out at all?" He asked quietly.

"A lot." He sighed. "But right now he's a Kat with a serious heart condition that's asked for my help."

"Serious heart condition in more ways the one." Chance murred. "Under that rough exterior he's one seriously devoted tom. I can imagine what he's going through, I don't like it."

"I saw that too." Jake nodded softly as they crossed the deserted street. "What scares me more is the kind of person that could hold his Razor, and bring him to dimension-hope to try a rescue."

"Yeah, did you get any idea who it was?" Chance asked curiously, as he unlocked the main gate.

"Callie's sister, who is as insane as Dark Kat is supposed to be, and Mayor of MKC to start with."

"That's not good." Chance shook his head. "That's a lot of resources to play with. Wonder if Feral's with her or not?"

"Umm ... I don't think I remembered to ask." Jake murmured. "I kind of had my mind on other things both times I've seen him now."

"We'll just have to find out before we go rescue his Razor." Chance said easily.

"Along with the rest of the needed info." Jake nodded as they walked along the dusty 'road' to the only building visible. "We aren't taking that trip yet."

"Yeah, first we gotta get Patch to a doctor." He said quietly. "I don't think I've ever seen myself looking that bad." He said with a strange smile.

"You've come close a couple nights." Jake whispered. "You don't know how close you've come to waking up in a hospital under psychiatric arrest more than once."

"Huh?" Chance looked at Jake, startled and frightened.

"You've come very close to drinking yourself to death, Chance. The first time I just monitored you until you started coming out of it. I guess I didn't ask the right questions." He said softly. "The second and third time I called the paramedics. They said you were just a drunk, and not to worry about it. They weren't there when your heart stopped. About then I stopped caring if you hated me for it, as long as you got the help you needed."

"Wouldn't have helped ... those places never do." He said quietly, still unnerved that someone would think that those were a good thing to do to someone.

"A hospital?" Jake shot him a strange look. "They heal people at hospitals."

"Not psych wards, that's for dumping broken people who are too much trouble to bother with." He said softly, still frightened.

"Phych arrest, Chance. Not the phych ward." Jake grumbled. "You needed detox, the hard way if it had to be. All a phych arrest means is you aren't allowed to check yourself out of detox."

"Assuming Feral would've allowed it." Chance grumbled. "Drinking wasn't the problem. It's how I survived." He said softly.

"Two things you didn't tell me when I tried to ask what was going on." Jake sighed. "All I knew was my partner was doing a good job of accidentally trying to drink himself to death. Your _heart_ stopped, Chance!" He twisted around to face the tabby, his own fear and frustration on his face. "What the hell else was I supposed to do? Ignore it and let my partner die in my arms?"

Chance sighed. "I'm sorry, Jake." He said despondently. "I didn't know that. I didn't think I was that drunk, just drunk enough to forget." He stopped and leaned against a nearby pile of scrap. "I didn't know what to do, and thinking's not my strong suit. I just tried to survive what I had to." He put his head in his hands. "Just wasn't as strong as I thought I was, and I didn't want you to know."

Jake sighed and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I know." He said simply.

"I know I should've told you, but I was afraid you'd go after the Syndicate on your own. You get so angry sometimes, and I was more scared of losing you than I was of another night with one of their clients." He said softly.

Jake let a breath out and knelt next to the tabby to embrace him awkwardly. "It's over Chance, and we're both alive." He said softly. "That's what matters in the end. We pulled out of another impossible situation."

Chance nodded, and leaned into the embrace. "Yeah, you're right." He said, as he pulled himself together. "And now it looks like we've got to pull two others out of their impossible situation." He said, with a weak smile.

"With a little help," Jake smiled and provided a little support as the tabby stood. "Then we'll be where our skills are really appreciated."

"Yeah, and maybe we can have something like normal lives." He said as he stood. "Wouldn't it be nice to be able to go out some evening and not have worry about being called to duty." He mused quietly.

"Nice, and nice and strange." Jake chuckled. "I think it's going to take me a while to key down from it."

"Don't worry, partner." Chance chuckled and put his arm around Jake's shoulders as they walked up to the main building. "I'll show you how to relax." He smirked.

"Why does this worry me?" Jake snickered as they walked in the familiar space.

"'Cause you don't relax often enough." Chance chuckled.

"Ah, there you two are." Hardin waved from the couch where Patch was watching Scaredy Kat in rapt fascination. "Apparently it went off the air some years ago, in his MKC." He chuckled quietly. "MedEvac should be here in about 10 minutes."

"I think that's all he needs to convince him to immigrate." Jake chuckled softly and walked into Hardin's embrace with one of his own.

"Once he's got his Razor back." Harding said quietly. "A singlemindness I can appreciate."

"Hey, new season, cool!" Chance said as he said down next to Patch.

Patch looked at him surprised. "They're still in production?" He asked amazed.

"Hell, yeah." He grinned broadly. "They're holding a forty-eight hour marathon to 'officially' start the season, next weekend. Hope they get it in Haven." Chance said eagerly.

"If we can rescue Razor, he'll need time to recuperate at least." He said quietly. "Should keep us here that long." He said hopefully, but a little fatigued.

"Don't stress yourself, Patch."

"Yeah, we have to get _you_ in reasonable shape first." Jake said as he dropped to his forearms on the back of the couch between the tabbies.

Patch started to object and then nodded resignedly. "Can't help Razor if I can't stand on my own." He said quietly.

"Got that right." Chance said firmly.

Hardin watched the interplay curiously, interested in what this alternate Chance was really like.

"As long as we're waiting, how about bringing us as up to date as five or ten minutes will allow." Jake asked. "On the off chance we have to do this without you."

"Anywhere I should start?" He asked leaning back against the couch.

"Enemies and allies." Jake suggested quietly.

"Allies, few and far between." He said quietly. "There's Razor's friend, Dr. Hackett, and Felina and the resistance." He said tiredly.

"Enemies; there's Calina and her consort-mate Aurelius. Plus she's got Hard Drive, Viper and the MetalliKats working for her. Plus those of the Protectors who stayed loyal to her. She got the solid support of PumaDyne as well."

"Where's your Razor being held?"

Patch paused as though gathering his strength. "KatMax Omega."

"Details?" Jake pressed forward, though he kept a careful eye on their guest. "Getting in, out, where he'd be held? What's special about it."

"What details I could get are stored on this." He pulled a device the size of a Walkman out of his jacket. "Works with any personal computer. I've never been inside it, beyond the outer perimeter. I got as far as the second line before it got bloody obvious I was way over my head." He shook his head. "He's probably being held in the special confinement cells, closest to the Warden's office/apartment complex." He shuddered and forced himself to calm down. "As for what's special, you can probably figure out better than I can. If you were going to design a prison for holding Omegas, what you design? It was the one security system he never got to test."

"Krud." Jake muttered under his breath and accepted the device. "Quick list of top five most difficult Omegas it was designed to hold."

"Hard Drive, Viper, Metallikats, Turmoil, Crystallax, and Freon." He said easily. "She thinks it was designed to hold Dark Kat, but I know it wasn't."

"Freon?" Jake asked. "Your Jake designed this place?"

"Security system." He said proudly. "The structural engineering and other concerns were done by other teams."

"That's not going to be fun, but at least Pastie and Dark Kat aren't on the list." He sighed. "What's Freon?"

"I think Pastie wasn't consider that difficult once you take his toys." Chance said. "Either that or he was someone else's concern. And Dark Kat wasn't included for personal reasons." He smiled. "I think you understand that." He grinned. "Freon is nominally male, looks like a patrol car sized quadruped silver-white wolf. Attacks based on super-cold. Can fly and operate underwater unrestricted. Fast and surprisingly agile for his size."

"Fun." Jake voice dripped with sarcasm. "Still, if it's been built, it can be broken." He said stubbornly. "Just have to figure out how." He glanced at his mate. "Don't suppose you have that laptop with you?"

Hardin picked up off the table. "This one?" He smiled.

"I know, that's why I came to you." Patch said firmly. "If Razor designed it then another can figure out how to break it."

"Thanks love." He purred and began to hook the new device up. "So how much control does that dimensional device give, Patch?"

"I'm not sure, I know how to set it to go 'home', and how to open a new gate." He said quietly. "I figured if I kept jumping I'd get someone eventually who'd help." He said with a small amount of desperation.

"We're not your first stop, then, are we?" Jake asked quietly.

"Nope. That's where the jet I'm flying came from. Had to install the gate generator in it, I'm still surprised it works."

"Just how many tries have you made?" Jake worried his lip and tried to figure out how to access the data in the box.

There was a humming noise from the box, and then a slight crackle of electricity, and an additional hard drive became visible from the laptop.

"I don't know; seven at least." He shook his head. "I stopped counting, and just kept going."

"Damn." Jake mumbled as he started looking through the new drive. "Decent SWAT Kats are that rare?"

"Maybe it's just my luck." He said quietly. "Though I hit one world where Mutilor wasn't stopped ... not a pretty place. And there was the one ruled by Zed." He shuddered, and put his arms around himself. "Then there was one I never did quite figure out but someone had caused the entire mountain range surrounding MKC Valley to erupt volcanically. And there were a number where the SWAT Kats never existed, and another where the scuttlebutt was that T-bone had actually betrayed his partner to Feral."

"No fucking way." Chance growled angrily.

"In an infinite number of dimensions, anything is possible." Hardin said softly. "Even the unthinkable."

"I hope it's just your luck," Jake shivered. "It doesn't sound promising."

"It knows how to get home." Patch said quietly. "I just wasn't going home without help."

Jake nodded and fell silent, absorbed in assimilating and dissecting the information on KMO. "Patch, are these Jake's notes?"

"Mostly. I think he may have some notes from some of the other designers in there as well. I just grab the datastore labeled KMO design notes." He said quietly.

"Just making sure it's mostly his head writing this stuff, and not some public official." He murmured, working through it as they heard the chopper approach.

"Not much public to work through." Patch said quietly. "KMO was a black project. Strictly an Ann-free zone." He chuckled softly.

"Easier said than done," Jake smirked. "At least if yours is as persistent as ours."

"She was." Patch said softly.

"Is Dr. Sinnian gone too?" Jake asked with a sigh.

"We haven't seen her in months, but we heard the resistance was able to get her out of MKC territory." He said quietly. "I hope the rumors were right for a change."

"Feral?"

"He worked with Calina for a while. She let him do anything he liked to maintain law and order. He was a virtual dictator, and then he found out what she was really about." He shook his head. "They've been fighting ever since, one of the nastier turf wars. Though they'll both overlook shooting each other to shoot at the resistance."

"Lovely." Jake sighed. "Sounds like a couple side-missions might be in order." He looked meaningfully at his mate.

"After Patch is in shape to travel." Hardin said easily as he opened the door. "Right now we have a helicopter to catch." He said as he walked over and picked up a slightly reluctant Patch and headed for the waiting helicopter.

"Their MKC is a real mess." Chance said softly while he waited for Jake to gather his laptop. "Hard to imagine MKC without Ann, but I guess news is probably really restricted."

"Hard to imagine MKC without Callie." The cinnamon tom shook his head sadly and followed Hardin outside.

"I thought she was recuperating or something." Chance asked curiously.

"Yeah, but not having her in charge. She's effectively gone."

"Yeah, but if they immigrate we could end up with two Callie's here. Wouldn't it be wild if they could work together?" He said as they approached the waiting chopper.

"Meet Mayor Callie Briggs, and Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs." Jake snickered. "Or one could take Feral's place. Now wouldn't _that_ be wild?"

"I like the two of them in charge of city hall, and replace Feral with Felina." He chuckled. "I think that'd be a first, three shekats holding the three most powerful posts in the city."

"And it would be the best the city's ever had it." Jake nodded as they got in and found relatively out of the way places to sit.

Chance nodded. "No argument, here." He smiled, watching the paramedics looking Patch over.

Hardin sat down next to Jake on the opposite side from Chance. "Well, the medics insist he rest until we reach Haven Medical."

"Not a surprise." The cinnamon tom shifted to leaned against Hardin and propped the laptop between his knees and chest to continue studding their target.

* * *

Jake, Hardin and Chance sat waiting while the specialists looked over Patch. What little the doctors had said so far indicated the tabby's condition was indeed very serious. The doctors had asked Chance to remain close by, though the explanation had been mostly that he was as close to a baseline understanding of Patch as they had access to.

"Jake." Chance said softly. "The docs won't let me go anywhere, so would you do something for me?" He asked softly.

"Course. What do you need?"

"Bring Mayrie and kits down here." He said quietly. "I don't want them in MKC when the Syndicate figures out I'm not cooperating any more." He said quietly. "And they paged me this morning ... Feral's reserved me for the entire week."

Jake nodded uneasily and guided Hardin out of the room. "I need your help, love. We have to move everything now."

Hardin nodded. "Of course, love. Is there a new problem?" He asked softly.

"Feral's reserved Chance for the week." He sighed and shook his head. "Syndicate's going to know very soon what we've done."

"I've got a stealth jet waiting at the military airfield, we can be back in under thirty minutes." Hardin said easily.

"Then go back to clear out the Yard." Jake said softly as they walked. "Where are we staying down here?"

"For now we have a large condo. I made the arrangement when I realized that Mayrie and the kits were going to be a permanent part of our lives." He smiled warmly. "My old place was far too small. We can discuss what we want permanently after things calm down a bit."

Jake nodded, chasing things around in his mind and followed his mate out.

As they left Medical, Hardin pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "Yes, this is Hardin Skymartin, please have my jet fueled and ready. Thank you." He said as they crossed the compound, headed for a semi-busy airfield. There was a wall that seemed to divide the large compound in two, with several heavily secured gate checkpoints separating.

"Hardin, just where _are_ we that has a military airfield this close to a civilian hospital?" Jake asked, leaving half the sentence off.

"Haven is the international headquarters of Halycon Industries and the ancestral home of the Pellatier family. It's an unusual combination of major R&D center, business HQ and residential compound. And that 'military' airfield is used primarily by test pilots who work for Halycon. It's also used by the Haven Guard division of the Port Haven Protectors. Originally, the Pellatiers were the Lords of Haven, and though they gave up rule of Port Haven voluntarily over a century ago, the people of Port Haven are still fiercely protective of them."

"Who are you to them, that you keep a stealth jet on property?" He asked quietly.

"Much to everyone's surprise, a distant cousin." He shook his head. "But that only came to light recently. Mostly, it's because I've been friends with Augustus since I first came to this continent. And I'm a part-time member of Brainstorm, though it's understood that it's _very_ part time."

"Is there anything you don't have connections with?" Jake asked quietly.

"I don't believe I have any connections with Saydan Bay, or many connections off this continent." He shrugged. "In fact most of my significant connections are here in Haven."

"Sounds like you have a good future laid out when the mess up north is settled." He nodded.

"You could make a future here as well, love." Hardin said quietly. "It's important that you be happy as well."

"It's going to be a while before I can think in those terms." Jake said softly. "It's been survival for so long."

"I've been there, love." Hardin said gently, as they approached an advanced stealth jet, though it appeared to be closer to a stealth corporate jet than a fighter. "Then it hit me, if all there is is survival, why bother? While survival may be existence, it's not living." He shook his head. "Took me a while to figure that one out."

"For the future, the kits, the city I swore to protect." Jake answered as he followed his mate inside. "I haven't survived for myself in a long time. I had a job to do. Then I saw you, and realized why my partner was trying to die. It made me think about living for real again."

"Please do." Hardin said, almost pleading, as he sat down in the pilot's seat and began take off prep. "There's so much more to life than just duty. If for no other reason, than to be a healthy role-model for the kits."

Jake settled next to him in the co-pilot's chair and strapped in. "I don't know if I can abandon duty, but I can change its focus." He said softly. "I'm starting to want to. I seem to remember living was a lot of fun, with you around."

"Living and duty aren't incompatible." He said gently, as the plane VTOL'd up. "The trick is balancing them. Duty, joy and love ... we have the capacity for all three, and they are all important."

"Sounds like you've gotten more of that balance figured out than I have." Jake murmured and fingered his collar. "I want to learn it though. I ... like ... being happy."

"I've had a few more years to figure it out. And a very painful loss to start the process. A mistake I very nearly repeated, thankfully fate intervened before I did."

"What happened?" Jake looked at his mate curious and sad for him.

"My Mate, Briana, and I were sent to Haven by our people to learn from the wise woman the elders told us about. The wise woman's grandson and I became friends and one day he offered to take me north with him to visit an old friend. That was my first visit to MKC, and that was when I first 'saw' what was beginning." He said softly.

"At first I didn't want to believe such a disaster was possible, but the wise woman assured me that I was not mistaken. I knew that the disaster would affect not only this continent but the whole world in time." He paused as he leveled off. "My duty to protect my people was clear, but the elders didn't see it that way. The said it was the impulsive behavior of the young, and they ordered me home to be reinstructed on my proper duties. But I couldn't ignore what I knew, my duty was to protect my people and the elders couldn't take that from me." He sighed.

"I didn't expect that my mate wouldn't believe me. She begged me to obey the elders and return home. I tried to explain, but in vain. She returned home, taking our three young kits with her. As far as my people were concerned I was dead to them, because I disobeyed the elders. Duty cost me mate and family." He sighed deeply.

"I ... wow," Jake murmured.

"And four years ago I got so wrapped up in duty again, that I let you slip out of my life. I'm glad I got a chance to correct that mistake." He said, leaning over to kiss the lean tom.

"So am I, even if just having you drop by the yard would have been a lot less stressful." Jake chuckled weakly. "But I can see why you took this approach."

"Wasn't exactly planned." Hardin chuckled. "I didn't want to find out the hard way that you were capable of shooting someone because trying to lock them up might not work. And once you knew, I figured you might want to talk ... and well, everything else is history."

"I'm glad you did it." Jake closed his eyes. "I don't know if I could pull the trigger to really kill like that, but I'm a hell of a lot closer than I was four years ago, much less ten. If Chance has said it, and not Feral ...."

"Then I would have had to repair my armor again." He chuckled weakly. "But I'm glad I did it too. Both for us, and for giving Chance a way out."

"I would have figured something out, but no way in hell would it be this pleasant." He shivered. "Especially for you."

"Barring that kind of revelation, I don't think Chance would've willingly told you what was going on." He sighed. "But let's not dwell and what might have been, we've got enough in the now to deal with."

"I would have found out with or without your revelation. I overheard Feral talking to him." Jake sighed. "I haven't had my world turned inside out that many times in two days." He shook his head. "Sorry, it's hard not to think just how close things came right now. It's so fresh."

"That was the revelation I meant, actually." He smiled understandingly. "I caught that conversation on the flight recorders. I understand, we've all had things turned around. Fortunately, for the better."

"Very much for the better." Jake smiled. "I have you, my partner is recovering is self-esteem and himself, he's coming to terms with his desires for toms, and we have a _family_ , kittens and all."

"Speaking of family, how do you want to handle relocating everything? Assuming there isn't a _lot_ of stuff Mayrie and the kits are attached to this shuttle should be able to move them." He said as they approached the steep side of a hill, only to have a part of the hillside slide away to reveal a hangar entrance that Hardin slipped the plane inside easily. "That just leaves relocating the stuff from the Yard. Your primary lab isn't quite as time-critical since no one knows where it is, save you."

"I don't want to relocate my workshop unless I really have to." Jake said softly. "The Hanger, that's a major undertaking. I'm quite sure the only things Mayrie and company care about came with them. I can pack for Chance and myself in a couple hours, with a little help. There isn't much above ground there, either."

"Well, I don't think anyone will find your lab anytime soon. Most people won't even be looking." He nodded. "The Hanger is a bigger concern, since Feral's actions may be hard to predict once he notices a change in things. Of course, the big concern is whether the Syndicate knows who the SWAT Kats really are. If they don't then a simple accident fixes the danger of Feral moving against the Hanger."

"Actually, I was thinking of something a little more sneaky." Jake started a little hesitantly. "If there's a company you trust, get them to buy the Yard from the city. The really important stuff I can move out in the TurboKat today. The rest could wait until we have the cover of a construction and survey assault on the place to move out. Assuming it's wroth bothering to, with Blackie safe and sound."

"Don't you have a number of other vehicles down there as well." He smiled. "But I think I know a company that can pull that off. Especially since Manx would like to hold taxes at bay a little, at least till the day after the election. Though any plans, notes, etc. are of far more value than completed stuff." He smiled. "You're a very difficult Kat to reverse engineer." He smiled. "I know, I've tried."

"Thanks," Jake grinned in pleasure. "There are extremely few notes. I haven't preplanned like that in _ages_. Blackie can carry two of them, the third can fly by remote tracer to hold onto her tail. The ThunderTruck is the last, and it's better hidden than the Hanger itself." He smirked. "It's the tow truck."

"Which can be moved in any number of ways, depending on where it needs to end up." Hardin nodded. "Sounds like we should be able to get things moved by this afternoon. Do we want to postpone our other plans till we find out what the situation with Patch is?"

"Well, it would be good to have the Yard under friendly control ASAP," he considered. "Even with the most important things gone. I ... I think I'd like to make this official before we go, even if it's only before Bastet." Jake said softly, fingering the entwined collars. "The bad guys ... gods, that depends on how long he's stuck in the hospital. Though we can probably take a couple out before we head out. I definitely want to take the Zero-suit and Shurrin into this mess. That prison is serious stuff."

"I'm planning on putting my specialty gear together, though I think I'll use the armor without the cloak." He nodded, as they touched down in a well-equipped hangar that could easily handle a half-dozen jets. "Just let me make a brief call to get the process underway." He smiled, and tapped a series of codes into the comm panel, before putting the headset on.

"Hi, Augustus. It's Hardin."

"Sorry about that, things are moving a bit quickly. I promise to stop by when I get back, I'll even introduce you to my new mate."

"No, I'm not joking." He shook his head. "At any rate, I need you to use H.I. to pick up a piece of real estate from Manx. The property's not much, but it comes with some serious perks."

"It's Salvage Yard East."

"Oh, stop laughing Auggie, I'm serious but I'll explain later. Just buy it and get it secured as quickly as you can." He shook his head. "Well, no promises, but maybe. Talk to you later." He said before disconnecting.

"That's going to be one of the highest returns on investment he'll see anytime soon." Jake chuckled.

"I'm sure he's pretty well aware of that." Hardin chuckled.

"Because you asked him to do it?" Jake cocked his head and started to move out of the hanger area.

"That and his grandson, Lt. Commander BrightClaw has been pretty sure for a while now." He said as he led the way back to the residential.

"I didn't know the BrightClaws were that connected down south." He said absently.

"Lt. Cmdr. BrightClaw's mother is Leanna Pellatier-BrightClaw." Hardin said casually.

"Ah, new connection." Jake nodded. "That would make for interesting politics, having a Commander BrightClaw." He chuckled. "Though Felina would make a fine Commander. She's still a field officer more than anything."

"So's Lt. Cmdr BrightClaw." Hardin smiled. "The BrightClaw best suited to actually be Commander, left the force a couple years after you did. A nasty breakup from what I heard, and he decided to get away from MKC altogether." He smiled. "Not that he really lost anything by doing so, he's now Halycon Director of Intel."

"And probably having much more fun with life." Jake chuckled. "That would be _such_ a fun job."

"I'm sure you could get into Intel if you wanted to." Hardin said easily.

"I can do damn near anything I decide to." Jake said softly. "It's a matter of deciding. That's the hard part."

"The Director of Intel had a similar problem. His talents made him useful in all sorts of places." Hardin chuckled. "Including a very good detective."

"I'm not at all surprised." Jake chuckled softly. "They have a lot in common."

"Well, I'm sure something will work out." Hardin smiled, as they climbed the stairs into the residential level. "You should get a tour of Intel even if you don't decide to work there, it's fascinating. And ToyBox is just plain bizarre."

Jake licked his whiskers. "It sounds entertaining." He purred dangerously.

"That's one way to describe it." Hardin chuckled. "These are people who's job is to make that impossible spy stuff in movies, reality. Assuming that they haven't done it before the movie comes out."

"Sounds rather familiar." Jake chuckled. "My toys just didn't make it into many movies. Not accurately at any rate."

"Neither do theirs normally, though sometimes they'll spot something in a movie and make it happen." He smiled. "Though they're still trying to pack as much stuff into a glove as you do."

"That's my secret." He smirked. "And one I'm keeping."

"Fine by me, love." Hardin said, turning to pull the lean tom into a passionate kiss that was eagerly returned. After several passionate minutes, Hardin broke away gently. "As much as I love where this could lead, we have things we need to get done." He said regretfully. "But there's always tonight." He finished with a seductive purr.

"And a few stolen moments after we get our family safely south." Jake purred back. "Anyone who comes looking for trouble when _we_ are in the yard, is going to get more than they bargained for."

"No doubt." Hardin rumbled. "But then few would expect the two of us to be working together. Or should I say, our costumes." He chuckled.

"And fewer would expect to catch that kind of hell from us out of costume." Jake chuckled with a murr. "Especially if they interrupt something interesting."

"Yes, catching us with our pants down would not be conducive to someone's chances of survival." He chuckled.

"Or a less than humiliating death." Jake rumbled with a snicker. "Especially with Chance not watching."

"And between the two of us, I'm sure we could devise something _very_ humiliating." He smirked.

"No doubt." Jake growled as they entered the living area. "Something a few folks already deserve."

"No argument there." Hardin said softly, nuzzling the lean tom gently. "Sounds like dinner is in progress." He added, heading for the dining room.

"Good an event as any to tell them over." Jake nodded, sniffing the air. "Smells good too."

"Yes, it means that all the kits will be in one place." He smiled. "She does have a definite touch in the kitchen."

"What do you think of her, really?" Jake asked softly, and a little hesitant.

"She's a dedicated mother, that much is clear. And from what little she's said, she was clearly dedicated to her mate. I think she'd be happier not having to work, and taking care of the home and kits. That's an unusual thing to find in shekats nowadays."

"Would it be hard to arrange it, so she could?" Jake almost whispered.

"The trick is doing it, without making it look like charity; she's very independent. The funds to make it possible are trivial." He said very softly.

"Well, if she was living with the three of us, it wouldn't look like charity, would it?" He looked up uncertainly. "I mean, she cooks, cleans, keeps us males well fed and cared for and the kittens in line and progressing in their studies with the tutors. I really _like_ her, love. She's such a good mother, attractive, sweet ... oh, I don't know. I just remember feeling like this for Chance, over different things."

"No, it wouldn't." He smiled. "Have you discussed this with Chance?" He asked softly.

"Sort of." Jake nodded fractionally. "I asked if he mined me and Mayrie ... he seemed really delighted with the idea, as long as she didn't object. Said she'd be hard pressed to find better." He smiled a little self-consciously.

"Well, he's right." Hardin purred affectionately. "She would be. Just be careful love. With the way things have been for her, it's hard to say if she's had any real time to mourn."

The lean tom nodded. "I waited without word for four years for you, almost ten without hope for Chance, I can wait for her to be ready with the same care. I _care_ for her, not just lust for her, even if I do appreciate her body."

"Just don't want you or her to get hurt accidentally." He said softly. "Grief is one of the trickiest emotions, running the gamut from sadness and loss to anger and guilt. And I wasn't suggesting it was just lust, caring can make one act precipitously as easily."

"I'll be careful as I know how, love." Jake nodded and wrapped an arm as far around the big toms waist as he could and squeezed affectionately. "Can you see her, that way?" He asked hesitantly. "A mother for kittens, _our_ kittens?"

"I'm still adjusting to their being an 'us' again, love." Hardin said gently. "I'll need a little time to get to thinking of siring kittens again." He said softly.

"You have the time you need," Jake said solemnly. "And so will she. I don't want them now. But after we've dealt with most of MKC's troubles and settled down a bit into a normal life ... I think I'm going to want a few of my own. A family ... one that continues on. And face it, we're both good stock. It would be a shame not to pass on our genes to the next generation."

"I'll have to see if any of the biomedical types at Brainstorm know a way to get both our genes into the same kitten or kittens." he said quietly. "It's just a bad year." He said quietly. "My kittens come of age this year, and I can't be with them." He said softly, an errant tear darkening the fur beneath one eye.

"Oh, Hardin, I'm sorry." Jake hugged him supportively. "I didn't realize ... I wouldn't have asked yet."

"Jake, I never told you how old they were, and that wouldn't tell you when their coming of age was unless you knew the culture I was raised in." He said softly, and then hugged the lean tom close. "But your love does make it easier to deal with."

"You won't lose out on these three, or any other we have." Jake promised stubbornly, than softened into the embrace as he tightened his own. "If I can help distract you, just let me know how? Please, love."

"Thank you, love. But, I'm not sure I want to be distracted. As much as it hurts, they are still my kits and I don't want to forget them. I can only hope that growing up without a father, didn't hurt them too much." He said softly.

"Do you want to see them? Grown and of age, even from a distance?" Jake offered uncertainly.

"Not right now." Hardin said softly, though with difficulty. "Perhaps when things have calmed down and we've settled in." He whispered, nuzzling the lean tom gratefully. "Thank you, love."

"All right," Jake nodded and just held his mate close for a time. "When you are ready, just tell me and we will go."

"I will, now to tell 'our' family that its time to go." he said softly, as he stepped back enough to walk.

"Yes, our family." Jake smiled softly. "I like the sound of that. A family to come home to, after the necessities of our duty."

"And to actually take vacations with." Hardin purred softly. "I don't think either of us really knows what one is."

"I think we have a family member or two willing to teach us though." He chuckled as they followed their noses.

"And even more extended family willing to help." He shook his head in amusement, as they turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Yes, your kin." Jake nodded. "That's going to take some getting used to, having that much family."

"No kidding." Hardin shook his head. "I came from a kind of small family, and had gotten used to no family to speak of. I'm still getting used to this tripping over family members in the strangest places."

"And with the strangest names." Jake chuckled as they spotted Mayrie and waved at her. "How's dinner coming, May?"

"Just sitting down, Jake." She said easily. "I was hoping you guys would make it back in time." And then she paused noticing there were only two of them. "Where's Chance?" She asked, a bit of worry touching her voice.

"With Patch, in the hospital. He's fine, May." He answered quietly. "He asked us to move you and the kittens down now. Though after dinner will work just fine." He smiled.

"It certainly will." She said in a no-nonsense tone. "Kittens travel better when fed. Speaking of fed, have either of you eaten lunch?"

"No." Jake chuckled and took a seat at the table. "Seems like we timed it perfectly."

"Yes, you." She smiled at the two of them as Hardin sat down next to Jake. "I'll be right back." She smiled as she stood and went into the kitchen.

"So who's Patch?" Sammy asked curiously between bites.

"Someone who asked for our help." Jake answered simply and served himself a sizable plate of spaghetti and some vegetables.

"So we're moving today?" He asked curiously. "That's cool."

"Will we see uncle Chance when we get there?" Nicholas asked curiously.

"Yes, and I expect soon after we get there." Jake nodded easily and took a forkful as Mayrie settled down.

"Excellent." The two kits said in agreement before returning their attention to dinner.

"Was there anything any of you didn't bring with you here, that you'll want to get before leaving." Hardin asked casually between bites.

"No," she shook her head. "Everything of importance came with us. Where will we be staying until I get on my feet?"

Hardin looked at Jake for a moment. "With us, of course." The giant tom smiled. "Actually, we'd like you to consider making that a permanent arrangement." He said gently. "Three bachelor toms alone in one apartment is not the wisest idea." He chuckled. "There's plenty of room for you and the kits to join us." He added seriously.

"As house-mother?" She regarded him with both humor and inertest.

"As good a term as any." He smiled. "Though it would also mean there would be someone to supervise the kits progress with the tutors. Which will be valuable since none of them have been home schooled before."

"And we get real food on a regular basis." Jake added with a truly hopeful look. "Besides, it means Mykal won't have to travel to play in my workshop."

"I see you two have plotted this one out." She chuckled with good humor. "There's enough income to support us all like that?"

"I could pull it off on my own income." Hardin said certainly. "But we'll have Jake and Chance as well, money won't be an issue." He said reassuringly.

"Sounds like a good situation all around." She smiled brightly. "You have a deal."

"That's wonderful." Hardin said with a broad smile, and turned more attention to eating.

* * *

"Okay, here's home." Hardin said as he unlocked the front door, turned on the lights and let everyone in. The apartment was furnished by what appeared to be a sort of mass production approach; plain and uniform. "It needs a little work."

"That in the understatement of the century." Mayrie said with an appraising look around. "I'll fix it right up, don't you worry." Sher grinned at the toms. "Just give me a little time and fabric and I'll have it looking homey in no time flat. Paint wouldn't hurt either."

Hardin handed Mayrie a fancy electronic card. "This accesses the 'house funds'. Feel free to redecorate to your heart's content." He smiled. "If the non-descript furniture doesn't fit with what you want to do, feel free to replace it." He said encouragingly. "Maintenance will repaint if you ask them, and have the paint here for them. There's a home furnishings and decorating store here at Haven, or at least that's what Augustus told me."

She looked extremely startled for a moment, but quickly gathered herself. "Okay. What's the budget?"

"I normally keep twenty grand on that card just in case." He said casually, causing Mayrie to nearly faint. "If that's not enough for redecorating let me know, and I'll move some more funds on to it."

"I'm sure it will be _more_ than enough." She took a deep breath to steady herself and smiled. "Say hi to Chance for me."

"Of course, Mayrie." Hardin smiled, and took Jake's arm. "Come on love, let's leave the expert to work and see how things are going."

"It will be interesting to see the place when she's done with it." Jake chuckled and smiled at her over his shoulder as they walked out.

* * *

After the males had left Mayrie caught up with her exploring kits, taking in the two story, three bedroom, two bathroom and a master, apartment with a critical eye for functionality as well as design.

"Needs more light, more color, curtains," she began to make notes in her head. "Beds."

"Bunk beds." Sammy suggested helpfully.

"So who's sleeping in their own?" She asked with teasing humor.

"Mykal gets up earliest, he probably should so he doesn't wake the other person." Nicholas said evenly.

"They can have the bunk bed." The gold on reddish brown tabby said quietly. "This place is huge."

"And I doubt it is meant to be home for long." Mayrie shook her head. "I'm sure they will want more space when things settle a bit."

"Yeah, uncle Chance has to have somewhere to put his plane." Sammy chuckled. "You _know_ he's gonna have one before long."

"And the workshops. Jake and Hardin are going to need lots of space for us to play." Mykal grinned. "Did you see the computer room yet?" He asked excitedly. "It's got internet access and everything."

"I bet." Sammy grinned. "Did you see the entertainment center? Big screen TV, full cable access, and surround sound. It's like a movie theater in the living room."

"Which are excellent things to keep the three of you busy and in the house while I collect some supplies, including food, I expect." Mayrie chuckled and shook her head.

Nicholas nodded. "Uncle Hardin left car keys on the table next to the front door." He observed casually.

Sammy smiled. "Yeah, they probably forgot to stock the fridge."

"And there is no way he stocked it with the three of you and Chance in mind." She chuckled and ruffled the chocolate on gold tabby's hair. "Or someone who can cook." She looked at them very seriously. "I need you to be good and stay out of trouble, like when I had to go to work. A few things can't wait until the guys come back."

"We'll be good." Sammy said reassuringly. "It's not like we know anybody here. Besides we've got internet and premium cable, I don't think we're goin' anywhere, right guys?"

"Yeah, we'll be good." Nicholas said evenly.

"I'll be on the computer mom," Mykal said solemnly. "We'll be good."

"Good." She smiled and knelt to hug them all. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Now did anyone notice where the phone is?"

"One on the living room table next to the couch." Nicholas said easily. "And a wall model in the kitchen."

"Did you notice if emergency numbers were on it?" She asked and stood.

"There was a 911 for emergencies, and Hardin's cellphone number for smaller emergencies." Nicholas nodded.

"How 'bout a good pizza delivery place?" Sammy asked casually.

"That's not an emergency number."

"Depends on how bad you want that pizza." Sammy smirked broadly.

"I'll be back with _real_ food before you are that desperate." Mayrie smiled, still very much on cloud nine. "We are going to have a proper family celebration tonight. And I'm sure Chance will find every pizza delivery place within the week, and post the numbers."

"Yeah, but at least now he won't be living on pizza." Nicholas chuckled softly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She got mock huffy. "Pizza is fine once in a while, but it is not a diet. Especially for a growing kit."

"Yes, mom." Sammy said obediently, though there was a grin sneaking on to his face. He refrained from mentioning what uncle Chance's idea of 'fixing dinner' had been on the occasions that he'd kitten sat.

"Then have fun while I do a little shopping to put this place in order." Mayrie chuckled and went to double check the kitchen's lack of contents before finding the keys, then the car that went with it.

* * *

"Any news?" Jake asked as he poked his head into the room Patch and Chance were in, and blinked in distress to see his partner in a hospital down and laid flat.

Chance looked up from the bed he was laying in. "Hi buddy. Lots of complicated stuff, doctor stuff." Chance said quietly. "He's exhausted, though it's just his body, they charged his battery about an hour ago."

"Why are you down?" He asked with worry and came up next to the burly tabby.

"They needed to run some tests." Chance shrugged. "I'm the best way they have to figure out what he's supposed to be like when he's well. They also needed a couple of tissue samples, I didn't quite get why, just that it would help them fix him." He said quietly. "They wanted me to lie down while the anesthesia was wearing off."

"Oh, okay." He nodded and relaxed against the wall to stroke Chance's arm. "How much longer until you're well enough to get up?"

"Not too long, I hope." Chance mumbled, though he smiled at Jake's touch. "Gotta wait for a doc to come in and check me out."

"Well, that won't be too bad." Jake smiled slightly. "Mayrie agreed to be our house-mother on a permanent basis." He grinned. "So she won't be working, except for taking care of the kits and bachelors."

Chance grinned. "She's got to be so thrilled." He smiled ear to ear. "She was so much happier when she just had to run a household."

"And Hardin left her with twenty grand and the condo to redecorate to keep everyone busy." Jake chuckled. "I'm sure she nearly fainted when he told her."

"He just left her with twenty _grand_ to play decorator with?" Chance smiled. "Once she comes off the ceiling, you probably won't recognize the place. She's good."

"Twenty on the card, more if she needs it." He winked at his partner. "And I hope it's not recognizable. I don't think it's been lived in. Though that's about to change." He smirked at his mate.

Chance smiled. "This is so great." He said quietly. "I always figured if one of us ever got hitched, we'd end up living in separate places. Never saw this coming, not in a million years."

"Neither did I," Jake smiled and leaned forward to kiss Chance gently. "This is way better than I ever expected."

Chance gently put his arm around Jake and held the kiss for a little bit. "Yeah, it is, buddy. Who woulda thought the two of us would've been raising kits together?" He said with an amused grin.

"Much less with Hardin and Mayrie." He chuckled. "I can't think of how it could get much better."

"Guess maybe after putting our tails on the line all those years, we're finally getting paid back for it." Chance said softly. "Good thing you never managed to shoot him down." He chuckled lightly.

"Best series of failures I ever had." He smiled fondly at the giant tom.

Hardin laughed quietly. "I'm certainly glad, though you two sure made it a lot more challenging."

"We sure tried." Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course you had a serious advantage, you know." He smirked. "I didn't actually want to kill either of you."

"You hid it well." Chance smirked, trying to be humorous.

At that moment, a tall female Dalmatian Kantin doctor walked in. "You must be Hardin and Jake." She said looking at the two toms correctly. "I'm Doctor R'lyea, I'm the primary medical doctor for Patch."

"Hi, doctor. How are they doing?" Jake asked.

"Chance is fine." She smiled warmly, as she began checking the tabby's vital signs. "We just needed him to stay quiet until the anesthesia wore off completely." She finished efficiently. "Which it appears to have. You have one hell of constitution, Chance." She said with a smile. "Patch's condition is far more complicated."

"Which means, besides the obvious?" Jake asked quietly, looking at the prone tabby so much like his partner.

"Let's talk in my office." She said quietly. "I'd rather he slept as much as possible." She said leading the way, as Chance quickly put his shirt on and followed. "Please make yourselves comfortable." She said as she closed the door. "Before I tell you what you already know, what do you know about Patch's condition?"

"He's got some device to keep his heart working, and it's about two and something months overdue to stop." Jake said softly. "And it is _very_ serious."

"It's both more serious and more complicated." She said quietly. "The device isn't keeping his heart working, it replaced his heart which judging by some tissue damage in the same area, was destroyed by a high energy weapon. The weapon also did serious damage to his central nervous system, and the device is acting like a pacemaker for the CNS as well." She said quietly. "It's a miracle that he's still alive, though my colleague Dr. Soren says he's seen worse. But then he's not local, so that's to be expected." She sighed, and paged through a report. "His current problem is that the high efficiency rechargeable battery that keeps the regulator working is losing its ability to hold a charge, and we don't have a comparable device or battery to replace it. Thanks to a biomedical researcher from the Alliance there is an option, but it's neither easy nor guaranteed."

"The alternative is he dies." Jake said simply, pausing to give her the option of refuting him.

"Or becomes severely restricted in his activities, by the fact that the device can't hold more than an hour or two charge tops." She added quietly.

Jake shuddered with a glance at his partner, then the doctor. "That's worse than dying." He said softly. "What has to happen?"

"We have to repair the damage, and replace the device with biological heart." She said quietly. "At any other hospital this would be impossible, but we have access to doctors from other worlds, where medicine is more advanced. The nerve and vascular damage will be repaired by Regeneron therapy, fairly standard in the Alliance but cutting-edge here and experimental. However, Doctor Soren has many years experience with it and is sure that it will be successful." She paused for a moment. "The more difficult part is obtaining a usable heart that will not be rejected. Unfortunately, there are no compatible hearts in the transplant network. That leaves another Alliance technique; organ cloning."

"Which means you do something to Chance." Jake did he damndest to keep his defensive reflexes from kicking in and at least hear the doctor out. "What's required for that?"

"They take a small tissue sample from me." Chance said quietly, hoping Jake wouldn't react so strongly if he said it. "But to clone an organ, you have to have a tissue sample from it." He said looking at the doctor to see if he'd gotten it right. "But with the Regeneron therapy I'll be good as new in less than a week." He said reassuringly.

"And how long until Patch is field ready again?" Jake asked softly, still clearly fighting an internal battle.

"That's hard to say, Jake." The doctor said softly. "Depends on how well his body takes to the Regeneron therapy to a large extent."

"Minimum time for field ready." He rephrased.

"By field ready, do you mean 'combat-ready'?" She asked softly. "The minimum I would say for that would be three, maybe four weeks. And that's a very optimistic outlook." She said guardedly. "We are talking about replacing a complex organ as well as repairing the entire central nervous system. Both systems are heavily taxed by combat." She continued. "If he were a member of the Protectors or a Halycon employee I would have him on light duty for six months."

Jake sighed. "How long until he'd be good for an intensive briefing of a strike team?"

"Assuming everything goes well." She said quietly. "Probably a week."

Jake winced. "Will it be possible to ask him one very important question before he goes under?"

"He's strong enough right now probably for a few questions, just don't tax him too much." She said gently.

"I'll be careful." Jake promised quietly. "It's just very important."

"I understand." She said softly, and led the way back to Patch's room.

Hardin stood quietly in one corner, while Chance gently touched Patch's shoulder. "Hey, Patch. You feel up to talking?" He asked with a gentleness that Jake didn't see in the brash pilot very often.

"Sure, bro." Patch said as one eye opened groggily. "Jake wants to talk to me, right?" He said with a tired smile.

"Yeah, it's important."

"Doesn't matter, bro. I've never met a Jake I could really say no to." He smiled with quiet, forced humor.

"It's your Jake I need to know about." Jake came up gently. "I need some way to know it's really him. You're not going to be in shape soon enough to go with us."

"I know." He sighed. "That's what the doc said, and I know she's right. I've gotta let somebody else rescue Razor, 'cause I can't." He said, clearly distraught by that realization. "There's what looks to be a wristwatch in my jacket pocket. The dial is yellow normally, turns green if Jake is nearby. If you press the button and hand it to someone, it'll turn blue if it's Jake, and won't change otherwise. Actually, it'll work the same with me, only it turns red if I'm nearby and purple if I'm holding it."

"Good for clones and magic creations apart as well as other version?" He asked quietly.

"It's responding to a special nano-transponder Jake designed, impossible to remove, and damn near impossible to detect, except if you look on exactly the right frequency." He said quietly. "You've got a good test here if you'd like to see it work."

Jake nodded and turned to get the tabby's jacket from the closet. He returned with the object and handed it to Patch.

"See the face is purple, cause I'm holding it." He said and then handed it back. "Now hand it to Chance."

Jake nodded and passed it over. The face, which had turned red when Jake took it from Patch, stayed red as Chance held it.

"Is he likely to be cooperative when we get there?" Jake asked quietly.

"When he sees that he will. He'll know I gave it to you, something I wouldn't do except with someone I trust." He said quietly.

"We'll get him back." Jake promised quietly. "You concentrate on healing so you can greet him properly." He managed a weak smile.

"Just be gentle with him." Patch asked worriedly. "She's not gentle. Especially not with him."

"We'll be as gentle as possible." Jake said softly. "But we're going to bring him and his Hardin back."

Patch nodded, and then drifted to sleep.

"Just sleep, bro." Chance said quietly. "You'll need your strength." He said before looking at Jake. "You really think you can get his Jake's Hardin back?"

"I can't, but Hardin can." He nodded at the giant black tom standing out of the way. "He beat Pastie in the battle that Hardin lost. We are going to get them back." He said with the simple stubbornness that had got so many other impossible things done. "Don't deck me for this, but is there a reason you have to give the sample, and not Tony?"

"'Cause Tony can't understand what's happening, Jake." Chance said defensively. "He's not capable of making that decision, and it's not right for anyone else to make it for him." Chance said stubbornly.

"And that is worth leaving Jake in a sadist's hands for a week or more?" He looked as torn by the debate as possible. "Yes, it's a bad thing to do, but it still seems the lesser of the two evils. Tony'll be cared for, healed, papered if I my guess is right. I'm not that sure I can stand to wait the week it's going to take for you to heal enough to join us." He said softly.

"Jake, he's already scared half out of his mind as it is." Chance growled lightly. "'Sides, not my decision and not your decision. Since he's not umm ... competent to make his own decisions, the medical ethics committee has final say."

"Who will no doubt say no, given you're here." He nodded and dropped the idea.

"I guess so." He said quietly. "'Sides, might not be a whole week. Docs are always cautious."

"I guess we'll just have to see what shape you're in when the preparations are done." Jake said softly and glanced at the tabby. "I guess this means you aren't coming home for a while."

"Not till they do some tests after the procedure." Chance sighed. "But the doc said I might be able to recuperate at home."

"That'd be good." Jake managed a weak smile. "When are those going to be?"

"Tomorrow morning, I think." Chance said quietly. "I don't like hospitals." He said softly, a slight hint of fear entering his scent.

"Then let's schedule them and get _out_ of here." Jake murmured.

"They gotta wait to see how I'm responding, and it takes twelve hours for it to show." He said as he lay back down in the bed next to Patch's. "Which means tomorrow morning earliest."

"So you're stuck here till then?" Jake asked softly.

"Depends on whether he'll behave at home." The doctor said from the open door. "And if I can count on him to come back in the morning for the tests."

"I can sic his sister on him if he doesn't behave." Jake offered. "And I'll see to it he comes back. I'm _not_ going through the trouble of getting Patch's partner back for him, just to have to deal with a widower."

The doctor smiled. "In that case, he can go home. Probably rest better there anyway. And remember Chance, no strenuous activities until we've done the tests." She said quite seriously.

"Yes, ma'am." The sandy tabby smiled, as he got off the bed. "When are they gonna start the treatment with him?" He asked looking at Patch.

"The neural regeneration? Probably in a couple hours, while he's still strong." She said gently. "He'll be out for a couple days."

"How long until Toby can come home?" Jake prompted quietly.

"Dr. Melian is with him right now. He'll probably be able to leave shortly. He's physically fine, and it's quite likely that though he has been through a very traumatic experience, he's actually behaving relatively normal. He thinks he's five."

"He might well be." Jake sighed. "Cloning technology is more viable than some odd alternate dimension already here." He motioned at Patch. "Don't discount it too fast."

"Oh, we're not." The doctor replied. "We're just waiting for genetic tests to come back. If he really is five, then he's certainly behaving as expected for an abused kit."

"One more kitten shouldn't be too much for Mayrie to handle, oversized and abused or not." Jake shook his head. "Last twenty-four qualify as extraordinarily weird, even for us."

"They certainly do." Hardin said quietly, from the doorway.

"Well, take it easy then." The doctor suggested. "And Chance, no planes until I've cleared you, unless they're remotes."

"Yes, ma'am." Chance smiled weakly, he'd figured piloting would be considered stressful. "Where's Doctor Melian's office?"

"West wing, 4th floor, room 405." She said easily. "He'll probably be ready by the time you get there."

"Thank you, ma'am." Chance said as he headed for the door, Jake at his side.

"Well, we've got no shortage of kittens." Chance chuckled weakly as they walked through the hospital.

"Better he really is five, than broken so badly he only thinks he is." Jake murmured. "He couldn't hope for a more caring home if he is. I'm not sure we can help him much otherwise."

"He seems more like five." Chance said quietly. "He doesn't really seem broken, which is good." The sandy tabby said understandingly.

"No argument there." Jake nodded.

"Hi, is Doctor Melian in?" Chance asked the petite brown and red tabby shekat receptionist.

"He's with a patient, but if you'd like to wait." She replied easily, and then blinked. "Wait a minute, you're in there."

"Naw, just my cousin." Chance said with a warm smile. "We're waiting for him anyway." He said as he sat down.

About ten minutes later the intercom on the receptionist's desk buzzed. "You can go in now." She smiled.

"Come on, buddy." Chance said heading for the door. "I want to get home."

The doctor was a tall thin tomkat with luxurious looking dark brown fur, and bright green eyes. "Hello, I'm Dr. Melian." He said extending his hand. "You must be Jake and Chance. Dr. R'lyea said you'd be stopping by."

"How's Toby?" Jake accepted the handshake with a nod. "Where's Toby?"

"He's in the next room with my assistant, picking out some new clothes. It'll help establish his identity." The doctor said easily. "For an abused kit he's doing quite well. I don't think the abuse lasted too long, because he's still able to trust. I think his mental maturity is actually developing at an accelerated rate though it's hard to be sure how long that'll last."

"That's good to hear," Jake smiled softly. "We have three ten-year-olds at home, and this one," he ribbed Chance with a small grin," only sometimes acts grown up."

"It's fairly clear that he's a clone, though the technology used is not one we've ever seen before, and that includes our off-world associates. He also has an ingrained trust and affection for you, Jake. That's clearly not a result of cloning, but appears to be some sort of imprinting."

"Imprinting?" The cinnamon tom frowned. "Like I was there when he was ... born?"

"Something like that." He nodded. "The process is less clear with sentient races, since they normally don't really imprint."

"Is it possible to imprint without having the person there?" Jake asked with a slight tremor.

"In theory, if you had a detailed enough image, including scent, you might be able to." The doctor said uncertainly. "I don't know that it's ever been tried though. I've never seen any papers published on it, though some labs never publish."

"Is it safe to ask him about who raised him, who brought him here?" Jake shivered. "It's important, to know what is going to come hunting him, if anything."

"If you're gentle with him, you can probably ask him just about anything." The doctor said softly. "I'm not sure it would be a good idea for anyone else, yet."

"I understand," he nodded with a deep sigh. "I'll do my best not to hurt him any more."

"Come on, he'll be glad to see you." The doctor said as he led the way to the door into the other room.

"I'll wait here, Jake." Chance said, relaxing in the padded chair.

Tony was wearing dark blue jeans, but no shirt when they walked in. He was slowly look through a number of selections, clearly trying to make a decision. He turned as they entered, his eyes lighting up as he saw Jake. "Jake!" He said excitedly, rushing to hug him.

"Hi, Tony." The smaller Kat grinned and hugged him back. "Has everyone treated you well?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded easily, as he let go. "Too many doctors and needles." He shrugged. "Food's kind of like old home."

"Then after you've picked out a shirt you like, we'll go home and get some of Mayrie's cooking." Jake smiled at him.

Tony nodded and after looking between a dark red and a dark blue collared shirt, went with the dark red one. He put it on, and stood looking at Jake.

"Looks good on you." He couldn't help but smile at flashbacks of years of jeans and red shirts his partner tended to wear.

Tony smiled at the praise. "Where's home now?" He asked curiously. "The guys said we were moving."

"Here in Haven," Jake smiled and motioned the big kitten to follow him. "We should get there before everyone goes to bed."

Tony smiled, and followed willingly.

The doctor smiled as he followed the two toms back into his office.

"Hiya, Tony." Chance smiled as he stood. "Ready to go home?"

"Hi, Chance." Tony grinned back. "Yeah, big time."


	9. Unexpected Connections

The clean, modern high-speed train dropped Ulysses Feral at the Haven station, where signs directed him to the security stations to enter the Haven compound. The crowd broke into multiple lines; Haven military, Haven civilian, Pellatier family, and Visitors.

A sign above the Visitors entrance read 'Please excuse the extra delay. Due to the current situation, additional security measures are required.'

"Name?" The armed Kantin security guard asked professionally.

"Ulysses Feral." He answered easily, preparing to pull his driver's license from his wallet.

"City of residence, and driver's license please."

"MegaKat City." He replied calmly and handed the card over.

The guard ran the card through a scanner and handed it back. "Thank you." He said as he waited for the report, which came back promptly. "Purpose of visiting Haven at this time?"

"Visiting an injured lover." He said softly.

"Is lover currently a patient at Haven Medical Center, and if so, name of lover." He asked with professional tact.

"Yes, Chance Furlong." Feral answered.

The guard punched the name into the database and noticed three Chance Furlongs at HMC. As he only need to confirm that one person by the name given was registered, the hospital could figure out which one. "Very good." He said as the temporary visitor ID was printed. He attached a clip to it and handed it to Ulysses. "Shuttle 5 will take you directly to the hospital. Please keep your ID visible at all times, and stay clear of red and yellow zoned areas." He said. "Enjoy your visit to Haven." He said with a smile as he waved the giant tom through.

"Thank you," he nodded and walked directly to where Shuttle 5 waiting.

About 10 minutes later, the shuttle dropped Ulysses in front of large white stone Haven Medical Center building. A quick flight of stairs brought him to the front desk of the hospital.

"Welcome to Haven Medical Center." A pleasant brown female Fox greeted him from behind the desk. "How may I help you?" 

"Chance Furlong's room please." He answered quietly. "For a visit."

"Relation to patient?" She asked politely.

"Lover," he answered, not quite managing to keep his voice completely level.

She smiled warmly. "Nothing wrong with that." She said reassuringly. "He's in Intensive Care room 405. Just take the north wing elevator to the fourth floor, and check with the floor nurse."

"Thank you." Ulysses nodded and followed the directions, exerting all his will to keep the frightened trembling under control as his mind raced over everything that could have happened.

The nurses station was quite easy to find. A large Xanith Panther tom in nursing whites was on duty. "Can I help you?" He asked politely when he noticed Ulysses.

"ICU room 405, please." The big brown tom said, now mostly in control of himself again.

"Follow me." He said politely, leading the way until he stopped outside room 405. "He's sleeping pretty soundly right now, but you can sit with him, if you like." He said gently.

"That will be fine." Ulysses nodded. "I understand being injured." He said as the door was opened and he walked in. After pausing a moment just inside, he walked to the burly tabby's bed, to find Chance lying with an EKG monitor attached as well as two IV lines, with his head bandaged so that one eye was completely covered.

"What the hell happened?" He whispered softly, defensive rage flashing to the forefront for a moment.

"I'm not sure, would you like to speak with his doctor?" The nurse offered softly.

Ulysses jumped slightly, startled that the Panther was still there. "I ... yes." He answered, absently curious at just how different his response was from what he expected.

"I'll see if Doctor R'lyea is available." He said quietly. "His condition is listed as stable." He added as he stepped out.

A few minutes later a female Kantin doctor walked in to find him sitting at the bedside quietly. "Mr. Feral, I'm Doctor R'lyea, Chance's primary physician. I'm afraid the nurse didn't mention what your relationship to Mr. Furlong was." She said politely extending a hand.

"We were lovers," he said quietly, looking mostly at the injured tabby as he stood to accept her greeting. "I hope we still are, when this is over."

"I see." She said quietly. "How much do you know about Mr. Furlong's heart condition?" She asked gently.

"Heart condition?" Ulysses blinked at her, an utterly horrified look crossing his face.

"I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. He's a very proud tom." She said quietly. "In fact I'm not sure of the details of what happened but his heart was damaged so severely that it had to be replaced with an artificial heart. However, due to the stress he's been under the artificial heart began to fail just recently. He's here for a heart transplant."

"Heart transplant?" Ulysses whispered in shock.

There was a long, silent minute as the information registered and was possessed threw the brown tom's denial, guilt and disbelief before he swallowed and nodded, walking over to the bed to brush his hand along Patch's arm.

"What ... are his chances?" He asked very quietly.

"Doctor Soren expects him to make a full recovery, though it will probably take six months to a year to complete. He's a very strong tom, and despite what he's been through recently, his will to live is still very strong."

Guilt closed Ulysses eyes as he nodded. "He was always a fighter. At least that didn't change." He sat down next to the bed and drew a deep breath. "His partner, Clawson, did he come down on the medivac as well?"

"Mr. Clawson was here to visit earlier, I believe he went to get some rest." She said easily. "He looked a bit stressed out, definitely needed a meal and some sleep."

"I don't doubt it." Ulysses said softly, fingering the sandy and chocolate fur gently. "Is Chance likely to wake up before surgery?"

"We don't expect him to." She said gently. "He's currently on a special regimen to strengthen his system, and repair the damage to his cardiovascular and nervous system before the new heart is put in. The best way for him to heal is sleep right now."

"Will the hospital keep me informed of any changes?" He asked with something resembling his normal strength. "As much as I want to, I can't stay." He added with some regret.

"Where can we reach you?" She asked politely.

"Thank you," he nodded and handed her a card. "It's my private cell phone. MegaKat City Enforcer Headquarters is likely to know where I am if I'm not answering and it's important."

"We'll let you know of any changes." She said easily put the card in the pocket of her lab coat. "I presume you'll want to know when he wakes after the surgery."

"I'd like to know when he comes out, to be here when he wakes up." Ulysses said quietly. "Thank you doctor." He said and settled to spend the few hours he hopped he still had off next to the bed.

"You're quite welcome." She said, as she left the room closing the door behind her. As she walked back to her office she debated discussing this visitor with the patient's next of kin, because something here didn't feel quite right to her.

* * *

After Mayrie and the doctor both informed him that he was _not_ taking a short trip up to MegaKat City on Monday morning. Chance stewed for a while, he was supposed to see Alex at lunch, but he couldn't do that, and it bothered him. Then it hit him, just cause he couldn't go to see Alex didn't mean he couldn't call him.

"MallWest Emporium Sporting Goods department, how may I help you?" A helpful female voice supplied after a significant wait.

"Alex, please." Chance said, a little uncertainly.

"He's with a customer, can someone else help you?" She offered.

"No, he's been helping me with something. I'd rather not explain it all again. Can I hold?"

"Of course, sir. Who shall I tell him is calling?"

"Chance Furlong."

"I'll let him know." She said as the waiting music came on.

* * *

A young marmalade shekat came up next to Alex, and waited till he noticed her. "You have a phone call, a Chance Furlong, says you've already been assisting him. He's holding." She said politely.

The tiger nodded, deftly handed his customer off to the shekat and headed for the phone.

"Chance? Hi."

"Hi, Alex." Chance said a bit hesitantly. "Sorry, I didn't show. Things kind of got crazy all of a sudden." He said apologetically. "I just didn't want you to think it wasn't anything more than a one-off. At least I think it might be more than that." He said, with the same uncertainty he'd had the night they'd been together.

"I was beginning to wonder," the tiger confessed. "I'm really glad you called though, I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like to see you too." Chance said, as he realized how much he wanted to. "It'll be a few days though. My brother got real sick, and needed a transfusion. But the docs are making me rest now, after giving that much blood." He said, not sure exactly how to explain the truth, which was kind of unbelievable.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, his voice picking up a note of urgency. "What hospital are you at?"

"I'm just tired, that's all. But you know how conservative docs are." He said frustrated. "I'm staying at Mayrie's, my sister-in-law, but uh, she lives in Haven. That's where my brother's hospitalized."

"Oh, right. I guess that rules out a surprise visit then. Take care of yourself okay? Don't push it."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said with more of his usual bravado. "If the docs okay it, I'll try to make it up to see you this week. If that's okay."

"Yes, absolutely. Even if we're just grabbing lunch or something."

"Maybe grab lunch, and discuss what else then." Chance suggested playfully.

The tiger nodded, oblivious to the fact Chance wouldn't be able to see. "If you give me enough warning I might be able to manage an afternoon off."

"How about Friday then?" Chance suggested. "I know I'll be clear by then."

"Great, I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too. Guess I better let you get back to work." The tabby said a little regretfully. "Been great talkin' to you. See you Friday."

"Seeya Chance. Take care of yourself."

"You better believe it." He said with a grin in his voice as he hung up.

* * *

Chance walked through the huge department store for a while before actually finding sporting goods. As lunch time approach the tabby, clad in jeans and a red collared shirt, was looking through the overly large department hoping to spot the Tiger. Eventually, he found the Tiger as he finished up with a customer.

"Hiya, Alex." Chance said softly.

"Chance!" The big tiger grinned as he finished up with a customer. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." He smiled. "The docs decided I was recovered enough to travel. So when's lunch for you?" He asked curiously, figuring retail probably had scheduled lunches.

"Now works," Alex replied. "One of the few advantages of being responsible for all this."

"You're responsible for all this?" Chance asked, slightly surprised. "So you're like mayor of sporting goods?" He said, not sure what titles in retail were.

"Department manager," Alex said with a chuckle, "Though I like the sound of mayor more. It's not as impressive as it sounds though."

"Well, it was either that or Captain of Sporting Goods." Chance smirked. "Never been in malls much, except for the movie theater at the one end."

Alex shrugged. "It has good points and bad ones. Where would you like to go for lunch? We could go down to the food court if you like, or a I know some decent cafes up on level 3."

"You know the place better than I do, Alex. What do you suggest? Though fancy isn't really my style." He smiled.

"Well if we go to the food court you can just pick what you want to eat. It's probably easiest."

"Sounds cool. Lead the way." He smiled.

"Sure, this way." Alex led Chance through the complex with an ease born of familiarity, no longer even slightly impressed by the sales displays or the sheer size of the place. The food court kept up the massive scale, offering a wider variety of food than Chance could remember seeing in one place. Unfortunately it was also filled with Kats, and Alex's privileges as an employee didn't extend to first pick of tables.

"So how does this game work?" Chance wondered aloud, and then looked at Alex. "Guess we wait for an open table, grab it and then one of us holds it while the other goes for his food, and then switch?"

"Pretty much. You need an act of god to get a table here sometimes," the tiger said with a rueful grin.

Chance watched carefully, and then moved on an open table with speed and accuracy born of doing carrier landings at night. He waved at Alex from the table, smiling, having not even come close to knocking anyone over.

The tiger wasn't quite so quick, but he was grinning when he joined Chance. "Wow, that was pretty sharp."

"Lots of practice landing on small targets." He chuckled. "Why don't you get your food, I'll hold the fort." He smiled, quite pleased with himself.

"Sure, I'll only be a few minutes." 

True to his word Alex was back shortly after he vanished into the crowd, carrying a large bowl on a tray. It was filled with a mess of noodles, vegetables and meat, fragrant and spicy, with a bottle of soda besides.

Chance looked around for a moment, and then got up. "Back in a few." He grinned. A few minutes later he was back with tray burdened with a large plate containing four slices of deluxe pizza and a large soda. "This place's pizza smells almost as good as my favorite delivery place." He chuckled as he sat down.

"You're a fan of pizza then?" Alex was making inroads into his noodles with a pair of chopsticks, making it look like second nature.

"Oh, yeah." Chance said biting in eagerly to his first slice. "Pizza, soda and a movie; perfect evening." He chuckled, and smiled shyly. "Well, one of them anyway."

"Sounds like a nice night in," Alex agreed.

"It can be." Chance smiled. "Best to make it two movies, if you're doing it with someone. Unless you have the same taste in movies."

Alex nodded, chuckling softly. "Yeah, picking videos can be an interesting experience sometimes."

Chance washed down a another bite of pizza. "Yeah, it sure can. Though sometimes its easier to pick two than to try and find one that fits both tastes."

"Makes for later nights though," Alex observed. "Hard to do when you've gotta be at work early in the morning."

"That's true, it's better for a day when you both can sleep in." He nodded. "But I guess compromises are what relationships are about."

"Sometimes, but not always. I guess it just depends on what you're looking for."

"Still working on that." Chance admitted quietly. "Extended relationships, say a month, aren't something I'm really familiar with." He shook his head. "Something I want to change."

"I can't imagine you'd have much trouble finding Kats who were willing to help you try that out," Alex said with a gentle chuckle.

Chance blushed a little. "Guess not, there just aren't that many I'm interested in at the moment." He said smiling at Alex shyly.

"I guess that's understandable, all things considered." The tiger finished his noodles and washed them down with a mouthful of soda.

Chance finished off his third slice, and took a big gulp of soda. "Yeah, not the greatest introduction to being interested in toms." He shook his head, though there was very little bitterness to it.

"But you are, aren't you?" Alex asked hesitantly. "Interested I mean. It's not just because you're used to it."

"Yeah, I am." Chance smiled. "I just couldn't admit it to myself most of my life. Some kittenhood lessons are hard to break." He said quietly.

"Ah. That makes it hard."

"Yeah, they never made anything easy." He said softly. "Not that they knew any better." He said, as he forced himself to let the resentment go.

"You don't get along then," Alex said gently.

"Except for Robby, they were always talkin' trash about Jake." He growled softly. "I don't put up with that from anybody."

"No, I don't imagine you would," the Tiger said, unable to suppress the smirk on his face.

"First rule of the Academy; look out for your partner. Don't matter if your on the street or in the air." He said firmly.

"He's lucky to have you watching his back then," Alex said with a nod.

"It's mutual." Chance said quietly. "Hell, he does more for more me than I ever can do for him."

"You might be surprised," Alex told him. "Sometimes it's not the obvious things that count for the most."

"I might." He agreed softly. "So, you interested in trying a date where it's just you and me, no commerce and no one else involved?" Chance asked clearly certain of what he wanted, though uncertain of his reception.

"Yes," Alex replied immediately. "Very much."

Chance relaxed. "Good. Is tonight good for you? And do you have to work in the morning?" He asked eagerly.

Alex chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I have to confess, I was hoping you'd say that. Tonight is fine, and I don't need to work tomorrow at all."

Chance smiled. "Good. So, your place? The Yard's in a bit of a turmoil, with the change in management in the last week." He said, avoiding lying without getting into the difficult topic yet.

"We could go back to my place I guess," Alex nodded, hesitating for just a moment before continuing. "Though I could get us a nicer place if you wanted."

"We can do that too." Chance said easily. "I'm flexible, but if money's involved I'm paying half." He said firmly.

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "No money, handsome. Did you want to go out somewhere beforehand, movie or something?"

"What's your taste in movies?" Chance asked curiously. "I'm kind of action-film guy myself."

Alex grinned and nodded. "They've just opened 'Detonation' at the multiplex down the far end. Seen it yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't." Chance grinned. "Sounds like we've got ourselves a movie."

"Sounds good to me. Anything you feel like doing in the meantime?"

"How much time we got between now and when the movie starts?"

The tiger shrugged. "How much time would you like? A film like that we could probably go just about any time between now and midnight."

"Well there is something I've been wanting to do. Do you have any interest in planes?"

Alex thought about that or a moment and then shrugged. "Don't really think about them much, to tell you the truth. I mean, it's not as if I've ever flown anywhere."

"How'd you like a ride in a fighter?" Chance offered with a broad smile.

The tiger's eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, docs said I can fly, if I promise to behave." Chance smiled.

"So you're a fighter pilot? Wow."

"Actually, I'm a test pilot now. But my new employer designs a lot of fighters." He smiled.

"I've never been in a plane before," the tiger admitted, "Much less something like a fighter."

"Well, we could start with something not as fast if you wanted to." Chance offered. "They've got all sorts of planes."

"What ever you like Chance," Alex said with a grin. "I'm sure you won't get me hurt."

"After what you did for me, no way." Chance said sincerely. "I just want you to get a look at the real me." He smiled. "And that requires a plane."

"Well it'll make for an interesting afternoon at the very least," Alex grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"That it will." Chance smiled. "So did you already take the afternoon off, or do you have to go back and tell someone." Chance asked as he finished off his soda.

"Nope," Alex said with some deal of satisfaction. "If you like we can walk out of here right now."

"Well, it's about a forty-five minute drive out to the test flight facility." He smiled. "Either you can ride on the back of my cycle or follow me, your choice." Chance said with a broad grin.

Alex answered with a grin of his own, but shook his head. "As much of the thought of all that time with my arms wrapped around you appeals, I can't leave my car here."

"Okay, well you take the S-65 headed northeast until see you the signs for Halycon Industries Research and Development. follow those. If we get separated, wait for me in the parking lot across the street from the main gate." Chance explained.

"Sure," Alex nodded, "I can do that."

"Okay, I'll go get my cycle and meet you in the parking lot outside the movie theaters. That way we can at least start out together." Chance suggested.

"Right then," Alex agreed and stood up. "I'll see out there."

* * *

Chance's employee ID badge got them on to the high security facility with reasonable speed. As they walked through the busy installation Chance looked around, a little amazed that he was working these people now. He had to work hard to stay focused enough to find his way to hanger.

"Here we are." Chance smiled, as they entered one of many hangers. "Hanger 9. Now we stop at quartermaster and get flightsuits." He said clearly very much at ease. "Even for a passenger, they do make the ride more comfortable."

"Yeah," Alex smirked as he loosened his tie. I guess I'm not really dressed for it at the moment.

Chance looked around until he found the quartermaster section. "It'll take a little time to fit us. They'll have to do measurements and then look for the right sizes." He said as a QM clerk ushered them into a fitting area. Alex smirked but said nothing as he followed along, standing patiently as he was measured.

"You look good in a flight suit, Alex." Chance commented as they left the changing room, and headed toward the actual hanger part of the building. "Very good." He rumbled.

Alex grinned, giving Chance a playful wink. "I'm told I look good out of one too."

"I seem to recall that being the case." Chance grinned. "Though I was pretty darn drunk at the time, but based on what I see." He said running his eyes over Alex appraisingly. "I think I remember right." 

"Now that can't possibly be who I think it is." A perky female voice said from behind them, causing Chance to turn around. "Well, as I live and breathe, it is you. Long time no see, Shockwave." She said grabbing Chance in a comradely hug.

"Aurora?" Chance said, as he recognized the blue-gray shekat. "You fly for Halycon?"

"Have for almost four years now, hotshot. You too?" She said pleased.

"Brand new." Then he remembered he was with someone. "Alex, I'd like you to meet Rysa 'Aurora' Morton, an Academy friend." He said smiling. "Aurora, this is Alex, he's ...."

"Your new boyfriend." Aurora finished for him, without giving him a chance to say otherwise. "Pleased to meet you, Alex." She said extending a friendly hand.

"Alex Beshera," the tiger said as he shook her hand, smiling warmly.

"Well, I guess you two must be the new guy and his civvie passenger I was told to fly wingkat for." She said, looking the Tiger over appraisingly.

"Hey, I can fly rings around anybody here." Chance objected.

"Of course you can, hotshot. But as I hear it, you've had some licensing problems with the locals. Not that the brass didn't fix that, but not all the Enforcer pilots may believe you. But they know me." She smiled.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay." He rumbled. "So what'd they give me?"

"A Blackhawk FB-52, nice two-seater, though it's not used by the Enforcers."

"I can fly anything with wings." He said looking around, and spotting the sleek blue and red fighter. "Oh, she is a pretty one. Come on, Alex." He said heading for the plane.

"See you in the air, Shockwave." Aurora smiled as she headed for her own jet. "Nice meeting you, Alex."

"Uh, yeah," Alex called after her as he turned and followed Chance. "Why do I get the feeling that everyone around is going to know we slept together by the time we get back on the ground?"

"Aurora?" Chance smiled and shook his head. "Nah, she wouldn't tell. It's a pilot's right to brag about who he slept with." He chuckled, as pushed the ladder he didn't actually need into place. "But anybody who knows me will probably assume that. You're pretty obviously not my gunner." He smiled. "Okay, climb up and sit in the back. That's normally the gunner station, but you won't be shooting anything."

"Certainly not on purpose," Alex said with a grin as he climbed in and seated himself, running a curious eye over the instrumentation panels.

Chance carefully checked Alex over, making sure he was buckled in properly. "So, you ever been on any of the big roller coasters?" Chance asked as he lowered the canopy, buckled himself in, and began the preflight checks.

"A few times, yeah."

"So, which ones did you like or dislike?" Chance asked easily, as the preflight was completed, and he got clearance from the hanger chief to taxi out to the runway.

"Uh, well ..." Alex took a moment to think about it before replying. "There's this one called 'Tidal' at WonderWorld that's pretty cool."

"Oh, I don't think I've done that one." Chance smiled. "Lots of loops, plunges or what?" He asked curiously as they taxied into take off position on the runway.

"No loops, but it's fast and uneven. Very up and down."

"Gotcha." Chance smirked. "Here we go." He said excitedly, as he gunned the throttle for a fast take-off, but careful not to pull excessive G-s. As they reached approximately a mile up, a second plane fell into formation next to and just behind them.

"That's your friend, right?" Alex asked from behind, his voice more than a little unsteady.

"Yeah, that's Aurora. She's flying in classic wingman formation." He said easily, his voice containing an enthusiasm and life that Alex hadn't heard before. "You okay, Alex?" He said as they continued their climb to five miles.

"Yeah," the tiger replied quickly, "Yeah I'm just a little ... wow."

"Okay, you just tell me if I do something that's too much for you." Chance said easily at home. "I forget what its like to be new to this." He smiled. "You're about to find out what the other side of the clouds looks like." He said as they shot up through a bank of fluffy white clouds, to skim along the top side.

"It's like ..." Alex began, and then trailed of as he realized he had nothing he could compare the sight too.

"Yeah, it is." Chance agreed, knowing that feeling well. He then accelerated reasonably following the dips and rises of the clouds until the roar of the engines went silent as the plane passed the sound barrier.

Alex smiled as he leaned back in his seat, spending a few moments just watching Chance as he flew the plane. "You really love this," he commented.

"Yeah, nothing like it in the whole world." He said passionately. "It's where I can really play." He said as he began mimicking an up-down roller coaster above the clouds.

Alex laughed, a sound that began as a quiet chuckle but became stronger with each rise and dip of the plane. "Wow Chance. This is really amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Chance laughed heartily, a very honest heartfelt laugh. "Yeah, I'd almost forgotten how much fun it is to fly when there's no one shooting at you." He said, as he and Aurora engaged in skydance around a large formation of clouds.

"I guess that would take a lot of the fun out of it," Alex murmured, still almost overwhelmed by the experience.

"Yeah, but there's a sense of purpose to it." Chance tried to explain, and then dropped the plane down to skim across treetops, until he reached the coast. "This is wild too, it's kind of like surfing." He said as he accelerated straight across the ocean just above the surface, leaving a serious wake.

Alex leaned forward, setting his head as close to chances as he could manage. "I get the feeling there's a lot of wild stuff goes on around you."

Chance chuckled. "There ain't nothin' I can't get a plane to do." He smirked, as he briefly flew the plane upside down so they were looking at the ocean waves.

"Hey Whoa!" Alex called out in alarm as he found the waves hanging above his head. His heart was thumping in his chest as Chance leveled the plane out again, his hands gripping tight to whatever they could grab hold of.

"You still there, Alex?" Chance called back, the exhilaration in his voice a clear indication of how thoroughly jazzed he was.

"Yeah," the tiger replied, fighting down the tremor in his voice. "And the right way up and everything."

"Good. I forget that's a bit of a shock the first time." He chuckled lightly, as he brought the plane around.

"Don't even think about canyon racing." Aurora's voice came over the radio in the cockpit.

Chance chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Please don't," Alex said adding his voice to the shekat's, though he didn't sound anywhere near as authoritative.

"Okay, Alex. I won't." Chance said, much more seriously. "Buzzing the corporate types is fun though." He grinned broadly.

"You're impossible," Alex told him, the Tiger's sense of humor beginning to recover.

"Nah, I only do the impossible." He chuckled, as they buzzed the length of a freight train. Alex just smirked, beginning to enjoy himself again as the plane rocketed past the landscape.

Chance then headed for the mountains in the north, skimming low so they could see the terrain passing by, but not so low as to endanger anyone on the ground. When he reached the mountains he rocketed upward, at a rapid pace but keeping the G-s low enough for his passenger.

"Shockwave, the base doc asked me to remind you that you're still on medical restriction so don't go pushing yourself." Aurora said gently.

"You mean she wants me to come in now." Chance grumbled.

"Probably."

"Okay, guess I don't want to get the doc mad at me." He groused. "Heading for home." He said as he turned the jet to take a scenic route home, skimming over white-capped mountains, green forests and the brown of the badlands. "Not as long as I hoped Alex, but docs don't want me overextending myself." He said apologizing.

"Hey, I don't want you to do anything that could get you hurt either," the tiger said. "It's been pretty incredible."

"Glad you liked it. We'll have to do it again when I'm not on medical restrictions." He grinned as they swooped in on the airfield. He just barely remembered to get clearance, before diving into the air control pattern. He wasn't used to having to get clearance to land.

"Thanks for shepherding me, Aurora." Chance waved to the shekat, once they were on the ground.

"My pleasure, Shockwave. It's good to see you back in the air."

"Good to be back." He waved, as she headed the other direction.

"Come on, let's get out of these flightsuits and grab a shower." Chance said still thoroughly jazzed as he led the way to the locker room. Alex smirked as he followed along behind the tabby but kept himself from saying anything.

Chance was out of his flightsuit with the speed and ease he'd developed in his quick-change routine as T-bone. Though he waited for Alex before he headed into the showers, grabbing a towel as he went.

Alex followed along behind him, grabbing a towel for himself and trying in vain to wipe the grin off his face.

Chance flipped the water on to hot, and got under it. "Kats, I'd almost forgotten what that felt like." He rumbled happily, grinning when he looked at Alex. Then he realized that there was something different about flying when you didn't have to pretend it wasn't you, it felt good to show people that Chance Furlong was still as good a pilot as ever.

Alex chuckled softly as he stepped in beside Chance, his smile spreading even wider when he saw Chance's. "I can't imagine that ... it's a pretty wild experience."

"Yeah, it is." Chance purred. "It's even better going up with somebody you like." He rumbled softly looking the tiger over.

"Really?" Alex raised his eyebrows, privately enjoying the tabby's scrutiny. "I wouldn't have thought it made much difference."

"Something about sharing something that's important to me, with someone." He smiled shyly. "It's been a long time since I could share flying with anyone."

Alex grinned, reaching across to brush his fingertips across Chance's cheek. "I'm glad you wanted too. It was really great."

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled leaning into the touch slightly. "I was afraid you'd turn out to be one of those Kats who's deathly afraid of flying or heights or something." He chuckled. "But I couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon, and celebrate getting my license back." He said reaching a hand up to gently brush the Tiger's cheek in a shyly affectionate gesture.

"Well, you scared me when you flipped the plane," Alex admitted, taking a step closer.

"I never have been able to resist that one." Chance admitted sheepishly. "Ever since I learned it was possible." He said smiling as the Tiger came closer.

"Well it didn't do anything serious," Alex said with a grin. "It was good to see you enjoying yourself."

"Enjoying myself is putting it mildly." Chance rumbled happily as he stepped a little closer to Alex. "No good word for what it's like really."

The tiger grinned broadly. "Well, we'll have to find some other things that fell really good," he suggested. "See if they compare."

Chance grinned. "That sounds like fun. Though I'd be surprised to find something better ... but you're welcome to try."

"Well I never said I'd find something better," the tiger replied with a chuckle. "Just something fun."

"That'd be good too." Chance grinned playfully.

"Well we'll have to see what we can arrange. After the movie."

"Sounds good." Chance smiled. He started to reach out to touch Alex, but then heard someone enter the locker room and immediately snapped back to washing up.

"Damn," Alex chucked softly as he turned his attention back to cleaning up. "Always happens."

Chance remained quiet until they were dressed and headed out. "So what do we wanna do next?" He asked casually. "No need to take two vehicles, I can leave my bike here."

"Well I figured we probably wouldn't go and see the movie until after dinner, and then see about heading of somewhere more private. So we've still got some time to kill, unless you particularly want to do things faster."

"I'm in no hurry, what do you want to do till dinner?"

"Not sure exactly," Alex admitted as he unlocked the car and got in. "I don't get very many afternoons to myself. I'm sure we'd find something to occupy us if we went back into the city center though."

"Yeah, I'm used to having to work afternoons too." Chance admitted as he got in on the passenger side. Part of him objected to not driving, but the other was still so jazzed from flying that it didn't really care. "It's a big city, there's got to be something." He grinned.

"I'd hope so ... not much point to it if there's not. I think I'm gonna have to take you rock climbing some time, but that's really an all-day activity."

"Sounds cool. I did that some during Basic, along with rappelling." Chance smiled agreeably.

"The mountains around here are great ... not too far from the city and if you look hard enough you can find something suitable for just about anyone." He flashed a toothy grin. "Besides, it'll give me an excuse to get your top off."

"Then you might like another idea I've got for spending a day sometime...tropical island, no distractions, no body else."

"Sounds fantastic," Alex agreed. "Basking in the sun, just you and me. No need to worry about anything at all."

"Yep, but that's definitely something that needs a full day or even a weekend." Chance purred.

"A whole weekend I think," Alex rumbled softly. "A little indulgence for us."

"That sounds great. How far in advance do you have to schedule that sort of time off?" Chance asked curiously.

"A weekend's not so bad. I usually try to take at least two off each month, grab some time to myself."

"Okay, that's good then. Makes it easy to do then." Chance nodded relaxing back in the seat.

"Yeah sure," Alex chuckled softly, "If you happen to own a tropical island."

"Nah, but the company has a number they let us use." Chance chuckled. "Even at test pilot pay, I'll have to save for a few years."

"No way! Your company owns a tropical island?"

"Halycon Industries? Shit yeah, they own a lot of real estate." Chance said, somewhat amazed himself.

"Wow, that's one hell of a perk."

"Well, top notch test pilots are hard to come by." Chance smiled.

"And they don't come any better than you, huh?" Alex chucked softly. "Actually I could believe it."

"Well, they _say_ there's a couple at HQ who could make me work for the title, but I'll believe that when I see it." Chance said cockily.

Alex grinned. "Damn kat, you've got stock in yourself. It' good to see you a bit more confident though."

"Hey, I'm the best." Chance said casually. "Ain't nothin' with wings I can't fly better than anybody. And with Jake, we're _the_ kicktail air-combat team."

"Y'know I'm gonna have to meet this guy soon," Alex said with a smirk, "Or we'll need a crane to get him down off the pedestal."

Chance chuckled. "Yeah, I want you to meet him. I just gotta wait for him to get back."

"Gone on a trip huh? Well that's okay, gives us some time to ourselves."

"Yeah, he and his mate went on a trip overseas to visit relatives." Chance said quietly, a wistful tone in his voice.

"You're really close to him," Alex observed.

"Uh, huh." Chance said quietly. "Kind of brother and best friend all in one." 

"Gee, I guess I'd better make a good impression then," Alex joked playfully. "Don't want him to think his tabby's hanging around with the wrong sort of guy."

"You'll be fine." Chance said, silently hoping he was right about that. "Just don't mention Feral around him."

"I'll try and remember," He said with a nod. There was a pregnant pause before the tiger continued. "Have you ... seen him, since the other night?"

"No, and I'm not going to." Chance said firmly, barely restraining a growl. "I don't have to do that anymore."

Alex glanced up from the road for a moment, his eyes scanning across the tabby's face. "Good," he said sincerely. What Alex saw was an enormous amount of relief on the tabby's face, as if he'd been freed from enormous burden. "No-one should have to do that sort of thing if they don't want to."

"Never wanted to." Chance said quietly. "I'm not some rich kat's playtoy." He growled softly.

The tiger had to bite his lips to keep his first response from coming out, but he couldn't suppress the chuckle. "I suppose it doesn't exactly go with the studly pilot image."

"Just 'cause they got more money doesn't make them better then me." Chance growled. "Most of 'em are a waste of fur."

"Some of them are, I guess," Alex conceded. "That's not exactly my social circle."

"Not mine either." Chance shook his head. "Sorry you're gettin' all this static, it's still kind of fresh." He said quietly. "You're the one good thing that came out of that mess." He said with a soft smile.

"You know what I find is really good at times like the?" Alex asked as he switched lanes. "Ice cream."

"Oh gods, does that sound like a good idea." Chance smiled brightly. "Something excessively chocolate."

"There's an ice-creamery down this way where they make it all on site. I've no idea where they get all that milk from, but it tastes great. In fact," he continued with a smirk, "I might grab some take-home packs for us to enjoy later too."

"Sounds like a plan, Alex." Chance smiled broadly.

The tiger chuckled softly as he pulled the car over to the side of the road and killed the engine. "You might not want to say that until you know what I'm planning," he said with a grin.

"And just what are you planning?" Chance said with a smile, though a nagging worry popped up at the back of his mind. This tom had spent _way_ too much time with Feral, and Chance knew what Feral's plans did to people ... bad things.

"You'll find out," Alex said with a teasing grin. "But hey, how bad can it be if it's got ice cream?"

Chance smiled. "Yeah, you're right." The tabby said relaxing slightly, focusing on food.

Alex slid an arm around the tabby's waist and brought him up against the wall just before they went into the icecreamery. "I'm not going to do anything to you you don't want me to," he said softly. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Chance smiled, thinking that the Tiger really _couldn't_ do anything to Chance if Chance didn't let him.

Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss Chance's lips softly. "So let's get some ice-cream then."

"Sounds good." Chance said accepting the kiss eagerly.

Alex kept his arm around the tabby's waist as they walked in. Though all the machinery for making the sweet desert was out of sight a soft background rumble told of the scale of the operation hidden away out the back. Not only that, but the range of flavors in the display freezers was impressive, including five separate types of chocolate.

"Oh, wow." was all Chance could manage to say between the sights and smells of the operation.

"No kidding," Alex smiled. "So what do you feel like having?"

"I think the five scoop hot fudge sundae with all five kinds of chocolate." He purred.

Alex chuckled softly and nodded, perusing the boards for a long moment before he stepped up to the counter to order. "It'll probably take them a little while to put all that together," he said as he wandered back over to Chance. "It's not a small order."

"Hey, if you're gonna do something, do it right." He grinned, and leaned over to kiss Alex gently.

The tiger grinned and slid his hands around the tabby, holding him close. "I usually do."

"So far I'd have to agree with that." Chance purred, though he bit off the comment regarding his poor taste in seeing Feral willingly.

"I'm glad you think so," Alex replied with a grin.

Chance smiled and waited for the ice cream to arrive. "No reason not to, so far." He smiled.

Alex grinned and nudged Chance softly as he saw their sweets arriving. Chance's was a quite elaborate construction complete with whipped cream, while Alex's was somewhat more modest and covered in nuts. There was also a plastic shopping back containing three or four packs of ice-cream for them to take with them.

"Take home too. Better still." Chance smiled before digging in to his mountain of ice cream. 

Alex grinned, just watching Chance eat for a few moments before he turned his attention to his own stomach. What amazed the tiger was that Chance somehow managed to make his way through that whole mountain of ice-cream before he was done with his own serving. "You really like that, huh?"

"Nah, just hated to see it sitting there." He smirked playfully. "Yeah, Ice cream would be my second favorite food, next to pizza."

Alex grinned, taking a few more mouthfuls. "Well I picked a good place to bring you then didn't I?"

"Yeah, that you did." Chance smiled.

"OK then," the tiger said, finishing off his ice cream and picking up the bag. "Any ideas on where we should go next?"

Chance looked a bit sheepish. "Haven't been out much in about three months, and wasn't out much in the day before then. Except maybe to catch the motorcycle and motocross races."

"Into bikes as well as planes?"

"Started out racing bikes." Chance smiled. "It's how the recruiter figured out I'd make a good pilot."

"Well he got that right. Is it as wild to ride with you as it is to fly with you?"

"That's what I'm told." Chance grinned. "Though my real bike won't be ready for a while. It's a custom job." 

"Perhaps you'll have to take me for a ride when it's done then," Alex grinned, putting his arm around Chance again as they left. There was a cooler in the truck of Alex's care, which he put the take-home packs into before they got back in. 

"So. I guess we've gotta decide what to do now."

* * *

Chance settled in next to Alex holding the large tub of popcorn. "Cool, hardly any crowd." He whispered, as the previews started.

"Suits me," the tiger murmured near his ear, gently brushing his fingers across Chance's elbow.

"Me too." Chance purred, trying to focus on the screen, the popcorn, and the Tiger all at once. The result was that a couple of attempts at tossing popcorn in his mouth, ended up throwing it at Alex by mistake.

Alex laughed softly, brushing the corn out of his fur. Then he noticed one solitary kernel sitting on Chance's shoulder. Moving slowly, not really interested in the previews, he ducked his head down and picked up the popcorn with his mouth.

Chance smiled. "Maybe I should miss more often." He purred softly, turning his head to kiss Alex gently.

Alex turned the kiss into a long, lazy and very pleasurable event, sighing softly as his lips and Chance's parted. "If you do, these folks might end up with more of a show than they planned on," he rumbled softly.

"On second thought." Chance said backing away from the idea. Public sex just wasn't something he wanted to think about. He kissed Alex gently, and then tried to stay focused on the movie, and not where a misplaced kernel could lead.

Alex nuzzled the tabby for a moment longer then turned his attention to the screen as well.

* * *

"That was the wrong thing to say wasn't it?" The tiger asked as they came out. "Just before the movie started, I mean."

"'Sokay, Alex." Chance said quietly. "Just brings back the wrong memory." He said quietly.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to start making some right memories from now on," the tiger said softly, putting his arm around Chance again.

"You've already done that, Alex." Chance purred, nuzzling the Tiger. "But don't stop."

"When I've got a kat like you around? Not likely. Now, what do you say about finding somewhere a little more private?"

"I'd say that sounds like a good idea." Chance rumbled encouragingly.

"Good," Alex said as he unlocked the car. "I've been wanting to touch you ever since that shower."

"Guess it's what we both wanted then." Chance said quietly, as he slid into the passenger side.

"That apartment's not too far from here," Alex said as he started the engine. "I think we can probably manage to keep our hands off each other for that long."

"Oh, probably that long." Chance chuckled.

"Probably just as well. It'd make diving there awfully difficult."

"Probably. Be one of hell of an accident report." The tabby quipped.

"Damn, there's no way I'd ever live that down," Alex chuckled softly. "Ten minutes, fifteen tops, and it won't be an issue."

"Well accidents happen all the time because the driver loses control." He smirked. "Though not usually while having as much fun."

"I'd rather get you there all in one piece. I want you in bed, but not bedridden."

Chance nodded. "Yeah, spent enough time in hospitals lately."

"Damn, your brother. I'd forgotten," Alex admitted. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He was in critical but stable condition when I left." Chance said softly. "He should come 'round day after tomorrow they said. Operation went fine though, just really exhausted him."

"I'm sure he'll be okay Chance. He's in good hands."

"Oh, I know he will be." Chance said quietly. "It's just tough seeing him there with those IV lines and stuff."

"Yeah, that can be hard." Alex resisted the temptation to take his hands off the wheel to comfort Chance, though it only made him more anxious to reach their destination. "Still, if you look on the bright side he might be awake by the time you get back down there."

"Well, yeah. I'm going back either tomorrow night or Sunday morning." Chance nodded. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

Alex chuckled as he pulled the car up outside an apartment building. "I'll have to make sure I don't delay you too much then," he said with a wink.

"Well, I do have a late lunch date tomorrow with a friend." Chance said quietly. "But you can have all the time till then."

Alex chuckled and reached across to brush Chance's cheek as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "It's not like I've made a booking here Chance," he reminded the tabby. "You don't have to spend any more time with me than you want to."

"I know." Chance smiled. "Besides, I was trying to be funny. 'Cause it didn't work very well. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to spend time with you."

"Good," Alex said, all smiles again. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Sure." Chance smiled, and followed the Tiger.

"Can't forget the ice-cream though," Alex reminded himself as he locked the car, taking the extra time to retrieve the shopping back from the trunk. "We'll have to stop by the desk and pick up the keys."

Chance nodded, and followed along. The kat behind the desk must have recognized Alex, because he had the envelope with the keys in it ready in the time it took them to cross the lobby. Alex waved Chance towards the elevator and took him up to their apartment. This one wasn't quite so blatantly expensive as the last one they'd spent the night in, but when Alex opened the curtains Chance was treated to a glorious view of the city, all shining lights in the darkness.

"Nice view, Alex." Chance smiled. "Stay here often?" He asked as the nagging feeling suggested that this probably wasn't Alex's place at all. That left a very likely suspect as who owned it, and Chance didn't like that thought at all.

"Depends on how much I have to work," the tiger replied as he put the ice-cream into the freezer. "It's nice and close to MallWest."

"So its not yours?" Chance asked, though it was as much statement as question.

"I didn't pay for it, if that's what you mean. I'm not sure whose name is actually on the papers."

Chance nodded, with the nagging worry growing stronger. "So whad'ya have planned?" He asked with a smile.

The tiger smirked, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Get a little more comfortable for starters. I'm only comfortable in this get up for so long at a time."

Chance grinned. "Kinda what I thought about the Enforcer dress uniform."

"I've always been more comfortable just in the fur," Alex admitted as he shrugged the shirt off and left it draped over the back of a chair. "I'm guessing you won't mind."

"Hell, no." Chance smirked. "Never really was one for just sittin' around in the fur myself. Bein' down to the fur usually meant something." He chuckled.

Alex grinned as he unbuttoned his pants. "Well I'm just more comfortable that way, although with you around I'd be very surprised if things don't ... develop."

"So would I." He purred watching the Tiger appreciatively.

Alex grinned, soaking up the attention as Chance's eyes crossed his stripped fur. Once his boxers had joined his pants on the floor the tiger took a few steps across the room toward Chance, smiling softly.

"Getting warm in here." Chance rumbled, as he slipped his shirt off. "That's better." 

"Just as well we've got all that ice-cream then," Alex purred, coming to a stop just in front of Chance, not quite touching him.

"Yeah, cause I think there was a heat wave in the forecast." Chance rumbled softly, reaching out tentatively to touch Alex's chest. The tiger's fur was soft and warm to the touch, short, but thick and dense. At the same time Alex lifted his hand to run them up Chance's sides, palms gliding along the top of the tabby's fur in a feather-light caress.

Chance purred lightly and gently ran both hands down the Tiger's chest, enjoying the soft, thick fur as he hands passed through it.

"What do you want tonight Chance?" Alex murmured softly as his hand came up onto the tabby's chest. He combed his fingers through the sandy fur, finding one of the tabby's nipples and tracing a fingertip in circles around it.

"More of what we did last time, only just us, no cameras." He rumbled softly, as he leaned forward to gently kiss the Tiger.

Alex's hands slid back down along Chance's body as they kissed, resting on Chance's belt. "You want me to swallow you again?"

"If you want to." Chance said quietly, with light purr.

"Oh yes," the tiger purred, lowering his head to whisper in Chance's ear. "I didn't shower after the last time, I went to work with your cum in my fur."

Chance chuckled. "Hot, and romantic too." He purred deeply.

"Well it's not every kat that catches my eye the way you did, or that I'd spend the whole week hoping to hear from." Alex's fingers deftly undid the tabby's pants and let them slide down to the floor. "I was very glad you called."

"I meant to call sooner, but things got a little crazy." He said softly, as one hand gently brushed the Tiger's cheek. "That's why Jake showed up that night."

"It's all right," Alex replied as he brought one hand up to cup Chances balls. "When hospitals get involved other considerations get put on hold."

"Thanks for being so understanding." Chance rumbled, and shivered a little in pleasure at Alex's touch.

"You've gotta look after your family," Alex murmured as he steered the tabby towards the couch.

"Yeah, that you do." Chance rumbled, as he complied with Alex's gentle direction. "Not everybody gets how important family is."

Alex slid smoothly to his knees between chance's legs, leaning forward to nuzzle at Chance's sheath. "You're the kind of kat who looks after the people who are important to him," the tiger murmured.

"Best I can." Chance said quietly, as he reached out to gently massage the Tiger's soft, velvety ears. Alex began to purr softly as his tongue lapped out across Chance's sheath, warm and wet. The Tiger's arms settled over Chance's thighs, his hand's resting on the tabby's hips as he teased him to hardness.

Chance moaned lightly, as his cock readily swelled to full hardness under the Tiger's attention. Alex smiled and swallowed the thick spear of flesh, experience enabling him to go all the way down on Chance until his lips and nose were buried against the tabby's crotch. He held that position for a few moments, working at the tabby's cock with his tongue and throat muscles before he began to bob his head.

Chance began to moan and whimper excitedly as his hands caressed the Tiger's ears. "Gods, that feels great Alex." He managed through breath ragged with excitement. The tiger couldn't reply, for obvious reasons, but he slowed the bobbing of his head slightly, tightening his lips around Chance's shaft and making sure to take him all the way down to the base each time.

Chance began to moan and whimper louder, and then his hips began to thrust reflexively, just before he threw back his head and roared as he began gushing seed into the Tiger's waiting mouth. Alex swallowed eagerly as Chance's cum spurted forth, his throat closing around the head of the tabby's cock in a rhythmic pulsing. The tiger swallowed every drop Chance offered up then let his cock go with a grin, lapping the last few drops away from the sides of Chance's shaft.

"Gods, you're good at that." Chance rumbled through ragged breath, as he recovered from his orgasm.

"You're pretty good yourself," Alex chuckled, stroking the insides of Chance's thighs with his fingers.

"Wha'cha wanna do next?" Chance asked curiously, still a bit tentative.

"Something to work up a sweat," Alex grinned up at him. "My plan needs a hot sweaty tabby."

"You're setting up for a shower?" Chance grinned curiously.

"There'll probably be a shower somewhere in there," Alex agreed, as Chance gave the tiger a very curious look.

"Just relax, okay?" Alex smiled as he got to his feet and settled on the couch beside Chance. "I'm going to make sure you have a good time."

"Okay." Chance said quietly, forcing himself to calm a bit, even though the nagging voice wouldn't go away.

"Right then," Alex murmured, nuzzling against Chance's cheek. "Feel like riding my cock again?"

Chance smiled, remembering that it had felt pretty good the last time. "Sure, that felt good."

The tiger chuckled softly. "It certainly did. Just give me a moment." He got up off the couch and vanished through a doorway, returning with a small squeeze bottle with a long, narrow snout. "You'll need some of this under the tail again."

"No kidding." Chance smiled. "It's no fun without it."

There was a fleeting grimace as Alex processed the statement, but it only lasted a moment. "So show me that rump of yours hot-stuff, I'll get you ready."

Chance chuckled and rolled over on the couch, flipping his tail up and out of the way, batting Alex playfully in the process. Alex chuckled softly, sitting down within easy reach of the tabby's ass. He indulged himself for a few moments, running his fingers through Chance's fur and gently squeezing the firm globes, before slipping the nose of the bottle into the tabby and squeezing out a generous glob of gel. He smeared some more of it onto his fingers before setting the bottle aside, reaching back down to massage the muscular ring guarding the tabby's entrance.

Chance purred quietly, enjoying the Tiger's gentle attention. Alex's touch slowly grew firmer, until he got to the point where pressing a finger against the tight ring of muscle sent it slipping through into the tight, warm confines of Chance's body.

Chance pushed back slightly as the finger entered him, while purring contentedly. The finger worked back and forth through his ring, making sure there was plenty of lube and that it was spread around properly. Alex took his time, determined to do it right.

Chance continued purring, enjoying the attention Alex was giving him.

"Feel ready, big boy?" The tiger purred lustily.

"Hell yeah." Chance rumbled lustily. "You can even mount me the more usual way if you like."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Alex replied, lowering his body over Chance's. It took him a moment to find a position that was comfortable, but he ended up with one arm wrapped around Chance's body and the head of his cock poised to slide into the tabby's ass. He spread his lover open gently, sliding into him with a long, even stroke that carried him deep into the warmth inside.

Chance moaned lustily as the Tiger sank deep into him. "Oh, yeah. Fuck me, Alex." He rumbled loudly. Alex didn't need much encouraging, drawing his hips up against as soon as he felt he was as far inside the tabby as he was going to get. Despite Chance's moans he kept his strokes slow and smooth, intending for this to be a slow, pleasant mating rather than a race to get one or the other of them off.

Chance rumbled, pushing back into the Tiger's thrust as he tried to set up some sort of rhythm. Alex's hands found the tabby's hips, helping him to get used to the slower pace. "It doesn't have to be this desperate, panting, thrusting thing," he murmured softly. "It can be gentle."

"Sorry." Chance said quietly. "Old habit." He said as he consciously calmed himself.

"It's not you fault." Alex's voice was tight with pleasure despite the more sedate pace. "Just relax. Enjoy how I touch you, outside and in."

"I do." Chance rumbled, his breath ragged with lust and excitement.

"Gods but you're hot Chance," Alex panted, his hips thrusting harder for a couple of strokes despite himself. "Being inside you is such a turn-on."

"You're pretty hot too, Alex." Chance murred his breathing heavy. "Having you inside me is so intense."

The tiger's cock pulsed inside the tabby as he spoke, a rumbling moan echoing in his chest as well. The angle of his hips shifted slightly, pushing deeper into Chance's body. "Fuck Chance ... I'm not going to be able to ..." He gasped as a tremor ran through his body, cutting off whatever he'd been going to say.

"That's okay, Tiger." Chance rumbled deep in his chest. "Give it to me." He said lustily.

Alex's thrusts became more and more erratic as instinct battled with intention, but in the end there was nothing he could do to keep himself from making one last sharp thrust and emptying his balls into Chance's body.

"Oh yeah." Chance rumbled, enjoying the sensation.

Alex's muscles clenched and relaxed throughout his entire body as rope after rope of seed spurted into Chance's passage, then the tiger sighed softly as the moment passed. He nuzzled Chance gently as his body relaxed. "I guess I was hoping for a bit much, given this was out second time."

"That was great, Alex. What were you hoping for?" Chance asked softly, a bit confused.

"Oh yes, that was fantastic," the tiger agreed, "I just had something different in mind. It's actually possible to go quite a long time, without coming, just feeling each other. It's a very different feeling."

"Probably is." Chance agreed. "Not something I know anything about though." He said quietly.

"We're still too new to one another, that's all," Alex murmured, "Although your utter hotness might be a factor too. We'll manage it sooner or later ... I think you'll like it."

Chance grinned. "Between the two of us, we're lucky we didn't set off the fire alarm. So much hotness."

Alex laughed and kissed Chance softly. "You really are fantastic in bed though. Sleeping with you feels incredible."

"It felt good that time, just sleeping together." Chance said quietly. "First time, I'd actually been in bed with a tom without sex going on."

"I'd imagine that even hot-shot pilots need to sleep now and again," the tiger teased good-naturedly. "I like to sleep with my partners though and, if you don't mind my saying so, you seemed to be in need of it."

"You're right, I was." Chance smiled. "It felt really good."

"As it happens, I thought so too," Alex said as he stroked Chance's side slowly. "So it's something we can definitely do more of."

"Yeah, definitely." Chance said slowly rolling so as to get the Tiger in front of him.

"It'll give us something to do between orgasms," Alex said with a cheeky grin.

"I like the way you think." Chance murred, nuzzling the Tiger, as he ran his hand up his side. "And feel."

"Mmmmmmmm ... take your time tabby," Alex murmured. "I like being felt."

Chance explored the Tiger's body with tentative, but gentle hands. "This is nice." He said as he snuggled closer to the Tiger.

"Very nice, but I think I have something that will make it better." "Oh?" Chance said curiously.

Alex chuckled and flashed Chance a wink. "Well I can think of a few different things, but there's this one in particular."

"Which is?"

Alex grinned. "Ice-cream, of course. Just the thing to cools us down so we can get all heated up again."

Chance chuckled, and claimed a passionate kiss. "Ice cream and sex, what an evening."

"Wait here a second." The tiger disentangled himself from his lover and hurried into the kitchen, returning with one of the tubs of ice-cream and a pair of spoons.

"Now that's how to do ice cream." Chance grinned broadly.

Alex grinned as he slipped back onto he couch, working his way around behind Chance and reaching his arms around him. "Well there's plenty of it to get through, and I didn't think you'd mind." He nuzzled Chance for a moment before lifting the top of the tub. "Just be careful not to drip too much of it in your fur."

"Yeah, that'd require a shower." Chance murred.

"Of one sort or another," Alex chuckled as he dug his spoon in and lifted it over Chance's shoulder to his mouth. "Mmmmm, they certainly know what they're doing down there."

"That's an understatement." Chance rumbled, after cleaning the spoon.

Alex smiled and slid an arm around he tabby, drawing him back against his chest. "I'm really glad you like it."

"You're good at picking things I like." Chance rumbled, as he reached with a spoon to scoop and guide it to Alex's mouth the same way the Tiger had done.

Alex chuckled as close his lips around the spoon, savoring the mouthful of rich dessert and then licking the spoon clean. "You're not so bad at that yourself, actually."

"I've got a good teacher." He smiled broadly. Alex grinned and fed him another spoonful. 

"You've had appalling teachers," the Tiger said softly. "But I'm intent on changing that."

"They're history." Chance said quietly but stubbornly. "They don't count."

"They do," Alex said softly, "Or else you wouldn't be so upset by it. Still, I'm glad you're okay. Something like that would really screw with the heads of a lot of people."

"I got lucky." Chance said quietly. "You and Jake caught me in time."

"Jake would have caught you anyway, I think. You only met me because you're gorgeous enough to show off."

"Dumb luck that he found out." Chance said softly. "I should've told him, but I was too stubborn, too proud to let even my partner know there was a problem. I should know better."

"Not an easy thing to admit to someone you look up to," Alex murmured as he combed his fingers through Chance's fur.

"No, not easy at all." Chance agreed with a pleased rumble at the Tiger's touch. "But I know better than to hide things from my partner, it's one of the first things you learn in the Academy."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you for it," Alex said as he reached for the ice-cream again. "And you're safely out of all that now. That's what counts."

"Oh, he'll forgive me." Chance smiled. "Others, probably not."

"It'd come as a surprise, I'd bet. Even at Warlords I never guessed for a moment."

"Never guessed what?" Chance asked curiously.

"The you were being paid for it. I just thought you were nervous."

"I got good at doing what I was told. And Feral said I wasn't to let anybody know I was being paid." He growled lightly. "Guess it doesn't fit his image."

"Not really," Alex admitted. "If he went looking for a bed-mate he wouldn't have too much trouble."

That statement drew a reflexive snort from Chance, though he didn't actually say anything specific. "Whatever, I wasn't really there if you want the truth. I'd gotten good at going dead for the hours it took. Though alcohol always made it easier."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the tiger said gently, offering Chance another spoonful of ice-cream.

Chance took this spoonful slowly, savoring the rich ice-cream until he licked the spoon clean. "I did what I had to to survive." He shrugged.

"Dosen't make it any more happy a thing. It's over now though. I certainly don't intend to try and make you do anythin you don't want to."

"Wouldn't be a good idea." Chance said with a toothy grin. "But don't worry, you'll know if I don't like something. So far though, nothin' to complain about." He smiled, and twisted kiss the Tiger gently. Alex returned the kiss passionately, pressing himself forward against the tabby, then followed it up with a mouthful of ice-cream.

Chance rumbled happily as he swallowed the ice cream. "This is the most fun I can remember having with ice cream. Though I think it's just the company." He smiled broadly at Alex.

The tiger chuckled softly and grinned. "Oh there's a great deal more fun we could have with the ice cream, if you wanted, though it should probably melt just a little more."

Chance looked at Alex curiously, not sure what the Tiger was talking about.

Alex just laughed and kissed the tabby again. "Oh Chance, you are so desperately in need of a playful lover. Just remember, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, and if you don't like what I'm doing you can just say so and I'll stop."

"I know that." Chance smiled. "I just was trying to figure out what you were going to do with the ice cream."

"You'll find out," the tiger said with a mischievous grin. "I promise."

"Well unless you're going to go off in another room and do it to yourself, I expect I will." Chance smirked, and then claimed another kiss. Alex's arms tightened around the tabby as they kissed, heat building in the tiger's body despite all the ice-cream.

Chance rumbled lustily, as his hands explored the Tiger's body while they kissed.

"Mmmmm, that's good," Alex encouraged him as their lips broke away from one another.

"You like that huh?" Chance rumbled as he kept running his hands through the Tiger's fur.

"I like to be touched," Alex rumbled softly. "A lover's hands on me, or inside me."

Chance purred as he continued the caresses. "It feels good just touching you." He murred.

"Take your time then," Alex purred, then pressed his lips back against the tabby's.

Chance slowly explored the Tiger's body with his hands, while they kissed. He wasn't trying to really _do_ anything, just enjoying the sensation.

Alex's lips broke from Chance's again and the tiger ducked his head to kiss his way down his lover's neck to the hollow where it met his shoulder. Chance rumbled approvingly, and stroked his mate's head and ears with one large hand.

Alex moaned softly, his body pressing down against Chance's and his arousal evident between his legs. "Mmmmmm, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning to." Chance rumbled, as his caressing continued. His swelling sheath pressed between them giving evidence of his own arousal.

Alex moaned again, reaching between both their legs to cup Chance's balls in one hand. He rolled them back and forward over his fingers then reached up to stroke the sensitive flesh behind the hanging ballsac.

Chance rumbled and moaned in excitement, and nuzzled the Tiger lustily.

"Looks like you rather like being touched yourself," Alex purred by the tabby's ear.

"Depends entirely on who's doing the touching." Chance rumbled. "I like _your_ touch."

"Good," Alex grinned as his hands slid down to Chance's rump squeezing it gently. "Because I intend to do a whole lot more touching you."

"I sure hope so." Chance purred, as he ran his hands down the Tiger's sides caressingly.

"You think I'd let a sexy kat like you get away?" the tiger asked with a grin.

"Nah, you seem brighter than that." Chance smirked, though the side comment of 'but not bright enough to steer clear of Feral', remind solidly unsaid.

"I sure am," Alex grinned, sliding one hand up under Chance's tail and drawing his fingertips over the opening there.

Chance shivered excitedly at the touch. "Never thought I'd _like_ someone touching me like that." He purred, seriously aroused.

"Oh yeah." Chance rumbled deep in his chest, as he lowered his muzzle to nuzzle the Tiger's neck.

"It's gets better," Alex murmured, slowly pressing harder against Chance's entrance until a single finger slipped inside. Alex held him close, one arm supporting the tabby as his finger delved deeper into his insides.

Chance continued purring deeply, as his hand gently explored the Tiger's body.

Alex slid his finger gently back and forth inside his lover, working it just that little bit deeper inside each time. On the outward strokes he let his fingertip trail along the tabby's inner walls, a deeply intimate caress.

"Gods, that feels good." Chance moaned eagerly, reaching his hand down to caress the curve of the Tiger's ass.

"It does, doesn't it?" Alex grinned as he slid a little deeper into the tabby. "And somewhere in here is a spot that'll make you feel better than you ever have before."

"You're joking, right?" The tabby said, a bit incredulous.

"Not a bit," Alex replied, continuing the slow exploration. "You'll see."

"I bet I will." Chance rumbled, a bit excited by the idea of something that felt that good. Alex just chuckled, continuing to stroke Chance's insides until he felt his finger brush against the gland he was looking for.

Chance stiffened and moaned as the touch sent lightning bolts of pleasure through his body. "Gods, that was incredible." He said through ragged breath.

"That was just the beginning," Alex grinned, running his fingertip in circles around the sensitive spot.

"Oh, gods." Chance moaned and whimpered in pleasure just before the muscles of his ass clenched down on the finger. That reaction was the only warning there was before Chance threw his head back and roared his orgasm, spraying his seed in powerful spurts.

The tiger chuckled softly and leaned in to gently clean Chance's fur with his tongue. "I told you so."

"Yeah, so you did." Chance said through ragged breaths.

"I guess no-one's ever done that to you before," Alex smiled, giving Chance some time to recover.

"No one." Chance said quietly. "And that works on all toms?" He asked curiously.

"Unless they've had it removed for some reason," Alex nodded. "Some of them are harder to find than others though."

"That's interesting to know." Chance said quietly, as he nuzzled the Tiger affectionately.

Alex chuckled softly. "It is when they react the way you just did."

"I bet." He rumbled. "You're really good at making me feel good." He purred contentedly.

"Oh I've only used a few simple tricks so far," the tiger said.

"They've worked." Chance purred, nuzzling the Tiger gently.

"So I see," Alex purred, combing his fingers slowly through Chance's fur.

Chance smiled, and began working his hands down the Tiger's back and sides in slow, caressing motions.

Alex grinned, stretching out beside Chance. "Mmmmmmm, that's nice."

"Glad you like it." Chance smiled, as he continued. "I like the way you feel under my hands." He said, clumsily trying to explain something he wasn't entirely sure how to put into words.

"I like the way I feel under your body," Alex replied with a lewd grin.

"You sure that isn't inside." He smirked lewdly back.

"Oh that too, absolutely."

"So what next?" Chance asked curiously, as he nuzzled the Tiger while his hands played through the soft fur.

"I guess that depends," Alex replied with a playful grin. "Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Nothing particular aside from being with you." Chance smiled playfully. "Surprise me."

"Oh I'm sure I can manage that," the tiger murmured softly as he lowered his lips to Chance's for another kiss.

* * *

It was late morning when Chance reluctantly opened his eyes. There was a brief moment of panic when he didn't recognize the bedroom, and then he remembered he'd spent the night with Alex. He rolled over to face the Tiger. "Morning, Alex." He rumbled, nuzzling the Tiger gently.

"Morning sexy," Alex replied, giving his lover a soft kiss of the cheek. "You slept well."

"Has something to do with the company, I think." Chance smiled, and kissed the Tiger back. "That's the best evening I've had in long time." He said sincerely.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" Alex asked with a soft chuckle. "I like being around you."

"It's definitely mutual." Chance rumbled.

"That's good to know," the tiger purred, his hands exploring Chance's chest. "So, do you have any pressing reason to get out of bed today?"

"I have to meet a friend from the Enforcers for lunch at two." Chance said softly. "But nothing before that."

"And after lunch?"

"Depends on how things go." He said quietly. "Honestly, Alex, I like fems as much as toms, and I don't know that I could forgo one for the other." 

Alex's face took on a very odd expression, and the tiger didn't say anything. Only after a few moments, when he simply couldn't keep it in any more, did it become apparent the tiger had been trying not to laugh. 

"Oh Chance, you think that's going to be a problem for me? You didn't see much of what was going on a Warlord's at all, did you?"

"I was kind of trying not to see anything, actually." Chance said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alex said, calming down a little and combing his fingers through chance's fur. "Suffice to say I don't have an issue if you want to see a shekat as well."

"That's good." Chance said, relaxing. "I don't mind if you want to see one as well either." He said, figuring it was the polite thing to do.

"I've had a few, but I've always preferred guys," Alex said casually.

"At the moment, I think I prefer both, if that makes any sense." Chance said, sounding a little confused.

"It's more common that you might think," Alex nodded.

"That probably applies to a lot of things." Chance chuckled weakly. "Lot of things I didn't know about three months ago."

"You're probably right," Alex said, one hand slipping between Chance's legs to fondle his balls. "Not all those things are bad, either."

"Nah, learning I like toms wasn't bad." He rumbled, spreading his legs a bit to give Alex easier access. "And I got to meet you, that's a definite good thing."

"Yes, I tend to think so too," the tiger agreed, rolling Chance's balls back and forth across his outstretched fingers. "Should I assume I'm not going to see you after lunch today?"

"Probably safest that way." Chance nodded. "It's pretty likely that Felina will take up the rest of the day." He grinned.

"Felina Feral?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aiming high, aren't you?"

"Hey, she asked me." Chance smirked. "And yeah, she's a damn fine catch, but I'm certainly in her league." The tabby said with stubborn confidence.

"You won't hear any arguments from me, hotshot." Alex nuzzled against Chance's cheek, a warm, intimate gesture. "When do you have to head back to see your brother?"

"I'll take off Sunday around noon." Chance said quietly. "He should be coming around in the early afternoon."

"All right then," Alex said, times and schedules chancing each other around inside his head. "I just want to try and spend as much time with you as I can."

"Sounds good to me." Chance rumbled. "And don't worry, I'll be back."

"I certainly hope so," the tiger chuckled. "There's no way I can afford to fly to Haven every weekend."

"If I'm the pilot, you could come down some weekends." Chance suggested. "But I'm more than willing to come up."

"I was kidding, mostly," Alex told him. "I really want to see you more than just on weekends. Besides, I can't get all of them off work."

"Guess we'll work something out." Chance said quietly. "I'm not sure how long my brother will be in the hospital, and I'll be down there a lot while he is." Chance said softly.

"I hope we can," Alex replied. "It'd be pretty frustrating otherwise."

Chance nodded. "Yeah, it would be." He said, as he nuzzled Alex's neck affectionately.

"Enough talk," Alex said softly and he leaned closer to kiss the tabby. "We should make the most of our time together."

The tabby's answer was when he claimed a passionate kiss, with his hands caressing the Tiger's sides. Alex purred softly, smiling when their lips finally came apart. 

"Damn but you're good at that," he said with a grin.

"Lots of practice." Chance grinned back.

"Everyone wants a piece of the sexy flyboy, huh?"

"The shekats always have." Chance grinned. "Not that I minded giving the hot ones a piece." He smirked lustily.

"Oh I'd believe that," Alex chuckled. "But I can't be the first guy who wanted to get into your pants."

"Nah, probably not. Though Jake was the only one who asked." Chance smiled. "Not counting those who didn't ask." He growled reflexively.

Alex chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I should have guessed."

"Why's that?" Chance asked curiously, looking up.

"You and Jake. I mean, in hindsight it seems kinda obvious."

"What seems kind of obvious?" Chance asked confused.

"That you'd sleep together."

"Actually we only have once." Chance said quietly. "Not that he didn't want to years ago."

"Really?" The Tiger seemed surprised. "I figured it might be more than that. I mean, the way you talk about him ...."

"It might have been, but he's got a mate." Chance said quietly. "Nice guy, I think they've been close longer than I've known Jake."

"Wow, that's pretty serious stuff then," Alex nodded. "Still, means I don't have to compete with this super-kat quite so much."

"Nah, you're not competing with him." Chance chuckled softly. "What Jake and I have is separate from all the other stuff." He said quietly, not really having a good explanation.

Alex smirked and squeezed Chance's rump in one hand. "I was joking tabby, it's all right."

"Oh, okay." Chance smiled. "I do hope you two can get along." He said as he ran his hand slowly down Alex's back until it was caressing his ass.

"Yeah, me too," Alex murmured, most of his attention turning to the way Chance's hands slid through his fur.

Chance trailed kisses down Alex's jaw and throat, and the gently ran his tongue around the Tiger's exposed nipple teasingly, while his hand continued to caress the curve his ass. It was a treatment that drew a soft gasp out of the tiger, his back arching to press him up against the tabby.

Chance smiled, and switch to the other nipple and then trailed kisses down the Tiger's chest and abs until he was nuzzling his furry balls and sheath.

Alex moaned softly, the stirring of his cock inside its sheath obvious already. "You looking for something down there?" he asked with a grin.

"Just the usual." Chance smirked back, fondling the Tiger's balls briefly before licking them playfully.

* * *

Ulysses Feral, dressed in jeans and a simple collared shirt, nodded a dismissal to the orderly that insisted on showing him to 'Chance's' room as he took in the sight of the burly tabby, unconscious and with several IV's feeding him. With a soft sigh of heartache he sat down and took one limp sandy hand between his own and settled in to wait.

A while later a dark gray and black tabby tomkat in nursing whites came in and checked the tabby's vitals, scribbled down some readings from the IV flowmeters and checked the EKG readings. He finished, and put the medical chart back in its slot on the door.

Sometime later, the door opened and Chance walked into the room. His eyes narrowed to slits as he saw Feral sitting by Patch's bed. "What the seven hells are _you_ doing here?" He growled, low and dangerous.

Feral's head snapped up, the shock in it actually freezing him in place as his focused brain tried to process this impossibility.

"They told me my brother's mate was with him. You might want to leave, because when I correct this deception of yours, security will be removing you." Chance said as he turned and left, his tail thrashing in angry agitation.

Feral was on his feet, a hand on the tabby's shoulder. "Who the hell are you? Chance doesn't have a brother, much less a twin." His eyes narrowed in anger.

"You don't know half as much as you think you do, Feral." Chance growled, as he batted the larger tom's hand from his shoulder. "I'm Chance, you idiot. That's my brother Patch. Just happens our folks gave us all the same first name, but I'm the only one that goes by it."

"Is that so." Feral growled softly, his outrage and disbelief brilliant in slitted yellow eyes before he softened considerably. "I'm glad you're okay." He murmured with a gentle look. "I see some things run in the blood." He said before calmly walking away.

"Just consider yourself lucky, he didn't wake up to find you there." Chance said quietly to the giant's retreating back. "He's a lot less even tempered. I don't think he'd take kindly to you claiming to be his mate. Where the hell you came up with that, I'll never know."


	10. The Battlefields of Desolation

Jake let out a long breath as he was finally satisfied with the modifications to the TurboKat and it's new dimensional gate generator four days after Patch had gone into the hospital.

"Done, love?" Hardin asked from where he'd been watching quietly.

"Yeah, they're as ready as they're going to be." He stood and stretched sore muscles. "Any word on when Chance will be combat-ready?"

"They gave him permission for more strenuous activities, yesterday." Hardin said, as he stepped behind Jake and massaged sore shoulders with strong hands. "I believe the first thing he did was call Ms. Feral." He chuckled.

"Why am I not the least bit surprised." Jake groaned in pleasure and relaxed back. "I was half hoping to leave him behind on this one."

"You may have to love." Hardin said softly, work his hands slowly down the kat's back. "I'm not sure how long it will be before he's cleared for combat. I don't think he'll mind that much, someone has to look after Mayrie and the kits after all." He said softly. "If you lie down, I can give you the full treatment." He purred quietly.

"No argument from me." He murred and moved back into the bedroom, quickly ditching his coveralls and laying face down on the bed.

Hardin easily straddle the smaller tom to start with his neck and shoulders and slowly work his way down giving firm attention to each muscle strand, releasing it before moving on. "I can handle piloting and Chance will look after everyone here. He seems particularly concerned about Patch." He said softly.

"I thought that was going well," Jake murmured as his eyes began to close.

"I think he misses having a brother." Hardin said softly, as he work down the Kat's lower back, tenderly across his ass and down his legs. "Patch fills that role in a strange sort of way, I think."

"They were calling each other bro the other day." Jake rumbled softly in relaxed pleasure. "How you thought of a plan of attack for this mission?" He asked curiously.

"From below, I think." He said thoughtfully, as he gently massaged the Kat's feet in gentle detail, giving each pad firm attention. "They don't seem to have many defenses that way. Okay, roll over so I can do your front." He purred encouragingly.

"Agreed," Jake purred and rolled over in relaxed compliance. "I was thinking of a gas attack to start it off. The air isn't self contained."

"Some sort of stun gas, I presume." He said as he gently worked his way down the Kat's front, gently massaging the tired muscles into quiet relaxation. He worked out each knotted muscled warm, gentle hands. "Though I wouldn't count on the results of any gas to heavily. Gas is an unpredictable weapon when used against a building."

"Nah," he purred softly. "It was for effect, distraction, to cause chaos while we get in. Smoke gas mixed with hallucinogen."

"Perhaps with a strong dose of aphrodisiac pheromones to make things really distracting." He chuckled darkly, as he gently massaged his way down his mate's tight abs.

"Good idea," Jake rumbled softly. "I planned to start it all off with two assassinations; Feral and Calina."

"You'll have to locate them first, love." Hardin said quietly as he skillfully massaged his way down past the Kats sheath and balls, which he was sorely tempted to give a different sort of attention, to work down his thighs and lower legs. "Dictators in wars like these are often difficult to find. You survive by being hard to find."

"True," he mumbled, half asleep.

"Though we may find Calina even if we aren't looking for her. From what Patch said, she has apartments at KMO." He said as he finished by giving the tired tom's feet a second good massage, before shedding his own clothes and lying down on the bed. "But sleep on it for a while." He rumbled softly as he pulled his mate close.

"We'll be ready." Jake murmured as he snuggled in, both tired and relaxed.

* * *

A little over three hours later Hardin felt his mate begin to stir, at which he gently nuzzled the lean tom. "'Morning, love." He said affectionately, though the chance of it actually being morning was low.

"Morning," Jake rumbled back, only half awake. "Shower and how things are going?"

"Both sound good, and something to eat as well." He suggested.

"Mmm, yeah." Jake purred softly and actually opened his eyes before stretching. "I always sleep so much better with you next to me."

"As do I. It's always easier to sleep with someone you care about next to you." He rumbled happily.

"Tends to have a little side-effect though." He chuckled and twisted to face Hardin. "Wakes up parts while the rest of up sleep." He purred and traced up the hard length of rough skin poking from the orange on black tabby's sheath.

"That it does, love." Hardin purred deeply, as he traced up the hard pink shaft sticking out of the cinnamon tom's sheath.

"So just how shall we settle this unruly pair down?" Jake purred eagerly.

"Well, we could give them a good work out. Might tire them enough so they behave." He rumbled.

"Always a good course of action." Jake agreed with a chuckle and stretched to kiss his mate without losing contact with the large phallus.

Hardin claimed a deep passionate kiss, while his hand slid down the rough length to fondle the Kat's furry balls. "Now to decide on a workout." He rumbled suggestively.

"Anything you want, love."

"Well, I think this guy needs a little one-on-one." He purred as he kissed his way down the lean tom's body, until he had his face in front of the hard pink cock. After a teasing lick, he took the hard rough flesh in his mouth, until his lips were brushing his mate's sheath.

"Ohhh," the lean tom moaned softly and arched back as his fingers wound into Hardin's hair.

Hardin purred excitedly as he slowly pulled back, and then teasingly played at the sensitive barb hair with his tongue. He then formed a good seal with his lips and began sliding up and down the rough length playing at the barb hairs on each stroke as Jake went from moans and purrs to whimpering cries as his breath came in ragged gulps.

Hardin sucked and licked with greater intensity as he sought to push his mate to orgasm, an event Jake didn't have much resistance to. Jake closed his eyes and whimpered before he thrust his hips up, precum oozing from his cock for only a moment before his ball tightened.

The giant tom eagerly swallowed as his mate came, sucking and licking until the lean tom's orgasm was spent and his cock was clean and soft. He slid up to lay next to his mate, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, I love how you do that." Jake purred before claiming another intense kiss. "Returned favor, or cover me?" He rumbled hotly.

"Whichever would please you most, love." Hardin rumbled sincerely.

"Mmm, lube's in the drawer." Jake motioned to the nightstand as he rolled to hands and knees with his tail high.

Hardin rumbled with strong excitement as he quickly retrieved the lube. He got behind Jake, and slowly pressed one generously coated finger until it penetrated the ring of muscle. He slowly fucked the tom with the one finger for a few moments, before adding a second lubed finger. He gently fucked and stretched his mate with those fingers before adding a third. "Feel ready, love?" He rumbled, as he applied a generous amount of lube to his cock.

"Oh, yeah." He rumbled hotly. "Take me, lover."

Hardin purred deeply and pushed his thick, hard cock in past the first ring of muscle until the barb hairs where inside the warm, slicked tightness of his mate. After a moment, he pushed forward until his sheath was brushing the tom's ass. He then began pumping in and out with slow, deep strokes, while his hand reached under to fondle his mate's sheath and balls.

"Ohh, yeah." Jake moaned deep in his chest as his body began to respond despite its recent orgasm.

Hardin continued the fondling while he maintained a slow steady pistoning, with the occasional pulling out to the edge before plunging back in all the way. Once his mate's cock had been encouraged to hardness he began stroking it firmly to Jake's vocal encouragement.

"Hardin ..." Jake's voice shook, thick with desire near the edge.

Hardin made a few more strokes and then threw his head back with a roar as his cock began shooting seed deep inside his mate. He then lay lightly across his mate's back, his jaws lightly against his mate's ruff as his hips thrust involuntarily as muscular spasms drained him. As he came, his hand continued to stroke his mate's cock though the strokes became erratic.

It was still enough to set the smaller tom off and he came with a shuddering roar, his body contracting tightly around the thick, hard length in his ass as it continued to move. As the giant tom's orgasm passed, he slowly rolled to one side, with his cock still buried in the smaller tom. He put his arms around his mate, as he caught his breath. "I think they'll behave now." He purred, sated.

"For a while." Jake purred. "We still have a shower and meal to get threw."

"We still have to get out of bed." He chuckled, nuzzling the lean tom from behind.

"Keep that up and that'll take a while." Jake threatened with a teasing tone. "It feels so good to be with you again." He suddenly closed his eyes. "We have to get Patch's Razor's Hardin back love."

"I know, I've been thinking about that." He said quietly. "We'll need to find out where the battle took place."

"A good place to start is where yours did, unless your magic has a better way of doing it." He suddenly startled. "Your time magic, can it freeze time for an area, or speed it up for us so they can't see us?"

"I've done both, neither is easy." He said softly. "Then we'll need to start at the Battle of Katham Bridge historical site. Pastie was trying to animate all the soldiers who died there."

"That would have been bad." Jake shivered at the thought of so many skeletons.

"Yeah, that was my theory." Hardin shook his head. "We've got enough problems with all the negative energy from the living, we don't need that much death energy added in. I wonder what my counterpart there did differently." He mused quietly.

"Probably didn't study as hard." Jake murmured. "He and Jake has been lovers for years, as in Patch knew and had chilled out enough for a threesome often enough to be normal."

"I don't think that'll happen right away here." Hardin nodded. "Though I wouldn't call it impossible any more."

"Patch said it took him a long time to accept it," Jake added softly. "I'm guessing Jake and Hardin never really lost track of each other in that world."

"It's possible. Or maybe he doesn't mean what you think of as long." He said quietly. "Long is a very subjective time period. Maybe he means it took longer than he thinks it should have."

"Anything's possible, but that Jake and Hardin got back together at least a few weeks, if not a few years, before the battle." Jake shrugged. "Hell, if it was a short time, that could count for it too. It's not the easiest thing to keep my mind where it's supposed to be."

"Well, how long isn't really important as far as the rescue goes." He said gently, nuzzling his mate affectionately. "Though there's no guarantee his Hardin survived, it's possible he and Pastie managed to mutually eliminate each other. But I should be able to determine that."

"At least it would be closure." Jake said softly. "It's better than not knowing."

"That's true. If you don't know, then love never gives up hope and you can never start healing." Hardin said sympathetically. "But I hope it's simply a matter of rescuing him."

"Either way, we need to know, or Jake's going to go right back after him."

"True, and from the sound of things Patch's Jake needs a vacation even more than you do." He smiled fondly.

" _Patch_ needs a vacation as bad as anyone." Jake said softly and eased himself off his mate's cock. "Shower, then eat?"

"No argument here, and sounds like a good idea." He rumbled.

* * *

The jet came out of the swirling vortices of interdimensional space, high in the sky about the Katham Bridge Battlefield. Sensors picked up movement on the battlefield below them.

"Kats, that was some ride." Smoke said as he leveled the plane out. "What next, Jake?" He asked falling into pilot-gunner mode instinctively.

"Sensors have movement below, but not what." ZeroRazor reported. "Drop down till we get a clue."

"Descending." Smoke announced as they descended until the sensors picked up a dozen Kat soldiers escorting a large, slow moving, tracked vehicle across the battlefield. Every so often the vehicle would stop, emit a large charge of temporal energy, wait and then start moving again.

"It's spitting time-energy." ZeroRazor growled. "Can you tell more?"

"Take the controls, so I can focus." Smoke said easily, as he extended his senses to read what the machine was doing. "It appears to be opening random doorways in time. I believe it's someone's attempt to recover either Hardin, the PastMaster or both. Frankly, it's dangerous as all hell. If one of those bursts is too large they could create a temporal rift and connect two time periods permanently."

"Great," the gunner muttered. "Try to find out if Hardin is live."

"Jake, with all the noise that contraption is putting out I'm hard pressed to hear anything, much less something as subtle as a Life-pulse across a time-warp." He said quietly.

"Then it's time for it to make a lot less noise." He answered simple. "Least dangerous way of removal?"

"I don't suppose you've got any of your specialty missiles loaded, do you?"

"Of course, several of each." He chuckled. "What effect?"

"The one that produces the sonic effects, the Screamer or something like that." He smiled. "That time scanner relies on crystals to generate the time-field."

"No problem." ZeroRazor grinned and selected the Screamer while acquiring a target lock. "Locked and loaded, and ... off."

"Device is no longer generator time-field." Smoke reported. "Though it hasn't figured that out yet. Looks like the soldiers don't like the noise you made, they're shooting at us with blaster rifles. Beginning evasive maneuvers." He said as he focused on piloting.

"And now are unconscious." The gunner reported easily as the missile followed threw on its trajectory.

"Okay, I need to do this on the ground. Looks like the fight took place where mine did; on the bridge." Smoke said quietly as he VTOL'd in on the far side from the soldiers.

"I'll keep guard." ZeroRazor said quietly as he watched his mate.

Smoke popped the canopy, and climbed down. He quickly walked to the center of the massive stone formation and stopped. For several minutes nothing seemed to happen, and then he turned and walked back to the plane and climbed back up to the pilots station and sat down.

"Live, dead, still unknown?" ZeroRazor asked softly.

"Alive." He said quietly. "So's Pastie. They're still on the bridge 5 seconds out-of-phase with real-time. They've been fighting since they disappeared which appears to have been at least a year ago."

"How hard will it be to pull them back, then shove Pastie somewhen else, without his toy?"

"The warp is so ingrained they can't be pulled back from this side. I'll have to go in and pull Hardin back myself." He said softly. "I'll make sure Pastie stays there."

ZeroRazor's breath stopped for a tense moment before he nodded. "Just come back to me, love."

"Always, love." Smoke said, as he turned and got up on the wing so he could kiss his mate. "I am _not_ spending an extended period of time with that annoying undead troll." He shook his head. "Four years was long enough apart." He said as he climbed down and headed to the bridge. When he reached the center of the bridge, he extended his hands and streams of multi-colored energy streamed from them creating a crackling ring of energy with a black center. The armored figure of Smoke stepped through the ring and vanished along with the portal.

* * *

An hour later, there was an explosion of energy on the bridge followed by the formation of a much less stable version of the first portal. Smoke leapt from the portal, his armor blackened in places, and carrying a large unconscious figure over his shoulders. As he ran toward the jet he made a gesture that was Enforcer standard for emergency lift-off.

With far too much practice at it, ZeroRazor had the engines powered up fully and had begun liftoff even as Smoke jumped on the wing, while holding the jet balanced so his mate had as easy time getting in with his burden.

Smoke quickly dropped the unconscious figure into wherever there was extra space, and dropped into the pilots seat. "One mile clearance, any direction!" He shouted as the canopy closed.

"Roger." The gunner responded and slammed the engines to full power, making the requested distance within a heartbeat.

As they cleared the distance there was a massive eruption of crackling energy from the center of the bridge which expanded rapidly in destructive waves. It stopped just short of one mile, held in a destructive growling sphere for a moment, and then collapsed to disappear with a strange sucking noise and a powerful inward draft that the jets engines had to work hard to resist.

"Damn," ZeroRazor breathed as he took in the destruction.

"I _knew_ that damn machine was bad news." Smoke muttered as his breathing began to settle down. "All the energy it had put out, had collected in the static-time-warp on the bridge." He said quietly.

"Which just detonated." He half guessed as they continued out of the area at a more leisurely pace. "That should keep Pastie busy for a long time."

"Permanently, I think." Smoke said quietly. "Given he doesn't manipulate time so easily without this." He said holding up a familiar pocket watch. "We should find someplace secluded to set down so I can see how Hardin's doing."

"That's where I'm aiming for." ZeroRazor said quietly as he slowed and dropped into VTOL mode as far away from the city limits as he could get in the dense green vegetation of the rest of the valley.

As they set down in the concealed clearing, Smoke carefully lifted Hardin out and set him on the ground. Using a sleeping bag from the supplies as a pillow. "Unconscious, though it looks like that's from extreme exhaustion. Bastet only knows the last time he saw sleep."

"Probably the last time he saw his mate." ZeroRazor said quietly as he took in the sick forest. "Kats, I hope whatever hit this place is natural."

"Huh?" Smoke said looking around, and then focusing. He sighed. "It is natural, after a fashion. It's a stage two chaos manifestation." He said quietly. "They're further along the chaos curve than we are."

"As long as it's not an NBC we could take home." ZeroRazor shuddered. "How long will he probably be out?"

"No, we can't take it home. It's no more contagious than a bad attitude." He said quietly. "Unless I wake him, he'll probably sleep for at least twelve hours, possibly twenty four."

"Long enough for us to get Jake, but it'd be best if he knows not to blow up the jet if he wakes up when we aren't here."

"I can deal with that concern." He said quietly looked over his counterpart, and then brushed his hand across the fuselage of the jet in quick strokes. "He'll understand when he looks at the jet. I've never regretted the years it took me to develop that special language."

ZeroRazor raised an eyebrow from under his stealth suit.

"It's a special language based on my psi-patterns mostly. I can see that he's developed it as well. The important thing is that no one else can see, much less understand it. It was a way for me to leave notes that no one else could decode. At any rate, I left an explanation for him on the side of the jet."

"Can you leave that inside the fuselage?" ZeroRazor considered a bit. "It would be much safer for him in there, then out in the open."

Smoke considered a moment and made a couple more passes. "Done." He said easily, and then gently lifted the unconscious Hardin into the pilot's position. "With the canopy down, he should be safe enough."

"As anywhere." ZeroRazor nodded. "Do you know any magic besides time?" He asked curiously as he opened the fuselage to remove three vehicles: the TurboMole and two small flyers.

"A small hodgepodge of spells. Mostly combative, but some informational." Smoke nodded. "I'd be better but the resources for studying magic are limited, and I'm just as fascinated by technology."

"Teleport? A small object?" He asked curiously, plottingly.

"5 kilos or less, maybe half a kilometer." He nodded. "Translocation is not an easy school of magic."

"Think you could drop this," he held up a canister of gas, "into their main ventilation shaft shortly before we come under KMO?"

"If you can give me relative coordinates." Smoke nodded.

"Easily done." He grinned and finished setting up the drones, revealing craft roughly a third the size of the jet. "And these should keep them paying enough attention to the air not to worry about us." He chuckled. "And give us a reasonable idea where Jake is being held. At least within a few meters."

"This should be fun, for us at any rate." Smoke grinned. "Probably not much fun for them."

"Oh, the aphrodisiac should mean at least some of them will have fun." ZeroRazor smirked as the craft took off. "Let's go."

Smoke nodded and climbed into the TurboMole. "Direction and bearing to the target?" He asked as examined the pilot's station of the vehicle, finding it remarkably like the TurboKat's.

"South-East, 12 degrees." ZeroRazor responded easily as he settled next to his mate.

"South-East, 12 degrees, Aye." He responded as he closed the top and put the TurboMole in motion. "How soon do we want to go subterranean and how deep?"

"As soon as I finish double checking the resonance dampeners." He answered easily. "Half a kilometer, now."

"Descending to 500 meters." He said as he activated the bore and angled the TurboMole downward. "Leveling off at 500 meters. Direction remains at South-East, 12 degrees." He reported smartly.

"And all the gear seems to be working." ZeroRazor added with something of a chuckle. "Drones have found their target, and the prison doesn't seem to be reacting yet. Life should get interesting for them very soon."

Smoke chuckled. "Seems the prison has a rat population. What a wonderful coincidence."

"And the target is not within 10 meters of any surface." ZeroRazor grumbled. "Which probably means he's in the central core of the main tower, either special holding, or Calina's apartments."

"That fits with what Patch thought." Smoke commented, and then focused. "Should be interesting to see how rat-proof their systems are. It's often a danger that's overlooked, after all you don't expect rats to attack your wiring and cables."

"Something you arranged?" ZeroRazor asked curiously.

"The rats were already there, as they often are. I merely encouraged them to more destructive behaviors." He smiled. "Doesn't require much effort, they're inclined to destructive behavior anyway."

"I am _so_ glad you weren't trying to get rid of me for real." ZeroRazor laughed and with shake of his head. "It's nice to be able to fight dirty, without watching out for who sees too." He added quietly. "T-Bone's a great partner, but he's a lot more ... honorable ... that I am, even on my best days."

"T-bone is a hero, in the pure sense of the word." Smoke commented, with admiration in his voice. "You and I, do what's necessary to get the job done. We're trying to make things better, but we aren't bothered by how, for the most part."

"Yeah," the lean tom nodded shallowly. "He was really rubbing off on me, for a while. Then some stuff happened, and I realized I couldn't do it, and still make a difference. He really is the hero."

"In the end, we each have to make a difference in a way we can live with." Smoke said quietly. "For what its worth, I'm glad T-bone wasn't cleared for combat in time for this mission. Success may require actions he wouldn't be happy with."

"That's why I pushed so hard to be ready this fast." ZeroRazor nodded at their gear. "I can't do Zero with him around, I just can't let this not succeed, and I couldn't stand to hurt him any more than he already is. I'm kind of glad he's burned out on being T-Bone, but not flying with me. It leaves us to do what has to be done, be it worthy of a hero, or villain."

"I don't think he'll ever be burned on flying with you." Smoke said with a smile. "But T-bone is one of the early casualties of this conflict, fortunately it's only the costume." He said quietly. "And you're right we need this to succeed, to recover what we can from a world spiraling down fast. Maybe with the good Kats from two worlds, we can save one."

"Which means hunting down Felina, and possibly others of the resistance." ZeroRazor commented, plotting again. "That's a hell of a crew to add to our fight. And finding out if our Calina's as bad as this one."

"Actually, that time gadget of theirs gave me an idea. But I'll work on that once we've got Jake out of that prison." He said without leaving the possibility of failure.

"Time to angle up and port this thing into their air supply, with the rest the drop dropped." ZeroRazor said and checked the readings. "Still no sign of resistance, or awareness of our presence. Distraction and dampeners seem to be working."

"They weren't an attack from below." He chuckled. "Either that, or Jake deliberately left a blind spot just in case." He said thoughtfully, as he angled the TurboMoles's nose up. "Distance, bearing and elevation for the port?"

"350 meters, 38 degrees north, fifty meters up on my mark." He supplied easily.

"Three-five-Zero by thirty-eight by fifty." Smoke said in acknowledgement as he wove the translocation energy around the canister, beginning to form the connection between where it was and where it would be while ZeroRazor kept a careful eye on their location.

"Now." He ordered calmly.

There was a shimmer of energy as the canister warped out of existence to reappear where ZeroRazor had requested it be. "Canister away." Smoke reported as he double-checked their position.

"Now for the hard part." The small tom said grimily and doubled checked his duel Glovatrix. "Bring us into the ground floor, center of the main tower."

"Stand-by. Emergence in ten seconds from now." He said as he accelerated upward. The TurboMole broke through the reinforced concrete floor, to stop in what appeared to be a large file room. "First floor, office supplies, confidential files, and guards." He said with a mocking sing-song voice.

"And a lot of fooling around." ZeroRazor smirked at debauched scene and checked the tracker on his Glovatrix.

"They don't seem too interested in us, at least not in a guard sort of way." He smirked as he climbed out. "Shall we go before they try to involve us in their games?" He chuckled. "The Panther is kind of cute tough." He grinned teasingly.

"We can come back and play later," ZeroRazor smirked, extremely grateful they had an antidote and didn't have to wear gas masks. "Going up." He said simply and pointed his Glovatrix up and fired a mini-missile to punch a decent sized hole in the floor above them.

Smoke put arm around ZeroRazor, and with a slight humming sound they rose quickly through the hole in the floor. "Second floor; locker room, guards and a _lot_ more fooling around." He chuckled. "That gas worked well."

"Third floor," he punched another hole, "more Kats doing what they shouldn't on duty."

"Don't forget the Kantin, Mustelids, and that species I don't recognize." He chuckled as they rose through to the third, forth and fifth levels.

"Sixth floor, reinforced ceiling." Smoke commented as ZeroRazor's mini-missile failed to make an opening. He set down on the floor just away from the hole they'd just come through.

"With a hole in it." The small tom responded and switched to the combat laser to cut a circle.

A good ten minutes later their was indeed a hole in the ceiling. The circle of half-meter thick concrete fell through the sequence of holes down to the first floor, followed by a large Kantin in bright orange prison garb.

"I wonder who that was." Smoke said as they rose into the seventh floor. "Special holding cells." He commented. "This ceiling will be reinforced as well." He commented, and pulled a sealed packet from his belt, ripped it open, tossed it against the ceiling and pulled ZeroRazor to the ground with him as it exploded in a crackling white fireball to leave a gaping hole. "Plasmatic explosive." He commented. "Experimental, and very effective." He said as they rose into the eighth floor.

"No kidding." ZeroRazor rumbled as they continued up, with the eighth and ninth floors being passed similarly.

"I don't think I've ever smelled so much sex in one building." Smoke chuckled as they rose into the tenth floor. "You set off explosives and they still don't notice. Oh, your beeper is going off." He commented offhandedly as they landed in the tenth floor.

"Means he's within ten meters, or less." ZeroRazor explained quickly and checked for direction. "Five up, 7 south," he said. Next floor up."

Smoke nodded. "Better use the laser here, so we come up without blowing debris everywhere and maybe injuring him."

ZeroRazor nodded and set the laser to pull power as he chose a spot half way between them and the target. With his other hand, he got the watch ready to use if combat wasn't required.

They came up outside a strong looking high tech door with a control pad with a place for a key card, where two large Tiger Xanith guards were going at it very enthusiastically, their weapons and clothing discarded to one side. "I don't think they'll be bothering us." He said before concentrating briefly. "Other side of this door, and there are two others in there as well."

"Hopefully just as busy." ZeroRazor said as he quickly searched the guard's clothes for a keycard, not finding one before he spotted the cards on the chains around the amorous guards' necks.

"You want to get it or me?" ZeroRazor regarded his giant mate.

"I can handle this." He smiled, and brought his arms up. Two darts on wire shot out from the wrist of each armored sleeve. Electrical current surged along the wire dropping the two guards into unconsciousness. "Xanith-sized tasers, don't leave home without them." He chuckled, as the wires recoiled.

"That works too," he chuckled and quickly fetched both cards and opened the door, after making sure Smoke was in position.

The door opened, revealing a room that was a modern torture chamber or a serious S&M playroom depending on whether or not everyone wanted to play. The lean cinnamon tom bent over a frame that kept him on elbows and knees didn't appear to be interested in playing, based on the pain that was arching through his face and body as well as in the somewhat incoherent screams.

The black and chrome leather tom behind him was fucking him mercilessly while arcs of blue electricity danced from his hands into the bound Kat's body. There was a look of sadistic ecstasy in the blue-green eyes.

"You can end it, Jake." The dark peach shekat crooned. "Agree to give me what I want, and I'll stop the pain." She rumbled from where she stood in front of him, wearing a pale red teddy that concealed little.

"Never!" The Kat roared through his pain.

ZeroRazor couldn't help the outraged snarl as he moved into the room with his full speed, firing a mini-scrambler missile at the creature raping his counterpart, and swung on his axis in the same motion and fired a mini-octopus missile at the shekat.

The shekat was pinned to the will solidly by the mini-octopus, but the scrambler dropped short of its target.

"Nice try, whoever you are." The familiar voice of Hard Drive growled as he pulled himself roughly from his victim, raking one claw across the Kat's back leaving a bloody trail.

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the powerful energy discharge from Smoke's pistol that left a smoking wound in the leather clad tom's chest as he was slammed against the wall. A second crackling electric white bolt blew his head clean off. "I let you live once. I _don't_ repeat mistakes." The giant tom growled.

ZeroRazor game a quick glance to make sure the shekat wasn't going anywhere before moving to his counterpart and checked with the watch, laying it on the battered tom's back. The watchface turned blue just as Patch had said it would.

"Patch sent us, he's alive, and his heart is being replaced." ZeroRazor said quickly as he began to unstrap his counterpart.

"Patch alive?" The nearly unconscious tom whispered as he turned his head to look at his rescuer. "She said she killed him ... showed me the body." He said in a voice nearly a whisper. "Watch?" He asked desperately.

"Right here," ZeroRazor pressed the blue object into Jake's hand as he supported the weak tom.

Meanwhile Smoke walked over to the pinned shekat. "Now what should we do with you?" He rumbled in the deep threatening voice of Dark Kat, as he ran a single claw along her jaw.

"It can't be." She said anxiously. "You're dead!" She shouted trying to make the apparition go away.

"You are not that fortunate." He growled icily. "But maybe I'll let my associate deal with you. He has _very_ interesting ideas."

"Oh, definitely," ZeroRazor growled eagerly as he helped Jake to his feet. "Keep her long enough to finish our work, at least."

"You mean she's good for something?" Smoke asked, sounding seriously disappointed.

"For a little while, yes." ZeroRazor growled softly. "It'll be satisfying."

"She's not important." Jake said weakly. "Kill her, and Ashram will warp another to take her place." He leaned heavily against Jake. "Have to get to Callie, before Viper does." He said very softly.

"We have to get you to the TurboMole first." ZeroRazor said gently, looking at the shekat that looked so much like Callie. "Whatever you want, Smoke." He said simply as he picked up Jake and carried him out of the room.

Smoke caught with him before he reached the hole they'd made on the way up. "Hold on to me while we descend. I'll hold him." He said, offering to take wounded tom who was fading in and out of consciousness.

ZeroRazor nodded silently and handed his burden over gently before gripping Smoke's arm.

Going down was quicker than going up as the giant tom maneuvered them quickly from hole to hole as necessary until the reached the TurboMole. He gently set the unconscious tom in the back seat, and climbed into the pilot's station. "Back to the Jet?" He asked softly.

"Yes," ZeroRazor nodded easily. "We need info from them before our next move."

"Returning to base camp." He said as he plunged the TurboMole back into the ground going away from camp at a depth of about five hundred meters before diving to a full kilometer and heading for the jet.

* * *

"Patch?" Jake called out tiredly, still gripping the watch in his hand tightly.

"Soon, Jake." ZeroRazor said gently. "We have to rescue Callie first."

Jake turned to look at the strangely familiar voice, even though the costume wasn't. "Do I know you?" He asked quietly.

"I helped pull your tail out of the hell-hole." ZeroRazor said softly. "I'm Jake, from another dimension. Patch did find help. But notice who's holding you."

The lean tom looked tiredly over his shoulder, first in disbelief and then when a tentative hand and his nose confirmed it, his eyes lit up. "Hardin? Oh where'd you find him?" He asked snuggling against the unconscious tom's chest. "I looked for him, but never found him." He said tiredly. "And I think you said something about Patch getting help too?"

"My Hardin is a time mage too." ZeroRazor said softly. "He went into the battle yours has been waging with PastMaster since they disappeared." He brushed the battered tom's cheek. "And yes, Patch is getting a new heart, even as we speak. The docs say he has a good chance of being good as new within the year."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "I knew the replacement wouldn't hold long. But after he died on the table and that was the only way to bring him back, Calina started hitting us all the time. I never had enough time to get into the lab and fix the problems. And he wouldn't let the doctors give him a new heart, because he wouldn't leave me without a pilot." He said softly. "I don't suppose your world would be willing take some refugees, would it?"

"We were rather hoping you'd want that." ZeroRazor smiled. "Though I want to pick up Callie, Felina and possibly a few others. Our MKC isn't in great shape, but it's still salvageable."

"Ours isn't, I don't think." He said sadly. "We tried, but Calina and Ashram are too busy consolidating power to want to hear about the real problems. And Feral's trying to wrest power from Calina, but he's no more interested in the truth than she is." He said tiredly. "We couldn't save ours, maybe we can help save yours."

"Callie is still in power, and neither Calina or Ashram have showed." ZeroRazor nodded. "I don't know about Feral, but he's still loyal to the city."

"That's what I thought." Jake said lying against the giant tom's chest. "Then Calina offered him free rein to do whatever he wanted to enforce public order. He was a merciless tyrant."

"I'm not surprised, but kept in line, he's still a good Commander." ZeroRazor sighed. "We need to find Callie and Felina. Do you have any idea how?"

He nodded. "I know where Callie is. We have to go to her first. They forced the location out of me last night. But Viper won't have reached her yet, it's not that easy."

"I'd like to go as soon as possible." ZeroRazor inclined his head to the jet. "Blackie, TurboMole and HoverKat are available."

"Better take Blackie." He nodded. "So, any idea how long my Hardin will be out?"

"He's utterly exhausted, but nothing more," ZeroRazor said. "Smoke thought twelve to twenty four hours, a few hours ago. He can be woken up before."

"The two of us can go get Callie." He said standing more on sheer orneriness than anything. "Smoke can look after my Hardin." He said casually.

"How difficult is this run going to be?" ZeroRazor asked quietly, regarding his counterpart carefully for actual capacity to pull it off.

"It's not difficult if you know where you're going and the security codes to get past the defenses." He said stubbornly determined. "It's a pretty ugly fight otherwise, specially if you land in the wrong part of the desert and have to walk."

ZeroRazor nodded at looked up at his mate, still deep in thought. "Smoke," the word came off his tongue a little strangely. "Ready to move out?"

Smoke shook his head as he broke from his train of thought. "Sure, where are we going?"

"To pick up Callie." He sighed. "Just get Hardin in the HoverKat, and we'll load up into Blackie."

"Right." He said gently picking up the still unconscious Kat and strapping him securely into the HoverKat. He then climbed up into the pilot's station of Blackie as the small hovercraft loaded into the belly of the plane. "What's our destination, ZeroRazor?"

"Jake knows that," he motioned to the still shaky tom as he offered him a helping hand up to the back seat.

"Northern Desert at the following GPSS coordinates." He said after he was strapped in, ZeroRazor in front of him. He thought for a moment and then provided the coordinates.

"Odd, there's no desert there." Smoke said as they lifted off.

"There is now." Jake said softly.

"Like there will be here, in time." ZeroRazor added sadly as the terrain passed below them at high speed.

"That was Hardin's theory." Jake replied quietly. "Though actually that desert was the result of a dimensional-rip spell Ashram cast attempting to create a permanent connection to his home dimension."

"Tell me about this Ashram," ZeroRazor asked. "We haven't seen him yet."

"Maybe you won't." Jake said quietly. "He first showed up as Calina's foreign fiancée Ashram Dvorak. It wasn't till she'd gotten reelected and started showing her true colors that he revealed himself as the Sorcerer Ashram."

"Sweet Bastet." Smoke whispered softly.

"What?" ZeroRazor snapped his attention to his pilot instantly.

"MKC has PastMaster as the ancient sorcerer from its Dark Ages." He said quietly. "Ashram is the Dark Wizard of Katharzis, the lost city. He and the city are a very old part of my people's legends but they were always thought to be _just_ legends, nothing more."

"Sounds like another legend to deal with," ZeroRazor sighed. "Just one more problem, and this one we know to watch for."

"A trip home maybe called for." Smoke said softly. "Perhaps the mystics will know something about him."

"The worst they can do is turn us away." ZeroRazor nodded as they neared the coordinates.

"Assuming they acknowledge that I'm there at all." Smoke sighed, as he set the jet down precisely on the coordinates indicated.

"We will deal with that when we get home." ZeroRazor said firmly. "We have a mission to complete."

Smoke nodded and popped the canopy. Jake quickly climbed down and moved one of a number of identical rocks to reveal a keyboard, at which he typed a long string of characters rapidly. Suddenly there was a rumble and the area Blackie was sitting on, began to descend. Once the plane was below ground a cover slid across concealing the entrance. The platform stopped about five hundred meters below the surface in a large hanger apparently converted from a natural cavern.

"Come on. this way." Jake waved to the two in the jet.

"We seem to have more than a few inclinations in common." ZeroRazor commented as they followed Jake.

"You're both attractive and impatient." Smoke smirked playfully, as they came to a door where Jake typed in another code. The elevator went sideways for a distance before stopping and opening into a much more residential hallway. Jake hurried along it till he came to a door. He knocked and it opened, and stayed opened while he went in.

On reflex ZeroRazor sank to one side, prepared for trouble.

"Thank Bastet, you're alright, Callie." Jake's voice said relieved. "But we have to relocate again, Viper's probably on his way here."

"Never mind me." Callie voice said firmly. "How did you get away from her? Did Patch get you out, I haven't seen him in months."

"Patch found help. Me and Hardin from another dimension, and they rescued Hardin too." He said excitedly.

"They did?" She said clearly very happy for Jake. "That's wonderful. So when do I get to meet them?" She asked curiously.

"They were right behind me." He said curiously. "Come on in, guys." He shouted.

ZeroRazor nodded and walked in, slightly self-conscious of the Zero-suit, when all he'd ever faced her as was Razor. "Hello, Ms. Briggs."

"You would have to be the alternate Jake." She smiled. "Thank you for rescuing my Jake, and his LifeMate. They're very precious to me."

"I couldn't do anything less." He said softly, reflexively deflecting the gratitude.

"Hello, Callie." The giant tom in the dark gray armor greeted her from the doorway.

"And you would be his Hardin." She smiled. "My thanks to you as well."

"If you'd point to anything important to bring, we do need to get out of here quickly." ZeroRazor said quietly.

"So, my Jake said." She nodded. "Just the suitcase by the door. I've been expecting to have to leave for months now. So where are we relocating now, Jake?" She asked, a trace of fatigue showing.

"Their dimension, Callie." He said softly. "We're seeing stage 2 damage and we're no closer to beating Calina and Ashram." He said softly. "We can't save our city, but maybe if we join forces with them we can save theirs."

Callie looked at him in shocked disbelief. "You're serious, Jake?"

"I wish I wasn't. I wish I could say I knew a way to save the city we've been fighting to protect, but I don't. And now Patch will be out of combat for the better part of a year, I can't do it without him, Callie." He said, the fatigue he'd been hiding sneaking back to make him shake from the effort of standing.

"I understand, Jake. I know how hard you've fought to make things better." She said walk over slowly to put a hand on his shoulder. "But you're right, we should try to save what lives we can. Assuming that our help is welcome." She said turning to look at ZeroRazor.

"It is," he nodded easily. "We need the help, for all we're in better shape for the time being."

"Well, I've never been able to turn my back on MegaKat City when it needed me." Callie said determinedly, as she walked over to pick up the suitcase. "But one of you should stay close to Jake, sooner or later the fatigue he's pretending he doesn't notice will catch up with him." She smiled fondly. "It always does."

"We just have to find Felina, and Abi if possible, and he can sleep all he needs to." ZeroRazor said as he offered to take the suitcase.

"Thank you, Jake." Callie said politely.

"Just need to get the laptop from my lab." Jake said tiredly. "And Patch's bag from his quarters, I'm sure he didn't think to take it when he went looking for help."

"Jake, I don't suppose you have a nickname, like Patch does?" ZeroRazor asked a little hopefully.

Jake thought about it on the walk to his lab, which should signs of having been rifled by someone who didn't really know where things were. "Well, Patch still calls me Red half the time." He chuckled, as he packed up a advanced looking lap top, and a half-dozen more of the cartridges that Patch had had.

"What's that from?" ZeroRazor asked curiously.

"A little lab accident about six years ago. I was trying to develop a more heat resistant, laser reflective and radar scattering paint for Blackie." He chuckled softly. "Couple of the chemicals didn't quite behave as predicted and the sample blew up, filling the lab with a gas that had an interesting effect on fur pigmentation. Turned me a nice bright red from the tips of my ears down. It was a learning experience; I learned just how long it takes all of your fur to grow out."

"Far too long." ZeroRazor shook his head with a chuckle. "And of course it was resistant to being dyed something more reasonable."

"Most resistant. It's in my file labeled 'Things to be developed commercially, if I ever have that option.' Makes the current no-stick coatings look adhesive." He chuckled. "Chance's bag should be in his quarters." Jake said as he put the shoulder strap of the bag over his shoulder.

"Well, you should have plenty of opportunities now." ZeroRazor smiled at his counterpart.

Red raised an eyebrow curiously. "Have you actually managed to fit in commercial development with everything else?" He asked, sounding a little jealous.

"No, but the basics of what we're doing has changed rather radically in the last week."

"Sounds like I've got a lot of catching up to do." Red said, with a pleased chuckle, as he keyed open another set of quarters. The quarters had that distinctive 'Chance Furlong housekeeping' appearance. "Now where'd he put that Academy gymbag he's been carting around since first semester." He smirked in amusement.

"Under the bed, behind the pillow." ZeroRazor pointed to a corner of the bag still visible. "I see some thing never change." He snickered.

"Guess not." He chuckled, as he pulled the bag out and checked it carefully. "Yeah, everything that really matters according to Patch." He smiled. "The rest he just reacquires after we move." The lean tom shook his head fondly. "I don't suppose you know a company looking for inventors, that won't ask a lot of inconvenient questions." He said as he headed out the door.

"Smoke does," he nodded to the giant tom. "Same one I'm going to be working for, and both our pilots, I expect."

"That's good. Probably be awhile before Patch can fly again though." He said softly. "I don't know how yours is, but mine is a real grouchy sick person, if he's too sick to fly."

"You should try it when he's healthy and not able to fly." ZeroRazor smirked. "Talk about grouchy."

"Kats yeah." Red agreed. "Between the no-more-grouchy, and the happy grin, building the first TurboKat was definitely worth the effort."

ZeroRazor snickered. "That look on Feral's face the first time he realized the new jet wasn't an Omega was pretty priceless too."

Red nodded as they reached the hanger where Blackie was parked. "Yours ever actually accept you, and get past the vigilante noise?"

"Nope, but he didn't flip as bad as yours did either." ZeroRazor shrugged. "It doesn't matter, SWAT's not flying anymore."

"It's not?" Red asked, sincerely surprised. "What happened?"

"Hardin, a very serious reality check, and one broken pilot." ZeroRazor sighed slightly. "It's been a wild week for us."

"Sounds like it." Red said sympathetically. "I take it you and Smoke just got back together." He smiled. "But broken pilot? What happened to your Chance?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Was Mayrie anyone to yours?" He asked softly as they walked.

"Chance's sister in law? Yeah, Robby, her and the kits died in a house fire a little over four years ago. Official listed cause was faulty wiring, but I found evidence of tampering with the wiring. But fire inspector didn't need the opinion of discredited ex-Enforcer to do his job, as he informed me." He shook his head. "That was a rough time for Chance. They were the only family he really cared for."

"Robby died on the job in ours, and left Mayrie owing a lot of money to the Syndicate." He sighed. "Chance ended up a call-kat to keep them safe, and with Feral a lot of nights."

"Sweet Bastet." Red said as they put the baggage on board. "How long before you found out? I'm sure he didn't volunteer the info."

"Same half hour I found Hardin again." ZeroRazor shook his head. "About three months. I overheard Feral asking if he'd make it that night. Kind of deteriorated from there."

"Three months." Red shook his head. "How's he doing? It's over, right?"

"Better, now that he's not T-Bone, we're out of MKC, and he's got his license back. And I think I convinced him he wasn't worthless for what he did, or screwed up for liking toms."

"For liking toms?" He looked surprised. "Had he ever been with a tom before he became a call-kat?"

Nope," ZeroRazor muttered. "Was _very_ convinced he was het."

"Gods, that must have been really rough on him." He said quietly. "I can see him being very popular with the wrong sorts of toms."

"And the shekats worse than them." ZeroRazor said softly.

Red shook his head. "You're lucky he didn't get suicidal." He said softly.

"That would have left Mayrie in the same situation as before, and me in his place." ZeroRazor leaned against the fuselage. "Kat's loyal beyond anything he could live through, much like Patch. I know my work, but I seriously doubt it was much more than pure stubbornness that got him threw the last month or so."

"Assuming no time travel, he's made it three times as long as I ever thought the prototype would last." He said quietly. "But yeah, that loyalty's something else." He sighed. "It's how he ended up needing the heart device in the first place."

"I'm not at all surprised." ZeroRazor murmured. "Took one hell of a hit to do that much damage."

"Experimental Plasma rifle the MetalliKats had gotten their hands on." He shuddered remembering the fight. "An explosion from a near-miss had knocked me down, dazed me briefly. Mack had me in his sights, but just as the rifle fired Chance managed to dive in the way and took the bolt right in the chest. Amazing thing is, that he was able to snatch the weapon from Mack in the process."

"Not to mention survive having his heart vaporized." ZeroRazor shivered. "Stubborn Kat with the constitution of a dragon."

"The doctors never could tell me how he survived the shock, and other trauma. I think it's just he's that damned loyal. I'm just relieved he's finally getting the treatment he needs. Must have been pure luck that there was a compatible heart donor. Even with the new heart, there's still a lot of nervous system damage, have to talk with some medical people about the bugs in the device."

"It's all being healed," ZeroRazor chuckled lightly. "Some off-world technology to grow a new heart and regenerate the damaged nerves. Or so they said. It's why my Chance isn't with us."

"Off-world?" He looked at ZeroRazor curiously. "You must've taken him to Haven." He said relieved. "I would have, if it had been possible."

The lean tom nodded. "No Haven, or no time?" He asked quietly.

"No Haven. It vanished about six months ago." He said quietly. "When Calina first got really bad, they protested her actions, she told them off." He said quietly. "They cancelled all the existing treaties and sealed their borders. Got very aggressive about anti-espionage, including knocking down satellites that tried to scan inside their borders." He shook his head. "About six months ago, a MKC spysat got a look inside. There's nothing there, its like they were never there."

"If they're anything like our Haven, they cut their losses and went to a better place." ZeroRazor said softly. "Like you're doing."

"That's what I thought." He nodded softly. "But the thought of moving an entire city that size ... It's kind of overwhelming. I think that's when it started to hit me, that maybe things weren't going to turn around."

"But maybe this planet's loss, will save another." ZeroRazor nodded at them. "Bastet knows we could use the help."

"Well, you've got it." Red said easily. "I owe you for saving Patch and Hardin."

"And perhaps a change of scenery will help restore our perspective." Callie said, from where she was leaning against smoke. "We're all burned out, or dangerously close to it."

"A more hopeful situation should help too." ZeroRazor said softly as the TurboMole, Hardin still out cold in the back seat, lowered from the bomb bay. "Who knows where Felina is?"

"Difficult to say." Callie shook her head, as Red opened the TurboMole and climbed in next to Hardin. "She survives by being hard to find."

"Submariner base in the harbor." Red said tiredly as he leaned against his mate. "Is this Blackie equipped with an AquaJet mode?"

"It's not wonderfully maneuverable, but yes." ZeroRazor nodded, clearly displeased. "We had higher need for the Speed-of-Heat improvements." He glanced at Callie. "You can guide us there?"

"I wasn't aware it was still in use, but yes." She nodded. "You know where Tiger Shark Trench is?"

"Yap," he nodded. "I don't suppose you've found out how a trench ended up in the bay?"

"It's thought to be the result of a battle between two wizards armies, about three or four millennia ago. There's evidence that the bay was an extension of MegaKat Valley originally." She said quietly. "Abi's absolutely fascinated with some of the submarine ruins that have turned up over the last four or five years."

"Is she there too?" He asked, honestly hopeful.

Callie looked over at Jake. "Yes, we hid her there after Calina's hunter-seekers came too close one time too many." The lean tom said softly.

"Too bad we didn't get to Ann in time." Callie said sadly, leaning on her walking stick heavily. "Calina might have caught us off guard if not for her."

"We did." Red said very quietly.

"Ann's alive too?" ZeroRazor asked, a mixture of confusion and curiosity in his voice.

"Umm, well in a manner of speaking." Red said uncertainly. "Kind of caught between here and there as it were. But it's not gonna be easy getting her back here."

"Jake." Callie said quietly. "Why didn't you mention this before? You know how much Patch loved her."

"Of course, I know." Red growled defensively. "But without the gate generator it would've pulled me and Chance away from the city for months. And I haven't had the generator working that long."

"We have two time mages, the generator, and both Razors." ZeroRazor said with a determined growl. "After everyone's got some rest, it shouldn't take us that long."

"I'll explain it once everyone's rested and awake." Red said tiredly. "Best place to rest is Triton Base."

ZeroRazor nodded. "Miss Briggs, if you'll fly with me, to give directions." He asked politely and leaped up to the wing, offering a hand down to help her up.

"That's an offer I've never turned down." She smiled warmly as she climbed up. "So how much does my counterpart know about the changes?" She asked, as Smoke settled into the pilot's station and ZeroRazor helped her settle in front of him.

"That I'm bringing home, or the overpopulation thing?" He asked softly and powered up.

"The overpopulation thing, and the fact that SWAT isn't flying anymore." She asked quietly. "It'll be interesting to see what I'm like." She chuckled lightly, as the canopy closed.

"Smoke?" ZeroRazor called to his pilot as the flight-check finished up. "Was Callie in on that meeting about moving folks out?"

"No, her predecessor was." Smoke nodded, as the lift headed upward. "Manx didn't want to hear anything about it ever again, and his deputy at the time was a definite yes-tom, serious wimp."

"Then she doesn't know about any of it." ZeroRazor shook his head as the lift began to rise. "Most of it's happened _very_ fast."

"Then I think you need to brief her soon." The shekat said seriously. "Possibly consider a run for mayor. Manx isn't cut out for the times ahead." She said grimly.

"Manx won't be Mayor much longer." ZeroRazor said simply. "And briefing her was near the top of the list of things to do, when we got back."

"Good, there'll be a lot for her to absorb." She said quietly. "Especially Hardin, both of them. I know I found it quite a shock."

"I'm not surprised, Ms. Briggs." Smoke said as he completed the pre-flight while the cover began to open. "The costume is quite convincing."

"That's an understatement." ZeroRazor shook his head. "Had me fooled."

"The one person I wasn't really worried about fooling." Smoke chuckled as he powered up the engines for VTOL lift-off. "Fooling Feral was my primary concern, when I was out of costume that is. He's never had any evidence that links me and Dark Kat, even if he _knows_. Judges require evidence, not gut instinct."

"At least for those kind of charges," ZeroRazor nodded. "The word of an officer isn't quite enough."

"Yes, it's a bit more than a speeding ticket." Smoke chuckled. "Though I believe he's given Dark Kat a number of those as well. I believe he also gave the SWAT Kats parking tickets for some of the places you put the jet, to say nothing of speeding tickets for the Cyclotrons. He seems to enjoy seeing how many offenses he can find in a given situation."

"Well, he needs something to keep himself entertained." ZeroRazor shrugged as they accelerated slowly in deference to their passengers.

"Yeah, but sometimes its just so absurd." He chuckled as they cleared the concealed hangar, and headed toward MegaKat Bay. "I've cracked his database a number of times, and would you believe that he gave me unlicensed operation, and operation of heavy equipment without a permit ... for my giant spider?"

Callie chuckled. "Well, he did give Hard Drive 'theft of phone and network services'. I honestly think it's his sense of humor, as hard as that may be to believe."

"I don't know, I think it's good if he has one, no matter how strange." ZeroRazor chuckled.

"Well, he did fifteen years ago." Smoke nodded. "We haven't talked much since then, he didn't take the breakup well."

"You and Feral?" Callie said in surprise. "Now that's something I hadn't heard about before."

"I don't talk about it much. I stopped seeing him because I needed someone who could keep up with me intellectually." Smoke said fondly.

"And a certain cinnamon tomkit was being very persistent about being that someone." ZeroRazor chuckled.

"I'm guessing Feral doesn't know _who_ he was dumped for." Callie smiled.

"Well, at the time it was technically illegal." Smoke shrugged. "Stupid law considering he pursued me."

"And it was hardly a new concept to me at the time." ZeroRazor added with a bemused shake of his head. "We've always had an interesting life."

"Sounds like it." Callie smiled. "That's a law I've often thought was a bit too confining."

"It's a good idea, but poorly executed." Smoke said as the headed out to sea. "Many kits do need protected, but some of them don't, and some are actually hurt by being 'protected'. So what's the top speed in underwater cruise mode?" He asked, shifting topic, much to Callie's unspoken relief.

"Forty-eight knots with the underwater engines." He said quietly. "We aren't in enough of an emergency to push it."

"Agreed. Any limits on time submerged?"

"Not as long as the equipment holds and we have rations." ZeroRazor chuckled softly. "I don't think there's a depth limit either, but I've only taken her down to 400 meters. She is space-worthily after all."

"Water applies more pressure than vacuum." Hardin observed. "According to associates at Brainstorm, not everything that is spaceworthy, is deep-submergible." He shrugged. "But I'm only thinking two or three hours." He said as they approached the surface of the ocean. "I want to submerge outside of MKC observation."

"It shouldn't be a problem. Distance isn't an issue, just don't go _way_ deep." ZeroRazor chuckled slightly.

"Hopefully Triton Station isn't _too_ deep." Smoke chuckled, as they slipped beneath the waves. "Flying a plane underwater, now there's something most pilots don't do, intentionally at any rate."

"And not in planes that can still fly in air." The cinnamon tom snickered. "T-Bone refused to do it when I wanted to test this out. Something about being a pilot, not a flying fish."

"I can imagine. Some pilots have a real thing about water." He smiled. "I didn't become a pilot till later in life, so I was already comfortable with the water." He said easily, as a school of fish went by. "It's still a bit surreal."

"And he's a born pilot, not just a certified one." ZeroRazor smiled affectionately. "It was fun testing it anyway. He never lets me drive, much less fly."

"Is that a subtle way of saying you'd like the controls?" Smoke chuckled.

"Not really," he chuckled. "I have a lap full of lovely lady to be considerate about, you know."

"In that case you better watch your flightstick." Smoke smirked playfully.

Callie shook her head in amusement. "Now just how long had you two been apart?"

"Four years," ZeroRazor said quietly. "And not much in the two before that."

"And you came rushing out to rescue my Jake." She purred appreciatively. "That's very selfless of you."

"I ... we ... how could we not." He said softly.

"That's why you're a hero, Jake." Callie twisted to smile warmly at him. "A lot of people wouldn't be willing to risk a love just regained to help a complete stranger."

"Didn't even think of it that way." He admitted softly. "He's with me; it doesn't seem like a risk."

"Of course it's a risk, Jake. This world is a war zone." She said tiredly. "If you got a look at his Blackie you couldn't help but know that. But all the same, I'm very grateful you did." She said with great fondness and warmth.

"He didn't have the one he left in," ZeroRazor shook his head. "He had to swipe it from one of his stops. But I got a look at him. I know."

"And as battered and injured as he is, he'll charge right back into the fight as soon as he can." She said softly. "I hope we can get Ann back, he seemed more alive, less just existing when they were together."

"Now that is a pairing I never would have thought of." ZeroRazor shook his head with a chuckle. "Must have been pretty wild."

"Oh, it was." Callie smiled, and then looked wistful. "Back when things were better, the four of us would go down to Port Haven on the weekends. I could do that, cause the press down there wasn't so nosy about me." She chuckled. "Chance and Ann rented a place down there so we had somewhere to crash afterward. Those two fiery spirits still partied like they were college kits."

"They may again." ZeroRazor shook his head, rather stunned by the new view of things he was getting. "What about Felina?"

"Felina was seeing a Lt. Commander BrightClaw, a big brown and gray tom. But when Calina showed her colors the BrightClaws stuck to their alliance with the Pellatiers of Haven. I think he asked her to come with him but she couldn't abandon the city, not even after her uncle tried to have her shot for treason. She missed him terribly, and the departure of Haven broke her heart."

"I bet," ZeroRazor nodded. "I hope she has better luck with us."

"I hope we can get her to go." Callie said quietly. "She takes this war very personally, mostly that she's determined to prove to her uncle that he can't do whatever he pleases in the city."

"Her uncle isn't going to survive our visit." He said simply.

Callie nodded acceptingly. "His death might free her to leave. She feels a certain amount of personal responsibility for what he does, because he's family."

"I hope she can see the reason of saving a MKC, even if not this one."

"I think she can." Callie said softly as she watched the marine world go by outside the canopy. "I'm just hoping she's willing to give living a second try."

"If she comes with us, we have time to work on that." ZeroRazor said quietly.

Callie nodded. "Yes, we'll have time to work on a lot of things."

"Well, ZeroRazor, you might like to know that we're now running at 500m and there are no problems." Smoke said as they cruised through the trench.

"Good. The design is meant to take the full seven kilometers of the Nashon Deep Trench, though I have no idea if she'll take _that_ much pressure without some modifications." ZeroRazor chuckled. "It's not often a design works completely as intended on the first attempt."

"Okay, as long as we're down here I'm going to do a slow descent to 1km. You'll probably want to keep an eye on things." Smoke said easily. "Ms. Briggs, are there any security passwords, callsigns or similar?"

"They'll contact us when they notice us." She nodded. "I'll take it from there."

"Very good."

* * *

"We have company." ZeroRazor reported some time later.

"Pair of small, fast-moving targets?" Callie asked calmly.

"Yes, your friends?"

"Resistance Moray sub-fighters." She nodded. "Scan the radio frequencies for a repeating blip, and then tune to that band."

ZeroRazor nodded and set the radio to scan, quickly finding one. "There." He nodded.

"Thank you." She said before addressing the radio pickup. "Defender craft, this is Mayor Calico Briggs on-board the latest version of the TurboKat. Code sequence is 26 by 12 by 15 Obsidian."

"Mayor?" Smoke said quietly, with a raised eyebrow.

"Code sequence confirmed. Welcome to Triton Fields, Mayor. What brings you down here?" A rough male voice said as the two sleek shark-like craft came alongside.

"I need to speak with Fel and Abi." She said simply.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as one accelerated head of them. "Please follow us in."

Callie nodded to Smoke who set a precise course following the Moray.

"Not quite so retired as Patch said, I see." ZeroRazor chuckled with a bemused shake of his head and risked a grateful squeeze. "I didn't think it sounded quite right."

"He's always seen me as more fragile than I am." She smiled fondly, and leaned into the squeeze. "He really is a dear, under the gruff exterior. But when Calina showed her colors and became the tyrant she is, the Kats who dared put together a petition for a recall election and naming me as their candidate for Mayor." She grinned. "Obviously she didn't allow the election, but we still managed to get enough ballots cast to count as a valid election. I didn't really feel up to it then, but the people of MKC needed someone to rally around, and I was who they picked."

"And you being just as much a hero as we are, couldn't turn them away." He said softly in her ear and held her a little tighter than before.

"I'm no better at turning her down than you are." She said quietly, leaning into him comfortably.

"Her?" He asked uncertainly, trying to think of another female that called on them.

"The City." She chuckled. "I've always thought of the city as female."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I ever could." He nodded slightly. "Never really thought of MKC in those terms before."

"I have for a long time. It's why I kept fighting even when we didn't seem to be gaining any ground." She sighed, leaning against him. "But one of the most important lessons of leadership is learning to recognize when expending lives is no longer worth the cost."

ZeroRazor nodded, his mind rolling over what he'd though he picked up over the years, and decided risking a very direct question. "Miss ... umm, what are you going to go by?"

"That is complicated isn't it." She smiled. "Perhaps I'll go by my middle name, the one I inherited from my mother's mother; Diana."

"Diana," he rolled it over his tongue. "It's a fitting name. Tough and feminine at the same time."

"Thank you, Jake." She twisted and leaned back to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Looks like we're coming up on the base." Smoke commented before Jake could react as lights became visible surrounding a hatch in the wall of the trench.

"Di ... did ..." ZeroRazor could only stammer in shock as body and mind reacted far too strongly to the simple contact.

Storm easily followed the smaller craft in to land in a marked area. There was a warning klaxon as the water drained from the bay, and then the platform lifted the Jet up into a dry hanger. A dozen Kats and Kantin, in Enforcer uniform were waiting for them. At their head was Felina Feral in full Enforcer dress uniform, with full Commander's rank insignia.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" Diana asked softly as Smoke finished shutdown, before sliding the canopy back.

"N-no. Just startled." He shook his head, acutely aware of how intensely his body had responded to her. "You like Jake, that way?"

She smiled. "I forgot for a moment that you weren't my Jake." She nodded. "Yes, for a long time. We've been a couple for almost two years."

"He's a lucky Kat." ZeroRazor murmured softly and shifted to help her get out of the back seat.

"I've always thought I was the lucky one." She said as she stepped on to the wing, and down into Smoke's waiting arms.

"Madam Mayor, welcome to Triton Base." Felina said as she stepped forward. "This is an unexpected privilege."

"Thank you, Smoke." Diana said as the giant tom set her down. "Thank you, Commander. But this is not an inspection, we need to talk."

"Understood, Mayor." Felina nodded and turned to her troops. "Troops dismissed." She barked sharply, watching as they filed back into the base as ZeroRazor joined them on the ground.

Felina looked over the smaller tom. "It's good to see you got free of the enemy, Razor. Interesting new costume." She commented and then noticed the giant tom present and the missing tabby. "Where's Patch, and is that Hardin?" She asked curiously.

"That's the complicated part, Commander." ZeroRazor said quietly before turning to open the TurboKat's bay doors and directing the TurboMole out. "Your Jake and Hardin are sleeping off a lot of trauma. Shadow and I are here on Patch's request to help."

Felina nodded. "Then perhaps we should get them into a real bed first." She said easily, as she flipped out a comm-unit and punched in a code requesting two stretcher teams. "Then we can discuss the rest. Do you think either of them require immediate medical attention, or can that wait until they're awake."

"They are both primarily exhausted." ZeroRazor nodded. "They should be fine until they wake naturally."

"The stretcher teams will get them to bed then." Felina said evenly. "Why don't we move this discussion to a conference room." She said leading the way.

"Excellent idea, Commander." Diana said, falling into step next to the tall shekat. "Any indication of either enemy figuring out where this is?"

"No, and I'm grateful we did this without my Uncle's knowledge." She said quietly as they walked. "Though just why did we build this originally?" She asked. "We couldn't have staffed it without my Uncle knowing."

"No, but it would have been a wonderful place to put SWAT." The blonde shekat said quietly.

"Wonderful indeed," ZeroRazor nodded. "Much more secure than the Yard."

"I wasn't exactly sure who or where SWAT was when I got this built." She smiled. "And fortunately, I buried it in a budget-line for the mayor's special projects. It was one of the last things I did as Deputy Mayor before the accident." She said quietly. "I had to have Felina finish supervising the work."

They entered a wood paneled conference with padded chairs surrounding a large table. There were four glasses and a large thermos pitcher on a tray on the table. Felina filled the glasses with a red juice, and took one for herself. "Please help yourselves, after a long flight it's always good to rehydrate." She said taking a drink.

"Thank you, Felina." Diana said taking a glass. "This is quite good. Your stocks are holding out well I take it."

"Acceptably, Mayor. Though our strike against her supply depot helped immensely."

"I can imagine." Smoke said as he took a glass. "Best way in war to replenish supplies, since you boost your supplies and deplete the enemy."

"Ma'ams," ZeroRazor sat down with his glass, his gaze focused primarily on the Commander and his demeanor completely her equal. "The Mayor has heard part of this, but see thing facility has given me a better plan; an expansion of what we discussed.

"Commander, would you be interested in saving a MegaKat City, one in a better position to make it with some help."

Felina shot a startled look at Diana who nodded. "We may not be able to save this city. But I will not leave him to continue to trash the family name with his tyrannical antics." She growled, though it was difficult to tell if she was more angry or disgusted.

"Does the name Zero mean anything in assassin circles here?" He asked softly.

"It did five or six years ago." Felina nodded. "But there aren't really any active assassins since Ashram's Purge." She said quietly.

"There is one now." ZeroRazor said with soft steel in his voice. "Zero trained me very well, to take the name when it was time."

Smoke blinked in surprise but didn't say anything, while Felina just nodded. "Okay. So we have one assassin we didn't have." She shrugged. "The list of attempted assassinations my uncle has avoided in his career is longer than most assassins' kill lists."

ZeroRazor chuckled softly. "Whatever your opinion of it, would you be more inclined to come if he was six foot under?"

Felina thought about it and nodded. "It was barely doable when it was just fighting Calina and her lackeys, but now the environment itself is becoming hostile. If there's a chance to save one MKC, I can't pass it up fighting an unwinnable fight."

"Then I need you to gather every person who will come with us to fight here." He said simply. "Triton Base itself will be the vessel of transportation, unless you have a more suitable one available."

Felina nodded. "Very well, as long as we don't go anywhere before he's taken care of." She said a little dubious about using a base as transport, but if Callie was okay with it, that was good enough.

"Good." ZeroRazor nodded. "What can you tell me of the situation with Ann Gora?"

"Only Jake's really sure." Felina said simply. "The last story she broke was the one that revealed the extent of the abuses that Calina had kept hidden till then. She got cornered by Ashram's ghouls, and Jake managed to pull her out with some highly experimental matter transmitter he'd invented the day before. Before he could rematerialize her, HardDrive and the TechAssasins hit his lab disrupting everything." She said quietly. "Jake says she's okay, but he's got to go to where she was shunted to to rematerialize her."

ZeroRazor nodded. "If you can provide what information you have on your uncle's haunts, it would be very helpful. Anywhere he's almost guaranteed to show in the next week would be great."

Felina nodded. "That's easy. He rarely leaves the Fortress these days, unless he's leading an assault on Calina's Castle." She said casually.

"What do you have on the Fortress?"

"Detailed plans as of a year ago." She said simply, as she brought up diagrams on a wall monitor. "I was involved in the modifications to Enforcer HQ, up till the point where my uncle and I parted company."

ZeroRazor studied the plans for a long moment, nodding. "Difficult, but not impossible." He assessed the design and mission. "Is there anything else we should discuss before Red and Hardin wake?"

"Does transport include the families of the warriors?" Felina asked simply.

"Transport includes anyone who wants to go." ZeroRazor nodded. "If they're good people and willing to deal with relocation on an alternate Aristal, all I need is for them to be inside this facility when we go. I will need as good an understanding of the facility as you can provide. Significant modifications may be required for the journey."

"Complete specs are in the computer." Felina said easily. "I'll notify our soldiers. If they've survived this Aristal this long, locating to one that still has hope, they can handle." She said with confidence. "Lt. Commander Edison is the chief of engineering, any questions about the facility, she can answer."

"I'll be sure to look her up before I go upgrading." ZeroRazor said with a promise in his tone.

"Thank you." Felina said politely. "Will you be needing me for a while? I need to work on recalling our troops." She asked, looking at ZeroRazor and Diana.

"I don't believe so. I'm sure your second-in-command can handle what requests we need." ZeroRazor inclined his head. "Do you have an idea how many people will be coming?"

"Yes, he can." Felina nodded. "One hundred soldiers plus family, probably less than five hundred total."

"Not that many," ZeroRazor nodded. "Shouldn't be an issue."

"Fortunately this base was designed for expansion to a larger operation. Even five hundred would be less than the amount of troops it was designed to house eventually." Diana said easily.

"If you'll all excuse me." Felina said nodding to those present as she left.

"I'd like to get a look at that matter transmitter." Smoke rumbled quietly. "Hopefully, he's got another model of it. Though he can probably build one if he doesn't."

"Which can all wait until we've all had some rest and a good meal." ZeroRazor said firmly. "Including us."

"Which would you prefer first?" Callie asked softly.

"I think we grab the spare clothes I packed, and grab a shower to start with." Smoke rumbled, looking at his mate.

"Agreed," the lean tom nodded and leaned against his giant mate. "A few hours would do everyone a world of good."

"Then shall we plan to eat in say, six hours?" Callie suggested.

"That should be good." Smoke agreed easily. "Red and Hardin may be awake by then, as well."

"Plenty of time to rest, and see to other needs." ZeroRazor smiled softly at his mate. "I take it you know where guest quarters are?"

"Spotted them when Felina put up the base diagrams briefly." He smiled back. "This way. We'll see you in six hours then, Mayor Briggs. Get some rest yourself, as well." He said as he led his mate out.

"Six hours," ZeroRazor murred. "Plenty of time to rest, _and_ be ourselves for a while." He purred.

Smoke rumbled, swiftly pulling his mate into a tight hug. "And we both can use that. Fortunately, I put spare clothing in our survival gear. These costumes can also use a rest."

"Good thinking," ZeroRazor purred and returned the hug. "It's not like we have identities to hide here."

"These people know who's under the costume." He said as they entered the hanger. "And if I'm reading the spirit of this place right, it's not information we have to worry about leaking."

"It's not like it's much of an issue even back home, any more." ZeroRazor nuzzled his mate's arm and opened the TurboKat's bay doors.

"As long as you and Chance aren't in MKC, it's not." Smoke rumbled as he retrieved the backpack of clothes and other civilized survival gear he'd thrown in with the wilderness survival gear. "But I think Chance's dating is going to keep him going up to MKC for awhile."

"Love, with what we're doing, anyone who would harm him is going to be _very_ dead before word gets far." ZeroRazor growled softly. "We've done nothing truly wrong, and we _will_ have the Mayor's support."

"Well, I'm sure you've had Callie's support all along." He rumbled softly, nuzzling his mate affectionately. "Now if we can just get her to run against Manx." He murred considering how to convince the strong-willed shekat.

"All she needs is a good reason, and a solution to whatever is keeping her from running already." ZeroRazor murred and picked up his back. "Come on love, we can discuss tactics later. I want a shower and some time in your arms."

"Why don't I scrub you down, then you can have both." Smoke rumbled suggestively as they headed to the guest quarters.

"I like that idea." ZeroRazor purred eagerly. "A little time together in all this chaos."

Smoke nodded, as he took the guest quarter keycard that a low ranking officer offered them without slowing down. "Time together to restore both our strength." He rumbled, even as he wondered how the chaos curve had accelerated so quickly.

"Shu, love." ZeroRazor murred softly. "Six hours, Hardin. Six hours for _us_. Leave it at the door."

Smoke smiled as they entered the unpresuming quarters, and closed the door behind them. "You always did read me well." He purred as he pulled the lean tom close for a loving kiss.

"Because on some things, all I have to do is read myself." ZeroRazor purred as he claimed a second kiss before backing away slightly to remove the Zero-suit's mask with a groan of pleasure.

Smoke nodded as he unlocked the pieces of the Smoke armor. "We do think more alike than different at times." He rumbled, as he set the armored helm on a dresser, and ran his hands through his fur squeezing out some of the moisture.

"A shower will be very nice." Jake rumbled as the rest of the near-invisible creating body suit was stripped with the ease of too much practice.

"Most definitely." Hardin rumbled, as the suit came off in a precise order, being set down so as to make putting back on as quick as the armor allowed, before stripping off the black bodysuit underneath.

With a lick across his whiskers Jake sauntered to the bathroom door, swishing his tail teasingly.

Hardin quickly caught with his mate, coming up behind the lean tom and pulling him back against his chest in a close hug. "Much better." He rumbled as he nuzzled the lean tom affectionately.

"Very," Jake reached back to squeeze Hardin's ass, pressing them even tighter together and sighed as he relaxed backwards. "I'm glad T-Bone didn't come. This would have been so hard on him."

"It's not a world he needs to see." Hardin agreed softly. "And it sounded like he actually had plans of a fun nature." He smiled. "He really needs someone of his own, he deserves to be happy."

"Right now, just having some fun would be a worthwhile expenditure of time." Jake murred and snuggled back. "He needs to remember how to live as much as this Felina."

"I could see that." He rumbled softly. "It's the reason I'd take a month or two off every so often. And I do mean, completely off. I spotted myself forgetting how to live."

"You had some luxuries we didn't." Jake sighed. "But at least from here out we can."

"Being the villain has its advantages." He grinned playfully, as he turned on the water. "And you're right, from now on we can, and will."

"No more city-relies-on-only-us situations." Jake rumbled, almost a purr, and stepped under the water. "We've done that long enough."

"Don't take this the wrong way, love." Hardin rumbled joining him, and picking up the shampoo. "But it was never a good idea. One lucky shot would've left the city very vulnerable, and an extended Omega-wave would've exhausted even you dangerously."

"I knew that when I suggested it," Jake sighed, relishing the hot water streaming over him. "But there wasn't another option. If we didn't go up, no one who could do anything would."

"I know love." Hardin said as he put some shampoo in his hands began scrubbing his mate's back starting at his shoulder and gently working his way down. The strong hands combined scrubbing and massage into a thoroughly relaxing pattern of rubbing and kneading. "Not that I would've let you come to any real harm." He purred softly.

"There were times you couldn't have been there to stop it." Jake sighed as he relaxed.

"Not too many." He rumbled quietly. "I was often closer than you think. But I wasn't going to compromise you by intervening unless I had to. Besides, you're very good at taking care of yourself." Hardin rumbled as he worked down the Kat's lower back.

"Mmm, that trip to Dark Side, and the time jumps were the scary ones." Jake murred softly as he really began to relax.

"For both of us." Hardin said as he worked down the Kat's ass and onto his legs. "I hated not having any idea where or when you were."

"I think I hated the idea of not being redeemed in the end the most." He sighed in pleasure and turned around lazily as Hardin finished his feet.

Hardin stood and began on Jake's front, starting with the shoulders. "Redeemed?" He asked curiously, without stopping.

"That Jake and Chance were heroes." He said softly, closing his eyes.

"Maybe we'll pull that off yet." Hardin rumbled as he worked slowly down his mate's abs. "But we're really talking PR here. A hero isn't dependent on the acknowledgement of others, it's what's in your heart."

"PR, legalities," he sighed. "But with us dead, secrecy and none of the rest would matter. Callie's enough of a supporter to give us that much with it over."

"Posthumous recognition isn't worth the cost." Hardin said quietly.

"It's all we had to hope for, most of the time." Jake said very softly. "We knew we couldn't win, in the long run. At least I knew it. Careful not to talk about it, really. It was the best case scenario most of the time."

"Well, that's the past now." Hardin said as he scrubbed Jake's legs. "Now we have a real chance at winning."

"Yes, it is." Jake nodded. "It'll take a while to sink in, though."

"After all those years of fighting what must have seemed like a hopeless battle, I imagine it will." Hardin said as he finished Jake's feet and stood to kiss him gently. "But at least we're down the Syndicate and a couple Omegas to start with."

"And a real possibility of correcting the root cause, as well as the symptoms." Jake swallowed and reached up to wrap his arms around his mate to kiss him. "It's not helping that the last week has been as crazy as any." He tried to joke weakly.

"No, its not." He smiled. "But at least the craziness is correct some long outstanding problems." He said, started to say something and stopped himself. "Okay, under the water to rinse." He said, pulling Jake under the water with him.

"What?" Jake requested as he helped rinse his fur.

"Well, the craziness of this week has you and I back together, and your partner free of the Syndicate." He rumbled. "Those two alone are worth the craziness."

"You were going to say something, Hardin." Jake pressed as he reached for the shampoo. "What was it?"

"I thought we were going to keep the next six hours for _us_." Hardin said softly. "I just refrained from talking strategy and planning, that's all." He chuckled. "It's a hard habit to break."

"Okay," Jake murred with a soft chuckle. "I know the temptation." He slid his hand up Hardin's sheath. "And more difficult ones to resist."

"That temptation we don't have to resist." Hardin rumbled, as he reached a hand around to cup Jake's ass, and tease under his tail playfully.

"Pity we still don't have our toys." Jake murred as he knelt, playing his tongue up the large sheath. "Know what I want, right now?" He purred hotly.

"There are many things, that I could think of you wanting." Hardin rumbled. "Which fantasy is on your mind right now?" He purred encouragingly.

"The one where I'm not responsible, even for myself." He purred lustfully. "For a few hours of freedom ...."

"We have very different ideas of freedom, love." Hardin rumbled softly. "But we don't have any of the toys with us." He purred regretting that he hadn't thought to pack them.

"It doesn't matter," Jake shivered eagerly. "Only that I am yours; body, mind and soul."

"Let's stick to body and mind." Hardin shivered repressing an unpleasant memory. "I'd rather not even play in the area of souls." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Hardin." Jake said softly and stood to kiss the giant. "I didn't mean to bring up anything."

"Not your fault, love." Hardin purred softly. "You had no way of knowing. There are a few Omegas you've never heard of." He said quietly. "But enough talk of business." He rumbled aggressively. "I think you need a good fucking."

"No argument from me, love." Jake purred with a soft chuckle.

"Okay then, up against the wall." Hardin commanded roughly, falling into a play-dominance he'd only used occasionally with Jake.

A deep purr of gratitude emanated from the smaller tom as he complied, easily going completely lax and submissive despite his eagerness. The giant tom knelt behind his mate to equalize their heights as he used first one, and then two wet, slick fingers to prep the smaller tom. He took his time lingering with one finger slowly finger-fucking him, and then two fingers slowly playing at stretching the ring of muscle as Jake moaned eagerly under his attention.

Hardin put his jaws roughly to Jake's scruff as he slid his hard pink cock into the smaller tom's ass, burying it as deep as he knew his mate could take it. He then began to fuck the tom slow and deep, careful to avoid the pleasure point that would bring him too fast.

Meek and submissive in his jaw, there was still no doubt that Jake was enjoying the attention as Hardin felt him relax on the level below physical with a soft breath.

Hardin continued to fuck the lean tom with a pace that was designed to keep the act going for a long while. He briefly reached under his mate to make sure the tom was hard, and then took his hand away, not wanting to spoil the pace he was setting as Jake seemed to relax further and further every few strokes as the cinnamon tom's arousal increased.

After a relatively long time, Hardin changed the angle of his thrust to deliberately hit the special spot that shot lightning bolts of pleasure through his mate. He then went back to not hitting it, his thrusts becoming a bit quicker as his breath became quick and hot in the lean tom's scruff.

"Oh, gods." Jake groaned in near ecstasy.

Hardin gripped down harder on Jake's scruff as his thrusts began to become quicker and jerkier, hitting the special spot somewhat randomly, until he threw back his head and roared. His hips jerked forward involuntarily as his hot seed filled the lean tom, pushing him in up to the very limit of his lover, almost to the sheath.

With a cry of his own Jake shuddered and came, driving his claws into the wall as his body clamped down on the long, thick length inside it.

As he regained his breath, Hardin slowly pulled out of his lover and began gently washing him down in the warm water. Once they were both breathing normally again, and rinsed off, he turned on the air dryers. He concentrated on getting his mate dried off first, and then himself. "Okay, now to bed." He rumbled as he picked his mate up, and carried the purred, compliant tom into the bedroom.


	11. Unity of Purpose

Jake and Hardin walked into the small dining room to find their counterparts already there. There was a large pitcher of juice and several glasses in the middle of the table, and good smells were coming from the kitchen.

"Help yourselves, guys." Red said gesturing to the pitcher and glasses with the hand that wasn't holding a glass of his own.

"Thanks for pulling me out of that fight." The local Hardin said sincerely.

"My pleasure." Hardin said as he poured a glass for himself and another for Jake. "Don't mind getting to kick Pastie's ass twice."

Jake looked between the matching flame-stripped giant black tabbies and shook his head. "Hardin," he carefully looked directly at the local, "has Red," he nodded at his own counterpart, "explained much of what's going on?"

"A little." The local Hardin replied. "Basically, combining our resources to save one MKC that hasn't gotten unsalvageable yet."

"And we're doing something of a name game to keep headaches to a minimum." Jake added as he sat down across from a near-mirror image.

Hardin chuckled. "So Red tells me."

"So do you have an alternate name to go by?"

Hardin though about it for a while. "I could always go by my old code name, Mars."

"Sounds good to me." Jake nodded easily. "Now, can you explain what we need to do to get Ann back?"

"I've got to build a new TurboKat with the Speed-of-Light modifications. Speed-of-Heat is good for Orbital, even deep orbital work, but it's not designed for the speed necessary for moon landing."

"The one I brought is." Jake said simply. "I wouldn't take it out to Elora, but the moon is about eight hours."

Red nodded. "Well, that's step one. The next is getting up to the abandoned moon base and putting the rematerializer together." he said simply.

"How much work before that is ready for reassembly?" Jake asked curiously.

"It's ready to go." Red said softly. "But the city could never spare us long enough to do it. And I finally finished some of the Speed-of-Light modifications four or five months ago, but never had time to implement them."

"On the Blackie Patch took, or another jet?" Jake asked with quiet curiosity.

"I'd started work on the next Blackie, but never had time to finish." he said quietly. "I'll have plenty of time now, since Patch will probably be unable to fly for a while."

"Six months to a year." Jake nodded. "But he will fly again."

"I never doubted that." Red said sincerely. "I even developed a replacement for the heart device, but I need a doctor I could trust to install it. I'm many things, but a surgeon isn't one of them."

"I'm sure that heart will be of great use to others." Jake smiled. "How long do you expect Ann's retrieval to take?"

"Depends on the exact status of the moon base systems. Including set, configuration and calibration probably six to twelve hours optimal." He said and then thought about it. "Probably less with you helping me."

"Plus Hardin and Mars," Jake added with a nod. "Unless they have something else to do." He glanced at the pair across from him.

"We'll need a second jet for them then." Red nodded. "But there's an almost complete Blackie in one of the hangers here, should be able to bring it on-line in under four hours."

"Particularly with help," Jake nodded. "Though the four of us _can_ travel in mine, two is better."

"Especially since we have to bring a fifth back, and we have a fair amount of equipment to take up." Red nodded. "Callie said you're planning to use the base as a vehicle to move everyone. Planning to leave it in the same geographic location, just in a different dimension?" He asked curiously.

"Basically," he nodded. "Though I'm going to try to shift it a couple miles if we can make sure it doesn't have a version already there."

"Assuming the geology remains constant, there's another good site about five miles west of here." Red suggested.

"As good a place as any, if we can't check." Jake nodded easily. "So are you two feeling recovered?"

"A good twelve hours of sleep work wonders." Mars rumbled. "Still a little sore from over-exertion in places, but I'm fine."

"I feel okay, and the Doc says I'm healing just fine." Red replied. "She'd prefer it if I stayed out of combat though." He chuckled. "She always says that."

"Well, I'd prefer if we stayed out of combat too." Jake chuckled. "I'm sure we'll have a few rounds of it picking up all the gear and covering rebels coming in for the trip."

"No doubt." Red nodded. "Both Feral and Calina will try to take out the rebels coming in. And we need to retrieve some equipment from the desert base."

"At least we have the advantage on those missions." Jake shook his head. "We know more than they do. Not nearly as difficult as breaking into a place."

"Very true, though we'll probably need the environment suits for the desert base. That is assuming that Viper got there by now."

"I was wondering what kind of surprise you left for him." Jake purred with a chuckle.

"A little product of my study in genetics and biology. Mutation and evolution can be thrown into reverse on a small scale if you know what you're doing." He chuckled. "I think Patch would appreciate the irony, after the mutant frog incident."

Jake couldn't stop the snickering. "That happened here too, hu?" He smirked, still highly amused. "No doubt they'd both be highly amused."

"I don't know if it happened in your dimension, but Patch caught this weird virus a couple years after the mutant frog incident, and he turned back into it. Fortunately, he kept his mind the second time 'round, though he was one miserable froggie until he got over it." Red snickered.

"Oh, sweet Bastet, I bet." Jake laughed hard. "It didn't happed to us, but I can sure imagine it."

"It only confirmed his belief that water is someplace that pilots don't belong." Red laughed deeply. "Three months later I introduced him to the AquaJet modifications to Blackie." He snickered.

"Oh, gods." Jake howled. "And mine wouldn't touch those without the extra frog-time. I bet you got a few new curses out of him with that."

"Especially since it was one of those 'by the way I added this' sort of introductions. But it saved our tails during our first encounter with Discordia."

"Always a T-Bone favorite." Jake was nearly vibrating in humor. "We haven't met Discordia yet, though."

"She's Turmoil's younger, and not so stable sister." Red shook his head. "Only it wasn't T-bone she was interested in."

"Another psycho interested in Razor?" Jake asked quietly with a shiver.

"Yeah, big time psycho." Red shivered. "Made Turmoil look like a model of stability. She was convinced I'd love her if I just gave her a chance. I got lucky, and T-bone found me before I got too much exposure to that playroom of hers."

"Did you have the misfortune of having Sandy Ressu's attention too?" Jake asked quietly.

Red shivered. "That was just plain unpleasant, and ended badly to boot."

"Same here." Jake nodded softly. "So how long were you and Mars together before he got caught up with Pastie?"

"Two years." Red said with a fond smile for his giant tom. "We were going to go out to dinner that night to celebrate our second anniversary as LifeMates."

"I'll make it up to you, love." Mars said quietly, leaning over to nuzzle his mate. "I'm sure we can find a good place in our new home to celebrate."

"It's okay. Just having you back is all I really wanted." Red said leaning into the contact under the soft gaze as Jake and Hardin as they leaned closer together as well.

"There are a lot of fine places to celebrate the reunion." Jake smiled understandingly.

"Port Haven has some wonderful restaurants." Hardin supplied easily. "And I think we all have something to celebrate."

"Particularly since Patch should be available for dinner at least by the time we get back." Jake added with a murr. "But just how did Patch and Ann manage to become an item?"

Red laughed broadly. "She was snooping around an old warehouse looking for info for her story on a video piracy ring, and T-bone and I were searching the warehouse looking for Hard Drive's new hideout. A couple sections of the warehouse collapsed dropping us all into the basement. Ann and T-bone came out from under the rubble first, and T-bone's mask had gotten torn away, but he didn't realize it. He said 'Ann, are you alright?' and she responded 'I'm fine, Chance.' He just about fainted."

"Sweet Bastet!" Jake howled. "Oh, that must have been priceless."

"He asked her not to tell anyone, and she said she wouldn't if he'd go out with her." He chuckled. "He agreed and the rest is wild history. Funny thing is she wasn't going to say anything anyway, she was just teasing."

"Seems it turned out well anyway." Jake chuckled. "What a story. Any footage survive of his face?"

"I've got the tape." Red smirked. "I was thinking of giving the restored copy to them as a reunion gift."

"Okay, breakfast is ready." Callie said as Felina carried the serving dishes in and set them on the table, followed by plates and silverware for everyone.

"Cool." Jake managed through his surprise at seeing the shekats lay everything out. "Should be a good one." He grinned at his counterpart.

"Okay, everyone dig in." Felina said as she sat down once everything was laid out. "Most of us have been military enough to get over excessive manners." 

"All of us, I think." Callie chuckled. "I've been in more mess halls than fundraisers lately."

"That's hardly a bad thing." Jake chuckled as he served himself.

"I happen to enjoy fundraisers." Callie chuckled, as she served herself. "Not that I mind the company I've kept, but I have missed the other life." She said quietly.

"I'm sure you can play again soon." Jake said quietly. "Either Haven or MKC."

"Your Callie and I will need to have a long talk, and figure out what we're doing." She said between bites. "It's a very natural alliance."

"No doubt." Jake nodded and concentrated on eating before she got him talking politics.

Callie chuckled as she noticed both Jakes doing the same thing. "Some things are universal." She smiled fondly, as she turned her attention to eating.

"So, Red, is Calina still after her number one obsession?" Felina asked when the quiet in the meal went on too long for her.

The lean tom shivered. "Yes, don't remind me." He shook his head as Jake shot a curious look at Hardin.

Hardin looked back, with a shrug that indicated he had no idea what the locals were talking about either.

"You didn't killer her?" Jake asked very softly of his mate.

"I didn't have the time it would take to kill her permanently." Hardin said softly. "Killing her temporarily was pointless."

Jake's eyebrow rose but he didn't ask. "Felina, how is the gathering going?"

"Slow, since we have to keep enough troops to provide cover for those bringing families in, plus man the defenses here just in case." She explained.

"Think it will take more than a month?" He asked.

"I sure hope not." Felina said fervently. "What's the significance of a month?"

"I good guess on how long it could take us to tie up all the loose ends." Jake explained. "Even between the four of us, there's a lot to do to prep for the shift."

"I think a good engineering and structural survey is the first thing." Mars said between bites. "The engineering staff here is good, but assessing for the stresses of dimensional transit isn't exactly something they do normally."

"Something productive for them to do while we're getting Ann and shifting gear." Jake nodded. "Upgrading the power plants and battery back-up as much as possible is another one. This'll suck an incredible amount of power even if it goes according to plan."

"Mars and I may be able to supplement the power plants with magical power from ley lines." Hardin said exchanging glances with his counterpart who nodded.

"Every bit of help is going to be welcome." Jake nodded. "I'd rather take more over, than not enough."

"We can always store the extra in the batteries, to power things when we shift over. Generators have a nasty habit of going off-line after a dimensional shift. " Red commented. "I particularly want to have the stealth shields up."

"Agreed," Jake nodded. "We really have no idea what's down here on the other side, though I'm hoping to have time to build a small scout sub to find out. We do not want to shift into a parallel base."

"Why don't we just rig a gate generator into one of the subfighters?" Red suggested. "The gate generators aren't that hard to build once you make a few of the breakthroughs."

"Works for me," Jake nodded. 

"We definitely do not want to land on something that exists. The potential for matter annihilation is too great." Hardin commented quietly.

"It would hardly take that much to be fatal." Jake added quietly. "Just a breach in the wrong place."

"True enough. At this depth we do not need a leak." Mars chuckled slightly.

"At this depth their are no leaks." Red shook his head. "The pressure expands them quickly."

"All the more reason to take over that much more water and stone, instead of losing part of the base." Jake shook his head. "Any way it goes, we have some serious work ahead of us."

Red nodded. "Move a sphere that extends a bit beyond the greatest extent of the base, thereby giving us a safety margin."

Felina listened and made mental notes. "For safety sake, I think the center of the base should be used as quarters for this. That way we have bulkheads to protect the bulk of our people in case something goes wrong."

"Good idea." Jake nodded. "Fortunately from power up to power down and check shouldn't take more than an hour, once we're ready."

"Shouldn't." Mars chuckled. "One of the most dangerous words when applied to complicated plans."

Callie nodded. "Just to keep things calm, I think we should _not_ announce when the shift is going to happen. Rather we should plan to do it, say while a long movie is playing in the Recreation center. We can use the movie to keep youngsters distracted."

"Sure," Jake nodded. "I'm sure the four of us will be occupied elsewhere anyway."

"Exactly, Felina and I will handle the personnel not involved with the actual shifting." Callie said firmly. "We don't need to have mass hysteria running amok when we get where we're going."

"Agreed there." Jake shook his head.

"So after we eat, the four of us will get to work on preparations to retrieve Ann." Hardin said, setting the plans out in front of them.

"And Felina and I will continue working on getting our people back here and ready to go." Callie said simply.

"That's where we start." Jake nodded. "And supplies shouldn't be an issue once we get back, but we should have stock for at least two or three weeks post shift."

"Agreed, I'll detail troops for additional raiding to up our supplies to cover the additional personnel." Felina nodded.

"That will certainly be enough to cover the next couple days until we're back with Ann." Jake stretched upwards. "You have a good cook."

"Thank you, Jake." Callie smiled, as Red grinned and leaned over to kiss her.

"Which explains why our leadership was in the kitchen." He chuckled softly. "I was kind of wondering."

"Well, before they asked me to be Mayor I felt like I needed to do something to contribute." She smiled. "Cooking was something that always seemed to be done inadequately."

"And good cooking is always good for moral." He smiled.

"It always seems to help." Callie grinned. "Though I've never been able to master the art of cooking for more than say a dozen at once."

"I don't think any of us are going to complain." Jake smirked. 

"Of course not, there's less than a dozen." She smirked. "Though if two Chance's get involved that may be more than a dozen." She snickered. "Have you had a chance to observe them together, Jake?" She asked curiously. "Any indication if they're getting along?"

"Yap, and a third one that showed up from somewhere. They seem to have taken to each other as brothers. I feel sorry for the first fool to look cross-eyed at Patch." Jake shook his head. "It was a rather wild day all the way around."

"You've got three Chances?" Callie smirked. "That has to be very confusing. So one is Chance, one is Patch and what are you calling the third one?"

"Toby." Jake answered. "He's a clone with the mind of a five year old and Chance's twenty-seven year old body. Lucky me, I didn't know it wasn't my Chance that came into the Yard beaten within an inch of his life that night."

"Gods, that must've been horrible." Red said quietly anguished. "If I found Patch beaten and apparently broken, I ... I'm not sure what I'd do. I mean after getting him medical attention that is."

"We'd lay waste to whoever had done it." Mars said simply, leaving no room for argument.

"We're part way through that," Jake nodded quietly. "But you two and Patch took higher precedence than vengeance."

"I presume we'll be finishing with these people when we get back." Mars said easily. "But I do appreciate your sense of priorities." He smiled gratefully.

"And MKC is seeing to some of the work while we're gone." Jake nodded. "It's useful to have your targets largely the criminal element."

"As do I." Red smiled. "I'm not sure how much longer I could've taken that."

"I can't imaging taking it as long as you did," Jake murmured. "But I have a lot less at stake."

"If she'd wanted less she might have gotten it." Red sighed.

"What is she after?" Jake asked quietly, mentally prepping himself for mistaken identity time.

"She wants me to sire a kit on her." Red said quietly as Jake choked.

"Krud." He muttered angrily. "Doesn't ask for much, does she?"

"She's used to getting what she wants, when she wants." Red shook his head. "But not this. I'm not siring any kit that I'm not going to raise myself."

"No kidding." Jake growled low in his throat. "Though you're going to have a rather extensive family to help soon." He smiled, trying to break the mood. "Mayrie's taking care of the house's kittens, big and little." He smirked a bit.

"Well, there might be kits." Red said quietly, looking at Callie shyly who smiled back at him gently. "Mayrie? You mean Patch's sister in law?"

"Chance's actually. And her three sons." Jake smiled, a very soft look crossing his face for a minute. "When I still thought Toby was Chance, I got them to a safehouse before the Syndicate came after them. She decided to stay with us."

"Has Patch met her yet?" Red asked softly.

"Umm," Jake thought back hard. "I don't think so. Toby has, but I don't think Patch has been conscious around her yet."

"I guess I'd better brief him before he does." Red said quietly. "He took Robby, her and the kits deaths really hard. Seeing them without warning could be an awfully confusing shock."

"I don't know, he might be aware of them." Jake considered. "He and Chance talked some. But it can't hurt to warn him if we get there before it's a moot point."

"Well, if Chance told him then he should be okay." Red relaxed. "It's funny, Patch has mentioned a number of times since Robby's death that he missed having a brother. Looks like he got a new one."

"Him and Chance both." Jake smiled softly. "They're already calling each other bro, and I haven't seen that level of protectiveness in Chance since I was on the receiving end of a threat."

"Patch is real protective of the people he lets himself care about." Red said quietly. "It's one of the really endearing things about him. I don't imagine your Chance is any different."

"Nope, and the entrance exam for that status is tougher than even getting into our trusted circle." Jake nodded quietly.

"Yeah, though at least yours still has Mayrie and the kits. Though if they'll let him, I'm sure Patch will be uncle Patch before long." Red smiled.

"I don't doubt it." Jake chuckled. "They've already adopted Toby. I don't expect Patch will be any different, she knows about him, even if he doesn't know about her yet."

"A five year old in Patch's body ... that's got to be a bit strange. Even if he is a big kit himself, a fair amount of the time."

"Scary as hell, when you think he _was_ your partner only a few hours before." Jake shuddered. "Now ... it's just odd. Though he's apparently maturing quickly, an imprinted on me." He shook his head. "The Furlong clan got a lot more good toms in it this week, though."

"You haven't actually met any of them, except Mayrie, have you?" Red asked carefully.

"Heard enough I didn't want to, except Robby." Jake shook his head. "Patched Chance up from enough rounds of defending my honor with them to really start to hate a couple of them. The more I learn, the less I like."

"Yeah, that's the same clan." Red shook his head. "I was kind of hoping maybe your Chance had gotten a better group."

"I was hoping the same of yours." Jake muttered a rueful chuckle. "Robbie and Chance turned out decent, if a bit messed up in the head over some things."

"You mean like sex with toms?" Red asked softly.

"And doing what he had to, to protect family." Jake growled softly.

"They're just damned narrow-minded, and it's hard for him to get past the indoctrination they gave him." Red shook his head. "Funny thing is, his parents didn't even raise him. Hell, his clan didn't even take him in till he was like ten."

"Just early enough to completely screw up his head." Jake grumbled. "Who had him before that?" He couldn't suppress his curiosity.

"If yours is like mine, he was a street kit. Grew up in the gangs till his clan decided to claim him." Red said softly. "He's still got some of the street kit behaviors."

Jake nodded quietly. "Make a lot of bits and pieces come together. I'm _really_ starting to hate them. There is no excuse for it."

"It's one thing I've never actually figured out. I mean I suppose they might not have known that his parents died in the train wreck. Though its strange that they'd show up six or seven years later to claim him." Red shook his head. "I've never tried really hard to understand them. Just wish Chance wouldn't get into so many fights with them over me. I mean, I don't care what they think."

"I'm starting to figure it out." Jake said softly and leaned against Hardin. "Your family's opinion matters, even when it probably shouldn't. I don't think he could turn his back on them more than he already has. Though a big family of his own in Haven is probably going to chill them both out about making the others accept us."

"I hope so." Red said quietly. "He's really too good a Kat to let them drag him down like that."

"He's doing pretty good though, even with their twisted teachings."

"That's cause he's a good Kat, no matter what anybody does to him." Red said quietly. "He was always more the pure hero than I was.

"Main reason he's not here." Jake admitted softly. "May have been medical that kept him from arguing, but this isn't a world he needed to see. Much less a side of the job he should even be aware of. Especially not now."

"You know he would've insisted though, if it hadn't been for medical." Red shook his head. "Must have been pretty serious if he actually let medical ground him."

"Serious enough he let it slow down his dating." Jake smirked slightly. "Heart tissue samples to grow a new one for Patch."

"Grow a new one?" Red asked curiously. "I take it there's been some major cloning breakthroughs on your world."

"Imported from the Alliance." Jake shrugged. "Some doc from there is living in Haven and was pretty sure they could, and do some sort of regenerative stuff to get his nervous system back in order. She kind of went over my head."

"Medical stuff does that to me too. But if the doc is from the Alliance, then she probably can do it." Red relaxed. "The Alliance is like a century or two ahead of the stuff I design."

"Might not be for much longer." Jake smirked with a challenge in his eyes. "With Brainstorm's backing, I think we can cut that distance down rather quickly."

"We'll see. I'm sure the Alliance has their own resident geniuses." Red chuckled. "'Sides, we've got to keep the planet from self-destructing, before we can play."

"Yes, but they probably aren't trying to play catch-up." Jake chuckled. "Nothing like knowing someone else has tech you don't for motivation."

"There's always somebody who has tech you don't." Red smirked. "Doesn't matter where you are on the ladder there's always somebody a few rungs ahead. Of course, that's what makes it fun."

"At least with tech you can see where the ladder is." Hardin chuckled.

Jake rolled his eyes and laughed. "And here the mages go."

Mars chuckled. "Oh I wish I had that much time to spend on magic." He grinned. "But tech is what keeps things running."

"No kidding. Though a combination of the two works decently." Hardin commented. "But it would be nice to catch up with where magic was a couple thousand years ago."

Red chuckled. "Well a few thousand years ago this planet had the tech for intergalactic space flight, so tech is still catching up too."

"Hurr?" Jake blinked. "What happened?"

"Well, based on some stuff that Haven learned from the Alliance aliens, especially a couple of Felsin, it turns out that Felsinor was colonized from Aristal about three thousand years ago." Red said easily. "The genetic similarity between Kats and Felsin, and some of the ruins in the southern hemisphere, confirm the theory."

"Wow." Jake murmured, blinking. "We've got some serious work ahead of us."

"Not as much as you think." Red smiled. "According to the Felsin, they lost almost everything in the thousand years it took to get to Felsinor. I guess the ships weren't designed for a voyage of that length, and barely managed to land in one piece."

"Still, if we had it, someone else does." Jake said with an inventor's stubbornness.

"Well, yeah." Red chuckled. "That only gives us about a three-thousand year head start to make up for." He chuckled.

Mars and Hardin exchanged glances. "You two are not become residents of the lab." Hardin said firmly. "We are going to have lives, including the two of you."

"Of course we'll have lives." Jake retorted with a smirk. "That's where you get ideas for the lab."

"And occasionally some interesting ideas for life come out of the lab." Red smirked at his mate.

"Did you ever actually get everslick to work the way it was supposed to?" Mars chuckled.

"I'm sure we will if not." Jake snickered. "And of course, life can take place in the lab."

Mars grinned. "Everslick is the weirdest substance I've encountered. It's a wonderful lube, but put it between two metallic objects and it's a world-class adhesive."

Jake suddenly broke out laughing, a sound that got increasingly more hysterically funny as the cinnamon tom folded over a bit.

Everyone turned to look at Jake curiously, especially his counterpart. "I didn't know it was that funny." Red said curiously.

"Mac, Molly." Jake gasped out before another round of laughter caught him.

Red thought about it for a moment and then start laughing broadly, quickly catching up with Jake.

Mars looked at Hardin. "I don't think they're anatomically correct enough for that to work."

That just set Jake off again, nearly curling him over and out of the chair in his mirth. "Add Zed."

Hardin rolled his eyes, before chuckling softly. "World's biggest piece of metal art."

"Erotic art." Jake's face was hurting as he gasped large breaths, trying to get somewhat under control. "Hide all kitten eyes." He snickered before losing it again.

"Love, you need a vacation." Hardin chuckled, gently rubbing the Kat's shoulders. "Though all those tentacles." he thought and then began snickering deeply.

"Tentacles? I'd forgotten about those." Mars began to chuckle deeply. "Why those were metallic and if they got stuck..." Was as far as he got before he joined his mate in semi-hysterical laughter.

"The guys definitely need some leave." Felina shook her head with a chuckle.

Callie smiled. "Laughter of any kind is something we haven't had enough of lately. As long as they don't actually try to arrange it."

"That could be amusing though." The tall brown shekat smirked slightly. "Better than some of the 'hobbies' they've had."

"I'm not sure having Zed active again is worth a large piece of erotic art." Callie chuckled. "But it beats, 'large explosion of the week.'"

"That it does." Felina nodded. "That is does."

"Though at this rate, we may have to get sedatives." Callie smirked teasingly. "To calm them down to hysterical."

"We'll be fine." Jake protested weakly between bouts of laughter.

"Just don't let us drive." Red snickered, leaning back in the chair breathing hard between gusts of laughter.

"We needed that." Jake gasped between breaths as he settled down. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Hardin agreed, giving his mate gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet Bastet." Red murmured breathlessly. "That was worth inventing the stuff in the first place."

"You just had to mention it to someone with a properly warped sense of humor." Jake snickered.

"Guess yours is in better shape than mine." Red smiled slightly.

"Don't you dare start moping, love." Mars said hugging his mate close. "What's past is past, leave it there." He said nuzzling the lean tom affectionately.

"Something we all need to remember." Callie said quietly.

"And we have a good future ahead of us." Jake all but ordered. "Don't forget that."

"Yeah, in a better place." Red said quietly.


	12. Moon Base Retrieval

The two jets touched down inside the clearly ancient, and very dusty hanger.

"Okay everyone." Red's voice came over the jet-to-jet channel. "Looks like the hanger is depressurized so we'll need environment suits until we can reestablish atmosphere." He said calmly, as he and Mars secured their suits, and slid back the canopy on their jet to be quickly joined by Jake and Hardin.

"When was this place built?" Jake asked over the radio, more than a little awed at the apparent age of the place, and it's very unfamiliar design.

"Three thousand years ago, give or take." Red said as he climbed down, moving carefully in the much lower gravity.

"Part of that spacefaring society that left?" Jake guessed.

"I think this where they organized the construction of the evacuation fleet." Red said simply, as they lowered boxes of equipment from the bay of the jets. "Evidence suggests that they weren't really spacefaring prior to the evacuation, it was something they developed very quickly."

"Sounds likely." Jake nodded as he maneuvered gear from the bay of his TurboKat. "So is this where she was sent, or just the best location for the retrieval attempt?"

"She's in the facility's main computer." Red explained as he double checked the equipment list. "I need an otherwise unoccupied supercomputer that nobody was going to tamper with to store the data she'd become."

"So essentially, you uploaded Ann to the computer?" Hardin asked curiously.

"Yep, it's sort of how the matter transmission was supposed to work. But there wasn't supposed to be this kind of delay between dematerialization and rematerialization."

"Have you had any contact with her since it happened?" Jake asked quietly.

"'Fraid not." Red sighed. "It was an emergency transfer, and nothing was set up for communication with a pattern in storage. The only good thing is that there's no observable passage of time in storage, or there shouldn't be."

"So she's not aware she's inside a computer, if it did as planned?"

"If it went as planned, she's not aware of anything. She'll be very surprised to find that it's four years later." Red nodded as the last of the equipment was loaded on to the carts they'd brought.

"Yeah, that will be a shock, just in time for another big one." Jake sighed and shook his head. "I bet the relocation is going to be fun to explain."

"This is Ann we're talking about, Jake." Red smiled. "Nothing phases her for long. 'Sides, it's not like there's anything left here. Though Ann trying to scoop Ann could be a very weird competition."

"Though quite an interesting one." Jake chuckled. "What a force to contend with, though."

"Though imagine if they teamed up." Mars smiled, as he walked over. "That would really be investigative reporting."

"At a truly scary level." Jake chuckled as they began to move things into place in the lighter gravity.

"They'd be finding all sorts of things people didn't want found." Red chuckled. "That way." He said pointing at the hatch at the end of the hanger.

"Yes, sir." Hardin and Mars said in unison, as they pushed the carts through the layer of moondust that lined the hanger.

"It'd be like building a facility we couldn't break into." Jake smirked.

"I almost did that once." Red chuckled. "Then I thought better of the idea and left a few exploitable holes."

"Which every good, justifiably paranoid designer does." Jake nodded. "Never leave yourself no way in or out. Just make them hard enough to find that only you think of them."

"Though I see the lowest bidder got to design the ventilation system at KMO." he shook his head. "They didn't consider that part of the security system, so they had someone else handle it. Just as well, I probably would've made the system heavily filtered, or fully enclosed."

"It would have made things significantly harder." Jake nodded. "Though there would still be ways around it. No system is perfect."

"Maybe between the two of us..." Red grinned, as they reached the hatch. "We'll be able to get this door open." He said looking at what appeared to be a security panel.

"Oh, I expect so." Jake smirked as he slipped a small wire from his Glovatrix and pressed it firmly against the surface of the panel.

Red nodded. "Doesn't look like there's any power to the panel." He said softly. "We can tie in one of the portable generators." He said, hauling the device over.

"No need, I got it." Jake smiled at him. "Glovatrix will provide what's needed." He explained as the panel lit briefly before going green.

Red chuckled. "Handy. Don't think my last design did that." He commented as he powered up the doors, which opened with an out rushing of millennia old air. "We'll need to get all the equipment into the airlock. Inside doors won't open while the outside doors are open to vacuum." He said stepping aside while the two giant toms pushed the equipment carts into the airlock.

"It's a new feature." Jake chuckled. "Added it after my last break-in attempt at the Yard. Chance gave me a real surprise and actually captured me by shutting off the power when I was in the G-force testing control room."

"Yeah, the periodic break-in attempts have been great for inspiration." Red chuckled as the outer doors shut, once he pulled the portable generator inside. "Guess you'll have to convince this one too." He grinned, watching as Jake patched threw to unlock the inner doors.

"Okay, in theory the security system should be deactivated." Red said as he set up the power for the doors. "But everybody might want to stand to the sides, just in case."

"Gotcha," Jake nodded and slipped to the side in a motion far too familiar to him.

Red waited for the two giant toms to move to the side, and then activated the doors. With the slowness of three thousand years of inaction they creped open revealing a dark interior hallway, but no sign of trouble.

"The good thing is security systems aren't working." Red said quietly. "Bad thing is doesn't look like much else is." He shook his head. "Well, at least I know the computer systems are powered, or at least they were three months ago."

"Then let's get going," Jake glanced at Red. "You do know where we're going, right?"

"Assuming the schematics in the system were up to date, yes." Red nodded. "I think the first place to head is engineering to restore power, and get some light and air in this place." He said as he considered the hallway. "This way." He said heading off.

"Definitely." Jake agreed as he followed his counterpart, their mates keeping pace with the gear.

The hallways were a very normal size for MKC, since construction always took Xanith Kats into account, and the style seemed both familiar and alien at the same time. What appeared to be the language labeling things was, however, quite indecipherable. "Lifts are out too." Red commented as they stopped at an elevator door. "Engineering is three levels down. I think we can handle that, right Jake?" He said encouraging.

"Hardin and I will watch the equipment and see if we can translocation ourselves to the computer room." Mars smirked.

"I'm sure we can," Jake smirked at the giant pair. "Try to keep your brains with your bodies while you're shifting things around."

"Yeah, there's already one person in the computer." Red smirked as he opened a hatch revealing a ladder, and started down. "Take care, love." He smiled at Mars.

"You as well, love." The giant tom rumbled.

* * *

"Okay, that does it. Everything connected and calibrated." Red said after hours of complex assembly. "Assuming this goes according plan, she should appear on that platform there." He said pointing to the glowing center of the device. "I make no promises for her clothes, so someone should probably have a blanket ready for her. It's still not very warm in here."

"Power looks to be stable, and batteries are fully charged." Hardin reported.

"All connections look good." Mars commented.

"Here we go." Red commented as he entered a series of complex commands into the computer. The lights dimmed, there was a powerful humming noise that start soft and built to a loud rumble as a swirling column of light formed on the platform. Slowly the image of Ann Gora began to take shape, first as a ghostly outline and then gaining rapidly in solidity. Suddenly there were several crackles and pops and the lights went out plunging the room into darkness.

"Krud!" Jake snarled as the flashlight on his Glovatrix on to look around.

Mars was looking over Red who'd been thrown back by an exploding panel, and Hardin was checking the generator to make sure it wasn't about to explode. Lying on the platform was the naked form of Ann Gora, though she wasn't moving.

Muttering softly to himself Jake grabbed the blanket he'd dropped when the lights went out and rushed to her, checking quickly for vital signs and injuries. She was apparently uninjured and moaned softly as he wrapped the blanket around her and lifted her from the platform. After a moment, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the cinnamon tom. "Jake?" She asked weakly.

"Yes," he nodded. "Just relax, everything will be fine."

"I've had the weirdest dreams." She mumbled dazedly, leaning against his chest.

"I'm not surprised." He said softly and held her more tenderly than he'd ever dare not knowing what he did. "Is Red okay?" He asked as he came close to Mars and Hardin.

Mars nodded. "The blast knocked him into this console and the impact knocked him out, but he should come to in a little while. I don't see any other injuries, aside from superficial scorching of his fur."

"Good. Shall we get out of here, come back later to sort everything out?"

"Sounds good, no one else will be coming up any time soon." Mars said as he gently picked his mate up.

"Will the hanger be pressurized yet?" Jake asked as they moved out, leaving the equipment behind.

"Should be, assuming the designers of this place were smart enough to put the atmosphere shield on a separate circuit." Hardin said as they reached the lift. "Lift is still working, that's promising."

"Good, cause getting her into a pressure suit won't be fun." Jake shook his head as he held the brown-haired shekat close to his chest.

"Well, according to this atmosphere sensor. At least I think its an atmosphere sensor." Hardin shook his head as they stood between the outer and inner doors of the airlock. "According to it, the bay is currently pressurized. We'll find out soon enough if red and green held the same meaning for them as they do for us." He said as he tagged the door open button, and watched it open with some satisfaction. "Looks like we can breathe now."

"I'll keep Ann for the ride down," Jake said quietly as they moved towards the jets. "Since Red is out of it."

"That would've been my suggestion." Mars said simply as help climbed on to the wing of his jet and let Hardin hand Red up to him. He gently settled the lean tom in and strapped him in properly, putting the oxygen mask on him even as Jake was settling Ann in across the hanger.

* * *

The medical bay was very efficient in its use of space, and the room they were in was mostly taken up by the two advanced medical telemetry beds on which Red and Ann were laying. Ann was laying quietly, apparently asleep. Red on the other hand was lying down only under protest.

"Now Red, you need to rest. You took a pretty hard blow to the head." The doctor said trying to quiet the restless tom.

"I'm fine, I've taken worse than that."

"Love, there's no emergency that precludes you getting some rest." Mars said softly.

"Listen to him, Red." Jake smirked at his counterpart. "You'll have emergencies to keep you entertained soon enough. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Yeah, but I figured out _why_ the rematerialization system blew like that." Red said excitedly.

"Love, it will wait." Mars shook his head, recognizing his mate getting into full-blown inventor mode.

"Oh?" Jake perked up in interest. "Why?" He settled on the bed.

"One of the alloys in the phase-stabilizer hadn't really been tested under high-power environments." He explained. "It started acting as a capacitor, storing power and creating a feedback loop. Eventually there was too much power in the wrong part of the system."

"Easy enough to fix too." Jake purred. "We can work on it when the doc lets you go."

"Okay, okay. I'll rest." Red chuckled. "How's Ann doing?" He asked softly.

"Exhaustion." The doc said quietly. "Her electrolytes are low as well, but she's in good condition otherwise. It's like she's been awake for a couple weeks without sleep."

"At least that's all easy enough to fix." Jake said gratefully. "As long as we can keep her in bed."

"Which shouldn't be too hard as long as she's asleep." Callie commented with a smile as she walked in. "Good to see everyone back in one piece." She said warmly, as she bent to kiss Red.

"Ah, takes more than one little exploding gadget to stop me." The lean tom grinned from the bed.

"Ain't that the truth." The doc commented with a shake of his head.

"Well, when with you're of us, we can watch out for each other a little better than alone." Jake smirked at him teasingly.

"Assuming you don't encourage each other." Callie quipped, with a smile.

"He's going to rest." Mars said firmly, standing next to the bed.

"I'm going to rest." Red grinned sheepishly.

"And Hardin and I are going to start the sub modifications for the trip." Jake nodded with a chuckle and grin before turning to Callie. "How are preparations going?"

"We've made good progress on upgrading our supplies. Engineering has completed the survey you requested, and we've started getting our passengers in. Fortunately, we went to the trouble of building more of the Sealions that we expected to need."

"Usually a good idea, though I have no intention of destroying it." Jake smiled. "Is there any that are better set up for a robotic piloting program than the others? I'd rather not risk a pilot if I can avoid it."

Callie chuckled. "The Sealion is a transport/troop carrier we're using for passenger retrieval. The Barracuda is the best of the sub-fighters for robotic piloting, it's equipped for reconnaissance so it has the best sensors and computer equipment."

"Then we'll start work converting one of them for the recon." Jake nodded easily. "If it doesn't come back, I'm taking my TurboKat airborne and over to find out why."

"And I'm going with you." Hardin said stubbornly. "We are not getting separated. Four years was long enough."

"I'd kind of assumed that." Jake smiled and leaned against his mate affectionately. "It's been far too long."

Mars gently mussed the fur on Red's head. "Yeah, our recent year apart was hell too. I missed him so bad."

"Missed you too, big guy." Red smiled, and reached up and patted the giant tom's arm.

"Get some rest and come join us in reengineering, you two." Jake chuckled softly.

"We will." Hardin said softly, and pulled up a chair next to the bed.


	13. Mirror Image, Matching Mind

"Hay Red," Jake greeted the other cinnamon tom in a workshop off the hanger with both TurboKats.

Red looked up from the engine he was working on. "Hiya, Jake." The lean tom smiled. "They still at it?"

"Yap." He grinned with a chuckle. "That pair and their magic engine." Jake shook his head. "As bad as us, and about as successful."

"What's bizarre is this technomagic idea Hardin's been working on. Designs that mix magic and tech, it's really strange, but fascinating at the same time." Red said with a wry chuckle.

"I bet." Jake's eyebrow rose. "Sounds _very_ interesting."

"Would you hand me the 30 micron ion spark plug from the box there? They're the red tipped ones."

"Sure," Jake snagged one easily and handed it over, their fingers brushing slightly as it was passed. "Umm, do you mind talking about personal stuff?"

"Guess it depends." He said as he worked on installing the plug. "What sort of personal stuff?"

"How you ended up doing out with Callie, for starters." Jake asked quietly as he sat down, and curled up against a bulkhead.

"After about two years of SWAT, and several rescues I began to notice that she was paying more attention to me than to Patch, no matter what he claimed." He smiled. "It took me about six months to work up the courage to ask her out. I mean she was the Deputy Mayor and I was pretty much nobody." He shook his head. "One day when she came into get her car looked at, Chance had gone out for lunch with Robby, so I asked her. I was really shocked when she agreed."

"How'd she find out about Razor?" Jake asked quietly.

"Jake, she's a politician and used to seeing through lies and deception. The SWAT outfits weren't much more to her, especially after we'd been dating awhile. Never sleep with someone you want to pull a costume over on." He chuckled. "She said it was my scent that gave me away. Because even as Razor, I still smelled like Jake."

Jake chuckled at that. "Very true." He relaxed back a bit. "Have you thought about what you want to do, on the other side of this jump?"

"Long term, I'm not sure. Though that company you and Hardin mentioned sounds interesting." he smiled. "But short term, I just want to catch my breath. It's been four straight years of life and death, war footing, no chance to really let go of the tension." He sighed deeply. "I would have given anything to go back to monster-of-the-week."

"You won't have even that much to worry about, if Hardin is right." Jake said softly. "I'm really beginning to think that we'd do more good to the damage control by focusing on equipment, and leave the actual fighting to others."

"I've thought about that at times. Especially with the resistance forming, but I never found a pilot who could handle the TurboKat. And Patch won't take another gunner, I couldn't ground him." The cinnamon tom said softly, as he made some more adjustments.

"I'm not talking all the time, just a good chunk of it. And Patch isn't going anywhere near a combat zone for at least six months." Jake pointed out, thinking. "You also didn't have access to Haven's resources, including their pilots and teams. I think we will."

"I'd even be happy with most of it." Red said softly. "And I think Patch might like to go test pilot for awhile, once he's recovered enough to fly. I think he's as burned as I am." He said leaning against the engine. "It's probably just as well, he's out of combat now. I'm not sure how much longer we would've been good for."

"Longer than we would have been." Jake murmured softly. "A blurt out pilot is more dangerous, and Chance is past burnt out." He closed his eyes. "I just didn't see it until it was damn near too late. I think test piloting would be good for both of them, and us. Brainstorm holds wargames with the Haven Protectors each year, so there's even some real flying."

"That sounds like a real good situation." Red said softly. "But we'll still have to deal with the impending crisis up north." He sighed. "We can't ignore it, it may start with MKC but the ramifications are global, if Hardin is right. And it looks like he is."

"Yes, we will." Jake nodded agreeably. "But we won't do it alone, or without better backing than the last nine-whatever years. Razor and T-Bone might be retiring from active combat duty, but SWAT won't be."

"That ought to give your Feral a bit of a heart attack." Red said thinking. "Instead of one jet, a SWAT squadron." He said thoughtfully.

"Most likely, though having it officially backed will give him a bigger one." Jake smirked. "He's not nearly as whacked as yours though."

"I think something happened with Feral, I'm not sure what but it's like he snapped when Calina gave him martial law and the authority to maintain law and order by whatever means necessary." Red said softly.

"Which is for the best." Jake nodded. "Since that's not just about to happen with ours. Even if we have to get rid of Feral, it won't be nearly as hard as this one."

"Well, you don't have Mayor Calina to deal with at the same time." Red said softly.

"Or martial law." Jake nodded. "Umm ... Patch mention a threesome with Hardin ...." his voice trailed off as he lost track of exactly what he was trying to ask.

"Not all the time, but often enough." Red smiled. "We were into the war by the time Patch figured out he liked toms, and it didn't give him many opportunities to find one of his own. Which was okay, cause Hardin and I both really care for him, and he is one really hot tom."

"That he is," Jake smiled softly. "Both of them are."

"Gods, two Chance Furlongs, that's going to be a hot sight when both are healthy again." Red purred.

"Just be careful with mine." Jake went suddenly serious. "He's really ... easily hurt right now."

"Jake, I'm said it'd be a hot sight." He smiled reassuringly. "I've got Patch and I just got Hardin back, I'm not gonna chase another tom for awhile."

"I didn't think you would, but he might come to you." Jake said softly. "He's got a lot to work through, that even Patch didn't. At least I don't think Patch did. I'm just really overprotective of him right now, and I think it's be good for him to play with a few more males who will treat him right."

"Don't worry, if he comes to me, I'll be good to him. Hard for me to be otherwise, something about gold and chocolate tabbies." He smiled. "Haven'll be good for him then. It'll be easier for him to find someone who returns his interest."

"And accept that liking toms isn't something bad." Jake shook his head. "Hell of a way to find out that."

"At least it sounds like he's learning to separate the liking toms from the call-kat experience." Red said softly. "With some toms that could screw with their heads permanently."

"I think that I approached him before he started, a few years back, for mates as well as partners, had something to do with it. That and I don't think he can really believe anything that makes me happy can really be that wrong. If it's okay for the gunner, maybe it's okay for him too." Jake sighed and shook his head. "He's a strong Kat too. He's already recovered a lot of his spirit, just being out of the city and situation."

"Yeah, Patch is resilient too." He smiled. "Though losing Robby and his family was one I had some doubts he'd recover from for a while."

"It would have broken Chance." Jake said softly. "But he wouldn't have done the call-kat thing without her to protect either, and that would have left in him much better shape." He shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Either way, they both survived, and they are both recovering in a better place."

"Yeah, that they are." Red smiled. "And thanks for looking after Patch."

"You're welcome, though it didn't seem like much of a choice." Jake smiled slightly. "He is a Chance after all, and a good one. They aren't nearly common enough."

"Yes, he is. Though sometimes his rough edge makes people think otherwise, especially if he's trying to protect me." Red smiled fondly. "And you're right, they aren't common enough. Though there seem to be three of them gathered in one place now." He chuckled.

"Makes for very good odds we'll save at least one MegaKat City." Jake said softly. "We have quite the team now."

"And the Kats in the resistance are good ones too." Red said softly. "Though we probably should go over their personnel files when we get settled on the other side. Make sure they're in assignments that they're well suited for, as opposed to where we need them most."

"And just ask them what they want to do." Jake chuckled. "Files don't always say what they'll want to do, or are even best at. Remember ours?"

"There was that assessment that said I was ideally suited to be a gunner." He chuckled. "Not wrong, but not my ideal job. And then there was whatever Riella was reading that gave her the idea I'd fit in with Sniper Squad. Having met a few, I can't imagine a more wrong assessment being made." He shuddered.

Jake fell silent and looked at his hand. "I know what she saw, and she wasn't far from wrong. Not that insane, but it would have taken very little back then to shift the balance. Assassins are a little out of touch by definition."

"Maybe, but I never could have been comfortable around them." He said quietly. "I never understood getting pleasure out of killing. Killing's a tool, plain and simple." He shrugged. "Not that it matters anymore."

"That's why nether of us went for it." Jake nodded. "But I can see what she was. There was potential. We just didn't want to go that way."

"I was always kind of offended." Red shrugged. "But then I guess I've always been too much of an admirer of the cool, precise professional assassin." He smirked. "I actually managed to surprise Hardin with that one. He asked what I was going to do, after Patch and I got booted. I told him I was thinking about going into the professional assassin line of work."

Jake chuckled. "If I'd had time to think before SWAT came up, I probably would have said that. But then, mine didn't ask. I suspect he knew I was up to something when I didn't go ballistic."

"I think mine was trying to distract me, 'cause he knew I was up to something." He said softly. "Not that Patch'll ever know, but some of the funds that SWAT needed came from my working as an assassin. We needed things that either couldn't be cobbled together or would've taken too long, but he'd never understand."

"I know," Jake nodded. "As much as I hated keeping secrets from Chance, there were some things he simply does not need to know, or see. Hell, if it wasn't for his morality, we probably would have rejoined Zero after the Enforcers."

"But I was grateful for that morality at times." Red said softly. "There was something reassuring about that kind of clarity."

"You and me both." Jake sighed. "As frustrating as he can be, he kept us from becoming as bad as those we hunted more than once. Just me and Hardin would have lost track of some important stuff in getting the job dome."

"I know." Red nodded. "I was so relieved when it turned out they got along. I had serious nerves about the introductions, at least as far as Chance's reactions went. Hardin had always respected him, I discovered." He smiled.

"There's a _lot_ to respect." Jake smiled back. "My Chance took it all a lot better than I expected, but when that intro happened, Hardin was already protecting Mayrie, and that kept any explosions to a minimum. Accepting Hardin as my mate wasn't as hard as what he'd been doing. I think he found it kind of a relief that what got him out was more palatable. I don't think he's gotten that luxury often."

"No, I don't think life's been particularly easy for either of them." Red said softly. "With mine, it helped that Hardin helped find the Kats responsible for the fire."

"And mine was not only protecting Mayrie and the kits, but she trusts him with the kits." Jake smiled softly. "He really trusts her judgment, especially if she trusts enough to be relaxed about the kits."

"Patch never had much in the way of female family, until Robby got married." Red said quietly. "On a very subtle level I think she fills an empty maternal role, though he'll never admit that."

"And she adores it enough not to mention it." Jake chuckled. "It's cute, really. He's such the big kitten around her."

"Hope she can handle two of them." Red chuckled. "Patch was the same way. Hardly surprising, he lived with them for two years before the Academy, to establish residency."

"I never ask Chance," Jake shook his head with a soft chuckle. "He was content to let me keep my secrets there, it never seemed important to find out his past."

"Oh, I didn't pry and honestly I forget how that came out. Oh, I remember, we had to stop there on a the way back from a tow call so he could pick up some of his old Kat Commando comics."

"Chance and his comics." Jake chuckled fondly. "And Scardy Kat. Patch was thrilled to find out it was still in production."

"Scardy Kat is still in production. Well, that would've clinched it." He chuckled. "Very little in the way of programming is still on the air. Between Calina trashing stations that don't do as she says, and the Feral's troops and Felina's resistance trashing the ones that do ... not much left really. That applies to a lot of things."

"Yeah, I noticed." Jake nodded quietly. "We're just going to have to stop it from happening in my MKC."

"We will." Red said firmly. "We've got twice the brainpower, and we've still got access to Haven. That'll help a lot."

"Plus we still have Callie, and a sane Feral." Jake added. "I may not like him, but for now he does a reasonable job."

"And you have time to arrange for Felina to replace him." Red nodded. "Feral's big problem is lack of vision. The same could be said of Manx."

"I'd consider laziness, corruption and cowardice bigger issues with Manx." Jake made a face. "But he's got a good replacement when it's time."

"Mostly unabashed vote courting and cowardice." Red chuckled. "But nobody in their right mind would actively corrupt him, he's too much for sale. Best way to manipulate him was always to convince him that it would make him look good with the voters."

"Same difference." Jake shrugged. "He doesn't have the future's best interests in mind."

"Only his own future reelection." Red shook his head. "Not that that saved him from a poor choice in Deputy Mayors."

"A choice he will _not_ be making this time."

"Well, he wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for the so-called accident." Red growled softly.

"Another event that will not be happening." Jake said firmly.

"Shouldn't be that hard to prevent."

Jake smirked behind the determined expression. "Easier for you to say, you know what happened. Besides getting Calina before she gets anywhere."

"Just don't let Callie go to Saydan Bay without inspecting the aircraft she's flying on." He said quietly. "Somebody sabotaged it, even if the official report said mechanical failure."

"Sounds like the easiest way is to make sure she flies the SWAT Express." Jake chuckled darkly. "I'm sure not going to object to escorting her around."

"Actually, one of the Sealions has certain advantages. Can land anywhere including on water, and operates underwater, on the surface and in the air." He bragged a little. "It's also invisible to heat seekers."

"And they aren't as distinctive, and there are several of them." Jake purred, liking the idea a lot.

"And they're armed." Red said quietly. "Jake, do you still design non-lethals?" He asked softly.

"Still ninety percent of my portfolio." Jake nodded. "Haven't had the need to go beyond them yet."

"Maybe when we get back we could go over the SeaLion and maybe replace some of the arsenal with non-lethals?" He asked softly. "I haven't done much with them in years."

"Sure," he smiled softly. "A good balance is usually a good idea."

"I think you'll like the engine though, it's an ion drive I adapted from something I saw at Haven once." He smiled, and then remembered that was in fact what he was working on. "Like the SeaLion I'm doing maintenance on."

"Oh, cool." Jake perked up as his attention shifted to the engine. "I haven't gotten anything like that."

"Took me six months to figure out exactly what they were doing, and then a week to make improvements of my own." He chuckled. "Fuel efficient, and much better underwater than most conventional drives."

"I bet," he purred and moved up next to Red to check the engine out.

"See I'd seen a couple in operation but never gotten to take them apart. It's tricky reverse engineering from just watching something." He said his nose tickling at what smelled like his own arousal, but it was coming from Jake. "After a couple months it hit me, that what I was trying to reverse engineer hadn't been designed on this planet, or by a Kat."

"Which could make it easier, or harder, depending on your point of view." Jake chuckled as his hands played over the engine.

"Well, there were a few scientific discoveries that had apparently been made that haven't been made here yet." Red grinned. "Well, actually I have, but options for publishing scientific papers have been limited lately."

"And publishing opportunities for a junkyard mechanic are just as hard to come by." Jake grumbled slightly. "At least neither of us will have that problem to deal with again, either."

"Not if Hardin has anything to say about." Red chuckled.

"And he's already had a say." Jake chuckled. "The whole family is now in Haven, and he was just getting started."

"I'm just glad they're on our side." Red smiled. "Did he show you Fortress?"

"Mmm, is that the one just above the Yard?"

"Yeah, that one." Red smirked. "Did that spook you out just a bit?"

"Good deal more than just a bit." Jake shook his head. "It was a freak-out moment, even knowing it was Hardin."

"Yeah, thinking that Dark Kat had been that close all along. Though I think it was part of what convinced Patch. After all, if Hardin had really been out to kill us, he obviously had lots of openings." Red smiled.

"No kidding." Jake murmured. "It's still pretty freaky that I missed him all those years."

"Ever consider that maybe on some level you really knew who it was, even if not consciously." Red suggested.

Jake slowly settled on his haunches and nodded. "It crossed my mind. Hell, it crossed my mind before I knew. Just too damn disturbing to really let myself think about. That I'd have to choose between him and the city one day."

"Only to find out that he'd been trying to save the city all along." Red said quietly. "Talk about turning things upside down."

"I know." Jake murmured softly as his eyes unfocused. "Don't know how you found out, but I did during a fight. I had him in my sights. Started with telling Feral that that I never could kill in cold blood, called me Brighteyes. Then pulled his cowl back."

"Pretty much the same." Red nodded. "The moment he said Brighteyes, I knew who it was. Nobody else has ever called me that."

"Nobody that wanted to live at any rate." Jake grumbled. "It was my first real clue he was more than just another rule to break or conquest to take. I don't even tolerate nicks from Chance." He paused. "Well, I might now, but he hasn't tried in years."

"For all he cuts himself down about his own smarts, he's a damn quick learner." Red nodded. "Probably used to hang with a crowd where being too smart just made you a target."

"And then he spent the rest of his career around us, and we make most geniuses look slow." Jake shook his head. "He's never really gotten a fair assessment of how smart he really is, and having Hardin around won't be helping that opinion much."

"No, not really." Red shook his head. "You mentioned a company in Haven that had places for us. I'm guessing that'd be Halycon." He smiled, pleased.

"If that's who runs Brainstorm, yeah." Jake nodded. "I take it you know a lot more about them than I do."

"I wouldn't say a lot." Red smiled. "And yeah, Brainstorm is their elite R&D operation. Take inventive and creative geniuses give them workspace and support and let them create. It's produced some incredible failures, but it's also created some spectacular successes."

"Sounds like us." Jake chuckled softly and relaxed back to his rump a bit.

He smiled. "Hardin had an in with them, and he used to take me to see some of their big successes. After Robby died, I was going to take Chance down there, just get away from the city. I was terrified for a while that the pain was going to destroy him. I thought some distance might help, but by then they'd already sealed their borders."

"I bet." Jake nodded quietly, leaning back on outstretched arms to look at his counterpart. "Did you have the misfortune to hit a dimension where SWAT was bad, and Callie as corrupt as anything?"

Red shuddered. "Don't remind me. That place was seriously disturbed. It's very disturbing to feel like shooting someone who's wearing your face."

"Then have more than a few fantasies with them afterward?" Jake asked extremely softly.

"Fantasies?" He said softly. "But not them exactly. I'd never let my guard down that much with someone that evil. But with a few modifications, yeah."

"Like what?" He glanced over, both disturbed and curious.

"Just more like us, really." He said softly. "Just someone I could be comfortable around."

"Same here, at least the ones I'd consider doing." Jake smiled shyly. "Not a lot of good dreams come of this job."

"No kidding." Red shook his head. "Turmoil gave me nightmares about losing Chance for weeks."

"Yeah, though looking back, we never had anything to worry about." Jake shook his head. "He's far too loyal to leave, much less for a girl and jet."

"Yeah, that's why the nightmares went away." He smiled. "I realized I was worrying for nothing. It did inspire several pilot-oriented upgrades to Blackie though." He chuckled softly.

"Which I'd look at us a bit insulted if he ever realized why we did those." Jake chuckled softly. "We're lucky to have such loyal partners and mates as those two."

"Yeah, we are. Since I don't know that we would've been happy with someone less loyal." Red said softly.

"I don't think anyone less loyal would put up with us for that long." Jake chuckled. "You have to admit we're ridiculously high maintenance."

"No worse than any other creative genius with serious trust issues." Red smirked. "There have been a lot of days that I've been surprised that Patch stuck around. Between my moodiness, and tendency to bury my nose in a project for days and ignore the world."

"And frequent utter unwillingness to talk about what we're getting moody about." Jake shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Hardin seemed to usually know, Chance ... I think he let me get away with it cause he's no better at it."

Red chuckled softly. "I thought that was part of the reason the Academy matched us. Neither of us liked to talk about personal stuff, and neither prone to pry. Made it tough getting him through Robby and then Ann."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Though at least I had the benefit of Mayrie and the kits to keep him from losing it over that one. Proof as much as anything he's always loved you."

"Once he decided it was okay to love toms, I found that out. Not that I ever had much doubt. Not physical love most of our years together, but the emotion was there when I thought about things he'd done."

"And not done," Jake smiled. "I think that's really the difference between true best friends and lifemates -- it's just the sex. The emotions seem the same."

"Yeah, that's pretty true." Red smiled softly. "I've known mates who weren't as close as Patch and I."

"I hadn't know many that _are_ as close and Chance and I." Jake said softly. "I realized that when I accepted that he didn't want to share my bed, but I still wanted to stay as his partner."

"Yeah, kind of sudden-light sort of realization that having him in bed wasn't anywhere near as important as his friendship." Red nodded.

"Made me realize _why_ I wanted him in bed." Jake murmured. "Had nothing to do with lust, or even attraction, though I readily admit he's good looking. I never knew any other way to show that level of connection." His gaze shifted to far away. "Still don't, really. That love doesn't have to include sex."

"Tough concept, isn't it." Red agreed. "Hardin's been trying to explain and show it for fifteen years. Some lessons just don't entirely take."

"No, they don't." He sighed. "Almost cost me the best thing to come into my life since Hardin, too."

"Good thing Patch took the question fairly well." Red sighed. "Guess it's just as well he doesn't realize how close I was to taking that as a rejection of me on every level, not just bedding him."

"Cause he's not that way." Jake smiled slightly. "He'll probably never understand how that lines doesn't exist for us. It's not how he thinks."

"Not how most people think, I'm guessing. After all, partners as mates isn't exactly the rule when you think about it." Red shook his head. "Not that that makes it any easier on us."

"No," he agreed quietly. "No it doesn't."

"Hardin helps a lot." Red smiled. "He's not afraid to point out when I'm not seeing straight on something."

"No, though I've only had him back a few days." Jake sighed. "It's a lot harder alone, especially the last four years."

"I remember." Red said sympathetically. "I was so jazzed by getting him back I had Patch thinking I was hitting the catnip." He chuckled.

"I'll be probably be like that, when I've had enough time with him to breath." Jake chuckled mirthlessly. "The last week hasn't been one of the fun ones, for all the good to come out of it."

"From what you said, I guess not." Red agreed. "Hopefully, we can all take some downtime when we get back. We can all use it."

"Definitely," Jake sighed, looking at his counterpart again before starting into space. "Four near or past burn-out, the other two newly engaged." Jake's hand drifted up to his neck. "Hopefully there'll even be enough calm for a honeymoon."

"If there is Hardin and I will probably take one too, we never had enough calm for that." He said quietly.

"It would be good for all of us." Jake nodded.

"We just need to look out for your Chance. Patch will have Ann, but it sounds like Chance doesn't really have anyone right now ... or did I miss something?" He said, genuinely concerned.

"He has Mayrie to look after him, and his younger self to look after." Jake smiled slightly. "Plus he's just discovered dating again."

"Any serious prospects you've heard about?" Red asked curiously.

"A couple he seeing, but I doubt they're serious." He murmured. "At least I hope not. Felina ... I just don't know, and the other is one of Feral's pets, even if he is nice to him."

"One of Feral's pets." Red's eyes narrowed. "That's not good. I can't imagine Chance being willing to share with Feral, even under the best of circumstances. Felina, well she can be very caring when she decides she really likes someone. But if it's just physical attraction she's as apt to be looking for a one-off for the experience."

"I don't know, but she's got a girlfriend she wants to play threesome with." Jake shrugged. "Either way, they're both in MKC, and we are _not_."

"You really think that'll discourage Chance?" Red said softly. "He's a pilot. If he can get a plane, Haven and MKC are only about an hour apart."

"Doesn't make it a good idea for something stable." Jake sighed. "And no, I know it's not going to discourage him."

"Hopefully, he'll see someone he likes the looks of in Haven." Red said softly. "I just hope Feral's pet isn't playing with him on Feral's orders. That'd be just like him."

"I don't know. I almost don't care." Jake sighed. "I just don't like it. Divided loyalty is never good, especially when the stronger is with an enemy."

"Don't care? Feral may well be setting Chance up, how can you not care?" Red said completely confused.

"Almost don't, Red." Jake leaned back to lie on the floor. "Alex is going to hurt my partner any way it falls," he sighed. "He's a good Kat from the feel of him, I just don't see anything to do but wait and watch and be ready as I can when it goes down. I can't just get rid of him."

Red nodded, sighed, and sat down on the floor with his back against the SeaLion. "Yeah, sucks when you can see he's gonna get hurt but you can't do anything about it."

"What I hate is Chance thinks he's in love, even knowing what Alex is." The cinnamon tom growled. "Just because that damn Tiger was the first to be nice to him."

"I just hope the truth doesn't hurt him too bad. Knowing Patch, if he's decided Chance is his brother then he'll be very dangerous to anyone he thinks hurt Chance deliberately. Not that I really disagree with him."

"And hurting Alex will only hurt Chance more," Jake muttered. "Unless it ends _very_ badly, and then that Tiger's not likely to see dawn anyway."

"It's not gonna be good no matter how it goes." Red sighed. "I see what you mean, it's tough to care even when you do, when you can't do anything."

"I just try not to think about it, and probably be quietly disapproving, because of the Feral angle." Jake sighed. "At least that one he won't think I'm being a jerk about. We've got damn good reason to dislike anything related to that Kat."

"I'd be surprised if he isn't a bit torn about it. Though he could be suppressing heavily." Red said quietly. "But yeah, disliking Feral is completely legit, but if your Chance is anything like Patch it goes a lot deeper than just dislike."

"Oh, it does, believe me." Jake shivered. "It's just the one angle I think of to discourage him from Alex without coming across as either jealous, controlling, a jerk, or all three."

"Hardest thing in the world is trying to discourage someone from someone you know is bad for them, without making yourself look bad in the process." Red said quietly.

"And if you're not careful, when it does go bad, you get blamed for it, or blamed for not stopping them." Jake sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I just hope they drift apart when Chance finds someone interesting closer by."

"Best thing that could happen." Red nodded, and moved so he was sitting near Jake. "It's not like he's not gonna have Kats interested in him." He smiled weakly.

"Very true, though it'd be good for him to have someone outside the family." Jake said softly, smiling at Red. "Someone that is his first."

"Yes it would." Red agreed, smiling back. "That's why I'm glad we were able to get Anne back. She and Patch made a good couple, and there was never any doubt about her loyalties."

"Though it would worry me if it gave Chance any ideas about chasing our Anne." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Though it could be interesting. I'm not so convinced of her stand."

"Her stand?" Red asked curiously.

"When it comes right down to it, what side she's really on." Jake said softly. "She tries to put a positive spin on SWAT most of the time, but she's still a top reporter, and you don't get there without at least some questionable ethics."

"Nothing that either of us has a right to call unethical." Red said softly. "She'll do what it takes to get a story, but she's never reported something as the facts when it wasn't."

"Oh, I've noticed that." Jake nodded. "Doesn't mean I'd trust her with my partner, though. I'm glad for Patch and your Anne, honestly. It doesn't make me _trust_ mine much more." He let out a breath and looked at the ceiling. "You know it's said we look at other people through our own motives. Baring better reasoning, I can't trust her any more than I'd trust myself, in her position. And that is precious little unless a life is at stake."

"Yeah, Hardin's pointed that out any number of times, and how that's not really fair to others." He said quietly. "I can't claim that I really get it though."

"To really get it, you have to really _get_ motivations other than your own." Jake said with a disgruntled sound. "Good luck."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Red shrugged. "Understanding others isn't a bad thing."

"Nope, but it's damn difficult." Jake chuckled. "Not my gift."

"Not mine either." Red grinned. "It's one hell of a challenge though."

"That it is." He smiled. "Not one of my favorites, either."

"There are more fun things, true."

"There are few things _less_ fun." Jake made a face, glancing at his counterpart briefly.

"Well, yeah." Red grinned agreeably. "I think Hardin likes giving me things that really challenging."

"I know he does." Jake smiled fondly. "He enjoys the challenge of finding them, and then watching the impossible be overcome."

"But only 'cause they know we like being challenged." Red chuckled softly. "And the impossible is about the right level of challenge."

"But of course." Jake shook his head with a bemused chuckled. "Though I think they're under the impression that it helps keep us out of trouble."

"They should know better by now." Red chuckled. "If we don't find trouble, it comes looking for us."

"Which it always does, his attempts to stop it aside." He smiled fondly.

"Yeah, but trouble usually finds more than it bargained for, if he's around when it shows." He chuckled affectionately.

"Or Chance," Jake added fondly. "He's as good a partner as I could ask for."

"Yeah, them too." He smiled softly. "Though trouble seemed to be compensating for Chance after a while. Kind of like it assumed he'd be there."

"Of course it would." Jake sighed. "We aren't given leave because of that, or anything else."

"You realize that means that trouble will probably compensate for the two of us being together." He said softly, as shifted around so he was lying parallel to Jake, looking up at the ceiling.

"That was kind of a given," Jake sighed, shifting slightly. "I'm still amazed we haven't been called out yet."

"We've got a good team. They won't call SWAT out unless necessary." He said quietly. "Especially since there's other things we're all doing that're just as important. But I think the misdirection Felina set up earlier is probably helping. She sent out two of the Mantas to knock out the main diesel plant that the Castle relies on, trying to mislead Calina into thinking that we're gearing up for an assault on her."

"That's a weird concept to me," Jake chuckled. "To have anyone but Chance to rely on or cover for us." He paused. "Red, just what is the timeline of major events, from Academy on?"

"Yeah, it is pretty weird. I mean I know the resistance folks, but I've never let them cover for us. But without Patch, I'm not going up anyway." He smiled quietly. "Umm ... major events in what respect ... city, SWAT, personal?" He asked softly.

"All of the above." Jake chuckled softly. "I'm trying to figure out how different the timelines are, and just how tight a timeline we're working on when we get back."

"Did Feral boot you and Chance about two years after graduation?"

"Yap," Jake nodded. "SWAT went airborne about six months later."

"Callie's accident was about six months after that." Red said quietly. "And Manx's was about a year and a half later. Just after being inaugurated into a new term as mayor."

"That's a major shift." Jake let out a relieved breath. "We're six years and some into SWAT and still have Callie and Manx."

"By six years into SWAT we were into the first year of the War." Red said quietly. "Maybe there's no Calina in your MKC, that would change things a lot."

"Well, if she's around, she's not visible." Jake nodded slightly. "It's not a name I know."

"We'd never heard of her, before Manx named her as Callie's replacement." Red shivered. "Wish I never had."

"Well, assuming nothing happens to Callie before we get back, we'll have time to stop that from happening, any way required." Jake growled. "Though from what Hardin said, she's not the actual problem, it's that wizard. Anyone named would have done the same thing."

"Maybe, but I think it was the similarity to Callie that convinced Manx to name her as Deputy Mayor." Red shook his head. "If we can find Ashram first, maybe we can take him down before he can do any damage."

"Forewarned is forearmed, buddy." Jake smiled slightly. "We won't be taken as unaware as you were."

"With Callie in charge, we may be able to stop what's happening. Still won't be easy though." He said quietly. "People aren't going to like the solution."

"No, but they're going to like me and Hardin handling it a hell of a lot less." Jake growled softly. "Or should I say, NightRazor and Dark Kat."

"Yeah, the alternative is even worse." Red said quietly.

"The alternative isn't stomachable." Jake sighed. "Won't stop us, cause it's still better than this, but I don't expect either of us could really take it."

"I don't think any of us could." Red nodded.

"Probably not," Jake looked at the ceiling. "I know I couldn't face Chance afterwards."

"We just have to make sure we don't have to do it that way." Red said stubbornly. "Save the city but lose Patch, why even bother?" He said softly.

"Because if I don't, I lose Hardin, the hard way. Then Chance if he's stopped." Jake murmured. "I can accept dying, even if it means Chance'll hate me afterwards. He'll at least have a decent world to live in. Living by betraying Hardin ...." He shook his head.

"Having to choose between them, sucks." Red said softly. "I'm just worried about doing the desperate thing, losing Patch, and then finding out the solution isn't what we thought it was." He sighed.

"I'm trying to focus on the reasonable answer." Jake murmured. "Leave desperation for more desperate times."

"We've been in desperate times for so look it's hard to shift gears." Red said softly. "I'd been close to carrying out the desperate measures solution on my own, using the Creeplings as the extra hands I needed. Probably would've done it by now, if Calina hadn't caught me."

"Can't blame you, but I'm glad you didn't get the chance." Jake said softly.

"I am too, now that I've got Hardin back and a chance to make things work out right somewhere." He said softly. "Amazing thing is, Patch would never have known I was responsible."

"With the way fate likes to fuck with us, I doubt it."

"Maybe not, but I needed the illusion." Red sighed deeply. "Everything was going to hell, figured one last shot at turning things around."

"I know that feeling, even if not in that level of it." Jake nodded slightly. "Mostly I'm grateful Chance isn't much on talking about his past. There's plenty there I do not want him to hear, including stuff after we met."

"I know what you mean." Red said softly. "Sometimes I wish I could live up to what he thinks of me. He thinks I'm as much the hero as he is."

"I think it's his own kind of blinders, just like we have." Jake smiled softly. "We are heroes, how could we not be perfect heroes?"

"Yeah, something like that." Red smiled. "It does feel good though, knowing someone thinks that highly of you."

"Scary as hell, when it first registered though." Jake chuckled. "It took some getting used to, to actually have to behave in private as well as public."

"Yeah, that it was." Red chuckled. "Hardin thought it was good for me. And I think he's right."

"Probably." Jake chuckled. "There are still days I really would rather not have to."

"Once in a while, but they're not as often as they used to be." He said quietly.

"Yeah, though I racked up about four of them since getting Hardin back, plus everything on this trip."

"That stressful, huh?" He said sympathetically, reflexively moving a bit closer.

"Well, that and making sure the bastards that hurt my partner started to get what's coming to them." He growled softly. "I don't care what I was doing, he does not need to know I have a Zero suit, much less the training that earned it."

"He'd never be able to process the fact that we're assassins. Though somedays I think I could tell him straight out and he'd simply block it out."

"I know." Jake growled as he tried to settle himself. "But it's the least I can do for him is to do as little as possible to damage his view of me. It's the last thing he needs to know, blocked out or not."

"Yeah, it's tough being the constant in someone's world, when you don't really believe the image yourself." He said quietly.

Jake laughed a little bitterly at that. "Not believe it Red? Fuck, I'd give a lot for it to be that simple."

"Haven't had much time for complexity lately. Had to simplify everything." He said softly. "Doesn't make as much sense sometimes, but it worked."

"Good for you." Jake grumbled. "Me, I'm going against my sense of self most days. If I just didn't believe the damn image, I could change that easy enough."

"I don't that its good." Red said quietly. "There just hasn't been time for really thinking about who I think I am. Just keep going, try to keep Patch and me alive, keep Calina from doing to much damage. Not much else matters."

"Makes you the stronger of us, then." Jake said quietly. "I'd never have held out."

"Never thought I would either." Red said quietly. "Amazing what you can do, when there's no other real choice."

"Yeah, it is." Jake agreed sadly. "What we don't do for that tabby."

"Most of which we can't let him know about." Red nodded with a sigh.

"And he wouldn't understand, even if we could." Jake shook his head. "Thank Bastet for a mate that can know, and understand."

"Mostly because he's done, or thought, many of the things we've done." Red said with a fond smile.

"Including keeping much of his true self from a loved one." Jake agreed affectionately. "For much the same reasons, at that."

"Didn't think we'd understand, when in fact we understood too easily perhaps." He said softly. "Though I think he keeps he true self from the world when he puts the costume on, though Mars refuses to wear it any more."

"Somehow, I expect their true self is at least as well hidden as ours." He sort of chuckled. "It's not like it's ever really gotten out."

"I think Hardin's did at one time, but it was before he met us." He said quietly. "Back when he had a mate and kits."

"Maybe," Jake nodded, not particularly willing to speculate on that one. "I'm not so sure that kat survived long enough to meet us though."

"Don't know. I've never really felt comfortable asking him about that time. It seems to make him very uncomfortable." He said quietly.

"About like asking what we were up to before we met him, really." Jake chuckled slightly. "Though for slightly different reasons."

"Very different, I think." He said softly. "What little I have heard, he gave up something very important to him."

"To put it very mildly." Jake sighed. "He gave up everything."

"Jake, what _year_ is it where you're from?" Red asked very softly.

"996." He glanced at his counterpart. "Patch is three years older than Chance."

"There's time then." Red said softly.

"That can apply to _so_ many things, Red."

"Sorry." He said softly. "Hardin had been planning to go home and try to see his kits. But there was one thing after another, and then the volcanic eruption in 997 wiped out most of the small country he's from." The lean tom sighed softly.

"Lovely." Jake sighed. "That's not going to be fun to watch him go through. We were planning to go over there, let him see them for the coming of age stuff this year."

"Make sure he goes." Red said firmly. "Maybe your Hardin doesn't have to go through the pain mine has."

"You didn't make it?" Jake said softly sympathetic.

"Freon launched a major attack on the city just before he was going to leave. Took the three of us to turn him back. The news about the volcanoes came in while we where fighting."

"Sounds like Freon saved his life, in an odd way." Jake murmured. "Yeah, that would be really bad."

"Maybe, but we were tied up with Freon for a good twelve days." Red shook his head. "But regardless, to Hardin it was the second time he sacrificed his kits to protect a city that isn't his."

"Or at least lived to regent it." Jake murmured. "Damn, that must have been bad."

"Yeah, it was." Jake said softly. "Calina showed her true colors about a month later, and I was still trying to keep Hardin from launching the second Doomsday Express." He sighed. "He was hurt, angry and frustrated ... and he'd snapped for awhile, decided the gentler way was a waste of time. He was closer to really being Dark Kat than I've ever seen him." Red shuddered.

"Not something the universe needed." Jake shivered. "Much less you."

"You think betraying him is bad." Red said, curling up slightly. "I had to seriously think about killing him. If he'd really become Dark Kat, it would've been my responsibility to do something."

"I know." Jake whispered and moved to gather Red in his arms to hold the tom close. "I was there not a week ago. Even if it didn't last long, it's going to be with me a while."

Red nodded, and snuggled against Jake's chest. "I had to live with it for weeks. I'm still not sure I could use the Shurrin if I had to."

"You'd find it in you, even if it meant you couldn't live with yourself afterwards." Jake murmured softly as he stroked his counterpart's hair. "Same way we could turn it on Chance, if we really had to."

"Probably turn it on myself right afterwards in either case." He said miserably.

"I know." Jake reassured him gently. "I know."

"Guess you do." He said quietly, as he tried to calm his shaking. "It's something I try to avoid thinking about; too depressing."

"I know." It was all Jake could think of to say as he concentrated on holding the tom close while he fought down his own nightmares from taking over his vision.

"Sorry for dumping this on you." Red said quietly as he put his arms around Jake reassuringly. "Wasn't really planning to, just kind of happened."

"Shu, it's okay." Jake shifted so the embrace was easier to maintain. "It's okay."

Red didn't say anything for a while, but slowly he relaxed, until he was lying quietly in his counterpart's embrace. "Thank you." He whispered quietly.

"Anytime," Jake smiled understandingly down at him. "I'm sure I'll give you an opportunity to return the favor." He whispered softly and surrendered to the desire that felt so incredibly right. "It feels good to have someone who _knows_." He explained before lowering his head to gently kiss his counterpart's mouth.

"Anytime." Red repeated in affirmation. "And you're right, it does." He said as he willingly accepted the kiss that quickly grew bolder, along with Jake's hands.

Red's own boldness grew as he realized both how familiar and unfamiliar the body he was touching was. It was him, but in a way unfamiliar. It also had three years less abuse on it, and an easier time of the previous six.

"That felt good." Jake whispered as their mouths parted.

"Yeah, it did." Red smiled quietly. "Very good."

With a soft smile Jake kissed him again, one filled with need, but not driven by lust. Red leaned into the kiss eagerly, enjoying a sense of relaxation he hadn't felt in a long time that he could feel mirrored in the tom holding him.

As their second kiss ended Jake leaned back and shifted to his side to bring them to the ground. Then his mouth moved down his counterpart's jaw to his neck.

Red began to purr lightly as he leaned into the contact. He gently ran his hands through his counterpart's fur, even as his own shirt was pulled up for Jake to explore his chest. He rumbled happily as he relaxed emotionally as well as physically.

"Top, bottom, 69?" Jake asked quietly from nuzzling Red's groin through his pants.

"69." Red said softly, as he twisted around so he could nuzzle Jake similarly.

A deep rumble of pleasured approval greeted the statement before Jake ran his hands down Red's sides and unzipped him.

Red purred deeply, arousal tingeing his scent as he undid Jake's belt and unzipped him. He gave a tentative lick at his counterpart's furry balls to deep, rumbling approval as his own swelling sheath was taken into Jake's mouth and suckled.

He rumbled excitedly as he licked and teased at his counterpart's sheath until the hard pink shaft emerged. When the prize was visible, he wrapped his lips around it licking and sucking with an equal amount of eagerness and skill.

It was an energy Jake returned in full, playing his hands strongly along Red's body as he teased and suckled.

Red rumbled and arched slightly in pleasure, as he continued to suck and lick eagerly at the hard, pink flesh in his mouth. His hands explored the hard, muscled body of his counterpart, caressing their way through soft, cinnamon fur.

Red rumbled and arched slightly in pleasure, as he continued to suck and lick eagerly at the hard, pink flesh in his mouth. His hands explored the hard, muscled body of his counterpart, caressing their way through soft, cinnamon fur.

Nearly mirror Kats, nearly mirror actions. Jake shivered first though, giving Red the first taste of precum. Red murred at the taste, as his own cock leaked precum seemingly in response. As their actions continue the nearly mirror behavior, Red shuddered, and then his back arched as his hips thrust reflexively, pumping his seed into his counterparts mouth to be eagerly swallowed, even as Jake returned the favor.

As his own orgasm slowly faded, Red gently licked and sucked his counterpart clean until he was simply lying there quietly, relaxing. "Wow."

"Yeah," Jake murmured as he did the same. "Wow."

Red turned himself around so he was face to face with Jake. "Better than any fantasy." He murmured as he gave his counterpart a gentle kiss.

"Yes, it is," he whispered back and pulled Red close. "Never dared even hope for anything like this."

"Never." Red agreed softly as he laid his muzzle against Jake's neck. "It feels so right."

Jake could only nod and old his counterpart close, unwilling to break the moment for fear it was just another dream.

Red said nothing for a while, and snuggled in close enjoying the closeness on every level.


	14. Call to Reality

"Jake, Red?" A young tom's voice called into the maintenance bay.

Red nuzzled his counterpart. "I think reality wants us back." He said softly, without moving.

"One of these days I'm going to manage to say screw reality and mean it." Jake sighed and kissed Red tenderly. "I hope we find more time for this." He said softly.

"We can if we really want to." Red said softly. "Over here, Davon." He said loud enough for the young tom to hear.

"Commander Clawson," The uniformed teenager said politely looking at Red. "Commander Feral and Mayor Briggs need to see both of you in the main conference room right away."

"Did they say why?" Red said quietly.

"No, Sir. They just said it was urgent."

"Tell them we'll be along shortly."

"Yes, sir." He saluted smartly and took off at a run.

"That's definitely not a call I can refuse." Jake let out a deep sigh and stood before putting his clothes back in order. "Commander?" He looked at his counterpart curiously.

"Yeah, Felina's idea." He said as he stood, put his clothes in order. "She figured since SWAT was as strong as her resistance, I should have the same rank as her." He shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference to me."

"Talk about a rank I never figured to hold." Jake chuckled softly and put an arm around Red as they walked out. "I wonder if the Hardins found their work as enjoyable as we did."

Red smirked. "Probably thoroughly disconnected from reality. That magic stuff isn't quite something I ever could wrapped my brain around, but it seems to work."

"Yeah." Jake chuckled. "I'm better and messed up other people's spells, than understanding it. Though I've never really tried either."

"Same here, though I think I nearly drove Hardin to distraction once trying to fit his magic square peg in the round hole of science one afternoon." He smirked.

"I bet." Jake laughed as they made their way to the meeting. "I'll probably do the same, when we have some down time."

"Probably." He chuckled as he opened the door to the conference room. "Morning, Ladies." He said with a smile, having no clue what time of day it was.

"Morning, Jake, Red." Callie said. "Please have a seat. We have a problem. It seems that one very clever individual has rigged a overload reaction MegaKat Nuclear One." She said looking at Red as the pair sat. "And the new security system won't let us disarm it."

Red looked a bit sheepish. "I didn't figure they'd finish the job without further instructions."

Jake glanced between them curiously, but didn't say anything.

Red sighed. "Jake remember what I told you about taking the desperate way, and that I almost did?"

"The reactor?" He guessed. "It's that big?"

"Reactor is only the power source." Red said quietly. "Probably took almost three months of constant Creepling busy work to get the city wired properly."

"So when it goes boom, it takes out everything." Jake said softly. "How long until meltdown?"

"Everything in an infrastructure sense. Electric, Gas, Water, Sewer." Red said quietly. "Take out the things that draw people to the city." He paused thinking. "Assuming whoever finished the job kept to my plan, twelve hours to overload. Though the power from the overload will be channeled through the new wiring, the reactor won't actually explode."

"And now long until our forces can be clear of the area?" Jake prompted.

Felina shook her head. "A lot more than twelve hours, unless we drop any pretense of defense and go to full evacuation. Then we _might_ pull it off in twelve hours, but it'll be close, getting the families out and all."

"Just _what_ were you thinking, Red?" Callie asked angrily.

Red shook his head. "Cal, we're losing the war and have been for years. You've seen Hardin's study, you know the only way to break the chaos curve is disperse the population center. It wasn't going to happen in a controlled fashion while Calina and Ashram ruled, so that left one option. Hardin tried it once before, with the Doomsday Express."

"Who the seven hells gave you the authority to make such a decision by yourself?" Felina growled dangerously.

"Same thing that gave you SWAT." Jake said calmly, his arms crossed and nose down as he thought. "Ineffective leadership not meeting the needs. Red, how typical a design is this for us?"

Felina started to say something but was stopped by a look from Callie. "Go to full evacuation." The pale shekat said quietly. "Put anyone who doesn't have any more family to retrieve on escort duty."

"Yes, ma'am." The tall, dark shekat said stiffly before leaving.

"Pretty typical, it's redundant, and designed to be tamper resistant."

"And to give just us at least three ways to make it do something different." Jake said softly. "Doubling the countdown shouldn't be too impossible with both of us. I've got a pretty good idea what you did already."

"I think we should move quickly, just in case it's not my program it's on." Red said quietly.

"Definitely." Jake nodded. "Grabbing our mates would be good too." He added quietly and stood. "Though could be quite useful in giving Felina a little more time."

"That could be difficult." Callie said quietly. "Hardin said something about going around a corner to work on something, and we haven't been able to find them."

"Oh, gods. Not the corner." Red shook his head in wry amusement.

"He and Mars were playing with a new toy a couple hours ago." Jake chuckled. "I doubt they've moved."

"Yeah, but they might have gone around the corner to take a different look at it." Red shook his head.

"We'll just have to go find them." Jake chuckled. "Hardin will never let me hear the end of it if I go without him."

"This ought to be fun. I never have actually been around the corner." He said quietly.

"I take it this is more than just disappearing into a workshop, then." Jake half asked.

"I think it's the magicians' equivalent." Red said uncertainly. "You know how some people seem to 'go' someplace when there thinking really intensely ... well, Hardin actually goes someplace. Kind of a pocket dimension, I think. He described it as going around a metaphysical corner."

"Great. The disappearing Dark Kat trick." Jake rolled his eyes. "I still have to find mine at least."

"Well, we should start where they were working." Red suggested. "The trick is finding the corner."

"Well, if the two of us can't, he deserves to get left behind." Jake grumbled good-naturedly.

"If we can't, we might be back before they notice we've gone." Red chuckled. "They're as bad as us at blocking out the world."

"Better, if they get to disappear altogether." Jake chuckled. "You can still slug us to get our attention."

"Mars doesn't do it as much as he used to." Red said as they walked into the workshop area. "Something about keeping priorities straight and not missing the important things, he said."

"Yeah," Jake nodded slightly. "It's easy to get lost."

"Yeah, way too easy." He said as they entered a strangely arranged workshop with a large number of strangely cut crystals of various sizes hanging by silver wire above strange writing on the floor. "Well, I think this is where they were working."

"Sure as hell isn't a normal workshop." Jake murmured. "Don't think I've seen this half of his set-up before."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Red nodded. "I know I haven't seen much of it. Never has time for it, he says. But the fact that there's some sort of magical power cable down here I guess was too much for either to resist."

"Must have been like dropping an alien fighter in our back yard and expect us to ignore it." Jake chuckled as he looked around.

"Pretty much." Red nodded. "Now try letting go of all your preconceptions about what's really here, and try to see it new." Red said. "At least that's kind of how Mars explained it." He said not entirely convinced.

"I think that's our corner." Jake nodded to a door with two doorknobs, one of them glowing silver.

"A door that swings both ways, figures." He chuckled broadly.

"Well, shall we disturb them?" Jake glanced at his counterpart. "Or have some fun on our own?"

"I think we can handle this ourselves." Red smiled. "Besides, if they come out while we're gone they can give Felina and Callie a hand."

Jake chuckled and turned to leave, then froze. "I can't." He whispered. "I can't leave him behind."

"Jake, we're not even leaving the city." Red said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Just a promise." He answered and turned to open the door by the silver handle. Beyond the door was a strange realm of clouds linked by pathways made of clouds.

"Never the same way twice I'm told." Red said quietly. "Unless it's your corner."

"Hardin?" Jake called out, hoping he couldn't have to go hunting in the clouds without a jet.

Red looked around. "There's a lot of lightning around that cloud." He pointed to one always over. "Probably there. Just follow the pathways." He said with more confidence than he had. "I prefer to do my cloud walking in a jet normally." He said as he tentatively put a foot on the strange pathway. "Solid it seems."

"Ditto, big time." Jake nodded and set off at a fast pace, simply refusing to think about what he seemed to be walking on.

Jake and Red found their missing mates sitting on island with lightning bouncing back and forth between them and a large blue furred Kat of very rough bearing, yet there was an almost frightening intelligence behind the eyes. The lightning harmed none of them, and indeed the atmosphere was one of collaboration, not hostility.

Jake relaxed his mind, fairly sure he recognized this in theory, and walked the outer parameter to Hardin.

"Hello, love." Both giant toms said as they noticed their mates approaching.

"Hi," Jake purred with a smile. "Are we interrupting anything important?"

"Just brainstorming the new generator." Hardin said easily. "Skyparden," he nodded to the light blue tom, "has been giving us a hand, since he is more familiar with the trench leyline."

"Well, we have a little emergency run to MegaKat Nuclear One." Jake chuckled. "Figured you might want to come along."

"Just what are you two up to with the reactor?" Mars asked with a quirky smile.

Red blushed noticeably and looked seriously sheepish.

"Red had a little contingency plan that got set off early." Jake brushed it off. "We need to delay it a few more hours."

"Contingency plan?" Mars raised an eyebrow. "DE 2?"

"Yeah, after you disappeared I started setting it up. Didn't figure the Creeplings would finish it without anyone to give them direction." Red said quietly.

"They don't." Hardin and Mars said simultaneously looking at each other.

"They don't?" Red asked curiously, a bit concerned.

"They're good at following instruction and obeying orders, but completing a complex project without direction and instruction is beyond them." Hardin said quietly.

"Like the imps of the old days." The sky blue Kat commented quietly. 

"Possibly the same creatures." Mars nodded.

"Then someone else did." Jake suddenly got serious. "And we may not have the twelve hours we think, or controlled demolition that was planned."

"Then I think we'll have to get back to you, Skyp." Hardin said as he and Mars stood to leave. A straight path of bricks appeared leading to the doorway.

"I can wait." He chuckled.

"Thanks, Skyp." Hardin said as he led the way back to the door. "Are we planning to stop the detonation completely, or merely delay it?" He asked as they walked.

"Delay it, to about twenty-four to thirty-six hours." Jake nodded.

"Probably twenty-four tops, at this point." Mars commented. "If someone was able to detect the build-up, holding at this point will be a strain."

"Should be enough." Red commented. "Callie's already ordered full evac."

"Well, let's get to the reactor and see what we can do." Hardin nodded as he opened the door back into the base.

"Twenty four is double what Felina says she needs for evac, so it should be plenty."

"We should take Blackie." Hardin suggested. "Plenty of seating with the Turbomole loaded, and Felina will need the SeaLions." He said, heading directly for the hanger.

"That's what I was figuring." Jake said, more than a little startled at the thought there was even a question to it.

* * *

The TurboKat swerved abruptly as Hardin dodged the actinic white bursts that flew up from the reactor. "Seven Hells, when the reactor get plasma weapons as air defense?" He muttered as he swerved to find a reasonably close place to set down.

"When it became a high-profile target?" Jake shrugged. "I think we'll get some more use out of the 'Mole."

"What sort of material is the 'Mole designed to cut through?" Hardin asked as they set down.

"Damn near everything." The cinnamon tom chuckled. "I designed with targets we couldn't take by air in mind."

So the reinforced shell of a reactor building shouldn't be a problem then?"

"I don't expect so, unless they did some force field reinforcement." Jake shrugged as the TurboMole was lowered.

Hardin nodded. "In that case we should be able to come up in main lobby. Any closer than that and we risk hitting various cooling pipes and control wiring."

"Then let's get going." Jake growled softly as the canopy of the TurboMole slid back.

* * *

A while later the TurboMole came up inside the main lobby, only to have concealed weapons open fire. Hardin pulled a fist sized metal sphere from his belt, and tossed it outside, after flipping off the 'Mole's power. A few blasts, and then a glowing blue wave later, and the guns fell silent.

"Anti-power grenade?" Jake asked with a curious look. "Useful."

"50m radius. Useful in certain situations, only affects equipment that happens to be on. Most effective against sensor equipment." He said as he turned the Mole back on, and opened the top. "Guess we better get moving."

Jake nodded and glanced at the quite pair in the back seat as he leapt out, snatching his toolbox with one hand, a Glovatrix on the other.

As they stepped out, Mars pulled a pair of Glovatrix out of his belt and handed them to Red, who looked at them, and then put them on.

Hardin looked around. "This is a new building isn't it?"

"Calina didn't like the old main building, so she had everything but the actually generator building redone to meet her aesthetics." He shrugged. "Tourists seem to like it. This way." He said taking the lead.

Hardin's grenades proved useful at shutting down the lethal security system with only a minimum of dodging, until they reached the security door that separated it from the 'tourist' building.

Red knelt down to look at the security panel and frowned. "This isn't right, I don't recognize this security system. I know _all_ of the commercial, military and law enforcement designs, and it's not one of mine." He muttered, and then jumped back as a blue tendril of electricity grabbed at him from the panel. "And it's unfriendly."

"Bets it's our intruder." Jake said quietly as he gave the panel a quick tap with his Glovatrix's claw to see what info the quick-scan came up with.

What came up was another tendril that grounded out on the Glovatrix. The reading indicated high voltage electricity, carrying a specialized virus designed to take out sophisticated security breaking equipment.

"It's back to basics, kids." Jake grumbled. "Unless someone has a good anti-virus handy."

"How about wire one of these anti-power grenades to feed entirely into the security system?" Red suggested as he looked over one of the fist-sized devices.

"What's the worst it can do?" Jake shot at look at his mate.

"If the energy were to feedback entirely into the grenade it would detonate like a small plasma grenade, which it is related to."

"How small?' He asked, nodding for his mate to start the configuration.

Red, who was holding the device, immediately started the reconfiguration he'd worked out.

"Certainly going to take out this room." He said quietly.

"How much warning to clear the area?" Jake prompted as if it was still a perfectly reasonable idea.

"High pitched whine and about ten seconds to clear the room." He said quietly. 

"Plenty of warning." Jake nodded with a smile as Red worked.

A few minutes later, Red flipped the arming mechanism on the grenade. Sparks shot from the security panel and the door slid open followed by a high pitched whine that grew swiftly in volume and pitch.

"Back, behind the door." Hardin shouted heading for the door they'd entered the room through, the others following swiftly.

Hardin slammed the door shut, and waved everyone back away from it, as the metal door glowed white hot for a moment, but held under the intense heat.

"That was exciting." Mars grinned, hugging his mate playfully.

Jake laughed and shook his head. "He's as bad as Chance."

"Yeah, basically." Red chuckled. "Now lets see if we can still get this door open."

Hardin chuckled. "Fortunately, I palmed a 1 second force field on it. Just enough protection to keep door and frame from fusing." 

Red chuckled. "Finally found a use for that thing huh?" He smirked, as he switch on the magnetic grapples in the palms of the Glovatrix and pulled the door open, to reveal a thoroughly melted room.

"Well, that's one way to open a door," Jake chuckled and snapped the claws on his Glovatrix and set them to opening a hole in the slagged door.

"More feedback in the security system than I figured." Red said as he peered through into the reactor building. "Looks clear, but then again that may have damped the whole near area." 

"We can hope." Mars smiled.

Standing guard at the door to the reactor control booth was what appeared to be a suit of Dark Ages Plate Armor merged with the technology of the Glovatrix. It was standing firmly at attention not moving, though some muffled cursing could be heard coming from it.

"I think this may be our culprit." Jake murred as he looked it over. "Will it stay locked like that?"

Red plugged a lead from his Glovatrix into the a contact point on the suit. "Oh, yeah." He chuckled. "Active powered musculature. Gives greatly enhanced strength, unless there's a total power failure, in which case the suit won't move. He's not moving till somebody plugs him in to a charger."

"Good," Jake nodded and glanced at the Hardins mostly. "I don't suppose you have some to keep an eye on it while we fix the mess?"

Mars nodded and tossed a small sphere into the air where it hovered, with its camera lens fixed on the armor. "We'll know if he moves."

"Thanks." Jake smiled at him and set his Glovatrix to the control room door, which was a complex but fairly straightforward security arrangement. After a reasonably quick system disarm, the door opened revealing the control room, where multiple alarms where sounding.

"I think we found the place." Red chuckled, as he crossed the room, and climbed the steps to the main control deck where he sat down and began looking things over.

"No kidding." Jake took it in with a sweeping glance before settling near Red to do a fast assessment of the quickest way to power down. "What a mess."

"I don't think power down is an option." Red said looking over the panel. "We can slow the reaction down but there isn't enough coolant for a full shutdown."

"Well, slowdown was all we were aiming for in the first place." Jake grumbled as he began rerouting coolant for optimal survival length. "Any hint on if this was going threw your network, or if he was just planning to make it go boom?"

"Well, it doesn't look like they were aiming for just boom." Red said looking at a couple of panels. "The outside relays are all still connected."

"That's one bonus, I think." Jake said with a glance down at the two giant toms that were examining several banks of panels and monitors, working in an odd sort of synchronization.

"Assuming the network does what I designed it to." Red said quietly. "Still can't tell that."

"Any way it runs," Jake rumbled as he continued to reroute. "We need to buy at least twenty hours if at all possible. I do _not_ want to watch an evac in a fallout zone."

"Sweet Bastet, no." Red said quietly. "There are kits involved. Rad sickness is bad enough, but I just don't want to see it in kits." He shook his head as he bypassed a couple of safeties on the cooling system to find others kicking in. "Definitely not the system I designed. It's actively protecting the overload."

"Lovely." Jake groused as he worked. "He have to make it work."

"We will." Red said confidently. "Worse comes to worse we can always engage the coolant manually."

"I don't like the sound of that." Jake growled softly.

"It involves working in those bulky rad suits." Red groused. "And probably needing a week of anti-rad therapy anyway."

"Lovely." Jake hissed under his breath. "We do not have that kind of time to waste."

"That was the worst case scenario." Red said, as he found a way to lock down a particular security measure. "Hmm. Everything seems to interconnect, like a puzzle. One of those little magic square puzzles people like to give kits."

"I never was good at those cruddy things." Jake groused as he worked. "Too linear."

"No kidding." Red muttered. "And I think the puzzle that controls the security system is fairly linear as well."

Mars stepped out of the room, while Hardin walked up to the control deck. "There doesn't seem to be on any security personnel on site, from what the monitors show."

"That's probably a good thing." Jake said absently as he countered and side-tracked control after control to make it do what he wanted. "We need time, and not a firefight."

"We're going to see if we can determine _what_ this set up is currently intended to do." Mars said quietly. "Since it seems that two is an optimum number to work on the security problem."

"Be careful, love." Red said softly, before focusing on the security system again.

"Good, that may help figure out what else we need to do." Jake nodded absently.

* * *

One frustrating hour later, Red happened to notice something interesting happen when he tried to bypass a system. It actually worked the way it was supposed to, and it hit him _why_ it worked. "Jake, I think I just figured out _why_ we're having such a bear of a time with this system." He said feeling a bit sheepish for not having spotted it sooner.

"Well don't keep it to yourself, Red." He half growled back, though the frustration was directed completely at the system.

"Are you familiar with the dual-station security used with the nuclear arsenal? Requires same commands to be entered on separate terminals that are too far apart for one Kat to handle." He explained. "This is the same thing, only it doesn't identify itself as such."

"Kruddy hells." The lean tom rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get to it. You call."

Red nodded and sank into full analysis mode, moving through the system calling out the commands. Slowly the toms synchronized, until the alarms finally stopped blaring and the red light shifted to yellow. "Coolant injected. It'll slow down the overload, give us maybe twenty-four hours." He said quietly.

"That's twice what we though we had." Jake nodded and stood. "Let's see if the Hardins have anything."

* * *

The two lean toms found Mars bandaging a wounded Hardin outside a door that appeared to be secured by glowing red bands of energy. Both toms were scorched in places, and Hardin appeared to have taken a hit from a long blade of some sort.

"What the hell?' Jake bolted to his mate.

"We got blindsided by something I'd theorized had to exist, but had never encountered." Hardin said with a pained expression. "A larger, smarter Creepling. Looked like it was right out of the Dark Ages, armor, sword, the whole nine yards."

"And it was fast." Mars commented as he secured the bandage.

"What still needs to be done?" Jake asked quietly, alert even as he tried to comfort his mate.

"We'd started to examine what looked to be an unusual filter of some sort, when we got jumped. I managed to bind the door, so we could regroup." Mars said as Hardin insisted on standing.

"Do we _need_ to deal with this thing?" Jake asked quietly. "If we just bind the control room door?"

"If we assume that the device in there does nothing of consequence." Hardin said leaning against Mars.

"A bad idea, in my experience." Jake sighed, clearly unhappy.

"It doesn't look like anything that Red would design so it must be new." Mars said quietly.

"This thing have ranged weapons?"

"Not that we observed." Mars shook his head. "But then it hardly needed them. It's not a large room."

"Second exit?" Jake asked as he prepped his Glovatrix.

"Work tunnel along the cable that exits the device." Harding nodded.

"We know its there this time, we should be able to take it." Red said as he shifted settings on his Glovatrix.

"Or at least clear the room without another casualty." Jake nodded as he took up position opposite Red to cover his counterpart. "Unbind it.

Mars nodded, and the red bands disappeared, followed by the door exploding into splinters of steel. Standing in the passageway was what appeared to be a six foot tall Creepling in Dark Ages armor and wielding a sword that crackled with white energy.

Jake opened fire with a mini-scrambler missile to the critter's chest. The creature went to dodge and stumbled into the bolt due to the tangler missile that had wrapped its lower half. The crackle of the scrambler missile hitting metal dropped the creature to the floor.

Jake moved forward carefully, scanning for another danger as he cleared the small room.

Red followed up close behind. The room was quiet though there were several dead Creeplings in the room, with the cause of death being a large blade. He knelt down at the odd humming device, shaking his head as he examined it.

"Great, a Creepling civil war." Jake muttered softly as he stayed on guard. "What have you got?"

"Definitely nothing I designed." Red said quietly. "Looks like a frequency modulator, of the dimensional sort. I think someone was planning to use the overload to open one big dimension doorway."

"Krud," Jake muttered. "Well we sure as hell can't let that happen. Frag it or take it?"

"Take it, I think." Red said as he began examining it for the best way to disconnect it. "It's got some good ideas as far as dimensional transport goes."

"And right now, that's a good thing." Jake nodded as he held guard while Red worked. "Then all we need is to seal the control room off and get the hell out of here."

Red nodded as disconnected the input and output connections, and spliced them into each other, removing the large footlocker-sized device from the loop. "Okay, the system'll work as intended now."

Mars and Hardin looked at each other. "Actually, if we don't mind slowing the overload down by another six hours, we can seal the entire reactor housing, including the control room."

"What do you mean by slow it down?" Jake shot a questioning look at the pair. "We slowed it as much as possible."

"Yes, but we'll be drawing energy from it to power the bindings. This tap will slow down the build to overload. It is something the technological system is not designed to do." Mars explained quietly.

"Six more hours would be great." Jake shook his head, bemused. "Felina could definitely use the time."

"Then you two should return to the TurboMole. We'll join you when we're done." Mars said easily. "Unless you had things to finish in the control room."

"No," Jake shook his head uneasily as he took in Hardin's condition.

"Jake, I'll be fine." Hardin said firmly. "But a binding needs as few people present as possible. Neither Mars or I are experienced or highly trained mages, so it will be difficult enough. You should get the device to the TurboMole. I will be along shortly, I promise." He said giving Jake a tender kiss. "I've survived far worse injuries love, I will be fine."

"C'mon Jake, the Mages want to get to work." He said hugging Mars briefly, before engaging the anti-grav lifter in the Glovatrix. "Let's get this sucker settle before the power runs out."

"All right." Jake nodded to both of them and followed Red out.

After what seemed like forever, the two exhausted giant toms climbed into the TurboMole.

"All set." Hardin said quietly. "We can go now."

Jake nodded and powered the TurboMole up, retracing their path to the TurboKat. By the time they got back to TurboKat both giant toms were soundly asleep.

"Don't think I've seen him fall asleep that quickly, in a long time." Red commented softly.

"I doubt he's been that tired in a long time." Jake shook his head as the 'Mole, and both Hardins, was stowed in the jet. "One long nape can't make up for a year."

"He'd claim it could." Red chuckled. "He hates admitting to weakness of any sort. A flaw we share."

"All six of us." Jake smiled fondly as the bay closed. "Are you still a good pilot?"

Red nodded. "Probably why we mesh so well." He smiled. "And yeah, I still fly enough to keep my skills up. What me to handle flying on the way back?"

"You know where we're going better." Jake nodded and jumped up. "And she's my jet." He smiled slightly.

Red nodded, and jumped up into the pilot's station. "Kind of the way I feel about my Blackie." He smiled. "In my jet, I'd rather be gunner."

"At least we've got over a day for evacuation now." Jake commented as the canopy slid forward.

"They'll probably still finish in twelve hours." Red chuckled, as he powered the jet up and took off for Triton Base. "But at least there's leeway if something goes wrong."

"Which is far too likely." Jake murmured. "Far, far too likely."

"Just based on the universe picking on us." Red agreed easily.

"Fate hates heroes." Jake grumbled good-naturedly. "We screw up their plans and refuse to die on time."

"Well, I think there's someone breaking ranks in fate, 'cause we get lucky breaks that keep us alive every so often." Red shook his head.

"That's something else entirely, I think." Jake shook his head, trying to keep from getting back into the morbid track of though this conversation always seemed to end with. "Fate isn't the only power out there playing with us."

"Probably easier to list the ones that aren't." Red chuckled. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could smack their hands and make them leave us alone, including fate?"

"I don't know," Jake said softly, staring at his controls without seeing them. "Between a dull life and it being extremely short if no one was watching, I think I'll take it this way. At least this way I know someone with power gives a damn about the world enough to cross Fate."

"I'm not sure if they give a damn, or if they just have plans that Fate is interfering with." Red said quietly.

"Amounts to the same thing." Jake murmured. "We live to fight again."

"Living's nice, but fighting gets tiresome." Red said softly. "There has to be more to life, than fighting and getting ready to fight." He said, fatigue tingeing his scent though it was a fatigue far deeper than mere physical tiredness.

"Yes, but the bottom line is, we live." Jake shook his head. "Life is hope."

"Hope is something I'm having to get used to having again. It's been awhile since I actually experienced it." He said softly.

"So why keep going?" Jake regarded the other tom's reflection.

"Duty, reflex." He said softly. "Mostly Patch kept me going after Hardin was lost. He still believed, and that belief was enough."

"Yeah, he is." Jake nodded quietly. "Scary as hell to see him give up."

"Something I've never seen, thank Bastet." Red said quietly. "Even when Robby died there was still enough fire to keep him going."

"Mine set us up with the Protectors, all on his own." Jake shivered. "It was a hell of a surprise on so many levels."

"That doesn't sound like giving up though." Red said quietly. "Sounds like making new choices. Though I notice you said 'us', even with the move, he still made sure you stayed partners, didn't he?"

"That was the condition he set." Jake nodded. "He still gave up on protecting MKC.

"There must have been something more important." Red said quietly. "But going to the Protectors sounds like he still wanted to be one of the good Kats, but couldn't do it in MKC anymore."

"There's a lot to it." Jake shook his head. "But he's in Haven and recovering now."

"There'd have to be." Red nodded. "Something simple wouldn't be enough."

"It's simple, in the bottom line." Jake sighed. "He's too loyal at times, once he lets you in."

"Well, his loyalty has gotten him killed." Red said softly. "So I suppose you could say he's too loyal, though it's a pretty rare Kat who gets that close."

"And his only regret is he thought it had caused him to fail you."

"I'm not surprised." Red said quietly, as the jet slipped beneath the waves. "He always puts me first, as much as I wish he wouldn't."

"He puts everyone in his circle first." Jake murmured softly. "He's always last, except in bragging."

Red nodded. "And in the air. He has no doubts who's best in the air."

"No, no he has no doubts there."

"That's probably what's kept him together, through some of the difficult times. Though I did have to talk him out of killing Feral for taking his wings. I'd never seen him so mad, fortunately promising him he'd fly again broke that rage but it was frightening."

"I bet." Jake nodded slightly. "As bad as seeing him broken."

"Given a choice, I'd rather see the rage." Red said quietly. "There's an undercurrent of anger to Chance that he buries most of the time, but it's there. Broken, that just isn't like him at all."

"I know," Jake whispered.

"He'll be fine, Jake." Red said reassuringly. "They both will. Probably recover faster being together now. Probably be close friends by the time we get back to them."

"They'll really recover when they can get back in the air." Jake murmured. "It's not natural for them to spend that long on the ground."

"That'll be awhile for Patch. Even under optimum circumstances, his body has a lot of healing to do. Though he'll probably try to get them to let him fly _anything_ as quickly as possible." Red nodded as they dove into the trench.

"Even a sim or VR, probably." Jake chuckled softly as he watched marine life pass by.

"Maybe if it was good enough." Red chuckled. "Chance always complained about how unreal the academy sims were."

"Yeah, but after he's been grounded a few months with more to come, they'll probably look more appealing.

"Probably, though we will need to keep an eye on him." Red said quietly, as the trench walls passed by. "After a few months, he might not believe the restrictions are necessary."

"That's where we stick Mayrie on him." Jake chuckled.

Red chuckled. "Yeah, that'd do it. He'll listen to her, better than he would any doctor, once he gets over seeing her again."

"Or us, for that matter." Jake shook his head. "He knows he can look pathetic and complain about being grounded and feeling fine and we'd give in eventually."

"Like we can really deny him something he wants for long." Red shook his head. "That he asks for so little makes it twice as hard."

"Yeah, the most he ever asked for was his wings back." Jake sighed softly. "If he'd asked for more, he might not have gotten as hurt."

"Yeah, but it's not his way." Red sighed. "Though he'll tell anyone who asks how much he owes us, not in a complaining way but in a put us on a pedestal way."

" _That_ was disturbing as hell the first few times." Jake shook his head with a bemused chuckle. "Until I figured out he wasn't trying to get me up for something." He quieted. "He's just so different from us, that way. Almost as much as it scared me to learn he couldn't swim, and I never knew till he drowned on me."

"The obstacle course, right?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"That was scary. I still don't understand why the Academy lets cadets graduate without making sure they can swim. Sweet Bastet, there's that huge bay there and it's the best place for a pilot to ditch if that becomes necessary." Red shook his head in disbelief. "But yeah, it was a real shock but it's just who he is. As high as that pedestal gets, its tough to breathe up there sometimes."

"I don't think they intend to." Jake said softly. "But Chance ... he's good at bluffing. Could'a just lied when we were asked."

Red shook his head. "They shoulda tested to make sure. You can't bluff when you're in water that's over your head. They don't take our say so on anything else, why do so on a basic survival skill?"

"I don't know. They didn't take everyone's word, at least not mine." Jake shrugged. "I ... just don't know."

"Well, he survived, so I guess it really doesn't matter." Red shrugged. "It's not like the Enforcers are going to ask our opinion of their Academy program." He chuckled slightly.

"They might be, soon enough." Jake growled softly. "When we pull their tails out of the fire and have the Mayor backing us."

"We'll see." Red said quietly. "Let's get our team back up to fighting form though. Out of six of us, two are on medical and two more probably should be, for burnout if nothing else. I think you and Hardin are the only ones really up to snuff, and you don't need to go it alone."

"And I just barely am." Jake whispered. "No, we don't need to be going solo. Not anytime soon."

"Then I think we all need some time off. We'll be better for it in the long run."

"Hardin's been saying that for a while." Jake chuckled softly.

"That makes two of them." Red smiled fondly.

"Scary thought that Dark Kat is the most checked into reality of the lot of us." Jake chuckled.

"Scary thought that we've created an alliance of two SWAT teams, and two Dark Kats." He shook his head. "Feral's lucky we aren't holding too much of a grudge."

"And a Turmoil from our side, your Ann Gora and Felina Feral, one if not two Callie Briggs and a small, very well trained and experienced army." Jake smirked. "Not to mention two Zero-trained assassins and Smoke."

"You got Turmoil on your side? Very cool." Red smiled. "And from the sound of things, probably Haven's backing as well."

"I'm not counting on it, but Hardin sure talks like it." Jake nodded slightly. "He's definitely in with them."

"If they're anything like the Haven folks from this world, they will. They're good people. A little odd in some respects, but good people."

"Who are we to talk about others being weird, Red?" Jake chuckled.

Red chuckled. "Okay, I meant weird to my perspective. In a fair number of ways, Patch fits in well with them. Except that he's no more comfortable with high society than I am."

"Well, Haven's not all about high society. Most of them are working class from what I saw."

"Port Haven maybe, but there aren't many 'working class' in Haven itself outside of necessary maintenance personnel."

Jake raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't voice the comment he felt. " I haven't really seen much of it yet."

"Yeah, well its as much research center and residential complex as anything. City is kind of a glorified term for it." Red chuckled. "Though it has a lot of the basics of a city."

"I'm sure Hardin will make sure I see it all." Jake chuckled lightly.

"I don't doubt it. Won't mind seeing it myself, I never got to spend much time there." He smiled, as they lined up with the airlock hatch. "After MKC its _really_ quiet." He said as they flew into the airlock and settled to the deck, which smoothly lifted them out of the water.

"I don't doubt it." Jake said. "But after MKC, and this MKC, just about anything is quiet."

"True." Red agreed as he slid the canopy back after waiting for the water to drain away. "Looks like we're the center of attention." He grinned as Callie and Felina walked toward the jet.

"Since when has that been news?" Jake smirked.

"Before the Academy, I think." Red chuckled as he jumped down.

"So is the reactor going to blow?" Callie asked curiously.

"It wasn't ever going to blow." Red said quietly. "But the overload is now about thirty hours away."

"Good, we'll have the evacuation done in half that." Felina commented as Jake opened the bomb bay and brought the TurboMole out. "Barring the unexpected."

"So where are Hardin and Mars?" Callie asked curiously.

"Asleep." He said quietly as Jake slid the canopy of the TurboMole back to reveal the pair. "Kind of wore themselves out."

"You need any help getting them to bed?" Callie asked quietly.

"Nah, I think we can wake them enough to walk to bed." He smiled.

"Come on you two, there is a much nicer place to nap available." Jake said as he nudged his mate.

Hardin grumbled softly and nudged Mars. "I think we're home."

"Oh, good." Mars stretched lazily, and climbed out to where Red was waiting. "Bed sounds much better."

"Yeah." Hardin chuckled as he climbed out next to Jake, who took the giant by the arm.

"You two are going to rest, though you looked awfully cute together." Jake chuckled

"Of course they did." Red chuckled, as he took Mars by the arm. "Twice as much Hardin." He smirked as he led his mate to where both couples' quarters were, Jake and Hardin not far behind.

"I guess we'll see you after we've all had a good nap." Red smiled, as he opened the door to his and Mars quarters. "Your quarters are over there." He said pointing to a door across the hallway.

"Sounds like a plan." Jake smiled and guided his mate into their quarters.


	15. Expected Complications

Jake and Hardin's post-nap snuggling was interrupted by a solid knock on the door.

"Can we just tell the universe to go away for awhile?" Hardin murmured half-seriously, without moving or letting go of the lean tom in his arms.

"Not yet, love." Jake sighed and extracted himself. "Coming!" He called out as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

A brown and gold teenaged shekat in the Resistance uniform was at the door. "Commander Feral would like to see you and Hardin in the war room as soon as possible." She said politely.

"We'll be there shortly." He nodded crisply, more than a little bemused that his Academy reflexes were coming back so quickly.

Hardin chuckled as the door closed after the shekat left. "I wonder what's about to blow up now." He muttered in amusement as he pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Anything she's get _us_ up for is probably endangering the evacuation." Jake said quietly as he dressed and headed out the door.

"Most likely." Red agreed, as he joined them in the hallway. "Though probably not because anyone figured out what's going on."

"It's not like mistaken intent is going to be anything easier to deal with." Jake grumbled.

"Probably harder." Red nodded. "Since if they thought all we were doing was leaving the probably wouldn't bother us. Maybe."

"You really think any of them would _believe_ that?" Jake muttered. "It's not like even Feral's death hit the intel net, and that was significant."

"Steele wouldn't have let it get out." Red muttered. "Feral's death only know to a few, will give him power over the Enforcers, such as they are."

"Does Steele have such a ... uncooperative ... second?" Jake asked curiously.

"Lt. Corliss? Hell no, tom's a major bootlicker." Red shook his head. "Rumor has it that he's Steele's subordinate out of uniform as much as in it."

"I guess I have another strike to make, then." Jake stretched upward. "Something I kind of regretted not doing in my own world, too."

"Or you could just leave that incompetent Steele in charge." Red shrugged. "Left to his own devices he'll probably get killed soon enough."

"Not nearly as satisfying." Jake countered. "Enforcers took him out on my side before I could."

"I thought about it." Red said quietly. "But when Uly started working with Calina, I decided he deserved Steele."

"True," Jake nodded. "And sending the Enforcers into leaderlessness might not be a great idea right now."

"Steele may be bad, but Corliss is worse." Red nodded. "Knowing Steele he'll probably tried to consolidate his position, may not even be interested in fighting us at all. Of course, we'll be gone so that won't matter."

"But it'll keep them out of the way in the meantime.

"Hopefully." He said as he opened the door into the war room. "Morning Felina, what's the crisis?" He asked impishly.

"What we thought was a very inconvenient series of equipment failures is turning out to be the leading edge of an attack on the city as a whole by Ashram." She said looking at a large map table that was displaying the city.

"Great." Jake sighed. "He couldn't just let us leave, of course."

"We think he's misinterpreted our gathering as gathering for an attack, not an evacuation." Felina shook her head. "In any event, he's using the energy from the North Range Geothermal Plant to create a chaos wave that will eventually coalesce as a chaos storm, something like a hurricane only significantly more destructive. Until it reaches full force though, its merely causing random mechanical malfunctions in mechanical equipment throughout the city. This is seriously hampering our evacuation efforts."

"So the plant needs to go boom?" Jake asked quietly.

"The sooner, the better." Felina nodded. "However, the plant has a shield against aerial assault. It'll have to be destroyed from the inside."

"What kind of magic can this Ashram do?" He asked, glancing at Hardin.

"Energy mage mostly." Red commented. "Lightning is his preferred form, though he's been seen to do fire as well."

"According to legend, he was also a necromancer." Hardin said, as he drew on old memories. "A violator of the boundary between life and death."

"A nasty version of Pastie." Jake muttered. "Any hint that drilling up again is a bad idea, or is the front door going to be easier?"

"The north range is pock full of lava runs, geysers and other subterranean phenomena." Red explained. "What kind of heat exposure is your TurboMole designed for?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to make it swim threw lava, but since the last heat shielding upgrade it should be able to take a minute or two, if it can cool down in between."

"Burrowing may not be the best route then, given we don't have a good mapping of the superheated pockets, and lava flows." Red said quietly. "Probably a land assault will be necessary."

"Actually, I was thinking something like what we did when rescuing you." Jake addressed Red before glancing at his mate. "Teleport something nasty in, or critical out."

"Difficult to be sure without actually seeing the place in person." Hardin said quietly. "Ashram may have placed magic shields around it. Especially after what happened at KMO."

Jake nodded, considering for a moment. "Why is an air assault out of the question, specifically?"

"NRG has an overhead energy shield designed to protect it against attack by air." Red said quietly. "You could take a jumbo jet at full throttle into it, and bounce."

"How far down does it go?"

"Just till it touches ground."

Good." Jake grinned. "Do we have two hours to spare?"

"Best guess is yes." Felina smiled. "Honestly no one's sure."

"With chaos involved surety is not to be expected." Hardin said quietly.

"Well, it's two hours now and it's dealt with, or risk all our hides again and probably take as long." Jake shrugged and stood. "I better get to work, unless there is a better idea in the offering."

"Need any help?" Red offered, thinking there probably wasn't a better idea.

"How far have you gotten in nanotech programming?"

"You mean like nanorobotics, robots on the nano-scale?"

"Yap," Jake nodded easily as he left the room.

"Kind of invented the concept around here. Whad'ja have in mind?" Red asked as he followed.

"Taking part of the sample I have in Blackie, and set them up to eat and multiply a cubic mile or so from the drop zone, right at the edge of the force field, before going inert."

"So essentially program them to eat the generator station...fascinating." Red said quietly. "Just remember that we've got a chaos wave present. We should create a counter-agent as well, in case something gets out of hand."

"You mean besides having them shut down after the needed number of reproductions, and start eating each other after that?" Jake asked.

"Chaos can produce unexpected corruptions, especially where things are reproducing." Red said softly, looking a little haunted.

"Okay, suggestions?"

"Simplest approach would be to modify one of the Banshee's to put out energy in an electromagnetic pulse, instead of sonic. Essentially an EMP warhead. That would fry the nano-devices same as any other electronic device, not hardened against such effects."

"Sounds like something for you to do while I work on the nano's." Jake nodded, liking the extra back-up plan. "You can come by and help me out when you've got the insurance set up."

"Right, do you have any Banshees loaded on your Blackie? Might as well work from one them, in case you've done anything interesting with the guidance system." He smiled.

"Never leave home without them." Jake grinned. "I have four loaded. You mod two of them. It might be useful in other situations, especially since Blackie was hardened a while back."

"Will do." Red smiled, and mocked a salute, as he ran off to modify the missiles. "Back when I'm done."

* * *

The TurboKat streaked away with the geothermal plant exploding as systems were compromised by the destructive nanites. Gouts of fire and steam leapt skyward from the dying energy plant as its protective shield collapsed. As the ground under the main building gave way, the plant collapsed into the superheated vents under and around it.

"Good call on the backup plan, Red." Jake commented as they set a covert course back to base.

"I've spent enough time around chaos to not trust anything around it. Were those nanites supposed to do a square mile or a cubic mile?" He asked as he turned out to sea.

"Cubic."

"That would explain the large hole in the ground." Red nodded.

"Yes, they'll degrade and fill it in, eventually." Jake glanced back, already sick of this world several times over.

"Probably, though if they find volcanism inside that mile it could be interesting." Red said with more disinterest than anything, as they screamed away from the city.

"Someone else's problem." He shrugged.

"Any idea how we're gonna move the entire base cross-dimensionally?" Red asked curiously. "My gate generator won't stabilize a field at that size."

"Between some modifications I've made and that we have several generators to link, it should be enough." Jake said softly. "I'm hoping Hardin and Mars can make it a little more certain."

"Assuming what they're working on is more than a piece of modern art, they probably will." Red nodded, as he nosed the jet beneath the waves.

"We'll make it out, an soon." Jake said. "I'm eager to be _out_ of here and back home."

"That makes two of us, Jake." Red said with surprising passion. "I don't mind a tough fight, but I've had enough of this hopeless one."

"How about working with me on the generator system, then?" Jake asked softly. "The sooner it's up and ready, the sooner we're out of here."

"Once I've checked on Mars." He said quietly. "I don't know how much he's going to be good for, I think he's more exhausted than he's willing to admit. His body won't take much more abuse I don't think."

"I'm ready to flat out refuse to go out again." Jake growled softly. "We're close enough there isn't much of an excuse to delay our work any more."

"Felina wouldn't have asked if anyone else was available." Red said quietly. "But with everyone on evacuation or evacuation escort, we're what was available. With the evacuation more than half done, there shouldn't be anymore need for us to."

"Felina has slightly different priorities, you know." He shrugged. "At least from me."

"Her priority is making sure the evacuation goes smoothly, right now. At least she's not obsessing about Uly anymore." He said quietly. "Making the shift is secondary to that, in her mind."

"And if we hadn't been making all those runs, we would be ready to leave by the time the evac was done." Jake grumbled. "If we're out in forty-eight hours, we'll be doing very good."

"Yeah, but with the chaos wave, the evac was being delayed seriously." Red said quietly. "It's not like Callie would let her disturb us, unless it was important."

"I know, I just hate the constant interruptions." Jake groused. "The whole situation has me grouchy."

"Probably 'cause you just got Hardin back, and you'd rather be spending time with him." Red said softly. "I know, same thing happened to me. Seemed like the moment I got him back, the universe started throwing things at me so I wouldn't have time to spend with him."

"On top of that, add the business with Chance and that this isn't even my own universe, and I'm not nearly as tolerant as usual."

"Don't worry we'll get back to your universe soon enough." Red said reassuringly. "Well maybe not soon enough, but soon."

It caused Jake to chuckle slightly. "Got that right, Red. We are going to a city with hope."

"I think we're it mostly." Red chuckled as they entered the trench. "Little do they know they're getting reinforcements. Given how well Feral took SWAT, this new development should just make him euphoric." He said sarcastically. "Not that I really care what he thinks."

"Well, if he can't deal well, I have a bullet with his name on it." Jake growled. "He's not a fucked as yours was, but I won't miss him either."

"I'm sure there are proper channels for removing him." Red said quietly. "Dead by an assassin's bullet he becomes a martyr, and the Enforcers become divided as the group wanting to avenge him focus on that."

Jake could only roll his eyes and muttered softly to himself.

"I know, it's hard to believe. But there are some Kats out there who damn near worship him. Not that I understand why, though Chance was one 'till Feral betrayed him." Red said softly.

"I know the lecture, Red. I wrote the damn thing."

"I wasn't sure if you had as well." Red chuckled. "If we could get some Omega to knock him off, that would be better. That we could use." 

"Or a simple heart attack or accident." Jake added.

"Those are kind of neutral." Red shrugged. "No negative effects, but no useful ones either."

"Depends on circumstances." Jake countered. "Neutral may be what's best."

"True, even though useful, it would be nice to be able to just forget about him."

"And sometimes in MKC, and uneventful death is the most effective." Jake smirked. "Not _everyone_ dies by unusual circumstances, you know."

"True, it would be kind of ironic after everything he has survived to die in a car accident or something else truly mundane." Red chuckled softly.

"Or pass quietly in his sleep from a over-stressed heart."

"Not likely to happen anytime soon." Red snorted. "I've seen his physical reports, no cardiac problems of any sort, not even high blood pressure of any sort."

"There are things that take without warning." Jake shrugged. "It's all for the future anyway. He may cooperate."

"Anything's possible." Red shrugged as he set the Turbokat down on the landing pad.

Jake nodded and waited for the water to disappear before opening the cockpit and leaping to the ground.

Red jumped down and followed quietly, trying to remember back when he'd found it so easy to resort to the assassin's way of solving problems. Seemed like a long lifetime ago, and far too many deaths between the present and that past.


	16. Shifting Allegiance Unchanged

Diana, Felina, Jake, Red, Hardin and Mars sat around a conference table near the engineering section.

"We got lucky." Red said softly. "This location isn't occupied in Jake's dimension. Either Triton was never built, or it was built elsewhere."

I'm putting bets on never built." Jake said quietly. "From what you've said, it's more of a post-war event."

"Completed after I was injured and unable to remain Deputy Mayor." Callie nodded, but started after Red told me about the future where the MetalliKats took over."

"And in my world, Callie was never injured, or Manx killed." Jake yawned slightly. "The generators are as ready as they'll ever be, landing site clear, Ulysses Feral is dead, everyone's onboard ... is there anything else to do before we move out?"

Callie and Felina exchanged glances, before the blonde shekat spoke. "Not that I can think of. And I think it will be better for everyone's nerves if we leave sooner rather than later."

Jake nodded and stood. "I'll be with the generator controls. Give me a holler when it's time."

Callie stood, and nodded. "A good idea. I think Felina and I will proceed to the command center now. There's no further preparation to be done." She said as the dark shekat stood to stand behind her.

"I'll be with the shield monitors then." Red said standing lazily.

Hardin said nothing, but stood to follow his mate.

* * *

Commander Feral was beginning to relax in the control room of Enforcer Headquarters when every alarm in the system blared to life.

"Report!" He roared on reflex, eyes taking in the data streaming across the huge main screens.

"Massive energy surge reported in the Trench, sir." A young male Kantin lieutenant reported sharply. "Readings are similar to, but not identical to the PastMaster's last tunnel."

"Sonar buoy in the Trench reports concussive blast off its scale. Estimates are several kilotons based on what little we have on it. Sir." An orange black tabby shekat lieutenant reported.

"Move backup into the area." Feral ordered sharply, keeping his cursing to himself. "What forces are in the area?"

"3rd Carrier group, and 12th Destroyer group are both in port at the moment, sir." The dark brown shekat who happened to be chief of Naval Operations reported. "Do you want both to respond, sir?"

He paused for a fraction of a second before choosing. "Keep the Carrier as backup, but send it's subs with the destroyers."

"Yes, sir. Relaying orders to the fleet." She responded efficiently before picking up her radio headset.

"Sir, report coming in." The shekat who had reported the concussive blast said, and then waited for permission to report, which came with a sharply demanding look as much as his barked order.

"Surface observation reports a wave forming near the point of the blast. Wave is growing as it moves inland, currently estimating wave height of twelve feet when it strikes shore, sir."

"Shoreline Evacuation _NOW_." Feral roared. "To the fifteen foot wave mark."

"Disaster Command activated, sir." A male red Fox Kantin reported, as he relayed information to the appropriate departments. "Information has been relayed to civil defense stations and the Deputy Mayor's office, sir." He said following protocols usually invoked for the monster-of-the-week.

* * *

"Report." An older Panther Lieutenant Commander demanded as his submarine came within sensor range of the disturbance.

"High turbulence, and debris in the water making navigation difficult, sir." The helmskat reported, as some of said debris clanged off the submarine's hull.

"The same debris is creating a great deal of noise on sonar, sir." The sonar operator reported.

"Sir, there's something on visual scopes. Suggest you take a look, sir." The scout reported. "It's not showing on any sensors except visual."

The Panther nodded and moved over to the visual scanners. What he saw at first appeared to be a slightly more regular rock formation, but experienced eyes recognized certain features. After a few minutes he was certain that he was looking at an undersea docking hatch, and it was at the center of the disturbance.

"Sir, incoming radio transmission. Point of origin is dead ahead." The radio operator said briskly.

"A better start that most." The Panther muttered under his breath and moved to the come station. "Put it on, seakat."

There was a brief burst of static as the operator filter out the noise from energy surge. "This is Commander Artemis Feral of Sea Base Triton to approaching submarine, please identify yourself."

The Panther picked up the microphone and clicked it on send. "This is Lieutenant Commander Brandon Jurran of the MegaKat City Enforcer submarine Crester. Please state your reason for entering MegaKat City territory."

"Long story, Lieutenant Commander. And much of it shouldn't be on an uncoded channel. The short version is that we're as much MegaKat City Enforcers as you are, just a different dimension." Artemis said calmly.

The Panther blinked slightly at the familiar voice that shouldn't be, then put several things she'd said together and nodded. "You should meet with Commander Ulysses Feral and Deputy Mayor Briggs, if you are not of hostile intent. Do you have a submarine to join us on the surface with?"

"That's affirmative. We will dispatch a transport shortly." Artemis said crisply.

* * *

The party of four from Triton drew a lot of attention as they were escorted into the command conference room, though for different reasons. Jake was sure he could hear the scuttlebutt hitting full speed as a war-hardened Felina Feral in a not-quite-right Enforcer Commander's uniform walked next to a Callie Briggs using a walking stick, with a giant as imposing as Commander Ulysses Feral, and one a few still recognized as Jake Clawson, and many suspected was Razor, not far behind.

Callie stood as the strangely familiar party entered the command conference room. "Welcome to MegaKat City." She began politely. "I am Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs, this Commander Ulysses Feral and his second in command Felina Feral." She introduced the pair, even as Ulysses clearly recognized both Jake and Hardin with rage behind his yellow eyes, though he contained it better than usual.

"Thank you, Deputy Mayor." Artemis said, nodding to the others. "My name is Commander Artemis Feral of Sea Base Triton. This is Mayor Diana Briggs, civilian governor of Triton." She nodded to the blond shekat leaning on a heavy, richly carved walking stick. "The large tom is Professor Hardin Crandall formerly of MegaKat University and now of the Royal University of Haven." Hardin bowed politely. "And I believe you are all already acquainted with Jake Clawson."

"Please be seated, I believe we have a lot to discuss." Callie said politely.

"To put it mildly." Jake said quietly as the four Kats seated themselves.

Diana looked at the MKC side very seriously. "We're here because we're hoping to prevent the recurrence of tragedy that occurred in our dimension, that you're only seeing the leading edge of so far here." She said quietly, but without hesitation.

Ulysses glared at Jake and Hardin, the recognition in his eyes unmistakable, as was the shock. "And just what do you propose we do about it?" He demanded gruffly.

"The first step is to neutralize the current Omega threat." Artemis said sternly. "Though the SWAT Kats have been containing the damage, the problem itself remains. This combined with aggressive neutralization of organized crime elements will provide a more secure time in which to deal with the underlying cause."

"Which is?" He cut strait to the point with this Felina in his uniform.

"Don't be dense, Uly." Hardin shook his head. "You know my theory, even if you dismissed it out of hand at the time. These people have seen first hand what happens if things go on unchanged."

"And I am supposed to believe _you_?" The brown tom glowered. "You've been trying to level the city longer than I've known you."

"And you have something approaching proof to that accusation?" Hardin met his glower unflinchingly. "Or the same level of proof the first time you made it, the day we broke up. Though in the context of the theory, that would be the more radical solution to the problem." He said with a certain scientific detachment on the last part.

"Enough!" Jake roared, slamming his palms on the table as he stood. "Both of you." He glared at both giants before calming and shifting his attention to Callie. "Miss Briggs, you are aware of who I fly as, correct?"

"I know what I believe to be the case." Callie said easily. "Though I would call it as much intuition as anything."

"Then I am here to tell you as SWAT's gunner than Razor and T-Bone will not fly again." He said with amazing calmness.

Callie looked floored for several long moments. "I see. Well, no one can make you since it was strictly unofficial. Is there some reason for retiring now?" She asked, a feeling of dread coming over her. Despite Commander Feral's insistence that his Enforcers could handle anything, she always believed the city need the SWAT Kats.

"Burn-out, to put it very kindly." He answered and sat down. "My pilot has seen too much abuse at the hands of a certain Kat," he glared with unshielded hatred at Feral, "to defend this city any more."

Callie followed Jake's gaze to Commander Feral, and raised a questioning eyebrow before turning to face Jake again. "I understand, and I suppose I figured burn-out would happen eventually." She said quietly. "As for the abuse, does your pilot wish to press any charges?" She asked evenly, angry beyond words at Feral's stupidity but controlling it to stay in control of the meeting.

"There is nothing to charge me with." The giant brown tom growled, glaring right back at Jake.

"True enough. There is nothing illegal about paying for your bedmate." Jake nodded, dismissing the Commander in the same moment. "The truly responsible parties are being dealt with, and our family protected."

Callie nodded. "And nothing illegal about poor judgment either." She said wondering if the Commander's appetites had finally crossed the line on impacting his duties. "Given that you and your pilot have put your lives on the line for this city numerous times, what's your take on what's going on?" She said focusing on Jake.

"Hardin's right." Jake said quietly. "And I've seen more than enough proof to side with him as need be."

That made Commander Feral's eyes go wide in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and a touch of horror.

"Okay." Callie nodded. "Now just what is he right about? I may be the only person here who isn't familiar with this theory." She asked Jake directly, trusting him far more than the giant tom who seemed to have an interestingly mixed history with Commander Feral.

The cinnamon tom nodded. "Short summary. MegaKat City has so much trouble because there are too many people in one place. The population density creates the environment Omegas come from. Drop the population density, and you stop the threat in the long run. Otherwise, the planet will self destruct within a few more years."

"Perhaps more than a few years." Hardin added gently. "Though the dimension Artemis and Diana come from did reach a point of no-return about three years from now. Their situation was different, in several important aspects."

"Assuming I accept this theory for the moment, what would your proposed solution be? Forced dispersal of a sizable segment of the population seems the only solution." She said, trying to figure out how the seven hells to pull it off.

"It is the most palatable solution." Hardin said simply.

"Yeah," Jake shuddered, though his determination was evident. "The alternative is ... unacceptable."

Callie thought about it a moment and shuddered as well. "I think I have a good idea, and you're right. But to relocate a sizable portion of the population would require authority that the city charter doesn't give anyone." She said considering options, though Manx seemed unsuited for most of them.

"Oh, but it does." Jake murmured. "If you don't look it as forced relocation, but a series of incentives to move elsewhere."

Callie nodded. "Perhaps, though the elsewhere becomes the question. The city infrastructure doesn't extend out beyond the city proper." She said thinking. "We'd have to create whole new communities. This is going to require a major tax increase, Manx will never go for it." She sighed. "I'm sure he's heard the theory already, hasn't he?" She asked Hardin quietly.

"I'm afraid so, about twenty years ago and he informed me that he never wanted to see me or my theory again." He shook his head. "It wasn't politically safe."

"Miss Briggs, Manx is not a concern of this. We're going to do what's required to save the planet." Jake locked eyes with her despite having his muzzle down. "If he is not capable of doing what is needed, he will not retain his office."

"Jake, I've worked with him long enough to know that he's not." Callie said quietly. "There's an election coming up in six months." She added as an afterthought.

"Then run for it," Jake suggested strongly while Feral fumed, but held his tongue. "You couldn't ask for a more competent Deputy Mayor." He inclined his head to Diana.

Callie shook her head. "I wish I could, but there are things that would come out." She said quietly, clearly regretting not being able to.

Jake glanced around the room and stood, motioning her to follow him out. "Callie."

Callie nodded and stood. "Everyone try to remain civil while we're out of the room." She said looking at Feral and Hardin.

"Don't worry we'll keep the males in line." Artemis said firmly, as Callie followed Jake out of the conference room, and silently into a small room nearby.

"Okay, before this gets far too unpleasant, just what is this secret?" He faced her squarely, both understanding and uncompromising.

"You've heard of people joking about having an evil twin sister?" Callie said quietly. "I've actually got one. Certifiably nuts, and it's an insanity that often runs in families. I've been checked thoroughly more times than I care to count, but you know the field day the Mayor's friends will have with it." She said quietly.

"Calina, we've met." Jake shuddered. "She's already known to be mad by more than family?"

"Calina Briggs-Feral, actually." She said quietly. "She was incarcerated for a time for some things she did to a 'pet' she had. She disappeared from the Institute for the Criminally Insane about six years ago." She said with a shudder.

"Callie, you would make the best Mayor of those available." Jake said softly, moving a little closer, almost touching her with an outstretched hand. "Right now, if you don't claim the position, our next best choice will be _arranged_." He watched her carefully. "Hardin and I _will_ do what we have to to prevent this disaster. If that means arranging for you to be promoted to mayor instead of elected, so be it. If it means a change in the Enforcer ranks and Mayor Hardin or Razor, so be it. If it means Razor and Dark Kat create the next Doomsday bomb together, so be it. I have no expectation of being able to live with what I have to do, but I _will_ do what I have to to save Aristal. Do you understand?"

Callie nodded. "I'll run, because I'm not going to let you do something you can't live with if I can do something to make it unnecessary." She said gently, taking his hand. "But I may need your help. Some of the Mayor's backers have very few scruples when it comes to keeping him in office." She said quietly. "Including silencing the opposition."

"Callie, I've seen what happens when the wrong people are in charge." He suppressed a shudder at memories of that place. "I'm not going to let that happen. As for few scruples, they're going to have a lot more important things to worry about than who's in the mayor's office. Hardin and I both have some very serious favors due us from people who simply get the job done. We've already started calling them in over Chance. You don't have to run, that part I honestly don't have much of a problem with. The bomb ... that ... that is another matter." Hesitantly he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I would like to lay this out fully for you, but not here."

"Well, I'd rather win the office honestly if possible." She said with a soft smile. "I don't suppose your friend Hardin has some rich friends he can call in as backers for me." She chuckled. "I'd like the full layout, perhaps over dinner." She suggested with a warm smile.

"Callie, _he_ is a rich friend, and a Pellatier cousin to boot." He swallowed slightly and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Tonight?"

"Pellatiers? As in the Halycon Industries Pellatiers?" She said in surprise. "Tonight would be good. Is my place acceptable, I'll cook." She offered, leaning to kiss him back on the cheek.

"And the Lords of Haven Pellatiers." Jake nodded. "Tonight would be great, just please excuse us for giving the place a serious once over. Paranoia has become a survival trait in the last few days."

"Us?" Callie looked a little surprised. She'd been thinking she'd finally found a way to get Jake alone without actually asking him out.

"Hardin is the one who knows what's going on for real, and half of what has to be said are his secrets, not mine." Jake nodded. "I would like to see you alone, my marriage is an open one, but tonight is not for that."

"You're married?" She asked with some surprise, and then noticed the twin collars. "That's new isn't it. Congratulations, I thought there was something special between you and Hardin." She smiled.

"Yes, it's new, and fifteen years overdue." Jake smiled softly.

"Well, you're right, business first. We can find another night for personal discussions. Say seven-thirty? Though if you want to show up early and watch me cook, I won't mind."

"We'll probably be early," Jake smiled. "We should probably spell Artemis now," he chuckled softly. "Though I think the meeting is pretty much over."

"I don't think there was much of a meeting possible between Hardin and Feral, they really dislike each other. Did they really date at some point?" She asked curiously.

"Very seriously, for a long time." Jake nodded. "There is a lot of bad blood in that room towards Feral, and I just add to it for what he did to Chance, legal or not."

"It may have been legal. But it was exceedingly poor judgment considering I'm sure he knew very well that Chance was T-Bone." She said a bit of her anger showing. "How is Chance doing?" She asked quietly, sincerely concerned.

"He's a mess, but the move to Haven and finding two brothers he didn't know about has helped a lot." Jake sighed. "He'll recover, but not to fly combat again."

"I am sorry about that, but I'm glad to hear he'll recover." She said softly, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He nodded slightly. "How long that'll last when I have a second to think ..." he shook his head sharply. "Will be dealt with later."

"Just take care of yourself, Jake." She said tenderly. "Though I imagine that Hardin probably will if you don't." She smiled gently.

"He always has." Jake smiled softly, brushing her cheek.

"Good. You deserve someone like that." She said warmly. "Now let's break up that non-meeting before the glares become something even less productive." She chuckled as she opened the door.

"Yes, that we do not need, even if it would get rid of one problem." He grinned darkly.

Callie nodded quietly, as they entered. "I think we should adjourn this for now. Since this seems to be a discussion of politics and policy for the time being, I think I can handle it." She said turning to Commander Feral. "I'll inform you of anything that requires Enforcer involvement." She said briefly before turning to Artemis and Diana. "I'm sure we'll talk more later."

Diana nodded. "I'm sure, but you need to talk with Jake and Hardin first. Hardin especially, since he has the best understanding of what is happening."

"That was my thought." Callie smiled.

"Hardin maintains a home here, we'll go there for now." Artemis suggested after exchanging a glance with Hardin.

"Then we can call this meeting adjourned." Callie ended the gathering.


	17. Politics of Necessity

Callie was called back to the door not long after she got home, before she'd really gotten dinner preparations started.

"Hi, hope we're not too early." Jake smiled at her, still half effecting the shy mechanic he hadn't completely discarded yet after so many years of playing the part.

"Not at all." Callie smiled at the two of them. "Please come in." She said opening the door to let the two of them into her up-scale apartment.

"Thank, Ms. Briggs." Hardin said as he followed Jake in.

"Please, just Callie." She said easily. "I'm not at work."

"As you wish, Callie." The giant tom agreed with a smile. "A very nice place you have." He said surveying the tastefully decorated apartment. Artwork was carefully hung on the walls so as to cover without seeming crowded, though there were two obvious empty spaces in the arrangement.

"Have a seat." She smiled. "Can I get you anything to drink? Dinner's still about an hour or a bit more."

"I'm fine," Jake smiled, his eyes drawn back to the broken pattern without being entirely aware of why, just that part of his brain that hated to see anything that seemed off. Continued looking revealed that two pictures had been hanging there, as revealed by the slight difference in the wall paint.

"I'm fine as well, Miss ... uh, Callie." Hardin said, catching himself. "Something the matter, Jake?" He asked the lean tom softly.

"Not really." He shrugged and tried to let go of it as he set a small device on the bar top separating the kitchen from the dining room. "Just being paranoid at missing things."

Hardin nodded. "The two recently moved pictures or paintings, yes I noticed as well. Nothing like the absence of something to draw the eye."

"Broken patterns." Jake chuckled uneasily. "I _have_ been at this too long."

"Too long without a real vacation." Hardin said quietly. "You're as burnt out as Chance." He said gently. "You just didn't have anyone do a number on your self-esteem at the same time."

"And I've got enough sense to take help when it's there, at least some of the time." He managed a weak smile as they watched Callie move about the kitchen a few feet away and leaned against his LifeMate.

"As does Chance, some of the time." Hardin said quietly. "But he puts keeping you safe ahead of himself. I can see it in the way he looks at you, and the way when he first saw me he started move to between us, reflexively protecting you against someone he was still of two minds on."

"Sometimes, that level of loyalty is a disadvantage." Jake sighed and closed his eyes. "At least he's going to recover, and fly again."

"I don't think anything would keep him from the sky for long." Hardin said, putting his arms around Jake. "He's probably already been back in the air."

"Probably," the cinnamon tom blinked. "Did you catch how long we were gone?"

"Looks like seven days. We left on Friday, and its now Wednesday of the following week."

Jake nodded and fell silent, watching the petite blond move about the kitchen with relaxed ease.

Then the phone rang, and Callie picked it up without losing a step. "Hello, Callie Briggs speaking."

"Yes, Mayor."

"Right, now? I'm sorry but I have guests for the evening. I can write your speech in the morning."

"No, I expect them to be here till late. The press conference isn't till eleven. There's plenty of time in the morning. Good night, Mayor." Callie said hanging up.

"What's this one on?" Jake asked softly.

Callie shook her head. "He wants something prepared for the press conference tomorrow on the tidal wave." 

"You going to tell even remotely close to the truth?"

"Currently its simply an unexpected quake in the Trench." Callie said simply. "Triton's existence is still classified."

"Definitely for the best," Jake nodded. "The public doesn't need to know."

"Agreed." Hardin said softly, in his deep voice. "The average citizen is not up to handling the concept of alternate dimensions in a rational fashion."

"Never mind the reality that dimension would drive home." Jake nodded.

Callie nodded. "Most people think the Omegas is a temporary problem that will pass in time. I don't think many are up for handling the thought that it will get worse. I am interpreting your theory correctly on that, aren't I?" She asked Hardin.

"Yes, Callie. Like micro-quakes before a major quake, the Omegas relieve a little of the stress but do nothing but delay the inevitable."

"That's what I thought." She said as she resumed cooking. "Calina's an Omega, you know." She said quietly.

"Setting aside what I know from elsewhere, why do you say that?" Jake regarded her curiously.

"What do you know about the phenomena of psychic vampirism?" Callie asked softly.

"More than I want to." Jake shuddered deep in his soul. "She's one?"

"A very focused one." She said quietly. "She feeds on the pain and suffering of others, and it's a sexual high for her as well. Sadism is simply where she starts. But I think she only kills when she misjudges her victim's ability to take abuse. And I think that's how she escaped the Institute."

"That's what you meant about too hard to permanently kill her?" Jake glanced at his mate.

Hardin nodded. "I didn't realize the exact reason at the time, but I knew she was being reinforced somehow. I believe that the suffering of the prisoners at KMO, was strengthening her. She also had several protective enchantments I would've had to break to kill her which would've taken time."

"Well, we'll just have to keep a sharp eye out for her, and permanently deal with her in this world if she shows up." Jake said softly. "This world it can help. That one ... vengeance isn't worth it to a point."

"Just keep an eye out for her mate, Julius." Callie said quietly. "He's not an Omega, I don't think, but he's big, fast and tough. He's one of those black sheep every family has a few of, he's Uly's cousin assuming the Ferals even admit he's one of them anymore."

"Better if they don't." Jake murmured with a nod. "Less trouble for us when they go down."

"I don't think they'd make any trouble, not after Calina had Julius torture his 'pet' to death over the course of a week, while she soaked it up." She said quietly.

"Do you know if they have any offspring?" Hardin asked quietly.

"I've never heard anything either way." Callie said quietly. "The kits would be in as much danger as anyone else. Her insanity has a very low probability of passing to her kits."

"Both good and bad." Jake sighed, leaning against Hardin for support. "An entire family like that ...." he shuddered.

"I've heard rumors that the ruling class of one country overseas used to be much like that." Hardin said softly. "Not a rumor I've ever bothered to confirmed."

"Anything's possible, around here." Jake nodded slightly.

"Agreed, but it wasn't important at the time. Nor is it now, really." Hardin shrugged. "We have more important things to deal with."

"Definitely." Callie agreed, checking the sauce she was cooking.

"So do we want to save the real business for dinner, or start now?" Jake asked quietly, looking between the other two.

"If I can listen while I cook, why not start now?" Callie suggested. "But if there's something I need to look at we should wait."

"I have no objection to now." Hardin said easily.

"Go for it, love." Jake nodded. "Maybe dinner can actually have some pleasant conversation to go with it."

Hardin nodded. "Jake's summary of my theory was a very good synopsis of a doctoral thesis merging social science and chaos mathematics." He began quietly. "The driving force behind the emergence of the Omegas is the ever increasing population of MKC, which has doubled in the last twenty years alone. A large segment of that population is trapped in a permanent state of poverty and hopelessness, preyed upon by criminals who flourish in such an environment."

"Basic population growth analysis." Callie said quietly. "Our social programs have had little impact on the overall level of poverty."

Hardin nodded. "This hopelessness along with the greed and avarice of the criminal class creates a great deal of negative psychic energy. This negative energy cloud every so often coalesces at a small point and generates an Omega. However, that generation draws off only a small portion of the energy field, the bulk remains to reinforce the conditions that created it."

"Which is why we can't make much progress."

The giant tom nodded again. "This is what I call stage I chaos field. Eventually the energy will reach a level where it begins to manifest in the physical world, as droughts, desserts, blights and other entopic effects. These physical effects will be accompanied by stronger Omegas than seen before and these two elements identify stage II. The rest of the world will begin to see Stage I effects at this point. At Stage III the field intensifies and the laws of physics become unreliable as chaos takes hold, and the rest of the world begins to suffer from Stage II effects. Stage IV is a complete collapse to an entopic state with Stage III effects becoming global. It is unlikely that the planet would survive Stage IV."

Callie looked stunned, merely cooking for several long minutes. "And this all hinges on MKC? Why?"

"Because of a unique set of conditions, including the highly concentrated population and a strong magical fault line that runs along the base of the Trench and through the city."

"So we have to convince people to move out of the city, without letting on why." She said quietly, still seriously stunned. "Hardin don't take this the wrong way, but if Jake didn't so clearly believe you I'm not sure I could."

"I understand, it is a great deal to accept."

"I'll _show_ anyone who wants to be stubborn the truth of an unchecked future." Jake growled softly, his hackles already up despite an effort to stay calm.

"Easy, Jake." Callie said softly. "You've never lied to me before, so I'm going to trust you on this one. It does make some sense of things, also. So reducing the population will solve the problem?"

"Yes." Hardin said firmly. "But it will require a fairly drastic reduction, such that Mayor Manx completely rejected it as undoable. It is merely very difficult, but the alternative to relocation is far more unpleasant."

"And that would be?" She asked, having a feeling she knew the answer.

"If you can't move them, remove them." He said, though it was clear the idea was decidedly unpleasant. "Ms. Briggs, I'm going to trust you with a secret only a few others know. I'm trusting that you will keep this in the same confidence you kept the SWAT Kats identities."

"Of course, Hardin." Callie said uneasily.

"I've tried to implement the more drastic solution several times, but was thwarted by the SWAT Kats on each attempt. The most drastic of them was the Doomsday Express." He said in a deep rumbling voice.

"Doomsday express? But that was Dark Kat's..." She paused. "Oh my."

"Yes, Callie. I'm Dark Kat, or perhaps more accurately, I was Dark Kat. Dark Kat is as much a part of history as the SWAT Kats now. But he served a purpose."

Callie was struck silent in stunned surprised. Of all the people to find under the cowl, Hardin didn't fit the image at all ... he was educated, refined and Jake loved him.

"I wasn't joking when I said Razor and Dark Kat would build the next Doomsday Express if more reasonable means couldn't be used." Jake said much more softly. "Surprised the hell out of me when I found out though."

"I take it that it's a recent discovery." She said quietly, trying to force the world back from the brink of surreal.

"Same half hour I found out what was happening with Chance." He sighed, suddenly wishing for a drink very badly. "And that was just the beginning for that day."

"Jake, if you don't mind my asking ... what did happen with Chance?" Callie asked gently. "What little you've said raises some questions about Feral's judgment, and thereby his fitness to command."

"I won't repeat this for the record without his consent, you realize." He looked at her squarely.

"It's not for the record." Callie said quietly. "I just need to know what was going on."

"You care, and wish to know how he came to be hurt." Hardin said quietly.

"Yes." Callie said quietly.

"Just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page." Jake nodded. "Chance had one brother he was close to. He died about a year ago owing the Syndicate a lot of money. To keep them from hurting Mayrie and the kits, Chance took the debt. I didn't ask how it went from there to being a callkat for that particular agency, but he ended up on Feral's favorites list. He wasn't the worst of his clients, just the one that there was a history with. He's scarred up pretty bad, just nothing that shows through his fur."

Callie nodded. "But you said he's recovering, right?" She asked, needing to be sure.

Jake nodded. "He's test piloting for Halycon, down in Haven now. Between that and his new brothers, he's looking better than he has in months."

Callie nodded. "I should take some time off, and go see him." She said softly.

"You don't even need to take time off." Hardin suggested. "Halycon's headquarters is there and the city does a great deal of business with them."

Callie chuckled. "Now that you mention it, I do owe Augustus a visit."

"I think he'll be surprised." Jake said softly, by way of warning.

"Is that surprised in a good way or a bad way?" She asked, figuring they were talking about Chance.

"A good way, I hope." He murmured. "I don't think he remembers there is anything decent left in this city, now than his family is out."

"I don't blame him." Callie said quietly. "He's been treated roughly, by one who should know better. That much pain can make it difficult to see clearly."

"I know," he nodded slightly.

"Better than I do probably." She admitted. "Caring for him the way you do, it must've hurt finding out that'd been going on." She said sympathetically.

Jake could only nod, not even beginning to know the words to explain what that had been like. "So what are your plans for how to move people?" He tried to get a less personal topic going.

"Sketchy at this point." She admitted. "It wasn't even a concept a couple hours ago. It's going to be expensive, no matter how it's done." She said thinking. "We have to encourage the population to spread out across the valley, instead of concentrating here."

"Not half as expensive as the alternative." Jake said quietly. "Free land, tax breaks, free housing? Incentive rather than force."

"That was kind of what I was thinking." Callie nodded. "It will also require a large expenditure in infrastructure, since most of the valley isn't set up for power or water. We'll also need to restructure the Enforcers to cover the new territory."

"On the up side, there should be more taxes." Jake added hopefully. "With more people above subsistence level."

"Assuming we can get some cooperation from the business community." She nodded. "They're as concentrated here as the population is. And they'll need larger incentives to move."

"Or bigger penalties." Jake smiled dangerously. "People get a carrot. Corps get the stick. It may not be my specialty, but I know all but a couple exist on the bottom line of the pocketbook."

"True, though the danger with penalties is that they can tie those up in court." She said foreseeing some large court battles. "On the other hand, raising the corporate electric and water rates might work just as well." She smiled thoughtfully. "A few new taxes wouldn't hurt either."

"And then offer breaks for moving out ... and helping set up the outer areas." He suggested.

"The new construction will generate a good number of jobs, at least in the short run." She nodded. "And it will give us an opportunity to try to reduce the homeless rate as well."

Jake worried his lower lips. "Might be worth trying something new too. A new kind of government. Set up lower levels, that can't be responsible for more than a fraction of the population or area." He tried to explain an idea he didn't completely get. "Like cooperates do, kind of. Local headerquarters know the local area, but still ultimately answer to a central authority. Am I making any sense?"

Callie thought about it. "Yes, actually you are. Kind of the way the Enforcers break the city up into precincts, but still answer to Commander Feral."

"Exactly like that, and for the same reasons." He nodded. "The locals know their area and can manage it better, while HQ makes sure the big picture stays balanced."

"Also some things are better handled on the large scale: defense and diplomacy to name two."

"Well, yeah." He nodded. "I kind of always put them under 'the big picture'."

"They tend to be, along with issuing of currency." Callie agreed. "Trade is often handled better on the large scale as well."

Jake nodded. "So anything interesting happen in the last week or so, beyond today?"

"The Enforcer's got a major break. Somebody delivered some very interesting tips on a major Syndicate front. Of course, the Syndicate also lost some key figures in what's being classified as a suspicious explosion. We went a whole week without any Omega activity, which I always consider interesting." She smiled at the last one.

"And all good things," Jake smiled, not even a hint showing that he knew exactly how the first two happened. "Maybe things are finally looking up a little."

"Of course they are, love." Hardin said gently. "We are working together now."

Callie smiled. "If someone had suggested a week ago that Razor would be working with Dark Kat I would've said they were crazy."

"Back it up three weeks and I would have agreed, very aggressively." Jake chuckled and leaned into the hug his mate gave. "Sorry if we're intolerably mushy."

"People expect newlyweds to be intolerably mushy." Callie smiled. "But honestly, I'm really happy for you, for both of you. So are you planning to take some time off for a honeymoon?" She asked, thinking that Jake was well overdue for a vacation.

"As soon as we can. A nice long one." Jake nodded. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Preferably before things start moving too quickly." Hardin added.

"Good, because he definitely needs a vacation." Callie smiled at Jake fondly.

"On that we agree, Callie." Hardin smiled, leaning down to nuzzle Jake affectionately.

"And that hasn't happened already?" Jake looked at him skeptically, despite the deep murring purr in his chest.

Hardin wasn't exactly sure what Jake was getting at. "Oh, just a figure of speech." He chuckled. "We obviously agree on quite a few things. Including the attractiveness of a certain cinnamon tom." He smirked teasingly.

Callie grinned in agreement. "It's a good thing since we're going to be working together."

"Why do I get the feeling less than professional subjects are on that list of things to do?" Jake chuckled, not at all displeased with the thought.

"Because a little play will help us all keep our stress levels down." Callie suggested.

"And you both think I take things far too seriously already." Jake smirked.

"We all do, love." Hardin said gently. "It's our nature to, though you don't play as much as you used to. You need to remember how to live, as opposed to just survive."

"I didn't used to have the city's fate in my hands on a monthly basis." He murmured softly. "But no argument on it."

"I know, love." Hardin said gently. "Well, it's no longer just your hands any more. You did a good job though, even frustrated me a couple of times." He smiled.

Callie looked surprised. "So, you knew?"

"That Jake was Razor? Yes, very soon after he started. It would take more than a different uniform to deceive me." The giant tom said with a smile.

"Never mind that I didn't think I was hiding from anyone I was close too." Jake shook his head.

"But I know you tried..."

"To kill him? It only appeared that way. Of the many things I am capable of, that isn't one of them." He said softly.

"Took a hell of a risk to find out if I still couldn't, though." Jake shuddered. "I didn't even know."

"A calculated risk." Hardin said simply. "I needed a moment's hesitation to escape in, and I was a bit short of tricks at that moment. I also didn't like Feral telling you what to do."

"Makes two of us." Jake growled softly. "I'm glad you did. I so don't want to think about what I would have done without your resources with what I found out that day. Especially not with what it would have done to you."

"That's a path of history we can be glad we didn't follow." Hardin smiled gently.

"I think we can all be glad of that." Callie said quietly. "I much prefer knowing you're on the good guys side, Hardin."

The big tom chuckled. "I am as I have always been, on the side of protecting my people. This chaos will engulf them if it is not stopped here, so it must be stopped here."

"Speaking of them, we _will_ be taking a trip there this week." Jake said with soft stubbornness.

"Oh?" Hardin said, quite surprised. "We are?"

"That is one errand that will not be waiting for things to calm down." He nodded.

Hardin started to say something, and then decided to acquiesce. "Very well, love. I think you'll like my homeland. Lots of undeveloped forest."

"I'll probably like it because you're there." Jake smiled affectionately and nuzzled him. "But it does sound nice."

"I'm just not sure what kind of reception I'll get, seeing as I was declared dead years ago." Hardin said softly.

"We'll deal with that we it comes." Jake promised quietly. "If it's anything that can challenge the TurboKat, they are in the wrong business, and so am I."

"I don't expect they'll challenge the TurboKat." Hardin said quietly. "Challenge us, on the ground, maybe."

"Love, if it gets nasty, Blackie will get us out." Jake said in absolute confidence.

"Please be careful, would you?" Callie asked quietly. "I don't want to lose either of you to some cultural misunderstanding."

"I have little fear of that. I'm more concerned about leaving a bad impression on my kits." Hardin said quietly.

"We'll just have to do our best not to." Jake murmured with a supportive nuzzle.

Hardin thought about something and chuckled. "Of course, we could end up with the three of them coming back with us."

"That would make you very happy, wouldn't it?" Jake smiled softly at him.

"Yes, it would." Hardin admitted quietly. "There hasn't been a day I haven't missed them."

"We'll just have to see what we can do about it." He murdered softly. "But you are going to see them again."

"They're old enough to decide for themselves now." He said quietly. "I only hope they haven't absorbed too much of their mother's anger toward me."

"Any way it goes down, love, at least it will be some closure." Jake leaned against him. "Even if they hate you, you won't have to wonder anymore."

Hardin nodded and sighed. "I suppose, though I may be a little moody if that's how it works out." He said, not sure how to put into words how much that would hurt.

"You put up with me, it's the least I can do is helping you, good or bad." Jake murred softly. "Focus on it turning out well."

"I will try." Hardin said with a weak smile. "Dinner smells like it is coming along well." He commented, changing the subject.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Jake, would you give me a hand and pull the garlic bread out of the oven?"

"Sure thing." He nodded and came around into the kitchen to help out, brushing his tail across her ass as he passed.

"Oven mitts are in the second drawer down next to the refrigerator." She said, smiling. "And there's a basket to put the bread in, sitting on the counter."

Jake nodded easily, rumbling slightly when she returned the tail swipe as he bent down to retrieve the mitts.

She smiled, and purred lightly as she strained the angel hair pasta. Her tail brushed his ass again, seemingly by accident, as she went to get a bowl for the pasta from the cupboard.

It drew a soft chuckle from Jake as he moved out of the kitchen to put the sliced garlic bread away. "You keep that up and I'll start to think you're making passes at me." He smirked playfully as he settled next to Hardin and nuzzled the red on black giant.

"I guess I'll just have to keep it up then." She whispered with a smile, as she leaned past him setting the pasta bowl on the table. He could feel her tail brush across his back just above the back of the chair, as she returned to the kitchen.

"She is in a very good mood." Hardin smiled quietly, nuzzling his mate.

"She's not the only one." Jake purred back, his hand squeezing Hardin's muscular thigh.

"So I've noticed. You're much more relaxed." He rumbled putting his hand on Jake's tenderly. "And I don't think it was just the appetizer we had before we came over." He smirked playfully.

"It's not," he murred, leaning close. "I really do like her."

"It seems to be quite mutual." Hardin said softly. "How ever far you choose to pursue it, I approve." He whispered gently.

That drew a gentle smile from Jake, and a tender kiss that rapidly grew more heated. When they broke, there was a bowl with meat sauce on the table as well as a large salad bowl with a tossed salad and serving utensils.

Hardin chuckled. "I think that's a comment on our being distracted."

"I don't she'll complain, unless we mess up her table." Jake chuckled deep in his chest and claimed another kiss.

"For all we know, she was enjoying what she was seeing." Hardin murred after the second kiss. "And she did it again." He said noting the full milk glasses that had been empty.

"You know, you two are not only insufferably mushy." Callie grinned as she sat down, setting a plate of fresh fruit slices on the table. "You're a rather hot pair as well."

"We get much hotter than this," Jake rumbled in a mixture of arousal and the intoxication of being relaxed, safe, and so close to Hardin.

"I'll bet." Callie purred, more than a little excited by the image. "Well, if you're still hungry for food, here it is." She smiled as she fixed herself a plate.

"I'm hardly going to pass up good food." Jake chuckled and settled back in his chair to claim a sizeable portion. "Especially not when it smells like this."

Hardin chuckled, and fixed himself a plate. "Indeed, your talent in the kitchen is nearly as impressive as your talent in keeping this city running in spite of Manx."

"High praise indeed." Callie smiled. "Terry and I have traded pointers for years. I give him pointers on politics and he gives me pointers on cooking. Honestly, I think I'm really getting the better end of the deal."

"I'm not complaining." Jake rumbled appreciatively. "You put on a great spread."

"Thank you, Jake." She smiled warmly. "We'll have to do this more often. When you're up here, that is."

"You are certainly welcome to visit, Callie." Hardin said honestly. "I even have a small place we can use if you don't feel up to dinner with the entire pack."

"Pack?" Callie asked, looking at Jake curiously.

"Chance, Patch, Toby, Mayrie, her three eight year old boys," he counted off. "Well, Patch might camp out with his Jake and Harden, who are going by Red and Mars, and his mate, their Ann Gora. Though I kind of expect they'll all end up with us."

Callie chuckled in surprise. "That's quite a change from the two bachelor toms running the salvage yard." She smiled. "I'm guessing that Patch must be the other dimension's Chance, right?" She asked curiously.

Jake nodded. "And Toby is a third one, that damn near got the city incinerated when I found him."

"A third Chance?" Callie shook her head. "As strange as that is, I'm not sure I follow how that nearly got the city incinerated."

"He crawled home, naked, beaten within an inch of his life and with a five year old's mind, only a few hours after I found out why Chance agreed to see Feral." Jake shivered at the memory. "It didn't incite the most rational of responses."

"A five year old's mind?" She repeated, startled. "What the seven hells happened to him?"

"It's how old he is." Jake sighed. "He's a clone. I just didn't know that at the time."

"So there's a clone of Chance, and a Chance from an alternate dimension." Callie shook her head. "Why do I think that Haven just got two exceptional pilots, and a third who's got the potential?" She chuckled softly. "It may be awhile before I forgive Feral for driving you guys south."

"Because they did, once they're flight worthy again. Plus two Jakes, and Hardins." He chuckled. "It's going to be an interesting house."

"No, doubt." She smiled. "Between three Chances and three kits you're going to have the TV going 24/8, all cartoons probably." She chuckled, remembering that everytime she could remember the TV at the garage being on, Chance had had it on cartoons.

Hardin chuckled. "I expect we'll have a large number of sets, to keep everyone happy."

"And even with Mayrie, they are going to fund a new pizza boom down there. Three Chances in one place." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's an attractive picture." Callie smirked. "Though two Jakes is better still."

Almost instantly Jake ducked his head and blushed brightly, his tail curling up into his lap.

Callie looked a bit surprised. "I didn't think it was that over the top." She said curiously.

Hardin smiled. "Sometimes he doesn't take being appreciated well. Too modest I think."

"Way too hot." Jake murmured, blushing brightly.

"Well, I'm not going to disagree with you about that." Callie smiled, taking a sip of milk.

"And one of Mayrie's kits seems to have a talent like Jake's for taking things apart and putting them back together." Hardin commented. "Should be interesting to see how he develops when properly encouraged. The school system wasn't working out very well."

Callie nodded. "Gifted kits don't always mesh well with traditional education."

"All three of them are gifted," Jake grabbed onto the slightly safer topic, ignoring the comments his mind was making about how gifted his own kits would be with either female.

"That wouldn't be surprising." Hardin commented. "Given one gifted kit, the others stand a good chance even if the gifts are more subtle."

"Sounds like an interesting bunch." Callie smiled. "How'd they take the sudden move?" She asked, knowing that kits weren't always receptive to moving.

"As one big adventure." Jake smiled fondly. "But it started with Hardin's hideout just above the Yard, continued with getting to be home schooled and a very excited mother."

Callie smiled. "That sounds like something that kits would enjoy. But you mean the SWAT Kats and Dark Kat have essentially been next door neighbors?" She asked curiously.

"For years." Hardin added. "The reasons are complicated, and not really important any more, but we had to be apart for a while and that location was comforting in a way."

"He knew, not me." Jake added, a twitch of his unhappiness at the entire situation showing. "It's a complicated mess that is _over_ with." He said, leaning against the big tom.

"I am sorry." Hardin said softly, nuzzling Jake gently as the tom relaxed and cupped his cheek. "It wasn't what I wanted either."

"That is complicated." Callie said softly. "But you're together now, and that's what counts." She smiled warmly.

"Yes," Jake purred softly. "And if _that_ didn't break our relationship, nothing can."

"So how long have you two been dating?" Callie asked curiously.

"Fifteen years." Jake smiled affectionately.

Callie did a bit of math. "I'll assume it was consensual at the start, even if the letter of the law says it couldn't be." She said looking at Hardin.

"He pursued me, actually." Hardin smiled fondly. "I just dumped Feral for him."

"Ulysses Feral got dumped for a sixteen year old?" Callie snickered. "I take it he doesn't know that part."

"Fifteen." Jake smirked. "I like challenges. I like people that don't glaze over when I talk even more."

"I never told him, though seeing the two of us with the collars on may have given him a clue." Hardin chuckled.

"He never did know how to hold onto a good thing when he had it." Jake rumbled.

"That's certainly true." Callie agreed easily. "You definitely did better the second time, Hardin."

Hardin chuckled. "That I did." He smiled, and kissed Jake gently. "But truthfully, Uly's extreme tastes were getting to be a bit tiresome. And his wanting a 'pet', was simply an issue we couldn't resolve."

"Not even going into that one." Jake shook his head. "Games are one thing, that's a bit much."

"That's essentially what I told him." Hardin said quietly. "That and his fascination with using electrical shocks." Hardin shook his head. "But enough about sadistic old boyfriends."

"It does make the interplay between the two of you in the conference room make sense, though." Callie said quietly. "I'll just have to hope Felina is more flexible, in case I have to remove her uncle."

"She is." Jake answered simply. "Just her reactions with SWAT is proof enough, and Artemis is too."

"That's what I thought, but it's not safe to take things for granted." Callie nodded. "It was weird sitting next to Felina and across from another me and Felina."

"Tell me about it," Jake rolled his eyes. "At least everyone seems to have a nickname or middle name to go by. Though I don't know about the five hundred or so others that came with us."

Callie nodded. "Gods, what a bureaucratic nightmare." She chuckled. "Five hundred or so duplicates of people, though it's entirely possible that some of them aren't duplicated. But still keeping them straight will be difficult from an ID point of view. With names, date of birth and genetics identical it would certainly be a detective's nightmare."

"Well, technically, they are all three or so years older than the local counterparts." Jake said softly. "And have records from home. Triton wasn't a minor facility for the resistance."

"Well, we can work on integrating the records into our system over the next week or so." Callie nodded. "Resistance? Just how bad had things gotten in MKC?" She asked curious, in a morbid way.

Jake grimaced. "Really bad. Calina was Mayor, her mate a rather powerful Chaos Mage. Feral went certifiable when she gave him martial law authority, and they'd reached Stage II effects, maybe the beginning of stage three. The up side is that their grief started much earlier than here. Diana was injured ... six years ago, I think. About when SWAT went active."

"No wonder they left." Callie said quietly. "Calina as Mayor is a frightening thought." She said shuddering. "But at least here her Mate is just a tom who happens to be as big as Feral and Hardin. I've never heard of him having any unusual talents."

"Not proof of anything," Jake said quietly, "but that's something to deal with when they are found, or show up. We're forewarned; that's a major advantage."

"Not that she could exactly become Mayor here." Callie said quietly. "She was committed involuntarily to the Institute. She'll be returned there if she's found."

"Something that obviously didn't happen there. Manx chose her as his running mate after Diana couldn't anymore." Jake added with a nod. "For all the similarities, there are a lot of critical differences too."

"It's possible that that Calina simply manifested the insanity later." Callie said quietly. "It's different for each person."

"And we got lucky on several counts." Jake nodded. "As bad as it may look, we still have a very real chance to reverse the effects of this mess."

"Yes, we do." Callie said relaxing. "I'm just grateful that what happened with Chance didn't take you out of things entirely."

"Honestly, I'm not sure that's possible." Jake said quietly. "I'm probably happier than you are that it's not something I have to really find out about." He shook his head. "It's been a hell of a couple weeks."

Callie nodded. "Sounds like it. But at least there was good and bad. And everyone is in one piece, even if battered a bit."

"In one piece, and recovering too." Jake smiled softly. "Haven's really been good to Chance, and kin."

"I'm not surprised." Callie smiled back. "They're good people at Haven. A little idealistic at times, but still you can trust them and that's a valuable thing these days." She said warmly.

"That it is," Jake inclined his head. "That they gave Chance his wings back without the mask is a godsend. He'll make a very good test pilot, and their yearly wargames the rush we both need."

Callie chuckled. "As much as I'll miss having you guys around as the SWAT Kats, I think this is better for both of you." She said giving him a warm, honest smile. "I'll bet Chance had the Protectors and Brainstorm competing over him."

"Judging from the deal he worked on up on his own to get me down there, I'd say so." Jake chuckled softly, more than a trace of pride in his voice. "But he's one of a kind, and they saw it."

Callie smiled. "That he is." She nodded. "But then he has to be to keep up with you."

Hardin nodded. "It's not every pilot who can fly what Jake creates. Even if they're allowed to."

"She's not _that_ impossible to fly." Jake blushed, though his smile was a very proud one. "Even after a decade of specializing for one pilot."

"Not impossible, but difficult." Hardin smiled. "She has quite the mind of her own. And I've met few pilots I think could handle her, though there's one at Haven who I'm sure could. But then he's also one of the few pilots I've met who I thought could give Chance a real run for his money in the sky."

"They'll either hate each other, or get along so well you couldn't pry them apart." Jake chuckled. "It'll be good for him to meet someone in his class." He murred affectionately. "As nice as it is to be the uncontested best, having someone that understands the level is a good thing."

"Something we both understand." Hardin rumbled. "But hopefully they'll get along since it would be good for both of them, on several levels."

"I'm going to want to meet this pilot." Jake cocked an eye at his mate. "I don't think we're thinking of the same person."

"Possibly not, since I don't think you've met him." Hardin smiled.

"Haven's skies are going to be an interesting place very soon." Jake chuckled and returned attention to the food. "You know, Callie, I think you and Mayrie might get along, at least in the kitchen. It would make for a hell of a family gather, with Red and Mars' clan too."

Callie nodded. "Well, I certainly want to meet this shekat you think so highly of." She smiled, and turned attention to her plate.

"I'm sure you will." Jake chuckled. "Not just anyone could be house mother to the lot of us."

Callie chuckled. "If she took on that job, she must be truly special."

"That she is." Jake smiled with a low purr.

"Good, bachelor toms need someone to look after them." She teased gently. "And it sounds like you've got a few. Not counting the married bachelors." She grinned broadly as Jake snickered.

Hardin chuckled. "I do believe she's on to us, love."

"You're still a better cook than Chance." Jake smirked. "Keep a neater house too."

"I have a cleaning staff though." He chuckled. "However, having to cook for myself made getting passable at it necessary. It seemed petty to have the Creeplings pizza-snatch, even if they did leave cash for the pizza."

Callie snickered. "So there really were Creeplings 'stealing' pizzas. I thought that was just some delivery Kat's active imagination."

"In this city?" Jake laughed, shaking his head. "That must have been a priceless set of reports."

"Well, it was a bit out of the ordinary even for MKC." She chuckled. "Creeplings stealing things is perfectly normal, but _pizzas_. That was too weird, its petty theft if they weren't paid for ... which they were." She shook her head. "The Creeplings even tipped."

"They can be well-behaved when properly trained." Hardin said simply as Jake dissolved into snickering.

Callie and Hardin looked at the snickering tom kind of curiously. While it was somewhat funny, Jake seemed to have become truly amused. "It went better than the time I sent a group out with a shopping list for groceries." He chuckled. "Each one attempted to bring back the entire list."

"Oh, gods." Jake started laughing hard. "That must have been good."

Callie chuckled broadly, before going into full laughter. "How many of them did you send?"

"Six of them." Hardin laughed deep in his chest. "It's remarkable how much they can move. Especially with a shopping cart."

"So that's where the report of a parade of Creeplings pushing shopping carts came from." Callie laughed.

"Oh, kats, I wish I'd heard some of these before." Jake leaned against his mate to stay in his chair.

"Well they were the ones that got buried, cause Uly didn't want the Creeplings made out to be anything other than vicious minions of Dark Kat. Creeplings after pizza and going shopping would've softened their image." Callie chuckled.

"They can be vicious if threatened or if ordered." Hardin said simply. "Inherently, they're not very bright and rather mischievous. Rather like ravens with opposable thumbs and a basic understanding of technology."

"That has real potential for mental images." Jake chuckled. "Especially if suggested to Sinian."

"Abi? Why her?" Callie asked curiously.

"The keeper of all things old." Jake smirked. "Lot of legends and such about Raven."

Hardin chuckled. "Oh, yes one of the primal creator spirits. I wasn't thinking of him."

Callie chuckled. "Yes, I think Abi would get a laugh out of connecting Creeplings and Raven."

"And they even have wings." Jake chuckled after taking a drink.

"So they do." Hardin chuckled. "And talons too."

"And beaks, and chitter." Jake added with a snicker.

"They're the wrong color though." Callie snickered. "At least I've never heard of light purple ravens."

"Or Creeplings with feathers." Jake nodded. "But it's still an image."

"Feathered Creeplings is quite an image." Hardin chuckled. "The molting would make quite a mess."

"I bet." Jake purred. "But a ready supply of feathers has it's appeal." He smirked playfully.

Callie chuckled. "Oh, that it does." She smirked.

Hardin nodded. "But there are probably better ways then feathered Creeplings." He grinned.

"Feathered Hardin?" Jake murred.

Hardin chuckled and smirked. "I think you'd look better with some bright plumage than me."

Callie chuckled broadly at the image of both toms with brightly colored feathers. The chuckle broke down into a snicker and then into a full gale laugh.

"I think she's going to have some interesting dreams." Jake grinned at the blond shekat.

"You give me interesting dreams anyway, Jake." She smirked back.

"Oh?' He raised an eyebrow in a dare.

"You, me, a hot tub, candlelight and where things went from there I'll leave to your imagination." She winked teasingly.

"It has ... definite possibilities." He chuckled with a soft murr. "Though I can think of a few more interesting ones off hand."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Mostly involving a certain near-twin of mine added to the mix." Jake chuckled.

"That's a delicious idea, Jake." Callie purred.

"Or a particular pair of tabbies."

"That's nice too. Though I always figured you and Chance were lovers. Guess I misread that one." She smiled softly.

"Not really, you just didn't pick up on his denial." Jake shrugged.

"Oh, he's not interested in toms, I take it." She said quietly.

"Yes and no." Jake shook his head. "That story is about as messy as the one that brought us here."

"Seems to be the way stories are going these days. He discovered he likes toms after a lifetime thinking he didn't, is that about right?" She asked going for the most likely scenario.

"Yeah." Jake sighed. "The hard way."

Callie blinked. "His first time with a tom was as a call-kat, wasn't it?" She asked softly, sympathy tingeing her voice.

"Yeah," He nodded regretfully.

"That's too bad. Something like that can color your whole perspective." She shook her head. "Hopefully he can separate the abuse from being with toms in general."

"He has, I think." Jake murmured. "At least he's decided he's decided he likes male bedmates for now."

"Well, I don't think he'll lack for them." She smiled gently. "I expect he attracts toms as much as he does shekats."

"If not more." Jake chuckled slightly. "That hardest part is going to be keeping my protective reflexes in check. I already came very close to trashing his current boyfriend once."

"He's already got a boyfriend? He doesn't waste any time, does he?" She smiled. "I take it your first impression wasn't favorable."

"My first information wasn't," Jake shook his head. "First impression was fairly good, for all I don't trust him a bit and doubt I ever will. He's got too many ties to Feral."

"Does Chance know that?" Callie asked, not liking the idea. 

"It's how they met." Jake made something of a face. "Feral gave him to the Tiger for the night. For what, I didn't ask. But Alex was relatively nice to him, and he thinks he's in love now." His agitation at the entire situation obvious in his posture and lashing tail.

Callie sighed. "Abused kits have been known to react that way. Clinging to any adult who's good to them. Hopefully, Alex won't take advantage of that vulnerability."

"Not something I want to see the fallout for." Jake shook his head. "It just won't be good."

"First loves never are when they go bad." Callie said quietly. "Won't be easy for you either, since he'll turn to you I'm sure."

"If he doesn't turn on me." Jake sighed, shaking his head sadly. "He won't take it very kindly if I end up interfering either." He caught her look. "I'm trying not to, but there are things I can't look the other way over, and I know the Tiger's capable of them, even if he doesn't with Chance."

"Just be careful, Jake." She said quietly. "This Tiger isn't one of Feral's so-called pets is he, or was maybe?"

"Was, still wants to be." Jake grumbled, the distaste he didn't dare let show around Chance flaring to the surface. 

Callie sighed. "That's just not good. Even if Chance is willing to share a boyfriend, I can't see him being willing to share with Feral. Not after everything Feral's done to him."

"I'm just looking forward to seeing it over and done with." Jake shook his head. "Without something that gets me involved more than I already am."

"Maybe Chance will find someone at Haven who catches his eye." Callie suggested.

"I'm hoping," he nodded. "I fully intend to make sure he has the exposure to more normal prospects."

"If you don't mind a little advice, either BrightClaws or Pellatiers are good choices down there. There's quite a lot of them, and they're pretty much good Kats. And don't let the Pellatier name throw you, they're still pretty normal." She said helpfully.

Jake nodded. "I know the BrightClaw name, and Hardin's vouched for the other. I'm sure he'll get a good mate or two."

"Yes, the BrightClaws are more of a MKC family, even if there are a large number of them in Haven. I imagine a BrightClaw will end up as Felina's Second when she replaces her uncle." She nodded. "Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if he catches Terry's eye. Assuming he hasn't already." She smiled.

"One can only hope." Jake sighed. "I haven't gotten to talk with him since the day all this went down."

"Sounds like something you need to do." Callie said softly. "Take advantage of what little break in the action we get." She said, giving him a warm smile, warmer than just friendship.

"I intend to spend some time with him," Jake nodded. "Probably starting when we get down there in the morning. Or at least after he wakes up in the morning." He chuckled tolerantly.

"Well, tell him Callie misses him would you?" She smiled. "I can't be sure how soon I'll get down there myself. Actually, I'm going to miss both of you being up here." She smiled softly.

"I will, though at least I will probably be up here a fair amount for a while." Jake said softly. "There is too much to do to play at Brainstorm all the time."

"Good. Just let me know when you're going to be in town." She said softly. "So I can make demands on your time." She smirked.

"You know you can come down for dinner as easily as I can come up." He chuckled with a suggestive wink.

"And I probably will." She smiled. "It'll be nice to get away, even for just an evening." She said, a bit of fatigue showing.

"Maybe introduce us to Terry while you're there." Jake mused. "He seems to come highly recommended."

"I'd love too." Callie smiled. "Assuming you don't meet him sooner. And he is highly recommended, as a friend if nothing more."

"Well, I would hope to see you before the full impact of who came back with us hits home with Chance."

"Well, I'll try to make it in the next day or so." Callie smiled. "Assuming nothing comes up requiring me to stay in the city."

"I understand if it does." Jake nodded with a soft smile for her. "This city has a habit of demanding attention."

"Gods, does it ever." Callie shook her head. "That I'm effectively doing Manx's job and mine doesn't make things any easier."

"I think Diana may be willing to lighten that load, on an unofficial basis, fairly soon."

"I could even make it official if she wanted." Callie said. "Manx said I could have an assistant. I just haven't found one who would stick with the job. Usually about the time I find one some nutcase like PastMaster or MadKat breaks into my office and scares them off."

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem with her." Jake chuckled.

"I very much doubt it." She chuckled. "She's probably seen weirder things than I have."

"Definitely scarier ones, at least." Jake shook his head. "Pretty amazing, really.

"What, that there's someplace worse off than here?" She asked curiously.

"Where Triton and crew came from, Callie." He reminded her gently. "Is much, _much_ worse off then we are."

"It'd have to be for the Kats who came here to leave." Callie said quietly. "Though if Artemis and Diana are typical, there's also some serious burnout as well."

"There's some serious burnout _here_ Callie." He sighed. "That any of them can still muster the care to fight is pretty amazing."

"I _know_ there's serious burnout here." Callie said quietly. "It's something that's worried me for years, just wasn't anything I could do about it." She sighed quietly.

"Anyone besides SWAT?" His focus instantly shifting to what needed to be done once more.

"Arguably, there's burnout in the Enforcer ranks due to understaffing relative to what's required of them. Morale isn't great ether due to pay and training issues. Not enough of the first, and not enough time for the second." She recounted several reports she'd gotten from Enforcers she trusted. "We could do a lot if we cut back on the stupid projects budget." She muttered, clearly voicing an old complaint.

"Six months, Callie." Jake promised softly. "Or a reality check for Manx before that." He growled softly. "Any particulars to bring up with him?"

"Honestly, I'm thinking of walking into his office and informing him point-blank that the SWAT Kats have retired." She grinned. "With any luck that'll panic him enough to let me redirect some funds to the Enforcers. Getting him to accept Hardin's theory, I'm not sure how especially since he'll probably ask Feral and we know what Feral thinks about it."

"Feral does not think about it, and that is the problem." Hardin said quietly. "The problem is that it is _my_ theory."

"While dropping that news on him would be effective, I had something more flashy in mind." He grinned dangerously. "A visit from Razor, to turn in their masks. I've got better things to cow him with if he cares to be too stubborn."

"That certainly would be flashy, and probably more effective." She smiled. "And stubborn is something Manx does well unless threatened with danger to himself."

"He is, however, very easy to threaten." The cinnamon tom growled under his breath. "When one is serious."

Callie nodded. "Given that he's basically a coward, that's true." She said quietly. "But its not going to be good for city morale when the news gets out about SWAT's retirement. Adding Razor acting like one of the bad guys just isn't going to help." She said softly.

"It won't be Razor, or Jake." He said softly. "I'm owed enough favors to make things happen at this point."

"That's good." She said quietly. "But I think the less I know the better. At least about the particulars."

"Agreed." Jake nodded with a sigh.

"Jake, I know things will need done that maybe I couldn't do, or even order done." She said quietly. "I'm just going to count on those I trust to take care of them. And I do trust you." She said, reaching across to brush his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes, leaning into the contact. "And I know, Callie. You aren't the only one in that position."

"Chance doesn't know about these sort of things either, does he?" She gently, her hand still against his cheek.

"Not if I have any ability to prevent it." He answered very quietly. "He needs his hero even more than the city does. I can't break that trust."

"I know. Especially now, with all he's been through." She said quietly.


	18. Morning Breakdown

Hardin drifted awake to the sensations of his mate working his mouth around the Xanith's morning hard on. He moaned lightly, and reached down to massage his mate's velvety ears. "Morning, love." He purred.

The attention left his cock for a moment as Jake purred. "Morning, love."

"That has to be one of the better ways to wake up that I can think of." He grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jake murred playfully as he moved up the giant's chest to claim a long kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" Hardin asked as he held Jake close, after the kiss broke.

"Better than usual." He smiled and nuzzled black fur.

"That's good." Hardin smiled. "After that long talk with Callie, I wasn't sure how well you'd sleep."

"You help. A lot." Jake murred softly.

"I'm glad." He smiled softly. "I find I sleep better with you here as well. Perhaps because when I'm holding you is the one time I don't need to worry about you."

Jake chuckled softly and nuzzled him. "It's about the only time I feel safe."

"Even the protector needs protected occasionally." Hardin said softly, nuzzling Jake back.

"Off the subject, but how many hours off is your homeland from here?"

"8 hours west." Hardin said absently.

"And when do you want to arrive?"

"Hmm. Mid-morning would be best." He said quietly.

"Which would be leaving here a bit before dinner." Jake did the math in his head.

"I think so. It's been sixteen years since I made the trip." He said quietly.

"It'll be okay, love." Jake murred and nuzzled him. "We're taking Blackie. Ummm, how are they going to take our engagement?"

"I don't know, really." He said quietly. "We don't have any particular rules against males marrying. And my mate considers me dead, so that bonding is over. If the Autarchs didn't accept the death pronouncement then I'm still a Guardian, which means I have to have my commanding officers permission to marry."

"Any idea what they'll think of me?" Jake asked softly.

"Not sure. My people are Xanith-blood though we're so intermarried that you often can't pick out a particular breed. The last time I was home the only 'small ones' were visitors." He said quietly. "I can see them interpreting my choosing you as a mate as either an indication of something special about you, or and indication that I'm slipping."

"Is there anything I can do to promote their choosing the first?" He murmured. "I've got a pretty good record, if you take the unofficial stuff."

"Keep a somewhat aggressive posture. Don't let them think for a moment that you're intimidated by them _or_ me. They need to perceive you as a equal-in-mating, not a submissive." He said remembering cultural information he hadn't needed in almost two decades.

"Easy enough," Jake nodded. "And hardly exaggerating."

"How are you with blades, especially daggers?"

"Good enough I've never let Chance see me with one." He said softly. "I'm better with a gun, and prefer my claws, but I can hold my own whenever it came up."

"It's just traditional for warriors to wear one." Hardin said simply. "I've got one of mine, I'll give you. Actually, I was meaning to when we got back anyway. It's a traditional engagement gift between warriors among my people." He smiled. "Assuming they decide I'm not dead, it's quite likely you'll get challenged to unarmed combat. To prove that you're worthy of being the Mate of a Guardian."

"As long as it's not something stupid, like to the death." Jake nuzzled and kissed Hardin's thick neck. "You know I can take care of myself. And I would be honored to wear your dagger." He trailed a finger along the entwined collars the giant wore.

"It's to unconsciousness, or yield." Hardin said simply. "To kill an opponent in such a combat of honor is extremely embarrassing."

"Good," Jake smiled. "Those are terms I can get along with well."

"I never doubted it." He smiled, nuzzling the tom fondly. "Same as I know you can handle a opponent much larger than yourself." He said with a touch of pride in his mate.

"From personal experience." Jake chuckled as his hands explored the subtle variations of black on his mate's broad chest. "Though I wouldn't mind getting a preview of what this fight will be like, before we leave."

"If you'd like to spar, I'm willing. Thing to remember is despite it being not to the death, it's still a claws out battle. The trick is using your claws to bloody your opponent while resisting the urge to go for kill shots."

"Is the point to draw as much blood as possible without serious injury, or end it as fast as possible?" Jake clicked into a mindset he hadn't used in years.

"The point to drawing blood is to try and weaken your opponents resolve to fight and get him to yield. But if you can take him out quickly, there's no need for psychological warfare." He said remembering having won a fight or two by simply blooding an opponent.

"Even better." The lean tom murred. "It's the kind of fight I like best."

"Just remember, my people are warriors first. Even in modern times, all are trained to fight. And the Guardians are our elite. I know that you can handle yourself, just don't get overconfident." He said quietly.

"There is a fine line between confident and overconfident, love." Jake murred gently. "Six years of being Razor has taught me to walk it _very_ well. It's what kept him alive."

Hardin smiled. "I know, love. But worrying about you is just part of my nature." He smiled. "Even when we were on opposite sides of things, I still worried."

A very soft look crossed Jake face before he kissed his mate. "I love you for it. It makes me feel very special."

"You are very special, love." Hardin said tenderly. "I knew that back when a fifteen year old kit was vying with Uly Feral for my attention."

"I was so desperate for anyone to talk to then," Jake murmured softly, an admittance he'd never spoken before. "I would have done anything it took to keep you close. Sex was just what I knew. The best way to attract and keep someone. It took me a long time to realize there was more there than a good bedmate and understanding mind with you." He closed his eyes and rested against his mate. "You were so right about me, that I needed to experience more. I needed to learn what love was. That it was more than your body and mind at kept drawing me back."

Hardin nodded, stroking his mate's hair gently. "Kits get infatuated easily, so I wanted to give you time to grow past that. I figured if it was really love you'd come back." He purred. "I never went far though, and I have to admit it was hard for me not to interfere at times. There were a couple of those you saw that I didn't feel were good for you, or good enough for you."

"And you'd be right." Jake smiled affectionately, his fingers moving softly through Hardin's rich black fur. "But I had to make my own mistakes, and we both knew it. For all I had learned by fifteen, it was just street smarts. I was always meant for better than that." He swallowed with some difficulty. "Damn, that's still hard to say. That I'm anything special."

"Well, you are." Hardin said firmly, though it was very affectionate. "Just about anybody who knows you for long figures that out."

"It's just hard to see myself." Jake murmured. "I spent so long learning not to value myself ...."

"Whoever taught you that was severely mistaken." Hardin said firmly, and then kissed Jake gently. "The streets aren't a good place to learn to value ones self."

"I know," he whispered and leaned in for a long, tender, drawn out kiss that kindled the fire in his body again. "You value something too much there, you lose it, and any chance of getting what you need. I'm learning love. Starting to believe I'm really as special as everyone keeps saying. It's just so hard some days. That way Chance looks at me ... he scares me so bad sometimes."

Hardin nodded, nuzzling Jake reassuringly. "Loyalty like that is a rare thing, and it puts a lot of responsibility on the one it's give to." He said quietly. "The fact that he loves you as well only makes it stronger."

"I never thought that caring about someone so much would mean hiding myself, to protect him from a reality he couldn't take." Jake whispered quietly. "I always thought it meant coming clean. But he's ... gods, Hardin ... all I can say is he's my _partner_." He fell silent, at a loss of words to explain the difference between them.

"I understand, love." Hardin said quietly. "I had a partner like that once. He wasn't quite as loyal as Chance, but then I've never met anyone who was. But I cared for him as much." He said sadly.

"You lost him." Jake murmured, more statement than question and he hugged the giant tightly,

"When the Autarchs sent me over here, he wasn't of a high enough rank for foreign assignments. The Autarchs said it was temporary, and that either I'd be home soon, or he'd be sent to join me." He said quietly. "Then I made my discovery. I lost everyone because I insisted on trying to do what I thought was right."

"He didn't follow you?" Jake murmured. "I'm so sorry, love."

"I don't know what happened." He said quietly. "Horus only knows what the Autarchs told him. I just hope he didn't do something foolish."

"Oh, Hardin." Jake murmured, understanding the pain far too well, even without experiencing it. "We will find out today. Whatever happened, we will find out." He growled deep in his chest, not in aggression, but intense stubbornness.

"Thank you, love." Hardin murmured softly. "I don't know why this trip became important to you, but you've given me the courage to go home again." He said quietly, shocked to realize that he still thought of the plains and jungles of Amarra as home after all the years away.

"Because you need this, love." Jake shifted to look his mate in the face. "There's so much pain and unresolved things there, I'd be neglecting you not to insist _we_ face it and put some of those demons to rest."

Hardin smiled, and gave his mate a gentle, loving kiss. "You're right, I do need to. But it's so much easier to face with you by my side, knowing that no matter how things go I won't be alone at the end."

"I know love." He purred softly. "You've given me the courage to face a lot of things, over the years. And especially now."

Hardin smiled. "Perhaps you should spend today with Chance." He suggested gently. "There are some things I need to do before returning home."

"I had every intention of it." Jake chuckled softly. "But it's _far_ too early for him to be aware of anything."

"Not a morning Kat, is he?" Hardin chuckled.

"His idea of getting up early involves anything before double digit hours." Jake smirked. "He's cute when he relaxes though."

"I'm not surprised, considering how attractive he is when he's awake." Hardin smiled. "Of course, you're cute when you relax too."

That made Jake duck his head, grinning as he blushed slightly.

"You're cute when you do that too." Hardin chuckled softly, and kissed the blushing tom on the cheek, a motion Jake twisted into, turning it into something much more intense.

"We're been awake a long time not to have played, love." Jake murred. "Especially given how I woke you up."

"Yes, we have." Hardin rumbled, as his hands caressed the lean tom's body. "Any preference this morning?"

"Do you have the toys here?" Jake murred with a kiss.

"The box is under the bed." Hardin rumbled.

"I want to take you, helpless to my touch." He shivered in excitement.

"I'm willing, love." Hardin rumbled, giving the Kat an encouraging kiss. "Choose your toys love."

* * *

Chance woke to the most pleasant dream he could remember. He was in a warm, soft bed, his fur was clean and he wasn't hung over. And in his arms was the Kat that meant more than anything in the world to him.

The tabby blinked in surprise, and to clear the sleep out of his eyes. He knew Jake hadn't been in his arms when he fell asleep. He nuzzled Jake gently letting the touch of his mate's fur and his scent reassure him that it wasn't a dream at all.

"I thought you could use a nice wake up." Jake purred with a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad you're back." Chance said sincerely, accepting the kiss eagerly.

"I am _so_ glad to be back." Jake murred.

"How did things go?" He asked quietly.

The question dew a tired sigh. "They went. Patch's partner is here, among others. Could have gone better, or a lot of worse."

"But everyone made it back safe, right?" The tabby asked, nuzzling his partner reassuringly.

"Yes, and about five hundred we weren't expecting. MKC's got some new defenders."

"Wow." Chance said stunned. "Feral's gonna love that." He chuckled, clearly pleased by the fact the Commander wouldn't.

"Especially given that they're lead by one Commander Artemis Felina Feral." Jake smirked.

"Always thought Felina would make a good Commander." Chance said, with soft smile on his face.

"She fun to play with?" Jake purred.

"Hell, yeah." Chance smiled. "She's as fiery out of her uniform as she is in it." 

"Found anyone around here worth playing with?" Jake rumbled, his hands moving over hard muscles and dense fur.

"Haven't really looked." Chance said softly. "Been spending time with Patch, 'specially after Feral showed up." He growled softly.

"I don't want to know." Jake sighed, his voice shadowing the exhaustion in his soul.

"Okay, Jake." Chance said easily, hugging the lean tom close to him. "Not really important."

"Good." He murmured, snuggling close.

"The operation went well." He said quietly. "He should be able to leave the hospital in two or three weeks."

"That's very good news," Jake purred.

"You sounded like you could use some." Chance said softly.

"Yeah, and a lot of time off." The cinnamon tom snuggled close. "Just too stubborn to realize how burnt out I am."

"Then take some time off, Jake." Chance said, nuzzling the lean tom affectionately. "We both got lots of vacation time coming. 'Sides, shouldn't you be taking a honeymoon or something?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," he nodded. "There's just so much to do, that no one else can." Jake murmured.

"And if you burnout, no one will do it anyway." Chance said firmly. "Jake, take care of yourself for once." The tabby asked seriously.

"I know, and Bastet knows Hardin will be dragging me off at some point ..." Jake closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I just don't know if I can. I've never even tried."

"Then maybe its time to try." Chance said softly, brushing his hand along Jake's cheek. "There's nothing you can't do, if you try." He said confidently.

"That could be construed as blackmail, you know." Jake smirked and kissed him gently.

"If that's what it takes to get you to take care of yourself." Chance smiled affectionately.

"Oh, you are getting _far_ too independent." Jake laughed with serious affection in his voice and claimed a hungry kiss. "I want what you gave Felina, handsome."

Chance rumbled excitedly after the kiss broke. "Not sure where the lube is." He said softly, sure there was probably some in the house, somewhere. He hoped Jake knew.

"It's not that necessary for me, handsome, but I can grab some." Jake purred.

"Up to you." Chance rumbled, accepting that Jake might not need it. He ran his hands hungrily down the lean tom's back, until one hand was on his ass, a finger stroking the pucker of his asshole, and realizing he'd already played with Hardin that morning.

Jake chuckled at he felt the tabby notice. "I think I'm good to go."

Chance smiled. "You got a way you prefer it?" He asked, his sheath swelling with arousal as Jake rumbled and shifted to his arms and knees, his tail laid to one side.

Chance rumbled excitedly, as he got behind Jake. As he placed a finger to stretch his partner, he realized that if Jake could take Hardin, then he could handle him. He then gently slid his cock into Jake, until he was buried up to his sheath. "You are so hot, Jake." He rumbled in the cinnamon tom's ear, as he leaned across his back.

"Oh, yeah!" He moaned eagerly, tightening his body around the tabby's length.

Chance began thrusting into his partner, enthusiastic if not terribly skilled. Jake could feel the tabby change angles a couple of times, as he tried to find that spot the Tiger had taught him about. With a soft smile Jake shifted himself, putting his body in position for the next thrust to graze it, and moaned deeply at the spike of intensity.

Chance moaned and grunted as he ramped up toward his limit. There something that was so much hotter about being with Jake, then with Alex. He continued thrusting, his pace quickening with his breath. It was a progress Jake had no inclination of dampening, and tightened his body around the tabby's shaft with each stroke.

Despite trying to draw it out like Alex had talked about, Chance didn't have that kind of control. Without warning, his head snapped back in deep chested roar as his hips jerked burying him deeper in Jake as he filled the lean tom with his seed.

"Mmm, eager tabby." Jake purred as his pilot caught his breath.

"Gods, that was good." Chance purred back, as he came down. "Jake, you ever have any fantasies about me?" He asked curiously.

"Plenty of them." He chuckled.

"You can always ask if you want to act on any of them." The tabby said easily, clearly interested. 

"We covered most of them the other night." Jake smiled softly.

"Okay." Chance smiled, and kissed Jake softly. "Just letting you know." He said settling next to Jake, holding him close.

"This was always the biggest one." Jake murmured as he relaxed, actually willing to consider sleeping again.

"You can have it any time you like." Chance said softly, as he felt sleep coming again.

"Mmm, at least when you're not entertaining someone." He purred softly.

"Well, yeah." Chance chuckled lightly. "I figure Hardin can look after you on those nights." He smirked, teasing playfully. Part of his mind still found it completely surreal that someone like Hardin had been Dark Kat for all those years.


	19. Facing A Lost World

"Pantera in ten minutes, love." Jake said quietly from the back seat of the TurboKat.

"Thank you, Jake." Hardin said quietly.

"This is Panteran Air Guard to unidentified craft." A stern female voice said over the radio. "Please state name and purpose for entering our airspace."

"Panteran Air Guard, this is the TurboKat." Jake responded politely. "We're visiting."

"TurboKat, what is your point of origin? You're not running any recognized transponder signal."

"MegaKat City, ma'am." Jake chuckled inwardly, and quietly tried to figure out how the hell they'd been detected.

"The Watchers spotted us." Hardin said just loud enough for Jake to hear. "If they ask our destination its Darshandra, the capital."

"What is your destination, TurboKat?"

"Darshandra, ma'am." He repeated the name carefully.

"Very good, please tune to the beacon at 773 megahertz and stay with your escort." She said firmly as a jet plane similar to Enforcer mainstay moved into place on each side.

Jake shrugged and complied, cutting the power to take them down to a more reasonable speed for the pair.

* * *

"Now to see who comes to greet us." Hardin said quietly, as they stood next to the TurboKat.

"This is utterly unreassuring, you realize." Jake kept his eyes open for trouble, every inch of him the combat trained survivor he was.

"It's not supposed to be reassuring." He said quietly. "They're testing our nerves, by making us wait for them. And in the middle of this open landing pad just to emphasize our vulnerability."

The lean tom snorted and crossed his arms at that. "Not the smartest way to ambush a SWAT Kat."

"It's not an ambush." He said quietly. "They merely wish to observe. It is also possible, that they are debating what rank of person to have greet us. We don't belong to any particular military or display any rank that they recognize. However, we might have a foreign rank of significance that they don't wish to antagonize by having a low ranking person greet us."

"They're that out of touch with the rest of the planet?" Jake raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It's been ages since she wasn't recognized."

"Yes, but they would never believe that the TurboKat was not part of the city's military, even if secret. Therefore we _must_ have some rank, but we don't display it, so they have to guess. Too high ranking a greeter would make them look subservient, too low could be construed as insulting."

"Oh," he nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Can't be helping that you aren't her regular pilot."

"I imagine that is also confusing them, especially if anyone recognizes me." He said nervously.

"They will be in _very_ sorry shape if that is a problem." Jake said with quietly deadly intent.

"Jake, please. I did break a very serious cultural trust when I chose the path I did." Hardin said quietly. "They have every right to be upset with me."

"Just not attack." Jake said stubbornly as Hardin looked over to see a procession of five Kats Hardin's size approaching. The largest, and older Black Lion with a deep red mane wearing a simple cut black uniform with gold trim and many medals and ribbons led the way.

"Blessed Horus." Hardin whispered softly.

"Serious rank, I take it?" Jake asked softly.

"Autarch Akshim, Lord Protector of Darshandra." He said softly. "And my former master."

"I'll be polite." Jake promised, though he still sized up the procession in combat terms.

Hardin waited until the procession stopped in front of them. "Lord Protector Akshim, I'm honored you have chosen to meet us.

"Your desertion was as much my failing as yours." He said in deep, powerful voice with the edge of disappointed parent. "In some way I failed as a teacher if you were able to walk away so easily."

"Permission to explain myself, Master." Hardin asked, as his ears, tail, scent and body language became submissive to the powerful Lion.

"I heard your explanation years ago, has it changed?" The Lion challenged.

"No, Master."

"Do you still believe that our people are threatened by what happens in foreign places?"

"Yes, Master. Even more than before, I have seen a world where it went unchecked, and the world was sliding rapidly into chaos." He added submissively, though there was no mistaking the stubborn determination.

"Then prove that you are still worthy of us, and I will listen." He said as he gestured to a lean Black Panther tom standing in the grass at the edge of the field. The panther was shirtless, but wore uniform pants.

"Yes, Master." The giant tom said quietly, and took off his shirt, handing it to Jake. The cinnamon tom took it, though there was little missing his displeasure at staying out of the fight.

The fight was short, and even though the Panther blooded Hardin twice, once on the arm, and the other on his chest, he went down to the punishing rain of blows that Jake had seen him deal out before as Dark Kat.

"Am I proven, Master?" He asked standing before the older Kat, and ignoring his injuries.

"Yes, you have not lost your edge dwelling among 'little-ones'." He smiled. "But first there are other matters to attend to." He said gesturing behind him.

"Tessa." Hardin sighed sadly as he watched the young adult black and silver tabby shekat approach. Though her walk was graceful and feminine, and her body soft with flowing long-fur, steel and fire showed in her eyes. "My daughter." He said so quietly that Jake barely heard him. "My oldest, and my heir."

"Hello, Father." She said formally. "I see your death was exaggerated as I thought it was." She shot the Black Lion a look. "I'm glad to see that I was right."

"Hello, Daughter." He responded. "I don't think your mother will be as pleased."

"I have not spoken to my dam in almost four years, we have little in common." She said quietly. "Who is the little one who carries your knife?"

"Tessa, this is Jake Clawson, my warrior mate. Jake this is Tessa D'Arthonia, my daughter.

"I am pleased to meet my father's true mate." She said as she offered Jake a friendly hand.

"I am pleased to meet you as well," he smiled and shook her hand firmly.

"Father, My brothers and I have maintained your estate as you left it. Will you and your mate be joining us for evening meal?"

Hardin turned to Akshim with a questioning glance, and the older tom nodded. "You may go with your family for tonight. In the morning, we will further discuss your status and the status of your marriage." He said as he turned to leave. "Do not leave without my permission." He said firmly.

"I won't, Master." He said softly, and started for the home he hadn't seen in long years.

"My father will be distracted for a time." She said to Jake gently, offering her arm. "Let me show you to our home."

The cinnamon tom nodded and accepted is with a light touch. "I would like that, Tessa. Is it far?"

"Not as I think of far." She smiled as they walked. "And father can find his way there blindfolded. Or anywhere else in province for that matter."

"I have little doubt of that." Jake chuckled softly. "If it is more than a couple miles, it would be polite to inform someone that the TurboKat will be following us."

"The Watchers will know." She said simply. "Though I'm sure father will brag sufficiently when he recovers, I would hear about the Kat who has my father's heart." She said looking Jake over with frankly appraising gaze.

"We've been serious for over fifteen years now," Jake tried to figured out what to say. "The teenager who could keep up with him in a conversation intrigued him, as much as that trait drew me to him. I've been a lot of things by title, but it's just different kinds of fighting for something I found important. Blackie," he motioned with his chin to the jet lifting off to follow them, "is my creation, from scrap and stubbornness to the best fighter on the planet, and beyond it."

"Intelligence and fire." She smiled. "My father chose well. Have the two of you discussed kits yet?" 

"Briefly." Jake nodded. "He wasn't really prepared to discuss it much until he'd settled things here."

"I know." She said quietly. "For a Panteran, exile and separation from family is a hard thing. To start another family without seeing to the family already existing is almost impossible."

"I gathered as much," Jake nodded. "It is still very difficult for him to talk about."

"It was difficult for us as well." She said quietly. "We knew the others were lying when they said he was dead, but we couldn't do anything. But now he is back, and my brothers are of age. Whether the Autarchs like it or not we can be a family again, even if it is in exile together."

"It's why we came, so he could hear your choice for himself as adults." Jake nodded, taking in the lush forests they walked through with the sound of his jet a comforting safety above them. "I think he'll be surprised when it sinks it you want to stay with him."

"Mother was surprised as well, when we refused to accept her view of things." She said with quiet fire. "But I am my father's daughter and his heir, I understand the danger he saw that took him away from home and family." She said fiercely. "My father is a Defender, no matter what they say, he understands the spirit of the oaths better than they ever will. "

"You do him very proud, seeing that truth." Jake said softly.

"Thank you, Jake." She smiled warmly. "I do try, I was fortunate to have him in my life as long as I did."

"How long was that?" Jake asked curiously.

"I was seven when mother took us away." She said quietly. "The guys were three."

"That is a long time to follow a vision against your mother's wishes." Jake murmured respectfully.

"You have know my father for fifteen years. I very much inherited his stubborn determination." She smiled. "My brothers did to a lesser extent, but they respect my judgment as father's successor."

"I would say so." Jake grinned. "It seems you inherited his intelligence and vision as well."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly at him. "I'm flattered. I think we're going to get along quite well." She added warmly. "But don't misunderstand, while we welcome you into our family and as our father's mate, none of us are looking for an additional father." She said gently. "But speaking for myself, I'd like us to be friends, and maybe more."

"More?" He looked at her curiously.

"Is it any surprise I find you attractive?" She purred softly. "I can see why my father chose you."

Jake blinked, then chuckled. "No, I suppose it doesn't. Just not something I was expecting to hear this quickly."

"I know very quickly whether I like a tom or not. And more importantly, if he's any good for me." She smiled. "I've learned the value of speaking my mind on the subject."

"I can appreciate that." He gave a rueful chuckle.

"I'm not surprised." She smiled. "I know you said my father didn't talk kits much with you. Did he mention that generally our people raise kittens as households, which often consist of two or more males and one or more female, with the kittens being the kittens of all of them regardless of who the actual sire or dam is."

"No," Jake shook his head, unphased by the idea. "He really didn't say much of anything about how things are done here, except for how not to pick an unnecessary fight, and that a few might be necessary."

"That will likely be tomorrow." She said quietly. "Well, one of the old traditions was that when a warrior brought a new warrior-mate into his home, one of his grown children would have kits with the new warrior. It was intended to cement the new family bond." She smiled warmly at the lean tom.

"Oh," he regarded her with a small shake of his head and chuckle. "Hardly the worse thing I've done to keep the peace."

"It's not required, Jake." She grinned broadly. "But I think the mixing of my father's heritage with yours through me could produce very gifted kits."

"That part I don't doubt." He nodded. "You are simply several discussion ahead of me on this one."

"Probably, I'm a little excited by my father's return." She smiled. "What discussions did I skip?"

"One extremely long one, or more likely several between Harden and I about kits, other mates and just who is _in_ this family." He chuckled softly. "And I have a very serious one with a shekat named Mayrie on whether we will have kits, and her timing." Jake shook his head. "You are _way_ ahead of the MKC contingent on mating rights."

Tessa laughed brightly. "Father always said I was prone to jumping to the end of stories, when I was a kit. I guess some things never change." She smiled. "It's hardly a rush, my last heat only ended a month go, so it'll be awhile."

"That is a good thing." Jake smirked. "I don't think I'd like to try to refuse you in full heat."

"I usually grab a girlfriend and go camping when that's about to happen." She smiled. "Safer that way."

"For all involved." He agreed readily. "Though it'll be interesting when you don't."

"So mother told me." She smiled. "You're the first tom who's really struck me as worth it."

Jake raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm flattered."

"I'm picky." She grinned. "And kind of demanding when it comes to smarts."

Jake chuckled, blushing lightly. "I'll grant there aren't many who can challenge me there."

"Which is probably what attracted Father to you in the first place." She smiled. 

"I suspect sheer audacity and persistence had something to do with it too." Jake chuckled.

"They certainly wouldn't hurt." She chuckled. "And being attractive is also a plus."

"Not an opinion I'd expect around here." He chuckled softly.

"Oh, because you're a 'little one'?" She shrugged. "Yeah, some can't see passed that ... their loss."

"My gain." Jake smirked. "It's a bad idea to dismiss someone just because of their size."

"Oh, don't think they'll underestimate you in terms of combat." She smiled. "You're the mate of a Defender, it'll be assumed that your a better than average warrior at least."

"True, and Blackie should have given them a clue to my tactics." He nodded, then shook his head. "Not like it matters. I don't lose."

"Confidence too." She smiled. "I see now why the SWAT Kats were so successful. Is your partner doing well?" She asked politely, though genuinely interested.

"Better," he said noncommittally. "We've taken a pounding the last few months."

"But you're both still alive, that's what's important." She said firmly. "Where there's life, healing can take place."

"It's already begun for many of us." Jake nodded. "Well past time too."

"That's good, you do seem more than a bit frayed around the edges." She said gently, and then chuckled completely out of the blue. Jake just looked at her, his expression clearly expecting an explanation.

"Sorry, I just caught several thumps and crashes from the back lawn." She smiled as they went around the house. "Apparently my father and my brothers are getting reacquainted."

Jake shook his head and chuckled. "Figures."

As they reached the back of the house they could see Hardin and three young athletic males wrestling and crashing around in the yard. It was clearly play from the way the youngsters were laughing. The largest of the three was a red on black tabby who resembled Hardin very strongly. The least serious of the three was an orange on black Tiger who while not as strongly built as the tabby was very quick. The third was midnight black panther, with an orange blaze on his chest.

"He definitely sires very attractive kits." Jake purred appreciatively as he look in the scene. "Haven't seen him play like that before either." He smiled at the roughhousing.

"It's part play, and part demonstrating that he's the warrior they expect." She smiled fondly. "They will be at it for hours, and Father will feel better for it. I'm not the best cook in the family, but I think they will be quite hungry when they finish playing. I'm going to start making lunch."

"Same here," Jake chuckled. "What skills I have are in self-defense from Chance's attempts at not burning water."

Tessa laughed broadly. "Care to give me a hand then? Between the two of us, we should manage to not poison anyone."

"Sure thing." Jake grinned up at her. "Sandwiches are generally difficult to do much damage with, as long as the parts are good."

"That much I'm sure of." She grinned. "Tomas took care of stocking the house, and he's the real cook."

"Which one is he?" Jake asked, glancing at the roughhousing toms.

"The big one who looks much like Father." She smiled.

"So what are the others good at?" He asked with conversational curiosity as they entered the as they entered the large home constructed from white stone.

"Sythos, the Panther, is a fixer and builder of things. He does all the repairs around the house. He is much in demand by our neighbors and his income alone would provide well for our house." She smiled. "Darshir, the Tiger, does many things. But he is artist of some talent, as well as dancer of considerable skill. Though he makes a good living, I do not know if father will approve."

"I'll be very upset with him if he _doesn't_." Jake growled low in his throat. "Creators are too rare in this world as it is, and Hardin is one of them. He should know better than to disapprove of a gift."

"Oh the artist he'll approve of." She said quietly. "It's the dancer I'm not so sure about. He's not, how shall I put it, a performer in upper-class theaters and stages."

"Erotic?" Jake raised an eyebrow, both curious and intrigued.

"Yes, and very good. It's a time-honored profession among our people, but not one usually practiced in warrior families." She said quietly. "What's frightening is how much of his combat training you can see in his erotic dances."

Jake smiled fondly. "Yes, they do make the most interesting dancers." He purred. "He must be beautiful in his element."

"He is." She smiled. "What he does with a member of the audience is also incredibly erotic." She chuckled. "I have thoughts I really shouldn't about my little brother." She added as they entered the large, modern kitchen.

"A good dancer can do that, when they truly love the craft." Jake smiled. "Not a level I could ever achieve."

"He does, and you can see it when he dances. It's like he's weaving a fantasy for the audience, and he truly loves giving them that moment out of the mundane world." She said thoughtfully as she began gathering sandwich makings. "He may be a spellweaver, though he's too young to be certain."

"Given his father, I wouldn't be surprised." Jake said quietly as he helped put them together.

"Father knows magic?" She asked curiously.

"A little at least." He nodded.

"No wonder he could see what was really going on." She said quietly. "He must have had the Second Sight all along."

"I wouldn't be at all surprised." Jake agreed as they worked on the growing pile of sandwiches. "He's got quite the range of gifts."

"Given the knowledge it's his burden to bear, he needs them." She said quietly, as she removed a large pitcher full of a reddish-gold liquid from the fridge. "Have you ever had sunfruit tea, Jake?" She asked as she put large glasses on a tray.

"Not that I remember." Jake looked at it curiously. "At least it's not his to bear alone anymore." He said with a shudder of too fresh memories.

She smiled and poured a small amount in one glass. "It's quite good, I think." She said as she handed him the glass.

Jake took a sip of the bitter-sweet liquid and nodded. "Different, but good."

"Good." She smiled as she poured six large glasses full of the cold liquid. "If you'll carry the sandwiches out to the patio, I'll take the drinks." She smiled nodding to the large tray full of sandwiches.

"Then we can collect the boys, or just watch the fun." He chuckled and followed her easily with the tray.

"With any luck, the food will collect the boys." She smiled, as she led the way to a large table on the patio where she set the drinks. "They're burning off a lot of energy."

"At least one of them has a large reserve." Jake smirked knowingly. "Especially when he's having fun."

"I'm sure father does." She smiled and handed Jake a large cold glass of the tea, as they sat down. "Let's see how long it takes." She grinned as they watched the four males wrestle and spar.

"It's a good show in the meantime." He grinned back. "Four very attractive males showing off is a pleasant thing."

"No argument here." She smiled. "Even if they are all blood relations. I'm so glad we took after Father."

"I know Hardin and I are too." He smiled softly at her. "We have quite a clan building, for two long term bachelors."

"That is good, we are too small as it is." She nodded. "Where is father living on the other continent?" She asked curiously.

"In Haven. We just moved down from MegaKat City." He said quietly. "It's a lot saner down there."

"Haven, yes I have been there once." She nodded. "A very nice city, I thought. Not enough Xanith, but there usually aren't on that continent, though the ruling family is Xanith-kin."

"And your kin." Jake said quietly as they watched the males.

"I'd heard there was a distant relationship." She nodded.

"Hardin found out it is true." Jake smiled affectionately for the big tom that was putting his sons in their place. "Though he was rather surprised."

"I'm sure." She smiled softly. "To discover family after being exiled is a great comfort, since they would not care about the Autarchs decree."

"Not in the least." He chuckled softly. "And they share the family oriented views still. Probably helped him a lot."

"I imagine, and I glad they were there." She said quietly. "Exile has been known to drive our people insane, sometimes in less than a decade."

"I can't say I can understand that," Jake admitted and took a sip of juice. "But he's as stubborn and dedicated as they come."

"We're very family bond oriented, and to be forcefully separated from that bond is extremely painful emotionally. We operate much closer to the pack structure of some canines in many ways."

"Can't say that I think it's a bad thing." He smiled softly and sipped the juice.

"It has its strengths and weaknesses." She smiled. "Makes us rather odd as felines though." She chuckled.

Jake smirked with a friendly chuckle. "You'll have to do a lot better than that to qualify as 'odd' to me."

"You asked what my brothers are good at." She smirked. "But you never asked about me."

"You didn't finish with them." He shrugged. "You didn't really cover Tomas, unless cook is what he's about."

"Nah, cook is just what's most useful around the house." She chuckled. "Actually, he's a geophysicist, or will be when he finishes college."

"And you?"

"I'm one of the few Griffon level Hunters." She said simply. "I haven't earned Dragon level yet, but I'm working on it."

"Which would no doubt be more impressive if I knew what it meant." He grinned at her apologetically.

"It's what you have to kill solo to get the ranking." She grinned. "And Griffons are seriously tough critters, and damn smart too. You also have pass a variety of law enforcement and legal codes classes, in addition to forensics and international law enforcement. And on top of that, you have to qualify as a sniper."

"So dragons are still around?" Jake looked significantly less than happy. "And you're right, they are a _pain_ to kill."

"Not exactly, but there's a permanent dimensional gateway to the lands of Tajidor, where they do still exist." She smiled. "Nice place to vacation actually, if you like hunting and camping and the occasional foray into a low tech, medium magic city where you can indulge yourself in pleasure."

"Might be interesting, for a change." Jake chuckled softly. "To actually have a known way back."

"Definitely known. And there are spellweavers on both sides who make sure it stays that way." She smiled.

"It'd take a hell of a lot of the stress out, that's for sure." Jake murmured softly. "Might actually make it fun."

"Oh, it's a lot of fun. Just about any kind of fun you want ... that doesn't require tech." She smiled. "Now if I could just convince Count Rashid that I don't want to marry him. The gifts are getting embarrassingly lavish."

"He that bad, or just not to your tastes?" Jake asked, part in honest curiosity, part just avoiding thinking about the fact he had no idea what she could mean by 'fun'.

"I'm just not interested in getting married, at least not the way he thinks of marriage." She smiled. "He's a sweetheart, don't get me wrong, and he's really cute. But I'm not ready to play homemaker yet."

"No need for that." Jake shook his head. "Mayrie _likes_ the job."

"Now who's Mayrie exactly?" She asked curiously. "Was she the one you needed to have a conversation about kits with?"

"Yes." He nodded and leaned back. "Chance's brother's mate, and currently house mother to one of the oddest families I can imagine. Three actual kits and a fair number of bachelors."

"I think we'll need larger accommodations to merge these two families." She smiled. "Is there a small country no one's using?" She chuckled broadly.

"I think we have claim on part of Haven," he chuckled softly. "I'm sure we could oust some dictator if we needed to."

"Just the six of us here could probably do that." She grinned predatorily.

"Then add in another Jake and Hardin, three Chances, a different Callie Briggs and Anne Gora, and possibly a Felina and we have a very interesting little household."

"The kittens should prove very interesting." She smiled. "Though I see a very heavily male dominated house." Tessa purred. "I like that."

"I bet you do." Jake chuckled. "The three actual seven year olds are male too."

"A little young for me." She grinned. "But probably still kitten-cute."

"And kitten destructive." He smirked. "One takes after me a lot."

"Not a bad thing." She smiled.

"Considering he's not related, it was kind of a surprise." He chuckled softly. "Mayrie's kits by Chance's brother."

"Funny how the weave of Fate works out sometimes."

"I could stand getting a little less of their experimental patterns ending up in my life." He humphed, then shook his head. "Sorry, it hasn't been a good year overall."

"Oh?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "But are things getting better now?" She asked curiously.

"Seems like it." He answered guardedly.

"Still not sure?" She said quietly. "And probably this trip only adds to the uncertainty."

"It knocked a couple major bad things off the list, and added a much longer list." He leaned back and closed his eyes tiredly. "I'll buy it might be improving when I can actually spend a week without having something critical drag me away."

"Things would be much easier if we just left tonight." She said quietly. "But father won't, he wants the Autarchs to acknowledge that he was right all along."

"Among other things." Jake nodded, watching the sparing. "Just what am I in for tomorrow?"

"You'll probably get challenged at least once to prove that you're worthy of being a Defender's mate." She said quietly. "Father will have a number of fights to prove he can still hold his old rank, and probably another couple to prove that what he says is true."

"To surrender only, though?" He glanced at her seriously.

"Yes, that's the way challenges work." She nodded. "Fights to the death outside of the battlefield, have been forbidden for generations."

"Unarmed or dagger, right?"

"Yes, though most are unarmed."

"Better odds than I usually have to deal with." He set the glass down and stretched. "I don't think they've noticed the food yet."

"Sixteen years of lost time, and I think they're trying to pack it all in now." She smiled fondly.

"Not the worst thing they could be doing." Jake chuckled softly. "Care to spar?"

"Certainly." She smiled and stretched as she stood.


	20. Challenges For Truth

Hardin sat down hard next to Jake. The giant tom was winded and bloodied after his second tough fight of the day. His opponent, a dark golden Lion, had been built like a brick wall, only faster, and while Hardin had beaten him, he'd gotten bloodied multiple times in the process.

"How many more of these today?" Jake asked quietly as he used a clean cloth and healing cream to clean up his mate's wounds.

"Not more than two or three, I don't think." He said tiredly. "Challenging exile is rarely done."

The cinnamon tom nodded as Tessa offered him a drink.

"So this is the kitten who thinks he's worthy of being a Defender's mate?" A deep sarcastic voice said from behind Jake, drawing the lean tom's ears back.

"Someone is looking for a beating, for challenging it." He replied without bothering to look, though his senses were largely focused on making sure he didn't get blindsided.

"Easily said, kitten." The voice sneered. "Got anything to back up the noise?"

"Jealousy is an unbecoming reason for challenging, Raytan." Hardin said quietly.

"But a good reason to be put in his place." Jake said simply as he stood, fully in the Razor mindset with more than a trace of Zero as he took in his target.

The Cheetah was a little taller than Hardin, but thinner of build, though still powerfully muscular. The sleeveless black muscle shirt accented his well-developed arms and chest as his deep blue eyes took in the smaller Kat. "And you think you can." He sneered. "This will be interesting to see, if brief." He rumbled.

Jake just shrugged and stepped far enough away that they wouldn't crash into Hardin with the first set of blows and let himself relax into a neutral combat stance, letting his challenger make the first move. It came quickly with a series of lightning quick blows aimed at Jake's head and chest. Though rapid and aggressive, the Cheetah did not leave himself open in the process, clearly skilled at defense while attacking.

The lean tom dodged, twisted, blocked and countered the onslaught with the calm, infuriating manner he liked to use against Chance to get the tabby's temper up and push him into mistakes. Though this opponent was clearly going to be tougher than his partner, Jake had no doubts he was better in the long hall and began to test-counter-strike, starting in his middle range and working up into the moves he didn't use as Razor.

The Cheetah's dismissive sneer faded as he realized that the little one was a skilled opponent at least as good as he was. But the Cheetah maintained the focus that a Defender was taught and began slipping in special moves he didn't often need outside of the battlefield. One of the more surprising was his bursts of incredible speed that let him slip behind his opponent in an instant in position to strike hard.

Jake took the painful blow without a sound except the rush of air from his lungs as he heard more than felt three ribs crack from impact with fist and ground before he could fully roll with the punch. He didn't even notice the pain as he twisted to his feet with a set of kicks intended to smash whatever they came in contact with, particularly the pelvis he was aiming at.

Raytan managed to twist partially out of the way, ending up with several broken ribs, and he was pretty sure some internal bleeding. Letting the pain wash through him, he came back with several hard fast strikes, followed by a series of powerful kicks. He saw a powerfully focused look cross the little one's face for a split second before his ankle was caught at full extension.

Putting his full body into the motion Jake twisted and rolled down, smiled as heard bone crack under his grip and the Cheetah's body hit the ground hard as he let go and ran a snap kick to the side before springing to his feet.

The Cheetah ignored the pain from his broken ankle, and in a swift, untelegraphed move, pivoted on his hands to snap a double-footed kick into the lean tom's mid-section. He then rolled up on to his feet, careful to protect the injured ankle as he took a relaxed, neutral combat stance only a heartbeat before the smaller tom was on him with low kick to the knees and a decidedly more predatory air.

Raytan managed a single leg back leap to avoid the knee strike. His eyes narrowed becoming decidedly more deadly in intent as he moved into a fluid counter-strike stance when Jake closed on him again, this time from the air and the small tom's element of high aerial maneuvers. An element Raytan knew from having to work the border with the largely arboreal Thymestri. He took several painful blows to the shoulders, and two to the face he just barely avoided, before he brought the small tom to ground with a punishing slam maneuver that knocked the wind out Jake, but not even a hint of anything else.

Jake twisted to his feet without care for the unusual amount of punishment his body was screaming about, or the blood dripping from nose and mouth to stain his cinnamon fur brown. Breathing heavily he sank into a slightly more defensive stance, his bright amber eyes darkening as he focused on outlasting the Cheetah and waiting for his opening to come.

The Cheetah was working on keeping the one ankle unburdened and ignoring the incredible amount of pain that was just about everywhere. In a very real sense, Raytan was looking a very painful realization that the little one had been much tougher than he expected and certainly worthy of being a Defender's mate. Not sure if he could yield with honor, he glanced at the Autarch watching the fight, who nodded slightly. "I yield." He said firmly, though not submissively. "You are indeed worthy of being a Defender's mate."

For a second Jake looked like he wasn't going to accept, but he nodded and stood down. "Accepted." He said simply and returned to his mate without giving the Cheetah another glance.

"Very nicely done, Jake." Hardin said as he began looking his mate over. "But you need to see a Healer." He said firmly.

"I don't doubt it." The lean tom said softly as he felt his ribs to see just how many he'd lost. "Haven't taken a beating that bad in ages. You've got tough Cheetah."

"Raytan is a Defender-Hunter, one of our elite." Hardin said quietly. "He's not nearly as obnoxious as he was twenty years ago." Hardin chuckled as he stood.

"And he wanted you?" Jake raised as eyebrow as he followed his mate, determinedly not showing any more of the damage than he had to, though it wasn't a conscious decision.

"Yes, though I think he wanted Shayela more than me." He smiled fondly. "A marriage of two Defender-Hunters is a powerful alliance and greatly enhances the status of all involved. But he was immature, angry and rash, not things I desired in a mate."

"Time hasn't changed that much," Jake chuckled softly. "It was rather satisfying to see that smirk fade."

"He's always been prideful, and to see me chose a 'little one' when I refused him, was a rather painful slap in the face, even though it had nothing to do with him." He chuckled softly as they walked. "But he was able to yield while still conscious, that's serious progress on his temper."

"That would have been a very nasty fight." Jake admitted. "I'm kind of glad the Autarch let him yield."

"It was a matter of making sure honor was satisfied, and that the point was truly proven." He explained as they approached a large white stone building. "You don't have to beat a Defender-Hunter, to prove that you're worthy of being a Defender-Hunter's mate."

"Still would have, just glad for the damage avoided." Jake murmured. "I think I broke more bones, just barely. Damn tough Cheetah."

"I think what got to him was some of the internal bleeding." Hardin nodded as they were directed to an examination room to wait for the Healer. "And I'm glad too, I wouldn't want to have to tell Chance that you were going to be in the hospital for awhile."

"That wouldn't have gone down well on any side." He sighed softly and winced as he sat on the exam table. "Was I not paying attention, or were your battles less damage oriented?"

"Mine were more formalized." He nodded. "Defender-Hunters have a series of combats that we pass through to prove our skill and determination. I'm being forced to fight all my promotion fights again to prove my worth. But they're not nearly as no-holds-barred as the challenge fight you had with Raytan."

"Good," Jake let his eyes close against the pain that was rising to the fore now that the danger was past. "I'm not that sure I could stay out of a fight that serious, even knowing I should."

"I would not take so many fights that serious in one day." Hardin said, as he encouraged his mate to lie back on the table. "I have mate and family now, I have no interest in getting killed to prove I'm right. A little pain is acceptable, but it is not worth death."

"Good," the lean tom murmured and brought Hardin's hand up to kiss it, leaving some of his blood on the black fur. "I'm getting there, still easy to forget sometimes."

"You've had a lifetime of fights to the death, it takes time to pull away from that." Hardin said quietly, wincing at a sudden pain.

"You need I Healer too." Jake focused past his on pain to concentrate on his mate. "You don't do that for much."

"Took a couple broken ribs in the last fight, I think." He said quietly. "Once I'm sure you're alright I'll have them looked at." He said as the healer entered the room.

"Okay, the nurse said this was challenge fight damage." He commented as he examined Jake. "Did you feel anything break during the fight?"

"Several ribs," he motioned to three sections, "I don't think anything else broke, but both shoulders, right leg, right hip and back came close."

"Okay, in that case I'm going to want to get X-rays and several soft tissue scans done." He said as he typed in orders on a computer keyboard, and then caught another wince from Hardin. "On both of you, I think."

"Yes, both of us." Jake murmured and tried to let the pain just wash through and out of him.

"But first you're getting something for that pain that you're not complaining about." He said as he unlocked a cabinet, and took out a needle and bottle of clear liquid that he drew up a measured amount of. "Have you had any allergic reactions to medication that you know of?" He asked Jake as he prepped a spot on the Kat's upper arm for an injection.

"No, though very little to check against." Jake said quietly. "Doctors aren't something I've gotten to go to often when injured."

"Sounds like the Defenders, only go to the Doctor when it can't be field-doctored." The Healer chuckled, as he injected the fairly strong painkiller, before turning to Hardin. "You, sit down until the stretcher arrives."

"Yes, Healer." Hardin nodded, and sat down reluctantly after pulling the chair next to Jake as the lean tom rather abruptly relaxed with a groan of relief.

"Potent stuff." Jake said softly as he teetered on the edge of consciousness now that pain and duty weren't keeping him there.

"No kidding." Hardin mumbled as he got a shot himself.

* * *

"Hello, Jake." Tessa gentle, but powerful voice greeted him as consciousness returned enough to have more than a passing awareness than he wasn't in danger.

"Uhh, where's Hardin?" He focused on her with some difficulty before sweeping the room to try to figure out where he was.

"In the other bed." She smiled, and gently directed his eyes toward the sleeping Kat.

"How bad?" He asked while he tried to coordinate his body enough to get up and move to his mate.

"He's just exhausted between fights, and emotional stress. A couple of broken ribs that he overlooked, and a serious bruising of the muscle of his right upper arm." She said gently as the lean tom slowly sat up, the full impact of just how much damage he'd taken starting to sink in.

"How many more?" He asked as he sat there, gathering his will for the walk.

"Stay put." She said firmly. "You'll pull the IV." She added pointedly when he looked rebelliously at her. "How many more what?"

"Fights." Jake let his eyes drift closed for a moment. "Want to be with my mate."

"Three according to the Autarchs." She said quietly. "And I understand that. The IV will be out in a few hours." She explained softly. "Then my brothers and I will take you both home, and you can sleep with your mate in the master bedroom." She smiled. "I think you'll like it."

Jake looked rebellious for a moment longer, then settled back in his bed and let his eyes drift closed. "How's it going, so far?"

"The fights? So far so good. If anything, father's only gotten better over the years." She said proudly.

"He'd had a lot of practice." Jake smiled ruefully. "He's really amazing."

"Yes, he is." She nodded. "So are you. I saw that fight with Raytan. It's very impressive that you can hold your own against one of the Elite. Father chose even better than I thought."

"Comes from not having a choice." Jake chuckled weakly. "Some things you just have to do, so they get done."

"Doesn't make it any less impressive." She smiled. "Not everyone could, even if they had to."

Jake looked at her, his expression one of not quite following the idea. "Okay. I guess so."

"Not everyone has the same ability." She smiled. "Some people are gifted, while others aren't. You clearly are special, in a number of ways."

This time he couldn't avoid the complement and blushed slightly. "Don't think about it that way."

"I'm not surprised." She smiled. "Though I bet father's been trying to get that point across for fifteen years."

Jake looked over at the big tom. "He probably has." He acknowledged. "It's just not how I think about myself. Too alienating."

"Being special?" She shook her head. "I can't imagine thinking of myself as average. Average is dull." She said quietly.

"Dull would be nice, honestly." Jake sighed tiredly. "Those people don't have to worry about worlds and billions of lives on a daily basis."

"Well, one can be special without such worries." She smiled. "My brothers certainly don't, and they're anything but average."

"I'll take your word for it." He said quietly. "It's all I remember being."

"So, have you and my father had your honeymoon yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Haven't managed the ceremony, if you want to get technical." He sighed deeply. "Things just kept coming up that couldn't be put off."

"That's something we need to work on." She said stubbornly. "The world can just hold for a few weeks. The two of you need a good long vacation."

"Yeah, we do. Reality might have other plans though." He said softly, drifting off again. "He was rather incensed when he found out the last vacation I took was the one with him thirteen years ago."

"Reality can just wait." She said with distinctly stubborn look much like Hardin's. "And I'm sure he was. Everyone needs relaxation more often than once every thirteen years."

"He seems intent on teaching me that." Jake chuckled weakly. "Though we've managed worse than usual odds since we got back together."

"Probably because a bunch of things cascaded all at once." She nodded. "The universe does that at times, it'll even out once the turbulence passes."

"Back to only one major crisis a week." He chuckled mirthlessly. "That'll actually be kind of relaxing."

"Haven doesn't have that many crises." She chuckled. "Unless you're still chasing the MKC ones."

"Not actually sure of that." He closed his eyes and tried to relax into sleep. "Keep saying I'm done, not too sure I can really do it."

"You're still healing, such serious thoughts should wait till your well." She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. From her touch, a healing and soothing warmth spread through Jake's body easing both pain and tension.

"Healer?" he mumbled quietly as the lack of tension started to sap his will to stay awake again.

"Field Medic." She said softly. "Every Hunter team needs one. And I have some of father's gift for magic, it seems to run in the line."

"Feels good." He sighed softly as he drifted asleep.

* * *

"Feeling better, love?" Hardin said softly, from next to him the bed, as Jake returned to consciousness.

"Now, yes." He purred weakly and snuggled back against his mate. "Damn Cheetah was good."

"Yes, he is." Hardin chuckled and nuzzled lean tom gently. "But you were better."

"At least he's not feeling any better right now." Jake murmured. "Been ages since I got hurt this bad."

"No he's not." Hardin nodded. "And you don't usually engage in single combat where killing the opponent isn't an option." He smiled gently. "That's a mode of combat where one tends to get hurt, if the opponent is anywhere near your own skill level."

"Yeah." he murmured. "Keeps most of my familiar moves out of it."

"And Raytan is more familiar with the challenge combat." He smiled. "Though he also has to refrain from using his more familiar moves."

"Least yours aren't so serious." Jake reached over to caress his mate's leg. "How are the ribs doing?"

"Much better. Between the doctor and my daughter's healing talent, I should be good as new in a day or two." He smiled.

"So are the rest of your fights put off, or do you have to go back soon?" He murmured, nuzzling the giant tom as best he could from flat on his back.

"Tending to my mate's needs has precedence." Hardin said softly. "The fights are postponed. Though I could tell from the look on my master's face, that he's already taking my theory seriously."

"Good." He smiled softly. "About time someone with rank listened to you."

"Unfortunately, none of the listening will be official until I have my rank back." Hardin said quietly.

"Love, if there is a way to, you'll make it." Jake smiled and raised his hand to brush Hardin's cheek. "I have no doubt you'll win those fights."

"Nor do I, really." Hardin said quietly leaning into the touch. "It's just frustrating having to do it all over again."

"At least this time you know you have your family's support, on both continents." Jake smiled softly at him. "Did the doc mention how long I'd be down?"

"He like you to refrain from combat for a week minimum, preferably two. Given you're healing hairline fractures in several places, he suggests refraining from enthusiastic sex for a week, however cuddling and snuggling is okay immediately." He chuckled softly. "Since Tessa has medical training, I can take you home as soon as you feel up traveling."

"I'm up to traveling now." He said resolutely. "So as soon as you finish convincing them, I'm game."

"I meant travel, as in the walk home." He chuckled. "Not the return to Haven. I fall into referring to the estate here as home, very easily."

"I'll try to remember that." Jake smiled with a low chuckle and ran an internal check of damage. "As long as we walk slow, I should be fine. Ribs hurt like hell, but nothing's wrong with my legs."

"Yes, your serious injuries were entirely above the waist." Hardin nodded, slipped out of the bed. "Shall we leave? I'd much rather cuddle at home. And my children will be glad to see you; they were all in to check on us while we were out of it. Tessa only left a short while ago to make sure that Tomas would have dinner ready."

"That sounds very good." Jake nodded and got up much more carefully. Even with the painkillers on board and his ribs wrapped he was in rough shape and knew it.

"Tessa has a supply of painkillers for you at the house, should you need them." Hardin said as he supported his injured mate and for once, didn't catch any resistance for it.

"Good to know," Jake nodded as they made their way out slowly. "Rib's are going to need it for a while. I hate being this injured."

"Tessa's healing touch can also help, especially if you let her give you a massage while she's applying it." Hardin suggested.

"She'll get no resistance from me." Jake smiled softly, then chuckled. "She mention her intentions with me to you yet?"

"Intentions?" Hardin raised a curious eyebrow. "No, I can't say that she has. I did have two shekats inquire as to your sire price though." He chuckled softly.

"Same lines." Jake shook his head. "Sire price?" He looked up curiously.

"Essentially, it's an inducement to get you to sire a litter of kittens on a female who thinks you have good genetic potential. She's not looking for a mate; in fact one of them already has one. It's the reason you'll here people around here refer to 'sire' and 'father' as two different toms."

"Makes sense," he nodded with a weak chuckle. "I guess I made something of an impression on folks."

"Yes, you did." Hardin smiled as they walked. "But I saw you first." He chuckled playfully.

"And I saw you before that." Jake grinned. "But your daughter was proposing kittens with me before we even got to the house yesterday."

Hardin smiled. "An older custom but still often practiced by the military and noble families, to bring a greater sense of unity to a family." He grinned. "It is also in her mind the best way to let you and I have kits that are blood related to both of us."

"She's not off in her logic," Jake smiled slightly. "Though she surprised me with how forward she was about it. Have you talked much with your sons yet?"

"Not as much as I'd like." He smiled. "But Tessa did a good job of explaining why I wasn't with them. That sparring match you saw was them working out what anger remained about my not being there for them." He smiled softly. "Only natural, though less then I feared but then I didn't expect Tessa to take my side so strongly."

"I meant if you talked to them about them, what they're good at and such." Jake said softly as they walked, using the conversation to distract himself from the objections his body was having to moving.

"Tomas kind of dominated that conversation." Hardin grinned. "He was so eager to tell me about his Defender training. I have to admit I am very proud to have one of them follow after me. And Sythos, is fascinated by the idea of moving to Haven; it appears that one of the geophysics professors at Haven University is something of an idol of his."

"Gotten to Darshir yet?" Jake asked quietly.

"He showed me several crystal carvings he's done." Harding nodded. "He's quite artistically talented."

"Yes, and a fine dancer as well, according to Tessa." Jake said quietly. "She's been more than a little worried you wouldn't accept what he loves to do."

"Odd, he didn't mention being a dancer." Hardin said thoughtfully. "Though it shows in the way he moves, now that I think about it."

"They were both very concerned about your reaction." Jake pressed forward. "I guess it's not a common path in a warrior family."

"Dancer? No, it isn't really, but there's nothing wrong with it." Hardin smiled. "It looks like he's kept his combat training up at the same time, he's still quite good for a civilian."

"Good." Jake relaxed slightly. "Tessa says he's good enough to bring very un-sisterly thoughts to mind watching him, especially when he brings someone up to join the show."

Hardin blinked in surprise. "Would I be mistaken if I thought you were talking erotic dance?"

"That's what he does." Jake said in a tone that brooked no disrespected towards it. "He's good enough that it draws out his magic ability."

"I see why they were concerned about what my reaction would be." He said quietly. "In my father's generation erotic dance was viewed as little more than artistic prostitution. Only in my kit's generation has it really come of its own as a legitimate art form. But if he's good at it, and he enjoys it, that's really all that matters to me." He said sincerely.

"Good," Jake smiled up at his mate. "I thought you would see it that way, but with Tessa concerned enough to bring it up with me ... I guess I got a little defensive of him at the thought he might be hurt for doing what he loves."

"You don't have apologize for being defensive of my kits, love." Hardin smiled, and kissed Jake softly. "And her concern wasn't unwarranted, my parents' reactions would be downright hostile to the idea. And she only knew me for seven years, which left a great deal she didn't know about me."

"And we never really talked about out past, or why we are what we are." Jake purred and claimed another kiss, wincing as his hip reminded him it wasn't completely healed either.

"No, we didn't. It never really seemed important." Hardin said quietly.

"Still isn't, to a large extent." Jake smiled softly at him. "Tessa was also more than a little incensed we hadn't managed the wedding, much less honeymoon." He chuckled softly. "She _so_ reminded me of you when she said the universe would just have to wait for a while."

"That is one of the few real female prerogatives in Panteran society." Hardin chuckled. "The planning and execution of weddings. And she will once we get to Haven, if she has to enlist family to get it done right."

"All of it, I expect." Jake shook his head. "She knows Haven's kin too." He took a moment to settle his breathing again in deference to his ribs. "How does the gender thing work here, anyway?"

"No real gender bias in most things." Hardin shrugged. "The government is divided into three councils that advise the Emperor. The Autarchs are the military council, usually male. There are twelve of them representing the twelve military districts of Pantera." He explained easily. "The Sages represent the science and religious groups. They're the wisdom and intelligence of Pantera and they're usually female and the number varies a great deal. And then there are the Elders, who represent the soul of Pantera and who are the maintainers of our racial memory. They are all sotara, not bound to one gender or the other."

"Okay," Jake nodded as they approached the house. "I just saw a lot of mixed signals about it."

"Mixed signals about what in particular?" Hardin asked curiously.

"Well, Tessa is clearly a warrior, and a very good one, but you don't seem to care that she followed you, but your son was a big deal. And with the challenges, I don't think I saw any warriors there, except for her, and she toned her presence down significantly. Like she could be a warrior, but not in the big gathers."

"Tessa is a Hunter, not a Defender." He said quietly. "The Hunters are valuable, and I am proud of her. But for a Defender to have a kit, male or female follow you is very special."

"Okay, beyond political linguistics, what's the difference?" Jake asked curiously.

"Defenders are the officer cadre of our military, who are also law enforcement. Hunters are military elite, whose specialty is taking out threats preemptively. They also have what other countries call detective training. They tend to work solo or small group. And then there are the Defender-Hunters like myself, Tomas and remarkably, Raytan, who have the training of both. Though I'm sure Tessa is a better Hunter than Tomas."

"Given she's a specialist, I'd rather hope so." Jake shook his head. "We have quite the interesting family going."

"That's an understatement." Hardin chuckled as they entered the house, which was filled with the smells of dinner preparations. Smells that indicated that the cook definitely knew what he was doing. "Heaven help anyone who messes with us."

"I rather doubt even that would work." Jake grinned dangerously. "And we _definitely_ have our cook." He purred and sniffed the air.

"Yes, I was pleasantly surprised to find that my son appears to be an even better cook than Mayrie, which is saying something." He chuckled.

"Welcome home, father." Darshir smiled happily as he stepped out of a side room to embrace his father, who returned the hug fondly. "Welcome home, Jake." He smiled though he clearly was uncertain how the lean tom would respond to being hugged, even if it was traditional greeting.

"Just watch the ribs." He grinned at the taller tom.

"Of course, Jake." Darshir smiled, and hugged him, careful not to abuse the injured ribs. "Tomas is cooking dinner, and Sythos is staring with fascination at your jet." He grinned at the two toms. "Tessa is on-line studying Haven social standards. I believe she is plotting your wedding."

"She threatened something like that." Jake chuckled softly. "She was very upset when she found out we hadn't found the time for it."

"Of course, her prerogative as ranking female in the house." Darshir chuckled broadly.

"So I've been told." Jake smirked at his mate. "She's not one I'd challenge over it either. Though dropping a note in her ear that I'm more from MegaKat City wouldn't be bad."

"I believe that is why she picked Haven." He grinned. "A compromise between the City and Pantera. And I believe she's also looking forward to getting more acquainted with our distant relatives in Haven."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Jake chuckled. "That we're living there doesn't have anything to do with it, of course."

"Probably just encouraged her." Darshir grinned as Jake shook his head.

"So what's to eat? We can hear all about it at dinner, I expect."

"Tomas is attempting to merge Pantera with MegaKat City." The Tiger chuckled. "I believe he's doing some sort of pasta with a meat sauce, and garlic bread, accompanied by a fresh salad of local vegetables, and a plate of fresh fruits much more readily available here in the tropics."

"Sounds very good." Jake purred softly. "Think there's fifteen minutes to spare?"

"I believe we have that much, why?" Darshir asked curious.

"Cause I want a shower and clean clothes." The cinnamon tom chuckled. "I can still smell the antiseptic and blood."

"Come love, there's a big shower in the master bathroom." Hardin rumbled, before turning to other Tiger. "Please inform your siblings that we are home, and will be out once we've cleaned up."

"Yes, father." Darshir nodded, given Jake an appreciative look before heading off in search of the others.

"I managed to shake up everyone's opinion, didn't I?" He asked quietly as he walked with Hardin to the master bedroom.

"Your performance impressed many, and the fact that you are the chosen mate of a Defender-Hunter makes them more interested because we are notoriously picky. My kits have accepted you as my mate, but they do not desire a second father, so that leaves you open to be thought of simply as an attractive tom." He chuckled, as he opened the door into the spacious master bedroom, with a wide bay window that looked out into the forest.

"That's going to take a little getting used to." He shook his head slightly and stripped more slowly than usual.

"Don't worry, they're not going to push." Hardin chuckled as he turned on and adjusted the water. "But you'll definitely get appreciative looks."

"Now if it was only so easy to impress the small fluffballs I prefer to bed." He cocked a grin and stepped under the water with a deeply appreciative groan as his cinnamon fur ran brown.

"You can work on that when we get back to Haven." Hardin chuckled as he stepped under the water with his mate. "Scrub your back?"

"That would be great." Jake murmured with his eyes closed, just soaking in the wet heat as it enveloped him with a soothing caress.

Hardin put a generous amount of shampoo into his hand and then went to work gently scrubbing his mate, taking care of his mate's injuries. He felt as well as heard Jake begin to truly relax, though the lean tom's purr was muted out of respect for his ribs.

"I forgot how much a lover's touch could do for pain." Jake said softly as his mate worked down his legs.

"It's not quite as good as a trained healer, but it's got certain pluses." He smiled, as he moved around to gently scrub his mate's front, again being careful of the injured ribs.

"Yes, like not being embarrassing when it's a turn-on." The cinnamon tom chuckled softly. "Was that a ban on sex, or just energetic sex?"

"Common sense, love." Hardin rumbled, as he worked down his mate's chest and abs. "You don't want to make your ribs worse, or some of those near-fractures. And you're probably going to have muscle soreness all over for a few days, especially from that slam Raytan gave you."

"Okay, there's still plenty of fun that won't hurt." Jake grinned. "And you're in much better shape."

"Yeah, I only busted two ribs, and seriously abused three more." He chuckled. "But we are expected at dinner." He grinned as he finished his mate's legs.

"And then nowhere for a good twelve hours, at least." Jake grinned and caught his mate's mouth as Hardin stood.

"Oh, at least." Hardin grinned, after their lips parted.

"So let's get the nastiness out of your fur, dry off, get my ribs bandaged up again and see about stopping the growling stomachs."

"I'm sure Tomas will take care of the growling stomachs." The giant tom grinned. "I hope you like strawberries and chocolate, 'cause I heard them both mentioned in reference to dessert."

"Oh, _yeah_." Jake rumbled, licking his whiskers as he washed his mate's fur out.

"A little mini-vacation here won't hurt _too_ much." Hardin chuckled. "How long did we tell people we'd be gone?"

"Mmm, I don't think we did," Jake shrugged. "I had no idea how long this would take. It's not like we're hard to get a hold of, with the jet that's sitting in your back yard."

Hardin chuckled. "But perhaps you should call." He said quietly. "I think Chance gets nervous when you're gone for long."

"Can't blame him, love." Jake sighed. "I'd be having fits if the situation were reversed."

"And I think he still finds me a bit weird at times, though in a good way." He chuckled. "I think I'm benefiting a great deal from his implicit trust in you."

"I know you are."

"Yeah, accepting that I wasn't really out to kill him wasn't easy. I could see that on his face and in his body language." Hardin rumbled. "Of course, I did put a pretty good act on."

"That was way past a good act in a few cases." Jake admitted quietly. "But Chance doesn't do the mindset thing we do, with the masks actually being kind of real."

"No, he doesn't." Hardin smiled softly. "Mask on, or mask off he's pretty much the same Kat. It's kind of endearing, really."

"Yes, and it makes it so much easier to keep the less desirable masks we have out of his sight." Jake smiled as he fondled Hardin's slick ball balls as he washed them. "He doesn't think to look for them."

Hardin rumbled excitedly. "Which is good, I don't think he'd handle either of our assassins well."

"If he didn't go into denial, I definitely agree." He smiled and knelt to wash the rest of the way down Hardin's legs without ticking off his own battered body too much.

"And two of my kits are snipers, and Darshir has the grace and agility to be an assassin if that was his interest. I'd be surprised if they didn't at least try to recruit him."

"Yes, he's got the physical for it, though I'm not so sure about the mind." Jake purred as he kneaded his mate's ass playfully.

Hardin rumbled and pushed back against Jake's hands. "No, neither am I. Though spellweaver could easily be a more potent talent."

"Not so hard love." Jake asked quietly when his arm began to throb. "I so want to see him perform before we leave."

"When you've recovered, love." Hardin rumbled, and eased off. "If what I can see is any indication, enthusiastic is probably the least excited you'll get."

"Yes, I seem to be popular with your kits." He chuckled softly and worked up Hardin's broad back. "Strange that I'd be that attractive in a land of Xanith."

"Love, attractiveness in Pantera derives as much from spirit and ability as it does from how big or tall you are." He smiled fondly. "And you have spirit and talent that completely eclipse your size."

"Well, I can't argue with that." He admitted softly as he stopped short of Hardin's shoulders. "Sorry love, that's as high as it goes right now."

"That's fine, love." Hardin purred as he grabbed a backscrubber to do his shoulders, before rinsing off. "Don't want you to overexert yourself."

"Already did that once today." He cocked a grin as the water was turned off. "Not looking for a repeat. Would it be too much to hope that I did well enough against Raytan I won't have to deal with another fight like that?"

"He saved you any other fights by making you start at the top." Hardin chuckled as the blowers came on. "You proved you could hold your own against the elite, no more is expected."

"Good," the lean tom murmured as he soaked in the gentle heat taking the water from his fur. "Where does he rank, overall?"

"He's a covert strike team commander. Which would be as if you took SWAT, gave it official backing and expanded it to squadron size." He explained. "I haven't seen the listing from this year's competition so I'm not sure where he placed in the force-wide combat competition."

"Damn high probably." He blinked in surprise. "I didn't think he was that far up the food chain."

"It's why he's still pissed about me refusing him. Our ranks are comparable, our skills are comparable and we both like males." He shrugged. "Though like you, competition like that actually lowers his performance. Leaving opponents alive is not his normal operating mode."

"You know, in all you've said about him wanting you, I haven't heard anything but politics."

"It's what I remember." Hardin shrugged. "But that's not uncommon among the elite. Mating to improve your standing and position is very common. But then again, I've never listened to him much. He's always seemed so immature and angry. You were more mature at fifteen than he was at twenty-two."

"Sounds very lonely to me." Jake said softly as he stepped out of the blowers and picked up the heavy bandaged used on his rib. "I definitely need help with the wrap."

"It can be if you only go by politics." He said as he took the heavy bandage. "Let me do that love." He said as he gently but firmly bandaged the injured ribs.

"What did he mean when he said the status of our marriage would be determined?"

"As a Defender-Hunter, I have to get my Autarch's approval to marry. Or to accept a sire price." He said quietly. "But he won't make that determination until I've fully reclaimed my rank."

"Tessa doesn't seem to have any doubts."

"Tessa is my daughter and something of a romantic. She believes that marriages should be for love, and I can't disagree. But there may be politics that I'm out of touch with." He said quietly.

"And that will hold in Haven too, won't it?" Jake asked softly as they dressed.

"Jake, you're my mate, regardless of what they say." Hardin said firmly. "If they don't like it, then I'll leave and not come back. Haven won't care if I've got the Autarchs approval or not."

"No, they won't." He touched his mate's arm gently. "But winning them over is important."

"I know, love." Hardin sighed quietly.

"At least this time your family will follow you to Haven."

"Yes, they're old enough to chose their own paths now." He smiled. "And we won't be separated again."

"I'd still rather it wasn't in exile."

"So would I, love." Hardin said quietly.

Jake nodded and tried to throw the mood that had descended. "Let's go see what dinner turned into."

"After we get dressed." He chuckled as they walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, I doubt they'd care if I didn't." Jake smirked with a wink. "But I kind of assumed that."

"It might cause some serious distraction if you didn't." Hardin chuckled, and handed Jake a pile of fresh, folded clothes. "Courtesy of Tessa, she thought you needed clothing appropriate to the climate."

"Definitely appreciated." He nodded and dressed with reasonable ease. "Bit bright even for me, but much cooler."

"Bright colors are the norm here." Hardin chuckled as he slipped into something equally bright. "We try to compete with the plumage of native avians."

"Hasn't anyone figured out that's just not possible?" Jake laughed with a shake of his head as they walked into the main part of the house.

"You should see some of the stuff the shekats wear at formal events." Hardin chuckled. "They're lucky some amorous avian doesn't make advances."

"I expect I will be seeing it." He shook his head. "Most birds are smarter than that, anyway."

"Most but not all." Hardin chuckled. "Though tropical species do tend to be fairly bright, as avians go." He said as the walked into the dining room where Sythos and Tessa were putting the serving dishes on the table. "I see we're just in time."

"It'll be a few minutes before the garlic bread is done." Tessa grinned.

"So what terrors do you have planned for us so far?" Jake teased the shekat as he sat down next to Hardin.

"Well, I really don't know things around there too well, so I've been talking with Akisha, she's Augustus' aide. She knows everything about planning these things. Though as she pointed out, the wedding is fairly simple, it's the reception afterward that gets complicated." She grinned.

"Reception?" Jake looked at her with a mixture of uncertainty and concern.

"That's the get together afterward, and meal where everyone gets to wish the couple well and that sort of thing. It's a big social event, especially among the well-connected. And since you two are personal friends of Deputy Mayor Briggs and Father is related to the Lord of Haven, it counts."

Jake could only groan and roll his eyes. "To think we almost escaped it too."

"And deny Father a chance to show off his new mate." Tessa grinned. "Besides it's a good way to get to know the new relatives."

"I preferred being a junkyard nobody." Jake pouted, though there was good humor in his amber eyes.

"You were never a nobody." Hardin rumbled and leaned over to kiss Jake gently.

"Okay, publicly a nobody." He shrugged with a smirk, though there was something very real behind it.

Hardin looked at Jake with a curious raised eyebrow, though he didn't ask. "Public appearances are usually clever works of fiction anyway." Was what he said instead.

"For anyone worth knowing, at least." Jake chuckled softly.

"Very true. Ms. Briggs very proper public appearance is definitely an interesting work of fiction." He chuckled. "She's far more interesting."

"Far more playful." He purred. "I like her more too."

"Very mutual, if I was reading her correctly." Hardin smiled. "The two of you make an attractive pair."

Jake smirked with a real snicker. "I prefer her boyfriend, honestly. Diana's, at least."

"That's a very interesting twist on the phrase, 'go fuck yourself'." Hardin smirked broadly.

"A very intense twist at that." Jake rumbled.

Sythos and Tessa looked at the two of them with very curious expressions.

"Remember when I mentioned another Jake and Hardin, and three Chance?" Jake looked at the stripped shekat.

Tessa nodded. "So you and the other Jake?" She purred lustily. "That's a rather hot image."

"A very hot reality too." He grinned.

"I'll bet." Sythos rumbled. "I bet a threesome with two of you would be really hot too."

"No kidding." Darshir rumbled, licking his whickers. "Beyond hot."

"Is there anyone in this family that _doesn't_ want to bed me?" Jake asked with a feigned pout.

"I don't believe we've gotten Dakor's opinion." Tomas smirked as he set the garlic bread on the table. "But good taste does seem to run in the family."

"Dakor?" Tessa rolled her eyes at her brother. "Perhaps you goofy chef you should go get the salad."

"You have a problem with Dakor, sis?" Tomas chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Goof." The Tigress chuckled.

"Just who is Dakor?" Hardin asked quietly.

"He's a Beastkat, I adopted about five years ago." She smiled. "He's adorable, even if he is a know-it-all sixteen year old."

"Beastkat?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Natural shapeshifters native to Pantera." Hardin nodded. "Three forms; primitive, Kat and a kind of half-way mode that's much more combat oriented."

The lean tom just sighed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised the family got even stranger?"

"'Cause that's about all we were missing." Hardin chuckled. "So where is he anyway?"

"Hunting trip." Tessa explained. "He gets stir crazy if he's in the city too long, and needs to take some time to hunt and get away from it all."

"He'd _hate_ MKC, then." Jake shook his head. "He'd have to barrow Blackie just to get that far away."

"That over developed, huh?" Tessa asked curiously.

"And them some." Jake nodded.

"Well, Haven is much better set with forests for hunting and camping." She smiled. "If you enjoy such activities."

"Never had time for it." Jake could only shrug. "Something was usually trying to kill us."

"You two are most definitely going on a _long_ honeymoon, as soon as we get the wedding out of the way." Tessa informed them, with a very familiar stubborn look on her face.

"And a small matter of sorting out this clan." He replied with an equally determined look. "Some things don't get put off. Not even for you."

"I don't think that'll be that difficult." She smiled confidently.

Jake shook his head and chuckled. "You're definitely his daughter."

"Thank you, love." Hardin smiled proudly.

"Okay, everyone. Dig in." Tomas grinned as he set the last item, the large salad with serving fork and spoon, in the middle of the table.


	21. A Night Out to Celebrate

"Hello, love." Hardin said from just above Jake on the bank of the stream, as the giant tom stripped out of his clothes.

"How'd it go?" The cinnamon tom rolled over to look at him.

"Good." Hardin rumbled as he slid into the water next to his mate. "Master is going to discuss the matter with Council of Autarchs. And he's given his blessing for our marriage." He smiled broadly.

"Good," he purred, sliding next to his mate in the moving sand and cool water. "So how much waiting is left?"

"He asked me to wait a couple days, in case the council wants to talk to me." He purred, putting his arm around the lean tom and drew him willingly against his chest.

"That's not too long."

"No, it's not. And then we can go back to Haven."

"So is there anything you want to do before he go back for now?" Jake rumbled, in much better spirits.

"Something that doesn't involve getting punched, kicked or otherwise physically beat up." Hardin chuckled deep in his chest.

"Oh, definitely." Jake purred with a smirk. "How about catching one of Darshir's shows?"

"I'm certain he'd appreciate it if we did." Hardin smirked. "And I don't want him to think I disapprove of what he does, 'cause I don't."

"And I doubt you won't find it very interesting to see him pull me up on stage."

"That would be very interesting, though not terribly surprising." Hardin grinned broadly. "And I doubt you'd be inclined to turn him down."

"I'd never suggest it, if I was." He purred deeply. "Not what I want in a mate, but he's attractive and wants me."

"I don't think he's looking for a mate either." Hardin smiled. "Just someone attractive to play with, who isn't going to expect a long term commitment out of him."

"Well, his father's LifeMate is a good bet on that count." Jake chuckled. "Even if we aren't related, that would just be too weird."

"Yeah, it would be." Hardin chuckled. "I don't think it's forbidden, but I don't think I've ever heard of it happening."

"It'd be kind of hypocritical, considering having kits with one is half expected."

"Not so expected with same gender mates." Hardin shrugged. "Given that it's not even possible without third party involvement. Oh, you mean kits with one's mates offspring, yeah though a lot of civilians don't follow that, it's kind of a military thing."

"I'd never heard of it before." Jake chuckled and snuggled in. "Though Tessa seems interested in stealing me periodically whether or not we breed."

"You're not Panteran, love." Hardin chuckled. "And I'm not surprised, she seems, in many ways, like a female image of myself."

"Probably why I find her attractive, for a female."

"It will be interesting to see her picks when she's actually considering a mate." Hardin smiled softly. "Though unlike many fathers I don't have to be concerned about her boyfriends behaving themselves. She quite capable of enforcing good behavior on her own."

"No kidding." Jake smirked. "She's not one to try to misbehave with, unless you're into serious pain."

"Yeah, 'cause after she corrects your behavior, her brothers are likely to reinforce the lesson." He chuckled.

"Then her father and family finds out." He snickered. "I think Mayrie might be the only one who wouldn't be in line to deal out a reminder, and she just might."

"Mayrie would probably be keeping the kits out of it, and fixing dinner for when everyone got back, figuring that dealing out reminders is hungry work." He chuckled broadly.

"She and Tomas are going to make for a hell of a kitchen together." Jake purred. "Tabby heaven."

"Well have to make sure we keep the tabbies active." Hardin smirked. "So we don't end up with round tabbies."

"Oh, that should be fun."

"I bet, especially if you coordinate with your twin." He snickered.

"Among others." Jake purred hotly. "I could very much see him between two of you, in time."

"He's certainly attractive enough." Hardin rumbled. "But I think that's a game for the future, when he doesn't find me quite so surreal."

"Chance yes, but Patch has played with Red and Mars."

"Oddly, I find Chance more attractive than Patch." Hardin rumbled softly.

"More forbidden." He chuckled.

"Probably, the forbidden always holds a certain attraction." Hardin smirked.

"So does the exotic." Jake purred, his hands trailing down Hardin's chest.

"Then there's exotic and forbidden." Hardin rumbled, as he ran his hands down Jake's sides. "Despite Feral's flaws, he has some very hunky nephews."

"Who add the thrill of danger to the conquest." He smirked and stretched up to kiss his mate. "And I'm almost feeling normal, thanks to Tessa."

"Which means you should be up to a night at the clubs." Hardin rumbled. "Finishing up at wherever Darshir is performing."

"I like the sound of that." Jake purred eagerly. "And I bet you have clubbing clothes for me too."

"You can thank Tessa and Sythos for those." Hardin rumbled. "Tessa has very good taste in clothes, and Sythos was giving pointers on what would be more attractive to toms."

"Making assumptions, is he?" Jake smirked.

"Given you're my mate, not really." Hardin chuckled. "A little hopeful imagining I'd guess though."

"Ah, dressing for what I have, not what I might be hunting." He chuckled playfully.

"Well, what you have is often a good indication as to what you might be hunting." Hardin smirked. "Though Tessa says that the selections work well either way."

"Hay, looking good is looking good." He grinned as his hand found his mate's sheath. "And I expect what I have will be keeping my attention quite effectively."

"To say nothing of the ones nearby who want you." Hardin rumbled, and ran his hands down Jake's chest and abs.

"Yes," he purred. "We haven't had a night out in _ages_."

"Four years, I think." Hardin rumbled softly, nuzzling Jake's neck. "We used to go out more often."

"We used to have a life." Jake chuckled ruefully.

"And we are going to again." Hardin said stubbornly.

"Still hard to believe," he murmured. "I got so used to having nothing. This all feels like a dream more often than not."

"I am sorry about that, love." Hardin said softly.

"Much my own fault as any, love." Jake smiled slightly. "It's not like I was saving myself for you or anything."

"Yeah, but I should've trusted you to be able to handle what was going on." He said quietly. "I let my over-protectiveness get the better of me."

Jake had no real answer for that, knowing it was the truth, so he just snuggled close to his mate and ran his fingers through glossy black fur.

"But it doesn't matter now." He rumbled. "We make a better life from here on out."

"Yes, we will."

* * *

"Umm, love?" Jake asked quietly as he checked himself and his tight fitting jeans and shirt out in the full-length mirror. "What kind of night are you interested in?"

"As much fun as possible." Hardin rumbled, as he considered clothes. "A lot of showing off, possibly playing around with one or two really hot ones, or not, depending on what we both feel like. Finishing up at Darshir's club, and then coming home for our own fun." He smiled. "What interests you, love?"

"Showing off, and teasing the hell out of everyone else." He rumbled with a chuckle. "Challenging anyone to draw one of us away."

"Oh, this will be fun." Hardin smirked as he put a bright shirt of orange and red, with a pair of tight black jeans.

"And I definitely wouldn't mind getting a hot shekat between us."

"That could be interesting." Hardin nodded.

Jake grinned and ran his hands down his mate's chest. "There's something intense about feeling you so close to me, inside another."

"And it's something we haven't done in a long time." Hardin rumbled and his mate claimed a heated kiss.

"And kind of requires a female."

"I think we can find one of those at a club." Hardin grinned, as their lips parted. "It's not like you haven't been attracting female interest." He said as his hands ran down Jake's sides.

"Yes, and it's fun to play, knowing who's going to be with me in the morning."

"Yes, it is." Hardin rumbled. "Any preference in females, or shall we just see who happens along?" He chuckled playfully.

"For a little play, let's just see who shows up." He grinned. "Even for this, personality is a major point."

"A good personality is always a plus." Hardin smiled as Jake pressed close and nuzzled him.

"They are going to have one hell of a challenge to get me away from you tonight."

"Likewise." Hardin chuckled as he held the lean tom close. "But don't be surprised if you find yourself with a pocketful of names and phone numbers."

"Which should make for enjoyable visits." He rumbled and reached up to bring Hardin's head down for a kiss. "And perhaps tomorrow we can talk kits and other mates."

"Probably a good idea." He said after their lips parted. "And don't think you have to call them all before we return to Haven. Panterans like to travel, and the ones who'll approach you will have the means to do so."

"I was kind of assuming we'd be back periodically." Jake looked up curiously. "But I'll keep that in mind too."

"We probably will, though if the kits come with us, like it sounds like they're going to, there won't be nearly the draw."

"Tessa intends to, and I doubt the boys won't with both of you going." He said softly. "But what about the estate? I mean, we can live here just as easily as anywhere."

"I guess the question become what the rest of the pack wants." Hardin said quietly. "Whether the others are interested."

"The Chances probably won't."

"There are problems there, yes." Hardin nodded. "And if Chance doesn't, its unlikely that Mayrie and the kits will." He said quietly.

"Which amounts to a no." Jake murmured. "Still, there's visits. It's nice here, when they aren't trying to kill you."

"We can probably even get the whole pack to vacation here." Hardin nodded. "And yes, it's very nice here."

"Any reason one wouldn't want to come?" He looked up curiously before nuzzling into the hard abs at his nose level.

"Not that I can think of off-hand, but we haven't known some of them very long." Hardin rumbled, as he gently caressed Jake's ears.

"Mmm," he shivered in pleasure. "If we don't head out, we're never going to leave, you know."

"Yes, and Darshir will be most disappointed." Hardin rumbled.

"And we can't have him disappointed on one of his last performances here, can we?" Jake smirked and licked his whiskers.

"And I certainly don't want to disappoint my son. After all, he's still not sure if I approve of his dancing or not." Hardin smiled softly.

"Tonight should leave no doubt of that," Jake purred. "Though he knows I do."

"It is far more difficult for a son to believe that his father approves of something untraditional." Hardin smiled softly.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he does believe."

"I think we can manage that." Hardin rumbled, running his hands down Jake's sides and around to his ass.

"At the club, love." Jake grinned. "Tonight is for teasing others."

"Who was teasing?" Hardin chuckled deeply.

"Those clubs are here too?" Jake rumbled hotly.

"Where do you think the proprietor of Warlords got the idea?" Hardin chuckled. "Actually, I think a one third interest in the establishment is own by a Pentaran family business."

"Good, let's go and play."

"We'll have to see if the place Darshir is at, is such an establishment." He said as he led the way out of the bedroom. "It's been a long time since I frequented the clubs here."

"I thought we were going to play around the scene a bit before catching his show?"

"Just so we don't get over-involved at one of the others." Hardin chuckled. "And it was more of a curiosity."

"That's true," Jake purred. "It would be simpler to only have one stop."

"And with the right atmosphere, we could tease significantly before his show started." Hardin rumbled.

"Including him." Jake rumbled. "This could be a lot of fun."

"That's the idea, love." Hardin rumbled as they entered the main living area where the others were lounging around.

"So what's the plan?" Tomas asked from the couch where he was lounging. "General night of club hopping or something more focused?"

"A little more focused," Jake purred with a soft grin as his eyes ranked over Darshir. "Depending on where Darshir is working tonight."

The orange on black Tiger looked startled, then shot a nervous look at his father. "The Crimson Tabard."

"That's still open?" Hardin chuckled. "I haven't been there since my early days in the Defenders. Is that one-eyed leech of leopard still running it?" He grinned broadly.

"Yes, Maerath's still running it." He nodded.

"Oh, this should be fun." Hardin grinned. "That old Leopard's gonna outlive everyone, he served with Father in the border wars with Syronia."

"That's old by any reckoning," Jake chuckled softly. "So what kind of club is Crimson Tabard?"

"Similar to Warlords, only they have a stage where dancers perform, and the food and drink are actually worth bothering with." He chuckled. "And the more popular dancers get the crowd involved."

"Sounds perfect," Jake rumbled eagerly. "It's going to be a _fun_ night."

"Definitely." Tessa rumbled. "Bro, is Midnight still dancing there?" She asked Darshir with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh yes," he rumbled back. "The Panther's as popular as ever, especially now that he only shows three or four times a week."

"Here's to hoping he's out tonight." Tessa grinned.

"I think someone is a little obsessed with a certain Panther." Tomas chuckled teasingly.

"Oh, you mean like you and that Caracal the diplomatic service introduced around a few months ago." She teased back as Jake chuckled softly, enjoying the family interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all we wrote.


End file.
